Destiny Lost
by maymayB
Summary: Book:1 His life was destroyed at the age of ten by his own father. Now the former Prince of Vegetasei must rise up and reclaim what was rightfully his. With the help of rebel leader Bulma Briefs, he will take on both the Saiyan and Cold Empire.
1. Prologue

**Hey kids! I'm back with another A/U! whoop whoop! **

**I'm working on the next chapter right now, and I hope that I can get it posted sometime tonight… if not then tomorrow morning.**

**This fic will contain strong language and will be dark… mention of rape. May or may not have lemon. Ye be warned**

**Please review, lemme know what you think.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own DBZ**

_**Song I'm listening to while I write this: Daft Punk: Outlands**_

_**PROLOGUE**_

The King stood out on his balcony, arms clasped behind his back, his eyes unblinking as he looked over his empire as the suns set on the capital city.

"I will never forgive you."

The King's shoulders tensed, but his steely posterior did not falter at the hate filled words his Queen spewed behind him. He simply looked over his shoulder at her and then looked back to the scenery of his city.

"He's just a boy. Only ten years old… and you handed him over, like he was nothing to you! All because you are coward, a disgrace-"

The Queen was launched into the opposite wall before she could finish her sentence. The king, now in front of her, baring his teeth and his tail lashing to and fro behind him.

"I would watch your tongue, wife. If it weren't for the fact that you carry my child in your womb, I would have beheaded you by now for speaking to me in such a way." He loomed over her as she stood up, never breaking eye contact with her husband as she wiped off the blood that was trickling down her chin from her mouth.

"The boy will survive." He said in a half sneer, half matter of fact way before he turned again and went back to his perch. His shoulders tensed again as he sensed his mate approach him from the back, but wisely keeping her distance.

"I have no doubt that he will survive. He is our offspring, bred to lead… bred for power. But what you have done is unforgivable, Vegeta. You have condemned our son to a life of hell… and for what? So you can have half of the universe all to yourself? By giving our mortal enemy our first born son? It's dishonorable and disgraceful." She didn't flinch when the king twisted around to face her. She could tell it was taking all his discipline to not kill her right there.

He pointed his finger in her face, silently warning her. "We will soon have another heir to the thrown. You're better off forgetting about Vegeta, and concentrating on the one you carry now." His lip curled as he growled quietly in distain. "Now, get out of my sight. I wish to be alone."

Queen Alina turned on her heal and left their shared quarters and entered her private sitting room. She paced the room, trying to calm herself and to hold back the tears of anger and sadness that were starting to bubble out of her eyes.

The screams of her son, as he was ripped from her arms by his father were still fresh in her mind and would haunt her forever.

She finally sat down and held her head in her hands. She prayed to the gods above that her young son would survive. Prayed that the rumors of what Freiza did to children, men and women, were just that… rumors. But she knew she was just kidding herself… She prayed that he would prevail, and some day would come home, kill his bastard father and reclaim his birthright… his destiny.

2 years later.

Impending doom loomed over the people of earth… it was just a matter of when. The Saiyans had sent a small team to sweep the planet to determine if the planet was worth keeping in tact or purging it. They had found that Earth had much to offer their Empire. Technology, natural resources and much more… They had been there for four days, rounding up people that could help improve their beloved Empire.

Dr. Trunks Briefs ran through the halls of his compound when he got word the man he had sent for had arrived. He skidded to a halt as he entered his office. His oldest and best friend stood in the center of the room, arms crossed and eyes closed in a somewhat meditative state.

"Picollo." Trunks said as he closed the door behind him.

"Trunks." The namakian opened his eyes and dipped his head in acknowledgment. "It seems as if history is repeating itself."

The young doctor took his glasses off, tossing them carelessly onto the table to the side of him and ran his fingers through his semi long and shaggy lavender hair. The passed few stressed filled days had taken a toll on him, he looked as if he aged from 30 to 40 in just four days time.

"You are my friend, Piccolo." He sighed, looking Piccolo in the eye. "You are my friend, and I trust you with my life, and because of this, I must ask you a favor that you may not want to grant me."

Piccolo eyed his friend. He had known Trunks since the both of them were youngsters. The two of them fought side by side in the revolution, battling Freiza's army from invading Earth. And even though Trunks was merely human, he was tough as nails and crazy brave, not like the other humans Piccolo had fought with before he had met the young doctor/soldier. But in all the years he has known the human, he had never seen him in such a state such as this.

Trunks continued. "The Saiyan's want me to go to Vegeta-sei. They found out I am the top inventor on Earth and they want me to further their technology. I refused at first, and in result they took Bunny-" His voice cracked as his emotions started to get a hold of him and he put his balled up hand to his mouth and closed his eyes for a brief moment. He then opened them and continued. "They threw her in the harem. They said if I refuse again, that they will take my girl and throw her in the harem as well." The doctor took a shaky breath in and huffed it out.

Piccolo nodded his head, urging his friend to continue, already knowing what he was going to ask him.

"I know that you are leaving the planet… I want you to take Bulma with you. Watch over her, teach her, make sure she's safe. I cannot allow the Saiyans to have her. If she stays on Earth… they will find out she is gifted and they will take her."

"If this is what you wish, then I will take her. But, Trunks, are you sure you want your daughter to live the life of a rebel?" He knew he was asking a silly question, but he had to ask it. Now a days, you were either a slave to the Saiyan Empire or Freiza's Empire or a rebel against the two. But the life he and his growing rebel warriors was not glamorous.

Trunks nodded his head. "Yes, I am."

Piccolo grunted in acceptance. "I leave in two hours. Have her ready by then. I will come to collect her when it is time." He uncrossed his arms and walked up to his friend, and rested his hand on Trunk's shoulder. "I will keep her safe for you Trunks." He patted his shoulder to reassure him and left the office.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Little ten year old Bulma looked up at her father with soggy eyes.

"But, I don't wanna go, papa. I want to go with you." She said sadly as she sat on her bed.

Her father, who was kneeling in front of her, hugged her. "I know, Bulma. But Piccolo will look after you, while I am away. It's just too dangerous for you to come with me. The Saiyans, they aren't very friendly. It's best that you go with Piccolo. You can help him." He brought her out of his hug and looked at her, wiping her tears away. Her face brightened a little.

"Are you going to get mommy back?"

Trunks forced a smile on his face. "I'm sure going to try to get her back. But in the mean time, I want you to be good for Piccolo. Learn from him, and share your gift." He said tapping her head with his finger. "Put it to good use." He kissed her on her forehead.

She giggled as he tapped her head one more time as he stood up. "Ok papa, I will."

She got up from her bed and helped her father pack up some clothes and other various items. As she did so, she kept hearing her mother telling her; '_There is something good in every bad situation, you just have to look real hard for it_.' She wasn't sure if there was any good to come of this situation. She knew her father was sending her away to protect her… and wasn't sure if she was ever going to see him again. And even though she knew Piccolo would protect her, it didn't change the fact that the large green man scared the ever loving crap out of her… But she kept the smile on her face for her dad. And if he wanted her to put her gift to good use, than she wouldn't let him down.

**It's short… but most prologues are. Next chapter, fast forward ten years. =)**


	2. Lest We Forget

**Ok, so I lied. I did post the chapter this morning. I had this chapter typed out, and when re-reading it, I decided to toss it and start anew. **

**This is a transitional chapter… just so you know… you know, setting up the plot and all that jazz.**

**Thank you to my reviewers! Many of you have voiced your concern/surprise for my choice of Bulma's protector/father figure. Don't worry, I'll make it work =)**

**Questions? Comments? Review me!**

**I do hope you all like this chapter…**

**Vegeta: 22 years old**

**Bulma: 20 years old.**

**Song played while writing this: Marilyn Manson; Sweet dreams (are made of these)**

**Disclaimer: I own A LOT of Jack Skellington stuff. I do not own DBZ.**

"_Mother!" the young boy yelped as he flew into her arms. "Don't let him take me!" His mother held onto him tightly and ran full speed down the palace halls, keeping a firm hold of her precious son. She entered her bedroom that she shared with the King and put him down on his be. She started to frantically going through her closet, making clothes and other items fly over her head as she dug. She found what she was looking for and went to her son._

"_Vegeta, this is yours. Keep it with you at all times." The Queen placed a beautiful silver chain necklace on his neck that had a pendent that had the royal crest upon it. She stuffed it underneath his chest plate of his armor so it wasn't visible. "Keep this as a reminder of who you are." She placed her palm on his cheek and gave him a small smile. Her warm smile faded and her face twisted into panic as she grabbed him up in her arms and moved to the furthest corner of the bedroom._

_As she did so, the double doors of the bedroom burst open, leaving one off of it's hinges. The King's eyes were murderous as he scanned the room and rested his eyes on the two of them cowering in the corner._

"_Give him to me." He said as he slowly approached them, his hand outward._

"_NO! Vegeta, please no!" The queen gripped the little boy tightly and moved him away from his father. "You can't do this!"_

"_What's done it done, Woman, now hand the boy over or I will hand you over along with him." He was now if front of them now. Young Vegeta peeked out to him. He had never seen his father like this. The look in his eye was beyond crazed._

_The Queen did not budge, and King was done waiting. His hand shot out and grabbed her by her long black hair, and yanked. Her grip loosened on the boy and he snatched him away from herr. He pulled his wife close to his face by the hair. _

"_Do not disobey me again." He then threw her on the bed and tucked his son under his arm and left the room. All the while, little Vegeta screamed for his mother…_

Vegeta bolted upright in bed, his body soaked with sweat. He pushed himself backwards and leaned up against the headboard of the bed. He had the dream again… he had it almost nightly.

He scrubbed his hands on his face a few times and looked at the digital clock next to him. 11:30pm. He sighed and leaned his head back and stiffened when an arm snaked its way onto his lap. He quietly let out a growl and tossed the arm back to it's owner.

"Mm… what was that for?" a muffled female voice asked.

Vegeta got out of bed and fumbled around, looking for his discarded clothes.

"Where are you going? I'm in the mood for another round." She said, not bothering to cover her naked body up as she sat upright.

Vegeta looked at her as she shook her chest at him playfully. "Go back to bed." He grumbled as he put his pants on and grabbed his armor and boot and headed towards the door.

"Vegeta! I rarely get to see you. You never come to my planet anymore, and we only did it twice since you've been here." The woman flipped her bright red hair over her shoulder and stuck her lower lip out.

"You'll get over it." He said as he exited, slamming the door behind him. He quickly put his boots and armor on and walked down the hall of the brothel, ignoring the women that he passed as they offered their services to him.

He opened the door at the end of the hallway that led into the all too familiar tavern. The loud noises of drunken locals and soldiers flooded his ears as he scanned the area for his men. He barked at the bar tender for a pint of ale and took it to the far corner where two large men were sitting. His second in command, Radditz had a very voluptuous woman sitting on his lap. She was practically shoving her tits in his face, but Radditz didn't seem to mind.

"Vegeta!" Radditz hollered, raising his glass up. Vegeta made his way over and sat down at the table across from his friends. "I thought you were turning in for the night."

Vegeta took a large chug of his ale and shook his head. "I thought better of it. Drinking sounded better than sleeping." Radditz nodded and turned his attention back to the female who was nibbling on his ear. He gave Nappa, the older of his men, a side ways glance, feeling him stare at him. He knew Vegeta was lying, he knew the dreams of his youth haunted his sleep, only giving him two to three hours at a given time.

Nappa turned his attention else where, and barked for a server to bring more ale at once. He knew better to mention the dreams to him.

VVVVVVVVVVV

"Stop tugging at it."

"It's uncomfortable!" Goku whined as he tugged at the tie that was holding his hair back.

Bulma rolled her eyes at her best friend. "It took me forever to get all that wild hair in a pony tail, don't you dare undo it! Here," she handed him a red bandana. "Put this on."

Goku snatched it from her and tied it on top of his head, he then shrugged on a jacket that covered his tail that was wrapped around his waist. He knew the cover up was necessary, but it still urked him. Being Saiyan and not in the Saiyan or Cold army meant immediate capture and death, because if you weren't in either armies, you were a rebel… Which is what Goku was… a rebel.

Goku grumbled under his breath as he itched his head.

"UGH! Quit your bitching! Now lets go." The two of them left the ally way and headed towards the tavern.

It was packed to the brim with people. There was a mix of locals and alien soldiers of the Cold Empire along with scantily clad women, all of them being loud and crass, most of them drunk. The music was blaring and the joint smelled like a mix of stale alcohol, sweat and cheap perfume.

Bulma tried not to look too disgusted as she and Goku made their way to the bar area, as she noticed some men eyeing her and giving her sloppy smiles. Some even grabbed their crotches and whistled cat calls at her as she passed. Goku put a possessive arm around her, telling the other's to not even think about approaching her. She was thankful that her friend was a tall intimidating man… when he wanted to be. He managed to clear out a couple of drunk locals from the packed bar and squeezed the two in.

"I think I saw a couple having sex over there." Goku said disgusted. Bulma shook her head and scrunched her nose. This was the fifth tavern they had been to in three days. She was tired of the scene and prayed to the gods above that this tavern was the last one in their search.

"What can I get you, pretty lady?" The old bar tender asked as he slid a mug of ale down the bar to a soldier.

"I would like two ales." She yelled so he could hear her over the noise. He nodded and filled up two glasses and placed it in front of her. She tossed a few coins on the bar and handed a mug over to Goku. "Sir, I was wondering if you could help me out."

The bar tender gave her a nod and leaned over the bar so he could hear her better.

She continued. "I'm looking for three Saiyans. They are in the Cold army… one has very long hair, one is bald and is very large, and the other has hair that stands up on end and has a bit of a temper. Are they here?"

The bar tender arched an eyebrow and lifted his chin, pointing behind her to the corner of the tavern. Bulma turned around, but was unable to see through the sea of people. "Lady, those three are trouble… I'd be careful."

Bulma gave him a smile and handed him a couple extra coins and picked up her ale. "This way, Goku."

They pushed and elbowed their way towards the back corner and stopped a few feet when they found the men sitting at a large rounded table. They watched as the one with long hair threw a half naked, and clearly drunk women over his shoulder and left the table, leaving the other two Saiyans in question behind.

"There goes your brother." Bulma said as she watched him slap the woman's ass and went through a door connected to the tavern.

"Hmph, he looks just like mom with that long hair…"

She looked back to the younger of the two at the table. She had to admit, she had never ever seen anyone as handsome as he. It was true, his hair did resemble an uncontrollable flame. You could tell he was royalty, just the way he carried himself. He looked rugged, deadly and handsome, everything a future king should look like. And holy wow… she took a gulp… he was wearing standard issue armor that Frieza's men and the Saiyan army wore, but had nothing underneath it. His bare arms were so hulking and muscular, she just wanted to reach out and squeeze one of his muscles.

Bulma chugged her ale and slammed it down on the table next to them. "It's now or never, Goku. Let's go."

"That girl over there, she keeps staring at you." Nappa said, lazily pointing to the right of Vegeta.

He barely lifted his head and followed the direction in which his friend was pointing. He lifted his head all the way up when he caught site of her. She looked to be about his age, and she gorgeous. Her eyes alone were a shade of blue that was bright that almost seemed to glow, they were almost as beautiful as her hair that was left down and framed her face. She was exotic and down right beautiful.

"The man she is with is staring over here too… did you piss someone off again, Vegeta?"

Vegeta rolled his eyes and leaned back in his chair, propping his feet up on the table. "Not yet."

"Hmph." Nappa shook his head. "Yes, well, I guess the night is still young."

Vegeta took a sip out of his mug and watched the woman and her partner approach.

"Excuse me?" Bulma asked as she grasped the back of Radditz empty chair. "Are you Vegeta and Nappa?"

The one she assumed was Vegeta raised an eyebrow at her as he took another sip of ale. She glanced over to the one she thought was Nappa He just sat there, looking as if he were bored with her already. Bulma looked back to Vegeta, but did not get an answer.

She narrowed her eyes at him, patience was not one of her strong points.

"Hellooo?"

"What is it you want woman? Are you here to offer us a roll in the sack, because if you are, I've already been serviced."

"Do I look like a hooker?" How dare he insinuate that she was a whore.

Vegeta merely shrugged.

"Well, I'm not…I've been sent here to collect you and your team."

He bent his head back and laughed. "Are you now? Frieza sending a human woman to retrieve his men, is he?"

"I wasn't sent here by Frieza. I was sent here by Bardock."

Vegeta slowly took his feet off of the table and leaned forward against the table towards Bulma. "What did you just say?" His voice was low… and kinda scary.

"I-I said that I was sent here by Bardock." She repeated. She wasn't sure by his reaction that she should have. He looked as if he was going to come at her and tear her head off.

"You have some nerve coming to two soldiers of the Cold Empire, telling them that you were sent by the very man who is causing major problems for Frieza himself. What makes you think I won't kill you and your bodyguard and dump your bodies in the ally way?" Vegeta smirked as he watched Goku physically tense and then protectively hovered even closer to the woman.

Bulma held her hand up to him, silently telling him to stand down. "I don't think you will. We know a lot about you. There has been intel collected on you for the passed ten years."

Vegeta leaned back in his chair, an arrogant look on his face. "Oh? Well, Woman, please enlighten me."

Bulma smiled at him. "Very well… We know that you were taken from your planet and handed over willingly to Frieza himself, non other than by your father. For this trade, he gained ownership of half of the Universe. You've spent more time in the brig than you have in your own living quarters on Frieza's flag ship due to you constantly disrespecting Frieza and goading his men into fights. You rarely follow orders to Frieza's liking, but he keeps you and your men on because you are powerful and much stronger than the average soldier and always gets the job done. We know that he has beaten and tortured you since the day he took possession of you… Now tell me, Prince Vegeta, why would you kill us if we are offering you the chance to destroy your tormentor and regain order and piece throughout the galaxy?" She noticed that he flinched slightly when she called him 'Prince Vegeta'.

He looked away in deep thought. They surly did know a lot about him, and was thankful she didn't go into detail about some of the facts. Although he wasn't sure if they even knew the finer details of his torture sessions with Frieza. The woman cleared her throat which broke his train of thought. "If you people were interested in me ten years ago, then why did you wait until now to recruit me?"

Bulma shook her head. "I honestly don't know. This is something you will have to ask Bardock."

"Hmph" Vegeta furrowed his eyes and looked at Bulma's bodyguard. "Ha." He chuckled in amusement and turned to Nappa. "He looks familiar, doesn't he?" he pointed with his thumb at Goku.

Nappa squinted at him for a moment and a small knowing smile started to spread across his lips. "He's a spitting image of him."

Vegeta turned back to Goku. "You're Kakarot, Bardocks youngest son."

Goku balked and then glared down at Bulma. "I told you this disguise was stupid!" Bulma just rolled her eyes at him but didn't say anything.

"You look just like your father." Nappa said as he motioned for him to sit. "How is the old man?"

Bulma turned her attention back to Vegeta who was now back to glaring at her, and left the two other men to their conversation.

"How do I know this isn't a ruse? How do I know you weren't sent here by Frieza himself to test my loyalty?"

"You're just going to have to trust me."

Vegeta huffed out a dry chuckle. "I trust no one."

"You're not the only one that wants to see the lizard die a thousand deaths. He and his men deserve to die, along with your father." Her tone was venomous and her eyes darkened as she spoke her words. "We think you are the one to take him down."

"I vowed that I would kill him with my bare hands, and I intend on doing so." he looked over Bulma's head, his black eyebrow arched and then looked back to Bulma.

"We can help you do that. Please join us."

"Get in my lap."

Bulma shook her head. Did I hear that right? "What?"

Vegeta looked over her head again and then back to her, his look serious. "I said, get in my lap. Now." He said through gritted teeth.

"No." Just who did he think he was?

"You have twenty seconds to get in my lap before my general comes here. And due to your coloring, he will surly strong arm you into the ally way and have his way with you. Now, come sit on my lap. Now."

Bulma, against her better judgment, did what she was told. Why getting in his lap would deter this man from taking her was beyond her. She sat down, giving him a questioning look. He said nothing as he put his arm around her waist and rested his hand on her thigh. She hated to admit it, but she liked being close to him, he was warm.

She put her arm around his neck and placed her hand on his bicep. She gave it a good squeeze, because lets face it, when would she get another opportunity to do that again.

Goku and Nappa both watched her, both wondering just what the hell she was doing.

As Bulma positioned herself, the two of them made eye contact, Bulma's heart raced as he gently squeezed her thigh. "Don't act like you don't like being this close to me, Woman. I know I'm irresistible."

"Wow, you really are full of yourself." She spat out, but never broke eye contact with him. She seemed to have lost herself in his bottomless black orbs.

She inwardly groaned as he pulled his gaze away from her. She followed his gaze to a devishly handsome greenish humanoid alien, with the most beautiful sea foam green hair that was neatly pulled back and ran down his back. If it weren't for the fact he was clad in Cold Empire armor and the overly confident grin on his face, she might have placed him as down right good looking.

"Well now Vegeta, what do you have here?" He looked to Bulma and gave her an inviting smile.

"She's mine Zorbon. Go find your own whore for the night." His grip on her thigh tightened when he felt her flinch and coil her muscles at him calling her a 'whore'.

"Oh come now, Vegeta. There isn't one woman here with the coloring she has, and you know I'm very particular. Go find another female willing to spread her legs for a monkey."

It was Bulma's turn to calm him down. She started rubbing his back with one hand and lightly ran her other hand through his, surprisingly soft black hair. She didn't need him causing trouble for any of them. She needed to get them back to base without a chase.

Bulma jumped a bit when she felt something furry wrap around her waist. She looked down, it was his tail, the tip playfully flicking her stomach.

Vegeta merely let out a growl, but opted to say nothing.

Zorbon's smile widened as he took a step forward, closer to the two of them. "Come now sweetheart. Let go of the diseased monkey, and come with me. I'll show you how my species can make you scream in ecstasy."

Bulma sneered. "I'd rather fuck the monkey, than be with your ugly, disgusting ass."

The alien's face twisted in anger. "I am not UGLY! Someone should teach you a lesson in manners, whore!" He raised his hand to hit her.

She squeezed her eyes shut and prepared to be struck… but it didn't come. She cracked her eyes open and saw that Vegeta had blocked the blow and was now gripping Zorbon's fist.

It was one thing that Vegeta would not tolerate. Men beating women. He had seen his mother fall victim to his father's hand countless times when he was a young boy, and it pained him that he was too weak to defend her.

"Let go of me, soldier or I will make you pay."

Vegeta stood up, gently setting Bulma to her feet as he did so. "Fuck you, you ugly, green, candy assed cock sucker."

"You're going to pay for that, you sorry excuse of a prince-" He was quickly silenced, as Vegeta's fist connected with his jaw.

From there it seemed as if the bar turned into one huge ball of humanity throwing punches, kicking, biting, screaming. Bulma hunkered down under a table, she wasn't in the mood to participate in the brawl, plus she was enjoying the view. Vegeta was absolutely dominating the men that came at him, but it didn't last very long. He was soon surrounded by Zorbon's men, who came out of no where. She noticed that one of them managed to launch himself onto Vegeta's back and clamp a metal collar around his neck. The second it was put on, Vegeta dropped like a stone in water. He let out a primal growl as he tried hard to get back up on his feet, but was unable to.

Bulma was just about to throw herself at Zorbon, who was now laughing over Vegeta. He continually pressed a button on a remote, with each press, Vegeta's body spasmed. She was quickly grabbed from behind by Goku. He threw her over his shoulder and punched and kicked his way out of the tavern.


	3. The Great Escape

**Hello my friends! I'm sorry this chapter is kinda short. Sorry about that… my sister is taking me to The Hunger Games movie, and I wanted to get this chapter out before I went out tonight =) Also… I quickly skimmed through this chapter, so there may be more errors than usual. And for that, I apologize.**

**Thank you so much for the reviews, keep em coming. They encourage me to get the chapters out faster.**

**Also, just a few things I forgot to mention before. Clearly this is an A/U. Some of the characters will be a bit OOC. But not that much. =) This fic will have strong strong language too. =)**

**Bulma is 20**

**Vegeta is 22**

**Song I listened to while writing: Foo Fighters: Walk**

**Disclaimer: I own a 1969 Mach 1 Ford Mustang… Cobolt Blue. I do not own DBZ or it's characters. **

"You just had to mouth off, didn't you?" Radditz glared at him, shaking his head as he sat on the opposite side of him. "Just had to goad him, piss him off."

Vegeta, who was already sitting down against the steel wall, pulled at the uncomfortable metal collar that was around his neck. He didn't know why he was complaining. Out of the three of them, he had taken more of a beating then any of them… he had a gash above his right eye brow and some other cuts and nasty bruises that littered his body. And his back molar was really loose from a punch he received from Zorbon.

He paid his fellow soldier no heed as he stroked his tail and smirked when he heard Radditz give out a frustrated growl. He looked over to Nappa who was next to him in the small cell. He looked just as pissed as Radditz, but chose not to voice his opinion. He had taken a beating too, but managed to get a black eye and that was pretty much it.

"It takes days to get our ki back to normal after having these goddamned ki drainers on." Radditz continued to gripe.

Vegeta spat out blood and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He shared the same hatred for these blasted things. It was Frieza's most favorite toy. He would put it on them he beat his subordinates for misbehaving. It was especially shitty for his beloved Saiyan soldiers. It muted their rapid healing abilities that were linked to their ki. It also prevented them from blasting their way out of their cells.

"He deserved it." Vegeta said in a low even voice.

"We just got out of here, and you go ahead and start a fight with Zorbon. And to boot you call him… what was it Nappa?

"An ugly, green, candy assed cock sucker." Nappa drawled out.

Radditz pointed at Nappa and looked at Vegeta. "Yeah, that."

Nappa stifled a chuckle and Vegeta went back to stroking his tail thoughtfully.

"HEY! Shut up in there, monkey trash!" The guard sitting in front of their cell threw a tin cup at the bars, splashing it's contents onto Radditz who was sitting against them.

Radditz snarled at the guard and stood up, he promptly flopped down next to Vegeta. "Look, I hate the asshole just as much as you do, but damnit, I was about to get laid... SHIT Vegeta! I'm going to have blue balls for a week!"

"We'll be out soon enough, now quit your bitching!" Vegeta said, still keeping his cool demeanor. He was tired and worn down. Usually such outbursts from his men would have angered him and in result would be beaten senseless by their prince. He just turned and gave the Saiyan next to him a murderous glare.

Radditz stayed quite for a moment longer. "…so, my brother, huh?"

Vegeta grunted an afirmitive and gave him another glare. "Now is not the time." His low gravely voice was quiet, so not to let the guard hear. Radditz rolled his eyes, but stayed quiet.

All three men sat in silence for a long while after that, until their attention was brought to the opening of the room in which held the cell they were in. A young women entered, She was garbed in a pink dress, the same in which all servants where required to wear. She kept her head down which caused her shoulder length brown hair to block her face. She had a tray with a cup and some food piled on top of it.

All three men looked up, seeing that it nobody of importance, Radditz went back to sulking and playing his hair, and Nappa went back to cleaning underneath his fingernails. Vegeta on the other hand kept a close eye on the servant girl, his eyes narrowing on her… something wasn't right.

The disgusting green blob of a soldier snatched the tray away from the woman and licked his lips as he looked her up and down.

"Took you long enough, slave. I may have to replace you as desert for making me wait so long." He slapped her ass, making her jump. He snickered as he sat down at the small table next to him and started shoveling food into his mouth.

The woman backed up a few steps and looked up at Vegeta. He froze…those eyes looked very familiar. He had only seen one person with that color…

Her vibrant blue eyes sparkled as she smirked at him. She glanced at the soldier, he was too busy stuffing his face to see their little exchange. She lifted her hand up and pressed a finger to her lips, hoping he understood the international gesture for 'shhh'. Vegeta cocked his head to the side, giving her a look of confusion.

Her smirk got bigger as she put her hand up again showing all five fingers and pulled her thumb down showing four fingers, then three, two, one.

The soldier slumped and fell out of his chair, face first onto the ground. The sound of the thump jarred Radditz and Nappa's attention

The woman kicked the soldier, making sure he was down for the count. When she was satisfied she reached up and pulled a wig off of her head and freed her long blue tendrils, that spilled down her back. She then grabbed the chair the soldier was in and put it in front of the cell and sat down.

"We didn't get a chance to finish our conversation." She crossed her legs and arms, looking at Vegeta expectantly. "Well?"

"Well what?" he shot back. He didn't appreciate her arrogant attitude…

"Will you and your men accept Bardock's invitation to become a part of our rebel army? It's time for the tyranny to stop."

Vegeta took a small step back from the bars and ventured a look at Nappa and Radditz. Radditz shrugged and nodded his head. Nappa stood there, looking upon Vegeta thoughtfully, he then walked up to him and put his hand on Vegeta's shoulder.

"I will go wherever you go, Prince Vegeta. But I think the woman is right, the time is now. It is time to reclaim your birthright."

Vegeta gave him a slight nod and then turned back to Bulma. "What do you have to offer me?"

"Your Freedom… and a solid army behind you."

He mulled this over for a moment. "…Fine, But when it comes time, I do it my way."

Bulma nodded her head and stood up, then strode up to the control panel and pressed various buttons making the door open to the cell. She entered the cell and took out a screw driver and walked straight up to Vegeta. "Good." She absently looked him up and down, she hadn't noticed until then that he was tall and oh so very tan.

"Stop eye fucking me and get these collars off, Woman." He said with a playful smirk on his face.

Bulma's cheeks turned crimson in embarrassment. Silently kicking herself for acting like a school girl in front of him. But she couldn't help it, the rude and crass man was HOT! "Eherm…Do you mind bending down so I can take that off of you?" She pointed to the collar with her screwdriver.

His smirk widened when he saw that he made her blush. He bent down and let her unlatch the collar and then moved onto Radditz. Just when she unlatched Nappa's collar, an alarm started blaring.

"Whoops, looks like they found Goku." She ripped the pink slave dress off and tossed it over her shoulder. She adjusted her holsters that had two automatic hand guns on each side of her hips, and checked to see if her set of throwing knives were secure on her pant leg. She then bent over and snatched one of the discarded collars off of the floor and threw it into the sleek backpack she had on her back and then took out a scouter and put it over her ear. "We need to get to the hangar, is there a short cut?"

"Follow me." Vegeta said pushing passed her opening the door and peered out into the hallway, there two guards standing just outside the door. He quietly closed it and turned back to Bulma. Without saying anything, he reached over and took two of Bulma's throwing knives.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"I need to take out the guards out." He said as he approached the door again.

"Well, why don't you blast them?"

This woman was going to be the death of him. He growled and took a deep breath to clear thoughts of strangling her right there. This is why he did not like having women on mission with him… they always seemed to find a way to nag.

"The collars you took off." Nappa said. "They have drained our ki, we will not have the ability to blast anything for a few hours."

"Oh." She turned around just in time to see Vegeta slip out the door way. She hurriedly went to the door and peeked out. Both guards had their back to him as quickly and noiselessly stalked up to the closest one. He grabbed him from behind and quickly stuck the knife in his neck. The gurgling noise the soldier made, made the other guard turn around, but before he could yell out, Vegeta threw the other knife and it hit him directly in his chest. He bent down and ripped the knife out of the man's neck and wiped the blood on his pants.

He turned to them. "You guys coming or what?"

The three of them followed Vegeta down the hallway, pausing a moment when Vegeta took the other knife out of the second man and again wiping the blood off on his pant leg. He handed them over to Bulma. They proceeded down the hallway…

"The hangar is just down this corridor." Radditz said to her as they ran down the barren hallway. Sounds of explosions and men yelling were getting closer.

"Goku, we are almost there, get ready for us." She yelled into her scouter.

"Roger that. You might want to hurry up…" His voice cracked over her scouter. They stopped when they got to the double doors that led to the hangar. Both Bulma and Vegeta peeked through the mini windows on the doors. There were at least twenty men surrounding a medium sized ship. Goku was standing next to it throwing barrages of ki blasts with one hand and beating of a couple soldiers at the same time with the other. Bulma took out both her guns and readied them.

"Ready?" she asked. Radditz was hoping from one foot to the other with a smile on his face and Nappa stood there with the same shit eating grin on his face and cracked his knuckles.

Vegeta stood there looking out the porthole with a deathly look in his eyes and then looked at his men. "Rip them apart." An evil grin spread across his lips.

The three Saiyans burst through the doors at full speed, Bulma followed after them. She paused in awe… they literally were ripping soldiers apart. Bulma had seen her share of crazy and particularly disturbing things, but watching someone rip another person apart made her want to barf. Vegeta in particular was laughing as he did it. He was punching through chest cavities, breaking legs in half, ripping heads off… and he did it all with a smile on his face. The three of them had cleared a way for her and she sprinted up the open ramp.

"Goku! Get them on now, I'm starting her up!" she didn't wait for a reply as she kept running up the ramp and entered the cockpit. She threw herself into the co-captain chair and strapped herself in, then started up the ships engines. "Goku?" she yelled into her scouter.

"We're in! Punch it!" he replied.

She pulled up the thrusters and blasted out of the hangar. The second she did her radar peeped, alerting her of two fighter ships that were in hot pursuit after her ship.

She clicked on the mic system on so she could be heard through out the ship. "Goku, I need you on guns. The rest of you may want to buckle up… it's about to get bumpy."

"I'm on it" She heard him yell. She ran to the belly of the ship and jumped into the weapon controls room. The guns on the ship where positioned at the back of the ship. He quickly switched on the guns and readied himself.

The beep of the raider started to get faster and louder as the first battle fighter approached them. "Alright let's do this." She jerked the ship quickly to the left so she was directly in front of the fast approaching fighter. "Goku, I have him in position for you, he'll be in firing range in fifteen seconds."

Goku lined up his sights on the ship and fired. He hit it dead on and let out a 'WooHoo' as it exploded. Bulma positioned the ship so the next fighter was in range. Again he got it in his sights and fired… but nothing happened.

"Bulma, the guns are jammed! I can't shoot!"

Bulma let out a frustrated growl. Dammit. It never failed, something like this always happened. She hit the thrusters, boosting their speed. Looks like she would have to shake them the old fashion way. "ARRG!" Bulma gripped the controls as hard as she could, but it was proving to be difficult without Goku next to her in the other chair helping. She usually had an extra person go with her on missions… but that extra person was back at base, due to Goku knocking her up. "SON OF A BITCH!" Her hands were starting to get sweaty and she started to lose her grip on the controls as she dodged the barrage of fire they were taking on from the fighter ship.

All of the sudden, the tension of the controls loosened up.

"Ease up, Woman." A gravely husky voice barked at her. She turned to see the Saiyan Prince at the other co-captain chair, his eyes forward on the viewing screen. "Let go of the controls, concentrate on getting this hunk of metal into hyper drive, and get us the hell out of here.

She nodded her head and let go of the controls and turned her chair to the computer next to her and started madly punching buttons and pulling down levers to start the hyper drive sequence.

"Hyper drive in sixty seconds." She said going back to face the controls. She watched Vegeta as he professionally piloted the ship, his bare arms contracted at each pull of the controls.

"We got the guns working again, get me in position!" Goku yelled.

Vegeta growled as he muscled the ship in front of the fighter. "In position in fifteen seconds." Vegeta hollered out to him.

The shrill beep of the radar went silent as she heard Goku yell out another "WooHoo!"

"Hyper drive in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1." A computerized voice sounded in the cockpit. The ship lurched forward as it picked up speed. "Destination will be reached in 5.5 standard hours."

Both Vegeta and Bulma relaxed. She turned to him and smiled.

"Thanks… you really know how to pilot a ship."

Vegeta gave her a sideways glance. "Hmph, you clearly needed the help, woman."

Bulma glared at him. "I'll have you know, I'm a damn good pilot!" She fumbled with her straps as she unbuckled herself as unbuckled herself. "And my name is not Woman! It's Bulma!" she stood up with a huff. "And you're welcome for rescuing you, you arrogant, self centered, son of a bitch!" She stomped off into the main part of the ship, where the other three Saiyans were. She was quickly grabbed from behind and twirled around.

"No one insults me. Do you hear me, Human. NOBODY! Speak to me that way again, and it will be the last." He was standing practically on top of her, using his height to intimidate her.

"Is that a threat?" she screamed back at him.

He was bent down so they were eye level, their noses practically touching. Both of their hands on their hips as they glared daggers at each other.

"Don't temp me, _princess_." He sneered.

"You're are such a DICK!" Her voice going up an octive.

The other three occupants looked from one screaming person to the other as if it were a tennis match.

"Should we try to separate them?" Radditz asked.

Goku shook his head, still staring at the screaming couple. "Nope, I've seen her like this before… it's better to just let her tire out."

Vegeta gave her a condescending smile. "Of course you'd bring my dick up… you haven't been able to keep your eyes off of me since we met!"

Bulma face turned three shades of purple. "Wha-…No I…YOU! ARRRRGGGG!" She threw her hands up in the air and stomped off.

"Wow…" Goku said. "I've never seen anyone win a verbal spar with Bulma Briefs before." He looked at Vegeta. "You're the first person to accomplish such a feat."

Vegeta just stared off in the direction where Bulma stalked off to. He briefly looked at Goku then turned on his heel and went back to the cockpit to be alone.

The woman was quickly getting under his skin.


	4. The Scars That Bond

**So… I tried reading through this chapter, but it was kind of hard when my husband was reading over my shoulder. I could just feel his criticizing eyes read over it, and I just couldn't handle it anymore. So I am sorry if this chapter has many mistakes… I feel bad, I think I say that in every chapter. **

**Anywho, thank you to all my reviewers! I love you all! Keep 'em coming!**

**Song I listened to while writing this chapter: Seether; Country Song**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own DBZ. **

Bulma headed straight down to the belly of the ship to fix the triggering mechanism on the guns. The temporary fix the saiyans did was good, and it would have stayed fixed for a while… but she didn't want to be anywhere near the prince. He may be valuable and their savior , but it still didn't change the fact that he was a jerk. A huge jerk who was arrogant and totally full of himself.

Meanwhile, Radditz, Nappa and Goku sat in the main part of the ship. They were quiet for a few minutes… they were expecting either Vegeta or Bulma to start up again, or take their frustrations out on them. But after a few minutes of nothing, they felt it was safe to breath.

"Eherm," Radditz cleared his throat. "I heard I had a little brother… you look just like father." He said as looked at Goku. "Why don't you fill us in on what's going on."

Goku nodded his head. "In a nut shell, father has been monitoring you three ever since King Vegeta handed the prince over to Frieza. He was unable to penetrate Frieza's watchful eye until Vegeta was a little older, since he was Frieza's favorite. We've actually tried getting to you guys a few times in the past five years… but with no such luck." Radditz raised his eyebrow and rolled his eyes, silently saying 'Well, obviously.' Goku continued. "As for the rebellion, we've been getting new recruits almost everyday… over half of them are Saiyan refugee's."

Nappa and Radditz perked up at that tidbit of information. "What do you mean?" Nappa asked.

"Well, according to father, when word spread that the king handed his only son and heir to the throne over to Frieza willingly, in trade for half the universe, Planet Vegetasei became divided. Some felt that handing Vegeta over for half ownership of the universe was the best thing for the planet, making the Saiyans a stronger race. Other's felt the King disgraced the planet by giving their sworn enemy the heir to the thrown. The very heir that had promise in surpassing the King in strength at such a young age.

"The one's that voiced their disagreement with the king were silenced by death, or sent to serve Frieza…" He looked at his brother with a slight frown. "Like you."

Radditz gave his brother a slight nod. He remember that day all too well. He was one of the first to be sent to serve Frieza, all because his father told the King that he had dishonored his people… to his face. The King was not pleased, to say the least with Bardock.

He remembered his father telling him to protect the Prince with his life before he was shipped off. He told him that Vegeta was important to the Saiyan Empire, and one day would help bring both tyrannies down. Although Radditz did not want to serve Frieza, he did promise his father he would complete this mission for him. He did, however, spend many nights cursing his father for condemning him to such a life, and although he didn't have it as rough as his best friend, Vegeta and couldn't fathom going through what the prince did at almost a daily basis, it was still horrid.

"Umm, anyway." Goku went on. "The rebellion is led by father and Piccolo… I'm sure you've heard of him." Both men nodded. "Bulma, myself, my wife and a couple others run rescue missions. We usually run a few a month, picking up people who need help or want to join our cause."

Radditz lip curled in disgust. "You're married? Why would you do such a thing to yourself?"

Goku scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Well, we've been together since we were kids… and I kinda got her pregnant."

"Wow, double whammy." He looked at Nappa. "my brother's an amateur."

Vegeta sat in the control room, looking out into the black abyss through the viewing screen. He had listened to the conversation, but became uninterested with it when they started talking about Goku's decision to marry and impregnate his mate… he had lost points with Vegeta with making such dumb decisions with his life.

He checked the navigation computer. They had about three hours left until they reached the rebel base. He reclined in the co-captain chair and closed his eyes. May as well get some shut eye before than.

Bulma and Goku piloted the ship towards one of the biggest space stations Vegeta had ever seen in his life.

"How have you not been infiltrated or attacked yet, with such a large base?" He didn't mean to speak to the wretched Blue haired woman, but he couldn't help but ask.

"We have a cloaking system. It can only be visible when one of our ships approach it, and it is always moving. Never in the same place… ever."

Vegeta said nothing more, not wanting to speak to her more than necessary. He continued to watch from behind Bulma and Goku as they flew the ship into a docking station.

The five of them exited the ship onto the enclosed docking bay, walking down a narrow hallway that led into a large receiving area… they all came to a halt. There were hundreds of people, mostly Saiyans waiting for them. Once Vegeta came into view, the crowd all bowed onto one knee, lowered their heads and brought their left fist over their hearts.

"Great… that's all he needs to feed his huge ego." Bulma whispered to Goku.

Vegeta was nervous and didn't exactly know how to handle the situation. It had been years since he was shown such respect and didn't exactly know what to do. He didn't dare show his nervousness, his face was stone like as he scanned the crowd and before it got too awkward for him, a fellow Saiyan stood up and walked towards Vegeta.

"Prince Vegeta, welcome. I am Bardock." The scared, older of Goku said as he bowed his head. Vegeta returned his nod. "You must be tired and hungry. If you will come with me, I will show you to your new room, and then my youngest son will show you around." He looked at Radditz, giving him a nod and a slight smile and then to Bulma. "Bulma, you are to report to Piccolo."

Bulma groaned loudly. She knew what this was about. Bardock just gave her a smirk and turned his back on her.

There was no getting out of it, so she turned in the direction of the elevator and headed to where Piccolo was most likely at. His meditation room.

She knocked lightly before she let herself in. The room was dimly lit and in the dead center was Piccolo. He was levitating a few inches off of the ground as he was sitting crossed legged with his eyes closed.

"Bulma."

"Hi Piccolo." She said in a sigh as she kicked off her boots and sat down across from him and mimicked his form.

"I see you've accomplished your mission." He stated, still not opening his eyes. Bulma watched him, she knew the underlining question in his statement.

She rolled her eyes slightly. "Everything went fine. I didn't get a scratch on me. Seriously, Piccolo, you don't have to do this every time I come back from a mission. It's been six months now… I'm fine-"

Piccolo opened his eyes and gave Bulma a stern look. "Bulma, I am your guardian. It is my duty to make sure you are well and safe. I promised your father I would do so… and I failed. You can understand why I check up on you." His monotoned deep voice was calm but stern.

Bulma's peeved look softened a bit. "It wasn't your fault, Piccolo. You weren't even there. Please don't feel guilty. I'm fine, seriously. Now," She stood up and bowed slightly to him. "I would like to take a shower and get some food in my stomach before I get some work done." She gave him a smile, grabbed her shoes and left the room.

Piccolo looked at the door she had exited out of for a few moments then bowed his head. "You are not fine, Bulma. You are not fine."

Vegeta sat on his bed. His living quarters was a decent size. It was a large room that held a queen sized bed, two chairs and a desk, with a computer system. His room even had it's own separate bathroom, which Vegeta didn't have on Frieza's flag ship. They all had to share one bathroom, which was not pleasant. There was a large viewing screen and doubled as a video communicator and a television set and his room had two large windows, giving him a view of the never ending darkness and stars. Bardock had told him that he supplied him with some clothing, but had to go to the commissary to get new armor and anything else that he may require.

This whole situation was throwing him for a spin. He couldn't count how many times he had wanted the opportunity to kill the damned pink and purple lizard, and now he had his chance… his thoughts shifted to his father. He wanted nothing more to kill him too, he deserved it. Vegeta had sworn that both his father and frieza would fall by his hands…

His thoughts were halted when there was a knock at the door. He stood up, contemplating not answering. He could find things himself by exploring… but he wanted to avoid the attention he was getting from the other Saiyans. He still wasn't sure how to act around them, when they were always bowing at him, sure he was a Prince… but it still, the whole thing was new and slightly odd to him. So he decided that a tour was his best option. He answered the door and immediately regretted his decision. He growled and crossed his arms over his chest.

"What do you want?"

Bulma put her hands on her hips. "I don't want to be around you as much as you don't want to be around me… but, Goku's wife has gone into labor, so Bardock has asked me to show you around." She stood there and tapped her foot.

"Fine." He ground out. "Let's get this over with."

He followed Bulma to the elevator at the very end of the hallway. They went up two floors and exited and walked into another hallway and went through double doors.

"This is where the cafeteria is. There are seven total on this base ship." She let him enter first and let him look around. "It's open twenty four hours a day." When he was done looking they went back to the hallway and she showed him to another cafeteria like setting. "This is our 'tavern'." It was smaller than the cafeteria, and it looked just like a tavern… it even smelled like one. It was just cleaner than the one's he was used to. He returned nods of acknowledgment from a few patrons and quickly exited, Bulma in tow.

She chuckled inwardly. She had run into Radditz before she went to Vegeta's living quarters.

"Bulma, I need to get laid… where can I go? Where can I find some willing women?"

Bulma burst out laughing and it took a few moments to stop. "Uhhm," She snickered. "We have a tavern, on the thirty fifth level… people usually get lucky there… do you want me to show you?"

He was already headed to the elevator. "No, I can find it."

They entered the elevator again and went up two levels.

"This is the commissary. This is where you can pick up new armor, toiletries and anything else you might need." Vegeta nodded. The whole level was the commissary. He then entered the elevator, as did Bulma and again they went up a few levels.

"This level holds med bay and my labs." She ushered him into the medbay. It was similar to the one Frieza's ship, only a bit larger. It was complete with beds, regen tanks and a couple rooms dedicated to surgery. She waited until he nodded yet again, telling her to show him the next place on her list.

Right next to the medbay, was the gym. It was stock full of machines and tool along with an Olympic sized pool. She then went to the next corridor over and pushed the double doors open for him. "This is my lab."

His eye brow jump a bit, but his face never budged from his board and somewhat agitated look he seemed to always wear.

Bulma rolled her eyes and waved to a few people, working over some wiring and microscopes.

"This is where all of our weaponry comes from, along with any other technological thing the rebellion needs." Vegeta nodded as he walked up to a table that held the ki collar he was wearing just a few hours ago. Seeing this Bulma walked up to him and picked it up.

"Everytime I come across a weapon or gadget from our enemies, I take it and study it." Vegeta said nothing and walked around the room, carefully inspecting each project Bulma's tech's were working on. When he made a complete circle of the lab, he walked up to Bulma.

"I require food." He then walked out of the lab.

She looked after him for a moment, and remembered that she was hungry too. She said a quick goodbye to her tech's and exited her lab. She was surprised to see that Vegeta was holding the elevator door open, waiting for her.

They rode in silence in the elevator and entered the cafeteria. Vegeta gave an inward sigh of relief that the place was pretty much empty, remembering that it was pretty late in the evening. He followed Bulma as she grabbed a tray and a plate, along with some silverwear and started piling food onto her plate, Vegeta did the same. He paused when he turned around to find a seat when he saw the woman sitting at a table, looking at him.

"I don't like eating alone, you want to join me?"

He furrowed his brows mulling the question over… and again against his better judgment he sat down at her table. She waited until he took a few bites before she tried to start a conversation. In that time, he stole glances at her when she was occupied with the food on her plate. He could tell there was something eating at her. She was hiding something, but what? To anyone, she seemed like a smart assed human woman who was beautiful and used her exotic looks to her advantage. He would never admit it, but she was a very beautiful creature.

"What do you think so far?" she asked with a friendly smile.

Vegeta paused for a minute before he put another piece of meat in his mouth and chewed. He lifted his eyes from his plate and looked at her. He shrugged indifferently. Bulma shook her head, not surprised at his answer, or lack there of. He swallowed his mouthful and leaned back into his chair.

"What did you mean earlier by 'Your lab'?" he finally asked.

Bulma brightened a bit at his question. "Well, I'm in charge of research and development… I'm kind of a genius." She smirked.

He scoffed at that last comment. "Why would Bardock send a lab rat on missions?"

Her eyes furrowed at him. "It so happens that I specialize in many areas other than science and technology. I've been trained in the medical field as well as strategy and combat."

He crossed his arms, his smirk never leaving his lips. "Combat you say. I find that hard to believe."

"Yes combat. I was pretty much raised by a Namekian, and not just any Namekian. Piccolo, I'm sure you've heard of him."

Indeed he had. But nobody knew if he was a real person or was just made up to scare soldiers. The Namekian named Piccolo was said to be one of the most fiercest and most deadly warriors around. Vegeta, of course, thought that was bullshit. Only a Saiyan could be the strongest being in the Universe, and he was going to be that Saiyan.

"You mean to tell me he has taught you ki manipulation and flight?" His tone condescending.

"No. I'm only human. But he has taught me everything else… hand to hand combat and stuff." She was growing tired of his tone, doubting her abilities.

"Hmph, then tell me Woman, how did Piccolo become you guardian?"

She flinched a bit and looked down at the table. "My mother and father were taken away from me ten years ago. My father fought with Piccolo during the first planetary revolution when Frieza first tried to take over Earth and it's allies. He left me in his care."

"Did Frieza take your parents?" His tone lost it's sarcastic tone, it turning a little dark.

She finally looked up, her eyes focused on him. "They were taken by your father."

Vegeta uncrossed his arms, he wasn't expecting that. But it didn't surprise him, stories of his father had reached him through out the years with such stories as hers. He was about to ask her another question, one that he had wanted to ask since they first met in the tavern. But before he could ask, someone called her name.

Bulma twisted around in her seat to see who greeted her and waved. There peeking out of her tank top was a mark that Vegeta was very familiar with. Bulma turned around. Sensing what Vegeta had seen, she consciously pulled at the strap of her shirt.

"Umm, I think I'm going to turn in. If you need anything, I'm five doors down from you." She stood up and left in a hurry.

He sat there and tried to finish his meal, but he just couldn't. He shoved his plate away and headed to his room, he was unable to concentrate after he saw that mark on her.

When he got back to his room, he fired up the computer at his desk. Contrary to popular belief, Vegeta was pretty damned smart. At an early age, he had taught himself how to hack into Frieza's computer system and mess with launch dates for missions and planetary records along with numerous other things to piss Frieza and his men off.

He easily bypassed the base's firewall and brought up the information he was looking for.

**Bulma Briefs Age: 20**

**Field of Specialty:**

**Head of scientific and technological labs. Research and development in weaponry as well as biological warfare.**

**Other specialties:**

**Medical, strategic planning and hand to hand combat.**

**Basic information:**

**Bulma Briefs, brought to main base by Namekian, Piccolo. On earth's date of June 03, 2527. Father, Trunks Briefs was taken into Saiyan custody against his will. Mother, Bunny Briefs was taken into Saiyan custody against her will. Bunny Briefs is assumed dead. It is unknown if Trunks Briefs is still alive. **

Vegeta skimmed over the rest of her profile, until something caught his eye at the bottom of the screen.

**Incident Report**

He clicked on the words. Another page popped up and he read on, his fists gripping the steel desk as he did.

**Date: October 29th, 2537**

**Extraction mission. **

**Three man team: Bulma B., Goku, Chi-Chi **

**On afore mentioned date, Commander Briefs was apprehended by the cold empire. Per Commander Goku's written report, Bulma was found five days later. Badly beaten and near death. She sustained a concussion, four broken ribs, fractured jaw, broken fibula, two broken knee caps and a deep cut that spans from her top left shouler to her right hip area. **

**After Commander Briefs rescue, she put herself in seclusion for two weeks, refusing any psychiatric evaluation. There is reason to believe the commander was raped repeatedly, but a rape kit was not performed as it would not have been conclusive since the Commander and her crew did not get back to base until after a week after her rescue. **

**After a mandatory exit psychiatric interview, the commander was prohibited from receiving any missions. **

**Commander Briefs is now cleared for all duties.**

**End Record.**

By the time Vegeta had finished reading the report, he noticed that his fists had twisted the metal beneath his hands. His thoughts were confirmed when he saw the scar on the Woman's back. He absently rubbed the back of his shoulder… It seems the woman and he had more in common than he first thought.


	5. A Worried Mind

**Hello my friends. Originally I had planned for this chapter to be super long, but as I wrote it, I decided to split it. You'll see why.**

**Anywho, thank you all so much for the reviews! Can't believe how many I've gotten so far. I've started to reply to ya'll. If I haven't I'm super sorry, I promise I will. And again, the more you review, the faster I pump these chapters out… am I ashamed that I bribe you all? No, no I am not =)**

**As the chapters go on, Vegeta's passed will be brought up… and it DARK and icky and all that jazz. FYI.**

**Song currently listening to: Rob Zombie: Dragula**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. For realzies. **

Vegeta let go of the grip he had on his desk, looking absently at the twisted metal. The woman had survived Dodora… and only sustained one mark. His respect for her went up a notch. He has never heard of anyone coming out of Dodora's grasp with only one mark… except himself.

The bastard did a lot of Frieza's dirty work, and he did it with a smile on his face. When Frieza was too busy to beat and torture Vegeta personally, he would send him down to Dadora. The pink, spiked alien was sick and twisted.

With his male victims, he would torture them with tools, like screw drivers, hammers, and the such. When her grew tired of using tools he and would beat them to near death with his own hands… and each time you screamed out in pain, you were rewarded with a deep cut by a red hot poker, usually on your back. He would make it so deep that the regen tanks couldn't erase it from their bodies. With his female victims, they were graced with the same tools and abuse but they were also rapped… repeatedly. And, knowing Vegeta's hatred for men abusing women, when Vegeta would piss Freiza off royally, he would send Vegeta down to Dodora and have him tortured and then would rape a woman right in front of him. He'd even come down and watch, the sick bastard.

But out of all the beatings and tortures he had taken and witnessing numerous women getting raped, he only screamed once. It took all his discipline and everything else he had in him to not give in and give them the satisfaction.

He gripped his necklace as he willed the memories out of his head. It has been a long couple of days and he needed rest. He laid down and closed his eyes, waiting for sleep that wouldn't come.

Bulma quickly exited the cafeteria. He spooked her. She was usually so careful to cover up the horrid reminder of her capture and the five days of pure hell. It would usually cause unwanted and uncomfortable questions she didn't want to answer. But the way he was looking at her after he saw it shook her.

To get her mind off of things, she went back up to the med bay to visit Chi-chi.

She found her in one of the recovery rooms. She was humming a soft tune to her baby that was nestled in her arms. Bulma stood there for a few moments, then cleared her throat to make her presence known.

"Hi stranger." Chi-Chi said in a low whisper.

"Hey." Bulma said, sitting next to her on the bed and peeked at the sleeping bundle Chi-Chi was holding. "He looks just like the both of you."

Chi-Chi looked down at the baby and smiled. "We named him Gohan." She let out a little giggle when Gohan's tail wrapped itself around her wrist.

"How did it go? You, know the whole birthing process?" Bulma asked as she ran a finger over the baby's full head of black hair.

Chi-Chi shrugged. "It wasn't a walk in the park, I'll tell you that much. You know how it is, you've delivered babies before."

"I know, but I've never delivered a half human half Saiyan before. Saiyan births seem hard."

"Like I said, it wasn't a walk in the park." She turned towards Goku as he shifted in the chair next to her and let out a snore. "You'd think he did all the work." She pointed to Goku. His legs sprawled out in front of him and his arms dangling over the arm rest. His mouth hung wide open as he snored.

They both laughed at him.

After their laughter died down, Chi-Chi watched her friend as she picked Gohan up out of her arms and cradled him lovingly. "What's wrong?"

Bulma shifted at her question, but kept her soft gaze on little Gohan who didn't even wake when he was picked up by her. "Nothing."

Chi-Chi gave her friend a stern look. "Don't give me that shit. What's wrong?"

Bulma gave Gohan a kiss on the forehead before handing him back to his mother. "It's not that big of a deal. I'll tell you later, promise. She stood up and gave Chi-Chi a hug. "You did good Cheech. He's certainly a cute kid."

"I know." Chi-Chi said as she smirked up at her friend then her face got serious again. "Should I be worried about you?"

"No Cheech." Before she could let her say anything else she quickly walked to the door. "Get some rest. I'll see you later." Then left, not waiting for a reply back.

Her quick visit with Chi-Chi and little Gohan didn't shake her dark memories from entering her brain. She wanted to talk to her about it, but she didn't want to ruin Chi-Chi's good mood. So, she went to her quarters to take a nice hot shower, hoping it would wash her worries away.

The next morning…

She had only gotten a few hours a sleep, she was tired and horribly grumpy… not a good combo. She shuffled into the cafeteria, going straight to the coffee dispenser and waited impatiently as it slowly filled her mug up. When it finally filled, she sidestepped over to the counter next to the dispenser with her full mug of coffee to the put cream and sugar in it, and she tensed. The smell of his cologne and her perfume filled her nose. '_Ugggh! This is not what I need this morning.' _She grumbled to herself and quickly put the hood up over her head, hoping they wouldn't notice her. She took a deep breath and picked up the half and half and started to poor.

"Look who it is, Baby! It's Bulma." The woman's voice was the most irritating thing. To Bulma, it was in the same category as nails on a chalkboard.

Bulma's shoulders sagged. '_Dammit'_ She didn't bother to turn around, she continued to fix her coffee.

"Oh, ya. Hey B. How's it going?"

Bulma finished mixing her beverage and slowly turned around to face her ex-boyfriend, Yamcha and his fiancé, Dory. She took a sip, but didn't say anything to the both of them. The three of them looked at each other, both Yamcha and Doris giving her fake friendly smiles.

Bulma finally answered after a couple sips. "Fine."

"Oh good," Doris said, her smile getting bigger and she flipped her bright red hair over her shoulder. "Did you hear the news?" she asked as she shoved her left hand in Bulma's face, showing off an impressive diamond ring on her finger. Shamelessly wiggling it so it sparkled.

Bulma batted her hand away, keeping her stone like stare at the both of them. "Ya, you shoved the rock in my face like five times now."

"Did I? Oh my, I'm so sorry, I'm just so excited." Dory turned to Yamcha and gave him a kiss.

Rolling her eyes, Bulma left quickly, not wanting to witness another make out session between the two. As she walked away she chanted: _'I will not kill them, I will not kill them, I will not kill them…'_

She quickly found the table that Goku was sitting at, along with Vegeta, Nappa and Radditz. She sat down between Radditz and Goku, still muttering under her breath.

"Good morning sunshine!" Goku said wrapping his arm around her shoulders, giving her a squeeze. Bulma glared at the over joyous Saiyan and took another sip of coffee.

"You are too happy in the morning… and why aren't you with Chi-Chi and Gohan?"

Her sharp tone didn't curb his happiness. "Chi-Chi said that I was bothering her, plus we have a meeting this morning, I gotta eat before we go in… I think we have another mission."

Bulma watched as the Yamcha and Dory took the table next to theirs and grunted in response to Goku's statement.

"I see Yamcha and Dory were talking to you… did they tell you they were getting married again?" He said as he arched an eyebrow.

"Yes." She hissed. "She keeps shoving it down my throat, trying to get a reaction out of me. What a bitch."

"Well, I'm surprised she's not afraid of you, especially after what you did to Yamcha right in front of her." Goku chuckled as he shoved a pile of eggs in his mouth.

"That's because she's too stupid to be afraid."

Goku nodded his head. "Aren't you gonna eat?" He said through a full mouth of food.

Bulma shook her head. "Not hungry." She got up from the table. "I'll see you guys in the meeting this morning." She nodded to the silent trio at the table and punched Goku in the shoulder before she left.

Radditz, being naturally curious, and he along with the other occupants witnessing the exchange between Bulma and scarred man and red headed bimbo, wanted to know what it was all about. He pointed his fork at the couple. "What was that all about?"

Goku glanced up from his plate to where Radditz was pointing and stopped chewing, his brows furrowed. He straightened up and swallowed, his gaze at his ex-friend darkening. "That asshole's name is Yamcha. The woman with him name's Dory. Yamcha is Bulma's ex-boyfriend."

Vegeta, only glancing up to see the weakling sitting at the table close to them then back to his breakfast, he kept his bored and uncaring look, but was listening intently.

Goku continued. "They were together for a long time, almost as long as me and Cheech. About a year ago, Bulma, Cheech and myself got back from a particularly bad mission, Bulma was is in pretty bad shape…" Goku's face turned dark. "She went to her quarters and found Yamcha in bed with Dory." He then smiled. "Bulma lost her mind, drug his naked ass out into the hallway and beat the shit out of him… funniest shit I've ever seen." He let out a loud laugh, then went back to eating.

Radditz shook his. "Even I know that's fucked up." He speared a piece of sausage and took a bite out of it. "Did she fuck him up good?" he said with his mouth full.

Goku nodded his head. "Oh yeah! Broke his nose, gave him a black eye and a fat lip. It was great!"

"The weakling was beat by a female, half his size… what a dick head." Nappa said leaning back in his seat. "If he were a soldier of the Cold Empire or hell even in the Saiyan Army he would have been branded a weakling for life or killed."

Vegeta lifted his head slightly to glare at the scarred face man. He knew which mission Goku was referring to. His blood boiled for the blue haired woman… he automatically hated the human weakling, but was satisfied that she made a fool out of him. He could tell his hard gaze was making Yamcha uncomfortable, he kept shifting in his seat and giving Vegeta a nervous sideways glance every once in a while.

"Well, anyway," Goku said as he shoved his empty plate away from him. "Dory and he got engaged, and for some reason, they keep purposely running into her and shoving that ring in her face."

"Hmph." Vegeta grunted, not taking his icy gaze off of Yamcha.

Bulma was the last to enter the large meeting room. She tried to be stealthy, not wanting to be noticed due to her tardiness.

"Bulma, thank you for joining us." Bardocks baritone voice made her jump as she sat down next to Nappa in the back row. Bardock's back was turned to her as he was pulling up a star chart.

"Sorry Bardock." She mumbled.

He turned around and gave her a disapproving glare then continued to scroll through the holographic map, trying to find what he was looking for.

Bulma got comfortable, and groaned when she saw who was in the mission meeting with her. The happy couple, Yamcha and Dory was sitting in the front row. _'Ugh… great. They're coming on the mission.'_ Of course, Goku was there, Radditz, Nappa… and Vegeta. Her heart skipped a beat at the sight of the Prince, she wasn't sure why. Was it because she thought he was a total ass or because he was the most handsomest most muscularly built man ever or maybe because he saw her scar, and she knew the impending question as to how she got it was inevitable? She wasn't sure.

"Alright people. We have two missions. The first one is a pick up on planet Sundra. Expect hostiles."

"Ah, fuck me. I hate Sundra… so hot and sandy." Goku whined.

Bardock raised an eyebrow and glared at his son. "Boy, we Saiyans are desert people. I suggest you get used to it, once we regain our planet, you will be living on it." Without missing a beat he went back to showing the planet on the star chart. "After you have picked up the refugees, you will drop them off here and you will be going to planet Utopia."

"YESSS!" Both Goku, Yamcha and Dory yelled.

Bardock rolled his eyes. "There you will be picking up a refugee of great importance. I'm sending all of you, since we are not sure if there will be any hostiles there from either the Cold or Saiyan side."

Nappa leaned close to Bulma. "What is Planet Utopia, I've never heard of it."

"It's a planet that's like paradise, full of beaches and oceans, lots of sun and palm trees. It's fantastic. You'll love it." She smiled up at him.

He nodded at her and brought his attention back to Bardock.

"I've brought on our new recruits because of the last pick up. This person is of high importance and if it is discovered that we are taking him into our custody, there may be major resistance against you."

"Then why are we going on the first part of the mission? If they are dropping off before Utopia?" Vegeta's gravely and annoyed voice questioned. "I have better things to do than accompany these weaklings on a mission that Goku and the woman can handle just fine. I have a tyrant to take down, remember?"

Bulma rolled her eyes and sighed loudly. '_This guy seriously has ego issues.'_

Yamcha turned around and glared at Vegeta. "Hey, I'm going too, and I'm not weak."

"Pfft" Vegeta waved a hand at him dismissively. "A man, who dishonors his woman and gets the shit kicked out of him by said woman, is in fact, a weakling." Vegeta smirked devilishly as he watched Yamcha blush harshly and turned around. His woman glared at him as she put an arm around Yamcha, whispering in his ear that he wasn't a weakling, he was her strong muscle man.

From the back of the room Bulma tried to stifle a chuckle by trying to disguise it as a cough, but was unsuccessful.

"Agreed, but I think it's a good idea that you and your men accompany these two missions, so you know what they are about and how they are handled." Vegeta saw the logic and nodded once, giving Bardock his approval. "Ok, you leave in two hours. You all will be taking the larger ship, since you will be picking up anywhere between fifteen to thirty men, women and children… any questions?"

"Yes." Bulma spoke up. "Who is this VIP we're picking up on Utopia?"

Bardock shook his head. "Need to know basis, Commander." He gave Bulma a glare as he sensed her starting to argue. "Dismissed." He then promptly left the meeting room.

Once his father was gone, Goku shot out of his seat and flung his arms above his head. "UTOPIA!

Bulma stood up and shook her head. "I'll see you on the ship." She said as she smiled at him. This was good, it's what she needed, some time on the beach to relax. Maybe if they got the first mission done ahead of schedule, they could get a couple extra days on Utopia. She hurried back to her room to pack up and to find her bikini's.

**Next chapter, the saiyan trio's first mission. Total awesomeness ensues. **


	6. T & A

**Holy canoli! 54 reviews! That's amazing! Thank you all! It's like a mini Christmas gift every time I open up my email to review alerts! Keep em coming!**

**This chapter has a lot of information. Let me know if it doesn't make sense. **

**Song I'm currently listening to: Like a G6: The far east movement.**

**Disclaimer: Yadda yadda yadda, I don't own it. Yadda Yadda.**

"Prince Vegeta, a word with you and your men." Bardock said as he caught up with the three of them as they exited the meeting room. Vegeta slowed down, letting Bardock take the lead. They followed him into a smaller room just down the hall from the room they just exited.

"We've been listening in on Frieza's communications ever since your escape yesterday, they've been in a frenzy. They think you three have been abducted by us… which got myself and Piccolo thinking that this can play out to our advantage."

"Oh?" Vegeta drawled.

"Yes, would you three be willing to go back to Frieza, we've been trying to get a man on the inside for years. And if he thinks you two have been taken and didn't willingly leave, he will take you all back. I know going back to them isn't what you want, but in the long run, I truly think it will work out in all of our favors."

Vegeta mulled this information over. He certainly didn't want to go back to that hell, but Vegeta and his men were always able to find out top secret information pertaining to Frieza and his missions. Especially with Vegeta's hacking skills. And if he wanted to take Frieza out once and for all, he had to do it right and doing it right meant he had to go back.

"Fine."

Bardock seemed a bit relieved. "We can have you check in when you can. Also, to sweeten the deal… Bulma is putting the finishing touches on an invention that will help make you stronger in less time."

Vegeta gave him a sideways glance. "I'm curious, Bardock. Why are you all going through such trouble to help me out? It isn't a secret that I am much stronger than the average Saiyan." He said arrogantly. "But if you have all of these fancy gadgets to make you stronger and such a large army behind you, why me? I feel as if you aren't telling me everything."

Bardock's looked at Vegeta with a guarded expression and gave Nappa a quick glance. "I was told that Bulma told you our reasons."

Vegeta shook his head. His temper slowly rising, the quick glance to Nappa not escaping his attention. "Yes, she did. But I want to hear it from you… I have a feeling you know more than she."

Bardock sighed. "I thought this information was already relayed to you earlier… but seeing as you haven't mentioned it before" Bardock scratched the back of his head. "You are correct, we do have tools to help strengthen our troops, and yes you are stronger than most. But what most people don't know, including yourself, I assume, is that your father feared you. It was no secret that when you were born, your power level was the highest that had been read off of a new cub in a millennia. As you grew older, your strength grew as well. The elders were so sure that your powers would grow to unfathomable heights by the time you reached a mature age. They spoke of strength that could level universes, disintegrate worlds, strength that would make the Saiyan race dominant over any other race out in the all the universes… You were starting to surpass your own father in strength…and he couldn't handle that."

The Prince stared off into the corner of the room, taking in this new information. "If this is true… than why haven't I been able to take Frieza down myself? His power level is a hundred times higher than mine."

Bardock sat on top of the desk he had been leaning against. "When your father struck the deal with Frieza, Frieza ensured the King that he would make sure you wouldn't reach your true potential."

"It make sense now." Nappa spoke up. "We've always been on back to back missions. We would find time to train, but we never really gained anything out of it, since our training sessions where so few and fair between. Our strength only heightened when we sustained injuries or tortured… He kept us, you especially, Vegeta, from training for a reason."

Vegeta remained silent, as he gripped his necklace. His hatred for his father growing even more… if it was possible.

"Makes sense." Bardock said. "You were trained daily up until the day you left the planet."

"What is the plan then?" Vegeta asked in a low voice. His throat muscles where burning to scream and throw an epic tantrum. But he kept his cool… for now.

"You will help with the two missions. You will then return to Frieza, tell them that you were taken by the rebellion. We questioned you for a few days, but was able to escape."

"And if we run into any Cold soldiers while on these missions?" Radditz asked.

Bardock shook his head. "The two planets are not the Cold's territory. Sundra is Saiyan Empire Territory. Utopia is a neutral Planet, meant for the rich to vacation on. Both Empires have not claimed the planet as of yet, and due to the profit it takes in, the leaders of the planet have been able to pay both off in exchange for it's freedom. We don't expect to you to have trouble, but we'd rather be safe than sorry due to the high importance of the mission. Once both missions are completed, you three will go back. I will leave the finer details to Bulma in regards to contacting you safely and securely while with Frieza."

Vegeta merely nodded and left the room. Once the three of them were in the main hallway, Vegeta moved at the speed of light, pinning Nappa to the wall by the neck.

"You knew this and never told me." He growled dangerously at his old friend. He felt like he was duped.

"You-your mo-ther made me swear." He choked out, grasping Vegeta's death grip on his neck.

Vegeta's lip curled, baring his teeth. "Why would my mother make you swear not to tell me such vital information?" He was nearly screaming at him. Spit was flying out of his mouth as he roared at him.

"She didn't want you turning into a monster like your father!" Nappa gurgled.

Vegeta let go of Nappa, making him fall his knees. "What?"

Nappa rubbed his neck and slowly stood up. "She didn't want you to know too soon, she didn't want you to become a power hungry monster like your father… she wanted me to wait until you were mature enough to understand the full scope of this whole thing. Please understand, I was following orders by my queen. I had your best interests in mind the whole time"

"MY BEST INTERESTS? You think I'm loyal to that fucking bastard? You think I'd use my strength to help him out? The same monster who tortured me? Put me through no living creature should be put through?" He bellowed, waving angry arms in the air.

"Vegeta, honestly, there was no telling what you would have done in your younger years. It was a fucked up time for all of us."

Vegeta snarled at him one last time and stomped a few feet down the hall and stopped. He yowled on the top of his lungs and buried his fist in the wall. He quickly took his arm out of the wall and stomped off, leaving Radditz behind with shaken Nappa.

Vegeta was last to board the ship. He made no eye contact with any one, and growled at anyone who got in close proximity of him.

Goku and Bulma wasted no time in taking off, wanting to get the mission started ASAP.

Once they took off and entered the coordinates into the nav computer, Bulma and Goku called everyone into the main part of the ship to go over the plans. Right away she noticed Vegeta was sitting in the corner of the room, his arms crossed and seemed to be brooding. His mood was putting everyone on edge… even Dory seemed to be nervous and kept her mouth shut.

She raised her eyebrow as she looked at Vegeta then gave a 'What gives' look at Radditz. Radditz shook his head, silently telling her not ask. She shrugged her shoulders and stood in front of her team.

"We will be landing in fifteen hours. For those who have done this run before, it's business as usual." She looked at Goku, Yamcha and Dory, before turning her gaze to the other three. "For those who haven't done this before we pose as slave traders. We have a couple contacts on this particular planet. The refugees are kept with them until we can do a pick up. Planet Sundra is Saiyan territory… so that means all you Saiyans will need to cover up your hair and tail…" Her looked turned about worried. "Ummm Radditz… how open are you to cutting your hair?"

"If you cut my hair, I will kill you… slowly."

"I kinda figured. There is no way I can hide that mane of yours… I'll have to see if I have any Saiyan uniforms on board. If you are a Saiyan and not in uniform, you are automatically taken and killed. If I don't have a uniform, then you will have to stay aboard and make sure the ship is safe.

"Whatever." He mumbled as he fingered a lock of his hair.

Bulma smirked at him and continued. "We'll split into two teams. Yamcha, Nappa and Dory, you will go to the West side of the main city. Yamcha knows the contact. Myself, Goku and Vegeta will go to the North side of the city. We are more likely to face trouble in the North. Questions anyone?" Everyone shook their heads no. "Ok."

She watched as Yamcha and Dory scurried off to the bunks down a level on the ship and Radditz, Goku and Nappa headed to the kitchen.

Vegeta stayed in his corner staring intently at the wall next to him, his coal black eyes staring murderous daggers at it, like it was his mortal enemy. She watched him, wondering what the hell was his issue was. Feeling her gaze on him he shifted his glare to her.

"You're doing it again, Woman." He said through gritted teeth.

She jumped and averted her eyes to her duffle bag that was in front of her and busied herself by picking it up. She stood up and was startled to see that he was now standing directly in front of her.

She was so startled that she bucked backward and started to trip over her feet, falling backwards. His hand shot out and grabbed her by the small of her back, before she fell on her ass and pulled her towards him.

"You are certainly a clutz, woman." His face was close to hers as he pulled her up right and steadied. Before she could open her mouth to counterattack his insult, he repeated himself. "You were doing it again."

Bulma cocked her head slightly in confusion. "What the hell are you talking about?"

He smirked and moved a bit closer to her. "You were staring at me again."

"I-I was not." She stammered, slightly shivering from his body heat that was radiating off of him. She was trying not to look at his face, but she couldn't help it. His eyes were boring into her as he towered over her. His large hand splayed across the small of her pack, keeping her in place.

"Oh but you were. Just admit it Woman, you want me." His gravely voice purred in her ear, his hot breath in her ear made her shiver once again and she practically melted into him.

"You think that highly of yourself? You think any woman that crosses your path want a roll in the sack with you." She meant to make herself sound strong but instead it came out as a quivering whisper.

"Hmmm" He lingered there next to her for a good minute, taking a deep intake of her scent and listened to her racing heart beat thrum behind her ribs. And just as fast as he appeared in front of her, he was gone.

Bulma stood there, dazed. '_What the fuck just happened? Did that just happen? Was that an invite? Or was he just fucking with me?'_ She tried taking a step forward, but found that her knees were now made of jello, so she opted to stand there and regain her composure.

Vegeta went to his bunk and lied down. He got a kick out the reaction he got out of the blue haired woman. It was the reaction he wanted from her. He could smell the slight smell of arousal come from her ever since the first time they met. He smirked as he put his arms behind his head. She could say what ever she wants, the little human wanted him…This could be fun.

"Seriously Goku, stop tugging at it!" Bulma said, fighting Goku's flaying arms trying to get to her from the back of him. "If you take your pony tail out, I will kill you." She said flicking his ear, earning her a yelp from him, but it stopped him from moving. She grabbed the red bandana and put it atop his head and tied it in the back.

"Why do I have to wear the bandana? I hate the bandana." He groaned.

"Because your hair has a mind of it's own, that's why."

"I hate this shit!" he growled.

"Tough. Here." She handed him a floor length brown leather jacket, along with a pair of goggles. He yanked them from her and stomped off to the cockpit. Bulma turned to Radditz. "Sorry, we didn't have a uniform for you, you'll have to stay here, can't risk you going out there with your incredibly long saiyan hair."

"Fine by me." He said with a smile and then walked off in the direction his brother went off to.

She then turned to Nappa. "How does every thing fit?"

Nappa looked down at coat he had on and the heavy boots she supplied him with. "They seem to fit just fine."

"**Ten minutes till we land**." Goku's peeved voice sounded over the ships intercom.

"Where is Vegeta?" She asked.

"Right here." Came his voice from behind her. She turned around, and at first sight of him, her eyes practically bulged out of her skull.

His flame hair was slicked back into a neat pony tail at the base of his neck, with a pair of sand goggles placed above his forehead. He was dressed in the same coat, with a black shirt under it, along with a pair military issue camo cargo pants that tucked into his boots that she supplied the other men with.

She quickly averted her eyes, so not to look like she was staring. "Good. Looks like everything fits." She said as she passed out a pair of sand goggles to Nappa and then put a pair on top of her head.

"Did it again." He said as he brushed passed her and chuckled when he saw her blush.

The ship landed in the middle of nowhere, there didn't seem to look like there was any civilization for miles.

"How the hell are we supposed to transport a large number of people if we are in the middle of nowhere?" Nappa asked as he exited the ship.

"Oh Nappa, ye of little faith." Bulma said as she took a capsule out of her utility belt and held it out for the large bald man to see.

"What the fuck is that?" Vegeta asked coming up from behind her. He grabbed it out of her hands, observing it in confusion.

Bulma snatched it back from him. "Did anyone teach you manners when you were a child?" She clucked at him. She clicked the button then threw it away from her. A loud 'BOOM' sounded and a puff of smoke appeared. When the smoke cleared a huge truck was sitting where the capsule was thrown. "That's what you and your team will be taking, Nappa."

Nappa walked up to the truck. He looked as if his he just saw an incredible magic trick and was still trying to figure out if it was really magic or a fantastic trick.

"The capsule… my invention" She boasted proudly.

"Impressive technology." Vegeta said as he looked at the truck.

Bulma turned to him, slightly surprised. "Dare I say the arrogant Prince of Saiyans gave me a compliment?" She chided.

Vegeta crossed his arms and gave her a "Hmph."

Bulma laughed. "You did, you gave me a compliment, you do have a heart." She said poking him in the arm. Vegeta jerked himself away from her and stomped off muttering under his breath about annoying earth women.

Just then, Yamcha and Dory exited the ship. Bulma begrudgingly walked up to the happy couple. "Yamcha, make sure she doesn't open her big trap about Nappa being a Saiyan when you're in the city. We don't want any trouble."

"That's just rude, Bulma!" Dory whined.

Bulma rolled her eyes at her, then looked back to Yamcha. "Serious, Yamcha. No trouble. You guys have an easy pick up, get there, get the people and come straight back. No shopping side trips, no stopping for food or drinks. Nothing." To drive the point home she pointed her finger in his face. She had been on two missions with these two, and both times they came back late because Dory wanted to go shopping. Dory also single handily botched a mission because she told a Cold Empire soldier that they were rebels. It was one of the biggest fire fights Bulma had been in. Honestly, she wasn't even sure why Dory even came. She had no skills that were helpful…

Yamcha put his hands up defensively. "Ok, Ok, B. You don't have to worry."

"If she fucks up, you'll be paying." Bulma turned to Nappa who just walked up to the group. "Nappa, try not to kill them, I know they are annoying. But stay strong." She patted the giant man on the arm and walked over to Goku and Vegeta. "You boy's ready?"

Both men nodded. Bulma handed them a capsule each. "Since we have further to go then the others and are a bit short on time, we'll take these." She clicked her capsule, making a hover bike appear. Vegeta and Goku popped there's and two hover bikes appeared just like Bulma's.

She quickly mounted her bike and put her goggles on over her eyes. "Let's go!" She waited for the two men to get on theirs and they all took off. Nappa, Yamcha and Dory in one direction in their truck. Vegeta, Goku and Bulma heading off in the opposite direction.

Bulma took the lead. She rarely got to take her hover bike for a ride, so she took advantage of the trip into town.

Vegeta sped up, cutting Bulma off and taking the lead. Being competitive by nature, and not wanting Vegeta to have the satisfaction that he one upped her, Bulma revved her engine and sped up so she was pacing the prince. Vegeta gave her a smirk and sped up, leaving her in the dust. This continued, one cutting the other off and vice versa trying to out do the other until they entered the city. And seeing as Vegeta didn't know the location they were going to, he let Bulma take the lead, but not before he kicked up some dirt from his back wheel, spraying Bulma with the red dirt that coated her entire body. As they passed each other, Bulma gave him the finger.

She led them through crowded streets of patrons and street vendors. All three of them taking notice of the Saiyan soldiers posted at almost every corner. They slowed down as they approached a large building that had a neon sign blinking in the window that said. "Cold Drinks Served Here" and "Live Nude's 24 Hours a Day!" The three of them parked their bikes in front, encapsulating them before they entered.

"Your contact works in a strip club?" Vegeta asked dryly as he took the scene in. There were at least ten poles at different spots of the large building. And for it being noon time, the women weren't half bad looking. In most strip clubs he'd gone to, most of the better looking women usually made their appearances at night.

There were only a handful of patrons watching the women up on the stages, drunkenly waving bills at the naked women.

Bulma walked up to a clean cut looking humanoid man. His purple and yellow hair, nicely cut into a Mohawk and his matching eyebrows neatly tweezed into perfect arches over beautiful golden eyes. Besides those features, he could pass for a human. He was working behind the bar, and automatically put down the pilsner glass he was polishing when he noticed Bulma walking up to him.

"Bulma! Baby! How I've missed you!" His feminine voice rang over the loud techno music that was playing in the background.

Bulma reached over the bar and gave him a hug. "It's been a while Jules."

"Mhmmm… and who is this hunka hunka burning love?" He said biting his lower lip, and winked at Vegeta. The prince furrowed his brows at him and shifted uncomfortably under the man's flirtatious gaze.

"He's my new partner. His name is Rocky." She tried to stifle a laugh as she watched Vegeta's reaction. He certainly didn't like his cover name. He shook his head and went off to stand with Goku, who was now oogoling over a purple female alien, who was shaking her boobs at him.

Bulma turned back to Jules. "Are they ready?" Her voice low.

Jules' face turned serious. "Yeah, Baby. They are, it's a larger number than you guys used to, like about fifteen. All of them Saiyans… one of them pregnant… and when I say pregnant I mean, she's about to pop. Also, I don't know if you've noticed, but they've upped the security around town."

Bulma nodded her head. "Yeah, I've noticed when we were coming into town. What's going on?"

"I don't know." He said, running his hand through his Mohawk. "It's been like this for a while. Business has been good since they have been here, though they keep killing my bouncers. Always causing fights, the animals."

Bulma patted his hand, giving him a grimaced smile. "Just remember, if things get too hairy around here, you call me. I'll come get you… I'm going to have Goku start loading them up, where kind of in a hurry."

"Sure thing sugar." Jules said. He put his rag down and went to the back to unlock the loading dock.

Bulma walked up to Goku, who now was just inches away from the dancing, naked alien's boobs.

"Umm, Goku, if you're not too busy, do you mind taking the truck to the loading dock and start loading up?" She tossed a capsule to him. He barley caught it as he pried his eyes off of the woman.

Vegeta, who was now sitting with his back turned to the stages, stood up. "Well?"

"Looks like we have a large number of people… all of them Saiyan. Which is odd." She looked down as she pondered this, then continued. "Jules also said that the Empire has upped the security, which we noticed coming in. There must be something going on."

Vegeta crossed his arms. "Hmph. Could they know about your little operation?"

Bulma shrugged. "Possibly. Jules said that it's been like this for a while… let's go help Goku out. I don't want to stick around to find out. The sooner we leave the better."

Both of them went to the back of the building, where Goku helped the last person onto the back of the truck.

"We're ready when you are." He said walking up to them.

"Alright, Goku, why don't you ride in the back with them. Vegeta can ride up front with me."

Goku nodded and hoped in the back and Bulma tied down the canvas cover that concealed their cargo from passersby. Bulma and Vegeta then entered the cab of the truck, Bulma in the drivers seat.

Because of the size of the of the truck they couldn't go as fast as they did with their bikes through the city streets.

"Wow I think we just may make it without getting stopped." Bulma said, shifting the gears of the truck to pick up speed as they started to enter the outer city. And just her luck, just as they started to pick up speed, two Saiyan soldiers motioned for them to stop and pull over. "Fuck me." She grumbled as she slowly pulled the truck over. "Goku, tell everyone to not move or make a sound. I'm throwing the switch on."

Vegeta watched her curiously as she flipped a switch that was on the dashboard.

"It's throws a holographic image on in the back of the truck, making it look like it's empty." She said, feeling his curious gaze on her. She quickly unzipped her shirt, making her cleavage was ever so noticeable. Vegeta lifted an eyebrow at her. "And 'the girls' here," She pointed to her boobs. "Are to insure we get out of this situation quickly."

She stopped the truck and waited. The two Saiyans appeared. One at the passenger side window and the other at the drivers side window. Both of them were hulking men with the trademark unruly black hair. And both looked just as mean as they come.

The soldier at Bulma's window, glared at them suspiciously and down at Bulma's boobs. "State your business." He said without breaking eye contact with her cleavage.

"Rocky," she pointed to Vegeta. "and I are slave traders. We just dropped a new crop of women to work at the strip joint in town… if you have a chance, you should check it out. They were hand picked special, by me." She said leaning towards the soldier so he could get a better view of 'the girls'.

"That so?" he asked, leaning on the truck door, while licking his lips.

Vegeta didn't like the way the soldier was looking at the woman as if she were a piece of meat. He was gripping his leather coat with his fists, making his knuckles white. He faced forward, staying silent. The woman knew what she was doing… so why was it that he all the sudden felt protective? He shook the feeling off. Instead, he concentrated on the stare he was getting from the Saiyan next to him. Vegeta gave him a sidways glance, but said nothing to him.

"Then you don't mind if we take a peek at the back, do you?"

Bulma put on a sugar sweet smile. "course not, peek away." She said suggestively and gave him a wink.

The soldier went to the back of the truck and lifted the canvas cover. It was empty. Satisfied, he walked back to Bulma's window and looked through the cab to his partner at the other side of the truck. "Truck's clean, Cerus. Let's move out."

The Soldier, Cerus, cocked his head to the side. "You look familiar."

Vegeta, keeping his eyes forward sighed deeply. "Yeah, I get that a lot."

The soldier narrowed his eyes at Vegeta. Sensing a potential problem, Bulma cleared her throat and put the truck into gear. "Well, boys. We are on a tight schedule, if you don't mind we'll be on our way."

The Soldier next to Bulma took her hand that was resting on the window sill of the door, and kissed it. "See you around." Bulma blew him a kiss and took off.

When they were a good distance away Bulma gave Goku the all clear.

Vegeta, crossing his arms let out a grumble. "You may as well have spread your legs for him with the show you put on."

"Excuse me? What was that?"

"You heard me, you practically threw your tits into his face!" He said finally turning to her, throwing his arms up in the air.

Bulma's anger sky rocketed. Her face turned three shades of purple. "I did not! I merely showed a bit of cleavage, that's it! You make it sound like I pulled his pants down and started sucking his dick!" She screamed.

"You may as well have!" He screamed back at her.

Bulma narrowed her eyes at him, her anger slowly fading as a small smirk appeared. "Where you jealous?"

Vegeta leaned back in his seat, his lip curled over his k9. "Jealous? Me? Fuck no."

"HA!" She hollered practically in his face. "Don't lie to yourself, Vegeta. Most men find me irresistible." She said, mockingly.

Vegeta growled at her and crossed his arms again. All the while Bulma laughed hysterically all the way back to the ship.

**I have a feeling, trouble is coming…**


	7. Special Delivery!

**Hey guys! Happy Saturday! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter… I had fun writing it.**

**Also, someone offered to be a beta for me, and I can't for the life of me find that review to reply back. So if you are that person, do you mind messaging me? I would love to take you up on that offer =)**

**Thank you so much for the reviews. Keep 'em coming! They make me update faster. And no that is not a bribe… ok, maybe it is.**

**Song I'm currently listening to: Smack my bitch up by: Prodigy**

When they finally got to the ship Vegeta was ready to murder her. She literally laughed for a full five minutes, and right before she parked the truck he was leaning over to strangler her… not that he was going to do it, he was just going to scare her.

She hopped out of the cab of the truck to help everyone off of the truck, not knowing how close her demise came… Vegeta walked over to Radditz who was lounging on the open ramp of the ship, and sat down next to him. Radditz looked at his friend and shook his head, he knew that look all too well. Something was royally pissing him off and he could tell it was taking everything in the prince not to unhinge and destroy everything in sight.

"Whats wrong?" he asked as he watched Goku and Bulma help the people out of the truck.

Vegeta was usually a suffer in silence type, but when something was really eating at him, he would turn to Radditz. Even though he was a smart assed horn dog, he always seemed to give solid advice and would keep his heart to hearts with Vegeta to himself.

The prince motioned to the woman while shaking his head. "That woman! I've never met someone that challenges me like she does. She is constantly pushing me to my limit! I want nothing more than to wrap my hands around her neck until her eyes explode out of their eye sockets."

Radditz nodded his head, listening. A smile hinting at his lips.

"Well?" Vegeta's gravely asked peevishly.

"Well what?" Radditz shot back.

"You usually have something useful to say." He said through gritted teeth.

Radditz sat up straight and turned to his Prince. "Vegeta, first off, you and I both know you're not going to kill her. She's too much of a spit fire and too pretty to kill. Secondly, she rubs you the wrong way because you're attracted to her." Vegeta wrinkled his nose at him, giving him a low growl. Radditz continued, his smile widening. "Just fuck her Vegeta. You'll feel better." He gave him a manly pat on the back and got up to make room for the Saiyans walking up the ramp.

Bulma walked up to them as the last of the rescue's entered the ship, as she did she looked down at her watch. "You two speak Saiyan, yes?" she asked. Radditz and Vegeta both nodded an affirmative. "Great, because half of them don't speak standard, only Saiyan… I'll need a translator." She looked a bit distracted as she looked down at her watch again and looked at the surrounding area. "They should have been back by now" she said mostly to herself.

Radditz furrowed his brow. "Who, your ex weakling and his woman… and Nappa?"

Bulma nodded her head, keeping her watchful eye at the horizon where the three had left for town hours ago. "They should have been back before us… I swear, if they deviated I'm going to kill Yamcha" She walked a few feet away from the men.

A few minutes passed… no team, no rescues… And then a truck appeared on the horizon. Bulma let out sigh of relief as the truck approached. It halted in front of the ship and Nappa got out of the cab of the truck. Bulma and Radditz walkedup to him, Vegeta slowly sauntered behind them.

"Where is Yamcha and Dory?" She asked as they all followed him to the back of the truck to let his rescues out of the truck.

Nappa let out a low frustrated growl. "The idiot let his female sweet talk him into shopping while I loaded the truck up. After an hour of waiting for the asshole's, I made the decision not to wait any longer… especially since the longer I sat there, the more attention I was attracting from the soldiers around town." Nappa helped a little Saiyan boy off of the truck and pointed him towards the ship. "That's the last of them."

Bulma was pissed. She pinched the bridge of her nose as she thought of what she should do… should she leave the idiots? They disobeyed a direct order… but if she came back without them she'd never hear the end of it from Bardock. Unfortunately, Yamcha was somewhat valuable to the rebellion… somewhat.

"I'll have to go into town and find them…" She sighed angrily as she reached for her capsule that held her hover bike. "You guys stay here with everyone."

As she lifted her arm to toss the capsule it was stopped by the princes' hand. "Don't be a fool. This place is crawling with Saiyan Empire Soldiers, you're not going alone." His gruff, gravely voice scolded her. He reached into his pocket and took out the capsule that held the hover bike he used earlier. He clicked the button and tossed it. "Come on woman, time is of the essence." He got on his bike and put his goggles over his eyes, and waited for her to do the same. She looked at him stunned. "Any day now woman." He growled.

Bulma shook her head slightly and turned to Nappa and Radditz. "Umm, ok. Stay here with Goku, keep everyone safe, we'll be back." She clicked her capsule and made her hover bike appear. She quickly put her goggles on and took off, Vegeta following close behind.

It only took five minutes to get into the city where Yamcha's contact was, and she had a pretty good idea where the two would be. She led Vegeta to the shopping district and stopped in front of a store and encapsulated her bike, as did Vegeta. They quickly started combing through the stores, with no such luck. The last building on the street was a gown shop. Upon entering the two of them heard Dory's annoyingly shrill voice.

"OH Yammy! It's perfect!" Dory was standing in the middle of the store surrounded by mirrors in the most horrifically puffy white wedding dress Bulma had ever seen. "Can I get it Yammy?" She asked as she bounced up and down like a little five year old asking for a toy.

"Okay babe." Yamcha said as he as lounging in an overstuffed couch.

She couldn't believe her eyes… they were acting like they didn't have a damned care in the world! "**WHAT THE FUCK**!" Bulma had seen enough, this was beyond frustrating. Both Dory and Yamcha jumped at her outburst. Her fists were clenched tight at her sides and her blue eyes had turned three shades darker. Vegeta stood next to her with his muscled arms crossed over his chest, with an annoyed expression on his face. "Just what the fuck do you two think you are doing?" She said lowering her voice, not wanting to attract any unwanted attention from the gown shop staff.

"Ah man, B. We must have lost track of time… You see, Dory really wanted to find a wedding dres-"

Bulma grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, pulling him down to her eye level. "I don't give a SHIT what Dory wanted. You two disobeyed DIRECT orders. You were to go from point A to point B and back to point A again. You dumb ass piece of shit!" She growled in his face.

"Calm down, B. No harm, no foul." Yamcha said, prying her grip off of his collar. "We'll just go get the truck and go."

"Are you completely off your rocker? Nappa completed the mission without the both of you!"

Yamcha's face fell a little. "Oh."

"Oh. That's all you have to say for yourself?" She stifled the urge to slap him upside the head. She let go of his collar, not wanting to touch him anymore.

"Just calm down." He said looking around the shop. He too didn't want any unwanted attention.

"Calm down? You want me to calm down?" She said through gritted teeth, her fists clinching ever more tightly. Vegeta readied himself, just in case she launched herself onto the human weakling. They couldn't afford any attention by the soldiers milling about outside the shop.

Dory, who had quickly went to the dressing room to change out of her dress, was now standing next to her fiancé. On hand on her hip and the other clenching the dress she just had on.

"Honestly Bulma, you're jealousy is making you act like an animal." Dory said as if she was scolding a little child.

Bulma turned to the redhead, her eyes filled with murderous content and started at her, but was stopped by Vegeta's arm holding her back and hauling her back to his side. He kept his arm around her shoulder as she started to pant heavily.

"Me? Jealous of you?" She rasped.

Dory nodded her head. "Yes, you've been jealous of me and Yamcha since day one. You're not getting him back, sweetie." She said in a 'I feel sorry for you' tone. "I mean, you can't even say congratulations to us for being engaged." Vegeta's grip on Bulma tightened a bit as her muscled coiled. Yamcha shook his head in agreement with Dory.

"Let's get something straight, Ok? I am NOT jealous of the both of you." She turned to Yamcha. "My love and feelings for you disintegrated when I came home and found you two humping in MY bed." She looked at the both of them now. "I cannot say congratulations to the both of you because I hate you, both. I came home from being tortured, raped and beat almost to death. And silly me, I thought I was coming home to be comforted by my boyfriend whom I thought LOVED me, but no, I come home to you cheating on me." She slightly leaned into Vegeta as her emotions started to get the best of her. "I mean, it wasn't a goddamned secret about what happened to me! What the fuck made you think take her into my bed, Yamcha?" She took a deep breath to calm herself.

"I guess I wasn't thinking." Yamcha said sheepishly.

Bulma nodded her head. "No shit, numb nuts." She closed her eyes and took another calming intake of air. Vegeta let go of Bulma, since she had regained her composure. "You know what… I wish you two the best of luck on your upcoming marriage. But please, do us all a favor, don't have kids. The universe can't handle anymore idiots."

"Well, that's just rude." Dory snidely said.

…that did it. Bulma launched herself at Dory. Yamcha dove in front of Dory. Vegeta caught bulma mid air and quickly took her outside and set her down on her feet and grasped her shoulders.

"Woman." His gruff voice demanding her attention. She made eye contact with him. "Even though the asshole and his woman deserve to be beat, we need to get back to the ship without unneeded attention." He waited until she acknowledged him. "Now stay here while I get the imbecile's." He squeezed her shoulders before he went back into the gown shop.

When he re-entered, the two were finishing up purchasing the dress. Vegeta gripped Yamcha's shoulder, making him turn around to face him.

"Listen here, weakling." He growled. "I will not tolerate insubordination. It is punishable by death, you will not disobey orders again."

Yamcha was trying real hard to mask his fear of the Saiyan. If it weren't for the fact that Vegeta could smell it on him, he would have pulled it off. "Whoa, man. Calm down, you're not in charge. Bulma is."

Vegeta pulled him forward so their noses were touching. "Yes, but I am a Prince, which means I am a higher ranking officer." He said in a deathly whisper. "The next time I will not hold the woman back from beating the shit out of your whore the next time this shit happens. Now, I suggest you hurry, or we will leave you two on this planet to rot" He shoved Yamcha into a shoe display and sauntered out the shop.

As he exited the shop he smelled fear. He looked up and saw the woman was not alone. She was surrounded by three male Saiyan soldiers. And by the looks of it, they were giving her trouble.

"I know a nice quiet ally way we can take her." One of them said to the larger one, who had Bulma by the arm, while lifting her chin up with his other hand trying to get her to look up at him.

The comment he overheard made him want to kill the three of them on the spot. Vegeta let out a feral growl and quickly took Bulma out of the man's grasp, putting himself in between her and the larger soldier that seemed to be the leader of the three.

"Hey, buddy, find your own." He said trying to push passed him to get to the woman. "We found her first."

Bulma pushed herself up against Vegeta's back, the smell of fear from her filling his nose, which made him even more angry. He didn't budge at the soldiers attempt to get to the woman. He batted the man's hands away angrily.

"You will not touch her, she is spoken for." He growled.

"Oh-ho-ho!" the big soldiers laughed. "Well, she shouldn't have been on the streets without an escort, it gives people like me and my men the wrong idea. And for that, she needs to be punished." He reached behind the prince to try to grab her again, but Vegeta was too fast for him. He grabbed his hand and twisted, cracking the tiny bones inside. The man sunk to his knees in pain, and sung at him with his free hand. Again, Vegeta caught it midair and twisted.

One of the other soldiers tried to rush Vegeta but was stopped by the large soldier being thrown at him, knocking the both of them out cold. The third and the smallest soldier sunk down into a fighting crouch, Vegeta doing the same.

"Come on runt" Vegeta taunted. The smaller soldier charged at him while throwing a barrage of punches that Vegeta easily dodged, along with some kicks and jabs. He laughed with amusement at how weak his attempts were to subdue him. Getting bored, the prince did a sweep kick, knocking the soldier down to the ground. Vegeta pounced on top of him.

His necklace had come un-tucked and was now dangling in the soldiers face. His eyes widened in utter fear as realization struck him. Vegeta quickly tucked the necklace back into his shirt and gripped the soldiers neck tightly and lifted him up onto his feet.

"Tell anyone of this and I hunt you down and slaughter you and your family. And if you tell my father I will make sure your last days will be filled with agony and torture… you never saw me."

The soldier nodded his head. "Yes, your majesty." He said in a whispered gurgle.

Vegeta threw him onto the ground and watched his scurry off to get his comrades, who were still passed out on the ground.

Bulma was standing there in shock and somewhat comotose. "Woman." She didn't answer. Tears were welling up and he could tell she was scared stiff from the ordeal. "Woman, snap out of it." He snapped his fingers in her face. She blinked, her face falling into panic.

"They were going to take me…" she said, tears were now falling down her cheeks. "I won't go back there, I won't!"

"Woman, I took care of them. They aren't taking you anywhere."

The look he was giving her was determined and somewhat angry, but it comforted her. "Ok." She whispered.

He knew what was going through her mind. And he wasn't going to let that happen to her again. And for the gods above, he wasn't completely sure why he even cared. He hesitantly put his hand on her shoulder to reassure her.

Just then, Yamcha and Dory exited the shop. Acting as if Vegeta was caught red handed, he quickly took his hand off of the woman's shoulder.

Yamcha lifted an eyebrow at Bulma, seeing the state she was in, but didn't dare approach her as long as Vegeta was near here.

"You're in no position to drive, Woman. Give me your capsule." She absently gave it to him.

The prince turned to the idiots and tossed Yamcha Bulma's hoverbike capsule. Let's go before we meet anymore trouble." He made his own hoverbike appear and got on. "Get on Woman."

Bulma did what she was told and held on as Vegeta took of at a neck breaking speed, not really caring if the other two were following or not.

Bulma slightly jumped as she felt Vegeta's tail wrap around her waist, securing her to him, so not to fall off. She leaned her head against his a back and closed her eyes. She had come close to reliving the nightmare she had gone through before. If it weren't for Vegeta, she would have been in a dark ally way with three brutes doing goddess knows what to her. Her arms tightened around Vegeta's waist as she forced the thoughts away.

Vegeta glanced at her arms that were wrapped around him and frowned. He liked how it felt, and it troubled him.

Unfortunately, Yamcha and Dory did keep up with them. They finally made it to the ship and was greeted by Goku.

"BULMA!" He yelled as she got off of the bike. "The pregnant lady, she's gone into labor!"

"Shit." She grumbled as she hurriedly walked up the ramp of the ship. "I'll deal with it. Let's get off of this shit hole ASAP." Goku nodded an affirmative and turned to follow her back in. Vegeta, Yamcha and Dory quickly followed as well.

Goku went straight to the cockpit as did Radditz and Nappa, to start the preparations for take off. Yamcha and Dory went straight to their bunk, which was just as well, nobody wanted to be in their presence anyway.

Bulma went straight to the pregnant Saiyan who was sitting on the floor where all the other rescues where mingling about. She knelt next to the woman, who was panting heavily in pain. "Do you speak standard?"

The woman furrowed her brows and shook her head. "Saiya-jin"

'_of course_.' She quickly looked up and found who she was looking for. Vegeta was sitting in the corner as far way from everyone as possible, he had taken his hair out of the pony tail and was massaging his head. It ached from being in a pony tail for a long period of time. His flamed hair was back to it's original glory of defying gravity.

"Vegeta." She yelled.

He looked at her angrily. "What?" He didn't notice that almost every Saiyan in the room stopped to look at him. Vegeta was only given to Saiyan royalty… that and he was a spitting image of his father.

A hush came over all of them.

"I need help, and everyone else is busy. I need you to translate for me, and for you to help move her to the medbay." Vegeta sat there and pointed his nose in the air. A contraction took over the woman and she started to scream in pain.

"Dammit! Help me!" Bulma yelled over the woman's screams. Vegeta huffed and rolled his eyes.

"Fine, if it'll make the both of you shut up!" He walked over and scooped the woman up and followed Bulma to the medbay. It was a very very small room with only one regen tank and a bed. It barley had enough room for he and Bulma to move around in.

Vegeta placed the woman on the bed and they both watched Bulma scurry about the room collecting blankets and tools. When she got everything she needed she walked up to the woman, while putting a pair of gloves on. She lifted up her skirt to inspect how far dilated she was. The slick sound of Bulma doing so made Vegeta's nose scrunch up in disgust.

When she was done she nodded her head and took her gloves off. She then felt her stomach, pushing and rubbing all around and frowned.

"The baby is in a breached position. Tell her that we have to move the baby into the right position."

"We?" he asked arching an eyebrow.

"Yes 'We' Vegeta. I can't do this alone. Now tell her, and tell her it's going to hurt like a bitch." She glared at him, she wasn't about to take any shit from him, this wasn't the time.

He growled at her then turned to the woman and rattled off a string of sentences to her in saiya-jin. Bulma had heard the language spoken many times, but the way the foreign words rolled off his tongue was… dare she say, sexy?

The woman listened carefully and nodded her head. "deanamh air" she said breathlessly.

"She said 'do it'." Vegeta translated.

Bulma leaned over the woman and grabbed Vegeta's hands, placing them on top of the woman's abdomen. "Feel that? That's the child's head." She moved his hands again. "And that is the butt. We need to push the baby around so the head is pointing downward. It's hard and requires some muscle, just be sure not to injure mom and baby, ok?" She looked up at him, his face was serious, but there was a hint of nervousness in his eyes. She put his hands in position and then placed hers on the opposite sides of his. "When I say, push." He grunted, acknowledging her instructions. "Push." They both pushed the child within. She pushing the head portion, he pushing the butt portion.

The poor woman grunted out of pain, but thankfully didn't scream. Vegeta's poor ears just couldn't handle anymore screaming women today.

It was a slow process, but they were able to get the child pointing in the correct position.

Bulma then put another pair of gloves on and lifted the woman's skirt, once more checking to see if she was ready to push.

The pregnant woman grasped Vegeta's arm, Vegeta turned to the woman with a scowl of his face.

"I am honored to have the true prince of our people deliver my child." She said in Saiya-jin. Vegeta's scowl vanished. He was somewhat shocked to hear her say that. He nodded his head at her and then turned away from her so she couldn't see his face.

"Alright, Vegeta. Tell her the next time she has a contraction to push."

Vegeta translated. And just as he finished she started to push.

"The head is crowning…Keep pushing!" she yelled. As the woman pushed, the head started to emerge. Bulma noticed that the umbilical cord was wrapped around the baby's neck. "Vegeta! I need you!"

The prince reluctantly walked over to Bulma. This was the last thing Vegeta wanted to see… '_the miracle of birth, my ass._' The sight was grotesque.

Bulma smirked as she stole a look at him. "I need you to put on a pair of gloves over there and hold the baby's head while I get the umbilical cord around the baby's neck." Vegeta, not seeing a way out of this, again, reluctantly put the gloves on and slowly reached out to hold the baby's head.

Bulma huffed, not being patient, and grabbed both of his hands and placed them underneath the newborn's head, she then went to work, unraveling the cord from around the child's neck. When she freed it of it's noose, she shooed Vegeta away and pulled the rest of the child out of it's mother. "Give me a towel." She barked at him. He unceremoniously hucked one at her. She caught it and wiped the baby down. Then professionally bundled the child up and gave the child to it's mother. She hadn't noticed, but Vegeta found that time to escape the horror scene. All that was left of him was the bloody gloves that were carelessly thrown on the floor.

Bulma finished up, making sure baby and mother were happy, healthy and comfortable and made her way into the kitchen area. It was well into the night and everyone was asleep. She tiptoed to the refrigerator and grabbed a bunch of grapes and a glass of milk. She took her snack over to the table and was startled to see a pair of eyes staring at her at the other side of the table. The only light was coming from the passing stars through the port holes.

"Vegeta! You scared me!" She quietly yelled at him as she sat down threw a grape at him. He caught it with ease and tossed it in his mouth. "Do you usually sit in the dark?" She looked down at the empty glass in front of him. "You want a refill?" She didn't wait for him to answer, she grabbed his empty glass, seeing the remnants of milk in his glass. She refilled it and gave it back to him, sitting back down again.

There was a minute or two of silence between them. Bulma shifted a bit in her chair before she decided to speak. "…Thanks for today." She said shyly looking up from her glass of milk. He gave her a slight look of question. "You know, for keeping me from killing Dory and saving me from the sex crazed Saiyans."

"Hmph." Vegeta leaned back in his chair, grabbing his glass of milk. He swished it for a minute before he chugged the whole glass down and then wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "I would have let you do it in any other circumstances. The two of them deserve a good ass kicking. What they did is punishable by death if they were my men." He averted his eyes back to his empty glass. "As for the 'sexed crazed saiyans'… I do not tolerate that behavior from any male."

She nodded her head and grabbed a grape and played with it, rolling it back and forth from one hand to another. "Also, thanks for the help back there… delivering the baby. You helped me out a lot."

His nose scrunched up again at the thought of the whole ordeal. "That will be the last time I help you do anything like that."

Bulma laughed. "What's the matter, too much blood and gore for your liking?"

"No, blood and gore, I can handle. But… it was just…ugh." He groaned in disgust.

"So, let me get this straight, goddess forbid, you knock someone up, you won't be there when she gives birth to your child?" She stopped rolling the grape between her hands and popped in her mouth.

"Not if I can help it. Besides, I don't plan on having any offspring." He said matter of factly.

"Man, I feel sorry for whoever you knock up…" She looked at him quizzically. "No kids? How come?"

He grabbed a few grapes and tossed them in his mouth. "Why would I want the responsibility of a brat? And why would anyone want to bring a brat into a world such as this?"

She furrowed her brows at him, she could understand his logic, but still… "Not even after Frieza and your father have been taken down? Do you even want to get married?"

"Only fools have mates and brats. They can be used against you and taken away from you by your enemies." He said. This conversation was getting too personal for his liking.

"Vegeta, everyone needs somebody in their life. I can understand not wanting children, but having a mate or husband or wife, or whatever, it's what makes life worth living for."

Vegeta rolled his eyes and got up from his chair. "Than you are a fool as well, Woman." He left the room, but not before taking the rest of the grapes from her.

'_I may be a fool, but at least when I find my somebody, I'll be a happy fool_.' She thought to herself.

They made it back to base at the crack of dawn… but being that the base was floating in space, it was dark outside. Bulma let Goku and Radditz land the ship.

As everyone exited, all the rescued Saiyans bowed on their knees to Vegeta and brought their fists over their hearts. It was no secret who he was. Especially after Bulma had called him 'Vegeta' in front of them all. The prince again, not knowing how to handle the attention, nodded to them and then moved to the back of the ship, where he would be alone.

The seven of them didn't exit the ship, as they were only staying on base just long enough to refuel and restock on some supplies. As Bulma was about to retract the ramp of the ship she heard someone frantically call her name.

"WAIT! BULMA!" Chi-Chi screamed as she ran/walked with little Gohan bundled on her chest and a duffle bag in her hand. "I'm coming with!" Bulma jogged down the ramp to grab the duffle from her and ushered her onto the ship. "Goku thinks he's going to Utopia without me? I don't think so!"

Bulma laughed. "I'm glad you're coming Cheech! It's been a while since you've gone with us on a mission."

Bulma went to the cockpit and told Goku she'd take the controls and to go be with his wife and son.

"All right Radditz, why don't you take the controls while I program the nav computer." She moved her co-captian chair to the computer and started typing away.

Radditz nodded once to her. "Okay." Not long after he detached the ship from the docking bay and took off.

"Next stop, Utopia, in eighteen hours." She said happily.

**Next stop Utopia, and Bulma and Vegeta closeness =)**


	8. Screams of unpleasure?

**EEK! This chapter is short, and for that I do apologize. This chapter was very hard for me to write… But it is somewhat of a transitional chapter, but it is important all the same. I foresee the next chapter to be just as challenging for me, but longer. **

**Oh and please don't hate me after you read this chapter. I want you all to know that our couple will be together…somewhat… soon. **

**My last fic (Love Me, Hate Me, Kill Me) Vegeta and Bulma got together way too quick, so I'm going to draw it out a bit more in this one… don't worry though, I wont draw it out too long =)**

**Everyone thank you for your reviews. Also, thank you to all who read this and don't review, I love you all just the same… but it would be totally cool to get you're reviews too! **

**Song I'm currently listening to: Crash; Dave Mathews Band**

**p.s. please let me know if this chapter doesn't make a lick of sense… like I said, this was a hard chapter to write, I re-wrote this thing like five times… no joke.**

**Disclaimer: Ugh, no I don't own it!**

"I hope Bulma and everyone else knows we took one for the team" Chi Chi said as she handed Gohan to his father.

"Oh, I'm sure they do. It's for the best, we all know Bulma would end up killing the both of them in their sleep… actually, I'm sure all three of them for that matter would." Goku said as he awkwardly held his newborn son.

The minute Yamcha and Dory chose the Beach house they were going to inhabit, Bulma, Vegeta and Radditz made a bee line for the other one next to it. Leaving Goku, Chi Chi and poor Nappa in the dust.

Even though Goku and Chi Chi didn't care for the two 'love birds', they tolerated them much better than Bulma.

Chi Chi stopped unpacking her duffle bag and looked at her husband with a concerned look. "What do you think about this Vegeta guy?"

Goku raised his eyebrows at her. "What do you mean Cheech?"

Chi Chi sat on the bed and shook her head. "Well… have you noticed that Bulma is started to act like she did before… you know."

He looked at her thoughtfully. "You know, now that you mention it, yeah, I guess so… but what does this have to do with Vegeta?"

While on their way to Utopia, she noticed that Bulma was acting like… well, Bulma. But the old Bulma, the Bulma she so very much missed and wanted back. Wondering what sparked the change, Chi Chi watched her and caught Bulma eyeing Vegeta when Vegeta wasn't looking. And to her surprise, she saw that Vegeta too was doing the same thing. Upon further observation, she saw that Vegeta was the cause of this change. When they passed each other on the ship, a snide remark was exchanged or one would provoke the other in a petty argument. She saw with each interaction the spark was coming back into Bulma's eyes. It got bigger and bigger the more angry Bulma got with Vegeta.

Chi Chi immediately wanted to know more about the Prince, and if he meant any ill will towards her friend.

Ever since Goku saved Bulma, and brought her back bloodied and broken, she had grown very protective of her friend. It was the hardest thing to see that Bulma had become a shell of her former self. After returning home from such a horrific event, then finding her long time boyfriend in bed with another woman did a number on her, she snapped and had locked herself in her room for two weeks straight not letting anyone in. It had taken sheer stubbornness on Chi Chi's behalf to get her out of her room, and back to the living. She slowly watched the spark and life return to her friend, but it never fully returned. She still froze up when she was overwhelmed or in a situation that had to do with men threatening her. She had no problem when it came to men trying to kill her, but when they threatened rape, she would freeze and retreat within herself.

"I just want to make sure he's ok to be around Bulma, that's all."

Goku gave his wife a confused look. "Cheech, you just aren't making any sense."

Chi Chi rolled her eyes. She couldn't blame him for not noticing, Goku wasn't very observant when it came to this sort of thing. So she opted to change the subject. "Come one, it's time for us to meet everyone for dinner."

"Oooh! Dinner, I'm starving." Goku said excited as he followed his wife.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

The only reason why Vegeta came along was for the alcohol. He needed to numb his senses and to dull out the thoughts of the woman. He spent the duration of the trip to this planet asking himself why he felt so protective of her. And for the life of him, he just couldn't figure it out.

Now, he could understand the need to beat the shit out of men that was preying on the woman… He would have done it if they were trying to take a random woman off of the street for their sexual amusement.

But the primal urge to _protect_ the blue haired woman was deeply troubling him, it was such a foreign thing to him. The other thing that was throwing him off was when Bulma had used her womanly features to get them out of a sticky situation made him want to howl in anger. It just didn't make any sense to him. The woman was loud mouthed and crass. She constantly was challenging him in ways that people wouldn't dare do, especially if they valued their lives.

He considered Raditz's advice, and he was actually considering taking her to bed and just screwing the shit out of her, just to get this whole thing out of his system… but that would just make Raditz's assumption correct about him being attracted to her. And Vegeta knew the underlining comment within that very comment… when he said to Vegeta that he was attracted to her, what he really was saying to him was; 'Vegeta, you're attracted to her, and you just may actually down right _like_ the woman.'

Vegeta ran his hand through his thick mane as he sat back in the chair he was currently sitting at. He watched as the others at the table. The woman, Goku and his mate, along with their child, were carrying on a conversation about a mission that went awry and it ended in a comical way, at Goku's expense. Nappa and Radditz were sitting at the table, but they were turned around, facing a table full of young drunk women, who were only dressed in very small bikini's that didn't really leave much to the imagination.

The other two idiots were sitting at the bar, a safe distance away from everyone else.

His thoughts went back to his troubles at hand… it was completely perplexing to him. The way this woman made him feel was totally foreign to him. Sure, he'd been sexually attracted to women… but never _attracted_… never. This whole thing was angering him. He swiped the beer bottle off of the table in front of him and chugged the whole thing in just a couple of gulps. As he finished, the waitress came and brought another round of beers to the table. Vegeta took another bottle and chugged it hungrily.

Nope, he wasn't going to let this go any further… he would not give in to such silly emotions. And he knew just what to do…

The evening was beautiful, the sun was setting, there was a warm breeze that made the palm trees sway that surrounded them. They were at her favorite dinner/drinks spot on her most favorite island on Utopia. It was right on the beach and was open aired with just a ceiling covering the patrons. She was drinking her favorite beer and was with her two best friends in the world… you would think she would be happy and at peace… but she wasn't. When they first arrived, she watched him sit at the very end of the table, keeping to himself while he drank a beer and took in the scenery, and occasionally would stare at her, looking as if he was having some inner battle with himself. His perma frown, deepening each time she looked at him out of the corner of her eye.

A few beers later, and to her chagrin, she noticed that he had turned his attention to the gaggle of drunk and scantily clad women at the table next to them. He inched his way next to Raditz and was soon participating in the conversation the other two Saiyans were having with them.

She watched as Vegeta used his dark allure to attract a couple of the women. He used his ever so sexy arrogant smirk, and even chuckled at a joke one of the women told. The whole scene made her want to gag. Instead she let out a light chuckle and shook her head.

"What are you laughing at?" Chi Chi asked, handing over her son to Goku..

Bulma quickly looked away at the scene and snorted. "Look at him! Thinks he's gods gift to women!" She took a quick swig of her beer and snorted again as she turned back and watched as he let one of the women whisper something in his ear and a sly smile appeared on his lips.

One of Chi Chi's eye brows arched as she looked from Vegeta to Bulma. "Does it bother you?"

Bulma looked at her friend and let out a cackle. "Pfft! Hell no!" She waved an arm in his direction. "Who would want to be with someone like him?"

Chi Chi cocked her head to the side and looked at Vegeta thoughtfully. "Well, first thing, the man is gorgeous."

"Ummm, I'm sitting right here." Goku said waving his hand in her face with his free hand the other holding his sleeping son. Chi Chi gave him a kiss and a pat on the head. "Besides you, Goku." Goku, satisfied with his wife's answer, smiled down at her and let her continue.

"Secondly, he has that mysterious thing going for him." She winked at Bulma.

"It was a rhetorical question, Cheech." Bulma deadpanned. She turned slightly to see what he doing now, and nearly fell out of her seat when she saw that he now had one of the women sitting in his lap. "He's the most arrogant, rude, egotistical, ass hole I've ever met. I mean look at him for goddess sake! He is so full of himself!"

Chi Chi laughed. "All three of them seem to be good with the ladies." Along with Vegeta, Nappa had a girl that was twice his junior on his lap and Raditz had two women in his as well, who were making out with each other. He had a shit eating grin on his face. He looked up to see Bulma, Chi Chi and Goku watching the whole ordeal and gave them a thumbs up. Goku returned the gesture with a goofy smile, while Chi Chi gave him a disapproving glare and Bulma shook her head as she tried not to laugh.

As the night went on, Bulma would glance at the three of them periodically as she carried on conversations with Goku and Chi Chi. Raditz was first to leave with the two girls, she assumed back to the beach house. Nappa left next, by himself. Bulma chuckled inwardly as she watched him head back to the direction of beach house. She wondered if the young woman sobered up and realized that he was old enough to be her father.

Vegeta lingered for a while longer with the same woman that had been chatting his ear off. She noticed that he really didn't participate in the conversations, he would occasionally say something, but for the most part would either nod or grunt in response to whatever she was saying to him. Bulma's heart dropped all of the sudden when the two of them stood up and walked down to the beach, the woman tightly hanging onto his arm.

Knowing Chi Chi was watching her, she turned to her friend and put a smile on her face and shook her head as she pointed over her shoulder with her thumb in his direction. "Can't wait to see the walk of shame tomorrow."

Chi Chi chuckled and motioned for the waitress to bring her another water. Bulma slumped a little in her chair a bit. This whole thing bugged her and it bugged her that it bugged her.

About an hour later they walked back to their respective beach houses. Bulma hugged the both of them good night and gave little Gohan a kiss on the forehead.

She paused at the sliding glass door to the house, not really sure if she wanted to go in, in fear of what she might see or hear. She finally opened the door and climbed up the stairs, passing Raditz door first. She heard a lot of bed squeaks, some screams, some moans and even a 'YeeHaw' come from behind the door. She shook her head as she continued down the hall way. The next door was Vegeta's… she hesitated for a minute and stepped closer to his door, holding her ear up to the door. Her stomach dropped as she heard a soft moan come from within his room. Not wanting to hear anymore, she quickly got into her room and closed the door tight behind her.

She managed to get a few hours of sleep in. But was periodically woken up by screams of pleasure coming from the room next to her. When she was jarred awake by the soft click of Vegeta's door open and close and then a minute later she heard the sliding glass door opening and closing as well. According to her clock it was 5:31am. She buried her head into her pillow. She was happy the bimbo finally left. Each time she screamed, Bulma wanted throw open his door and beat the shit out of the both of them. The utter fact that he had taken a woman to his bed made her want to beat something to a pulp. Each time a scream erupted, Chi Chi's question scrolled across her brain.

"_Does it bother you?_"

Fuck yes, it bothered her. Was he doing it on purpose to get back at her for flaunting her boobs at the Saiyan soldiers? Or was he trying to get a rise out of her since she accused him of being jealous? She didn't know. But she had a feeling he did it because of her. '_UGH! Men! The bane of my existence!'_

His actions didn't make sense. One minute he's saving her from impending doom, and the other minute he's screaming at her for being a tease or accusing her of being nothing but a weak female human…

This man was a total enigma. She rolled onto her back and stared up at the ceiling. She waited a few minutes and decided that she was up for the day. There was no way she could go back to sleep after being woken up so many times, especially when her thoughts were trying to figure _him_ out, it was a lost cause.

She got out of bed and put on a black and purple striped bikini and slipped on a pair of white cotton shorts, not bothering to put a shirt on. She intended to check to see if she had received any messages from base and go for a quick swim before her house mates woke up. She threw her hair up into a pony tail and headed downstairs.

After making a pot of coffee, she grabbed her zip up hoodie, a cup of coffee and her lap top and went outside. She sat down in one of the overstuffed lounge chairs that surrounded a fire pit that was right outside the sliding glass door of their house. It was just before sunrise, the beach was quiet and serene and with the exception of some joggers on the beach, she was the only one out there. It wasn't as cold as she thought it would be, so she tossed the hoodie on the back of her chair and opened her lap top and was greeted with an over flowing inbox. She groaned as she opened it. The first one was from Bardock.

**Commander,**

**Your team's stay has been extended for two weeks due to three large back to back meteor storms surrounding the outer atmosphere of Planet Utopia. Due to the storms, it will delay the arrival of your rescue.. We will contact you when we receive word that he/she has touched down on the planet. In the mean time, get with the prince and his men and discuss his return to Frieza's army. Give the prince the proper tools to further his strength as well as tools for he and his men to report back to us on Frieza's actions, safely. **

**Enjoy your leave time.**

**-Bardock.**

What a pleasant surprise, two weeks here… sweet. She continued down the list of messages. Most of them were from her tech team back on base, giving her status reports on projects, asking her questions on how to solve particularly hard sequence codes and mathematical problems.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

He stood there for the longest time. His lean muscular frame leaning up against the opened sliding glass door jam as he slowly sipped his hot coffee. He watched the blue haired woman, as she muttered under her breath about solving for x not y and something about some sort of genetic code that was tricky.

Her back was to him, and the large scar was visible, since the only top she had on was a string bikini. His eyes darkened as he glared at it… it was almost identical to his, running diagonally from one shoulder down to the hip. It didn't belong on her. Her skin was much too beautiful to have such an ugly reminder of what she had gone through. He on the other hand, wore his like a medal of courage and as a reminder. A reminder that his life was taken from him and a reminder to take it back.

He soundlessly sat next to her in one of the chairs. It took her a few moments for her to notice that he was there. She looked up at him and nearly dropped her full cup of coffee on her lap top.

Vegeta's arm shot out and caught the mug before it hit the keyboard. Not a drop was spilled as he handed it back to her. "Clumsy woman."

She grabbed the mug from him. "Vegeta you scared the shit out of me." She scolded him as her eyes roamed over his loose fitting muscle shirt and his muscled arms, down to the gym shorts and running shoes he had on. The man could wear a burlap sack, and he'd still look down right sexy. Noticing the arrogant smirk on his face she turned her attention to her muc she set it down in the sand next to her.

Just realizing that she didn't have a shirt on, only a bikini top, she quickly grabbed the hoodie behind her and draped it over her shoulders.

Vegeta's eyes narrowed and curled his lip up over his k9. "Please," He scoffed at her as he leaned back in the plush chair. "Do I embarrass you, Woman? Are you some sort of a prude?"

Bulma shook her head as she looked down at her lap top. She absently closed it and set it down on the sand at her feet. "I'm not a prude. I just don't want you seeing…" She trailed off as she kept her head down. She didn't want to bring anymore attention to her scar.

"What? That scar on your back? Woman, you're not the first person to have a scar on their body."

Bulma slowly looked up at him, her face guarded. "I know that. I just don't like answering questions as to how I got it in the first place… You wouldn't understand." She sighed heavily and changed the subject. "Did you enjoy yourself last night?"

Vegeta did a double take at her question. It certainly wasn't what he was expecting her to ask. He wasn't a fool, he knew she was watching him all night last night, and knew that it had rubbed her the wrong way.

He shrugged. "It was alright." He took a sip of his coffee.

"Hmmm." Bulma raised an eyebrow at him. "Well, from the sound of it last night, you had a great time. She certainly was a screamer."

Vegeta almost choked on his coffee at her comment, but recovered quickly. "They usually are when I get my hands on them." He gave her a cocky smile and stood up. He stretched his arms over his head and took a large intake of air and then exhaled. "Bardock said that you are almost done my training tool that supposedly will make me stronger." It wasn't a question.

She nodded. "Almost. I have to work out a few bugs, but shouldn't be long now."

"Did you bring it with?" He asked. She nodded an affirmative. "Good, I expect it to be fully functional by this evening. Now if you will excuse me, I'm going for a run." He took his shirt off and tossed it carelessly onto the chair he was sitting at. Before he left, he turned to her and looked her in her big blue eyes. "…and Woman. I do understand… more than you know." His deep black eyes had a hint of sadness and anger in them that confused Bulma somewhat.

He turned and started jogging down the beach line… and to Bulma's utter shock she saw a large scar on his back that looked identical to hers.

**Ok, please don't throw anything at me! Vegeta needed to prove to himself that he didn't have feelings towards Bulma… he may have gone about it the wrong way… but don't fret, all will be well… maybe… mwahahahahaha. *dodges a brick***


	9. Footloose

**Here you guys go, a nice long chapter for you!**

**I have a B/V fic recommendation for you all. It's called 'I'll Remember' by Mallie-3. You must read it! It's an AU and it is WONDERFUL! It's one of those fics where you keep looking at your alerts hoping that she updates like twice in one day… or maybe it's just me? Yes, I am that needy.**

**Anywho, Thank you all for not hating me for the last chapter, only got one brick thrown at me ;) haha. Also, thank you for the reviews, they make me super happy.**

**Also, there a bit of a lemon in here… well ok, not a lemon, how about a bit of lemony zest… yeah, that's more like it.**

**Song currently listening to: Footloose by Kenny Loggins. **

**Disclaimer: Meh.**

It took her a few moments to pick her jaw up from the sand and get over the initial shock over what she had just seen. She very well knew she wasn't the only one to be tortured by the pink demon… she just had never met another person who did.

She then realized that Vegeta told her to do something… told her, didn't ask but told her. The nerve! The man had no manners, royalty or no. Bulma sat there with her arms crossed in silent protest, refusing to retrieve the capsulesn that were upstairs in her room that held her recent invention, and possible Vegeta's key to unlocking his true potential. No one told her what to do, especially in such a rude manor. Nope, wasn't going to do it. She picked up her coffee mug and reclined in her chair and watched the sunrise, wishing that Vegeta would come back and see her just to spite him.

Vegeta ran at a leisurely pace… well, for him any way. The Prince's leisurely pace was the average persons fast pace.

He felt a bit more relaxed and tad less stressed as he did the day before. He smirked to himself, a little sex therapy did the trick.

Sensing the familiar energy of his friend fast approaching, he glanced over to see Raditz jogging up to him. He simply nodded at him in greeting and the two of them kept up with each other as they continued to run on the beach.

"You were wrong." Vegeta said as he kept looking forward.

Raditz looked at him out of the corner of his eye. "I was? About what?"

"The woman, about me being attracted to her. I'll give you one thing, getting laid would make me feel better though."

Radditz nodded his head thoughtfully. "So you screwed the woman from the bar, huh?" Vegeta gave him a curt nod. "So… then you wouldn't mind if I… ya know… pursued Bulma then." Vegeta's head whipped over to Raditz. His question took him by surprise.

Raditz smiled evilly as he watched a his Prince's stoic face twist into an anger, then quickly put his ever so familiar mask of indifference back on.

"No, by all means." Vegeta's raspy voice was a bit deeper than normal. Raditz knew he was trying real hard not to yell at him and show him what he really felt about his question.

Raditz's smile grew and inwardly laughed at his friend. He wasn't fooling him for a second. "Great…" Raditz was silent for a moment, and Vegeta was thankful. He didn't want to hear anymore of the Blue haired woman. He didn't care if Raditz took her to bed, so what…right? He was starting to clear his mind and relax from the near explosion he caused when Raditz asked him… and then, "She is gorgeous, I mean, have you ever seen someone as exotic as her? I mean, those eyes… and don't even get me started about her tits-"

"GAH!" Vegeta halted. His arms flailing above his head as his face turned bright red. "SHUT THE FUCK UP ALREADY!"

Raditz just stood there, trying not to crack a smile. But he knew better, if he so much as flinched his prince would blast him to kingdom come.

"Fuck her, don't fuck her, I DON'T CARE, just shut up!" he growled and then took off full speed down the beach, leaving Raditz behind.

When Vegeta was out of ear shot, Raditz nearly doubled over in pain from laughing so hard. This just further proved his presumption. The prince was more than just attracted to the woman. He couldn't blame him. She matched his temper and didn't take his shit, not to mention she was nice on the eyes. And Raditz would go for her… but he preferred less intelligent females…

Bulma, who was holding a screwdriver in her mouth and a soldering iron in her right hand and soldering material in her left, was muttering something incoherently as she looked through a magnifying glass as she steadily soldered one of the last components on her invention for his highness.

"Done!" she spit out the screw driver and put the soldering iron down. She held up the gravity cuffs up, inspecting them with proud accomplishment. They took all day to finish, which cut into her sun bathing time. The prince had better appreciate her sacrifice and her hard work, since she spent a precious day out of her leave time just for him. She stood up and headed to the beach, where Vegeta, Raditz, Nappa and Goku were out training. She needed to make sure they worked and to make any necessary tweaks if need be. As she stepped foot outside, she noticed a small group of women in a circle and staring (and swooning) at whatever was in the middle of them. Curious, she stood up one of the chairs to see what the fuss was about.

There in the center were four shirtless, very sweaty, very tan, and very very toned and muscled men sparring and working out… And from the looks of it, Raditz was enjoying himself, putting on a show for the surrounding women doing flips and shadow boxing while Nappa was doing one armed push ups for a small group of older women. Goku was totally oblivious to the attention of a few younger looking women that were whispering and giggling amongst themselves about him and Vegeta was ignoring them all together as he concentrated on his sparing partner, which was Goku. Besides the small gaggle that Raditz and Nappa had surrounding them, most of the women were drooling over Vegeta. She couldn't blame them… who could resist a specimen such as the Prince of all Saiyans? Bulma quickly hopped off of her perched and pushed her way to the center.

"Hey! Wait your turn, Skank!" A skinny blonde in a string bikini sneered. Bulma barely gave her a glance before she walked up to Vegeta and stopped just a few feet away from him, so not to get hit by any of the barrage of kick and punch combos both he and Goku were throwing at each other and stood there patiently.

"What is you want, Woman? I'm busy." He didn't give her so much as a glance as he tossed a punch at Goku's head.

Bulma glared at him and took a step closer to him, her free hand on her hip. She rolled her eyes as the same woman that yelled at her before was now was yelling at her because she was blocking her view. She flipped the woman off without even looking at her.

"I have your training tools, _oh exalted one_." She sarcastically curtsied as she held out the metal cuffs out to him. Vegeta stopped Goku mid punch, catching his fist before his chin caught it. He snatched one of the cuffs out of her hand and inspected it.

"What do they do?"

"They're gravity cuffs." She huffed as he gave her a slightly confused and irritated look. "They simulate gravity so it bears more weight on your body. You can control the amount of gravity you want to use by using this dial." She moved a little closer to him so she could show him. She pointed to a small circular dial.

He walked around so he was next to her. "I based it off of the standard gravity most planets have. It goes as high as 500 times standard gravity." She flinched a bit as he leaned in closer to get a better view of the cuff in her hand, his shoulder up against hers as he his face leaned closer to hers. She involuntarily took a deep intake of air, and shuddered when his manly musk filled her nasal passages. '_Gah! Every thing about the arrogant ass is sexy.' _She screamed mentally.

"Hmph."

Trying to hide the blush that was threatening to show itself on her cheeks, she quickly shifted her body away from him. "After all the research I've done, this is the quickest way to build your strength. Your energy level should rival Frieza's in a matter of months, and will surpass him shortly after."

He looked at the cuff in his hand and then at her, his face still holding his impassive stare. She held his gaze for a few moments, his obsidian depths had an almost hypnotic power on her. The longer he looked at her, the softer his hard eyes got.

He blinked a few times, shaking himself out of his stupor. He got lost in her deep blue eyes of hers. "It's about time you became useful." He abruptly snatched the other cuff out of her hand, a sly smile on his lips as a deep scowl appeared on hers. He just loved pissing her off. It was a fun game he liked to play.

"You're welcome, Ass."

He merely chuckled, choosing to ignore the name she called him.

As Bulma was turning to leave, Goku stopped her. "I almost forgot, Bulma. Chi Chi said that they are having a human DJ at the bar tonight. We rented a nanny bot for the night, come with us!"

Bulma's eyes got wide with excitement. What luck, a human DJ… that meant Earth music! "Damn skippy I'm coming with!" She gave Goku a bright smile and then quickly navigated out of the swarm of women and back into the beach house to get ready for a fun night of dancing.

Vegeta watched her leave and then turned to Goku. "Earth DJ?"

Goku nodded his head vigorously. "Yeah, they play the best music. You guys coming right?"

Vegeta was about to say no. He had training to do. As he opened his mouth to turn him down, he was interrupted by Raditz. "Bulma said she'd be there, right?"

A dark rumble started to make it's way up from Vegeta's chest to his throat, letting out a low growl at Raditz.

The man ignored the prince, smirking slightly as his brother nodded his head. "Yeah, Chi Chi and Bulma love to dance, especially to the Earth's music."

"Great, I'll be there." Raditz said and turned to walk away. "Gotta go take a shower, so I'm smellin' good for the ladies."

Vegeta's fists were clenched tight at his sides as he watched his so called friend walk into the beach house to preen himself.

"What about you Vegeta? You coming too?"

The prince glared at Goku, looking as if he wanted to kill him. He counted to ten silently and stalked away from he, Nappa and the gaggle of women, who were now starting to leave since it seems the show was over.

Goku looked after him confused and shrugged. He clearly missed something.

Bulma looked at herself in the mirror one last time. She had on a purple halter dress, that showed just enough cleavage. The dress went up above the knees, showing off her long tanned legs. She chose a black cropped sweater that covered her back and shoulders, for obvious reasons.

She opted to leave her blue, almost hip length tresses down, letting it drape over her shoulders and down her back. Her make up was done just right… it felt good to wear something feminine once in a while. Not that she didn't make her army like uniforms she wore for mission look good… but it certainly was a nice change.

She slipped on a pair of flats and turned to grab the sweater off of the hook on the back of the bathroom door when she slammed into a hard muscled chest, nearly falling on her ass.

Vegeta caught her with ease and steadied her onto her feet by her shoulders. "This is the second time I've saved you from falling on your fat ass. You should really learn how to mind your surroundings."

She jerked out of his grasp and glared up at him murderously. "Did you just call my ass FAT?"

He looked around her for effect and crossed his arms. "Yes, I believe I did."

"AHH!" She screamed and punched him in the shoulder.

It did nothing to him, if felt as if a fruit fly ran into him. She on the other hand felt as if she punched a cement wall. "You are such a DICK!" she screamed through gritted teeth as she cradled her hand.

"Are you done pruning yourself woman? I need to take a shower, and you've been in here for an hour."

"You can wait a little longer, I need to finish my makeup." She didn't really, but since the man had no manners and used his scary stealth like ability to get into the bathroom without her even noticing, she decided that she was needed just a little more mascara on. He could wait.

He shrugged and moved passed her to the shower and turned it on. '_He wouldn't'. _She gave him a sideways glance and turned to face him, silently calling his bluff.

He raised an eye brow and to her utter shock and horror his gym shorts dropped to the floor.

He suppressed an evil laugh as her eyes practically fell out of her head as she watched his shorts fall to the ground. Her gaze quickly went up to meet his, but not before it paused at his package… making her cheeks turn three shades of crimson and her eyes got even wider. She quickly turned around.

"Are you fucking serious?" She screeched at him.

He couldn't help but let a laugh escape his lips as he climbed into the shower.

She couldn't believe this man! She wasn't going to leave and give him the satisfaction of him winning. She gripped the tile counter top and took a deep breath to calm herself. The shower was glass, so if she turned around, she could see Vegeta in all his glory.

She grabbed her mascara and angrily applied more to her lashes, as she did she watched Vegeta in the reflection of the mirror. That damned arrogant smirk smiling back at her reflection as he lathered himself up with soap.

"Animal" She muttered under her breath.

When she was done 'touching up' her make up she looked up at Vegeta's reflection in the mirror again. He currently was scrubbing his hair with shampoo, his eyes closed. She laughed evilly inwardly as she quietly stalked up to the toilet. She stole another glance at the prince, his eyes still closed, shielding them from the shampoo that was running down his face.

She flushed the toilet and ran as fast as her feet could carry her out of the bathroom.

A thunderous yelp came from within as Vegeta's hot shower turned ice cold.

"Victory." She said gleefully as she quickly ran down stairs just in case the angry Saiyan decided to run after her for revenge.

She didn't know that she was being watched… She and Chi Chi were dancing their feet off and having too much of a good time to even notice. Even Goku was dancing in an amusing awkward way. The watchful gaze of the prince hardened as Raditz approached the woman as a song with a slower tempo started and leaned in close to her ear and said something. She looked up at him somewhat surprised but shrugged slightly and nodded her head.

His grip of the beer bottle his hand held tightened as he watched Raditz's arms encircle her small waist, bringing her close to him, while she brought one arm around his neck as they swayed to the sultry song that played.

His vise like grip tightened even more so as they talked amongst themselves, Raditz using his charm to make her smile and blush. He must have said something to her because she playfully slapped his shoulder as she flashed a smile at him.

The bottle finally shattered, spilling it's contents all over his hand, dripping down onto the sand, as Raditz said something to make her laugh. Her head bent back as she let out a boisterous chuckle, making her boobs jiggle in Raditz face.

'_How dare he! That damned third class clown was doing this on purpose!_'

Vegeta blanched as he watched Raditz's hand covertly move south, inching it's way towards her ass…

'_FUCK_!'

What was he to do? If we intervened he was admitting that he was interested in her, (which he wasn't ready to admit that just yet) But he couldn't just stand there and let him put his filthy hands on the woman's ass. One thing he was sure of, he'd make Raditz pay dearly for this.

One minute she's dancing with Raditz and the next she some how was whipped around and was now in Vegeta's arms. The transition from partners was fluid, Vegeta guiding her to and fro and acted as if nothing happened.

"What?" she looked from side to side looking for Raditz.

Vegeta let out a curt growl. "He's over there, hitting on that brown haired woman." He pointed, turning her so she could see. And sure enough, he was, he looked up and gave the both of them a sly smile. Vegeta flipped him off and curled his lip up giving him warning to watch his place.

Bulma looked up at him as he sent his warning over to Raditz, giving him a look of confusion. He looked down at her and then away, not wanting to make any eye contact.

"You are a good dancer." She said in mild disbelief. "You didn't strike me as one."

He looked down at her, his eyes furrowed. "It's much like fighting. Just slower, and instead of beating the shit out of your partner, you move with them." He said matter of factly. "I also was taught how to dance when I a cub. Being royalty, I was required to know how to dance all of the ancient Saiyan dances." As he said this, he chose not to look at her, he kept his eyes up, straight ahead.

'_Why did I just divulge that information to her?'_

"Ancient Saiyan dances? Will you show me?"

He again looked down at her. "No."

"But I'm curious, I mean do you like, dance on your head and do the tootsie roll or what?"

"What –the- tootsie?" He was regretting his decision to come here. "No, its much like a waltz."

She opted not to ask anymore questions, he didn't seem to be very talkative. Plus she was enjoying her little dance with him. She liked how his arms felt around her, she especially liked how his hands stayed in one spot, and not try to slide down to her butt. Not only that but she was able to intake more of his manly scent that was intoxicating.

The song ended and the DJ told them all he was going on a short break and would be back in a few minutes and flipped on some background music. Everyone, including Vegeta and Bulma left the dance floor and went towards the bar. Bulma led Vegeta to the table she and her friends claimed, where Goku had just delivered a bucket of ice cold bottles of beer. Bulma reached in and tossed a bottle to Vegeta and grabbed one for herself.

"What was that about?" She questioned the prince.

"What was what about?"

"You cutting into mine and Raditz's dance? What was that about?"

He sighed heavily and took a large chug of beer. His eyes finally meeting her demanding ones. He remained silent, not wanting to tell her. Honestly, he wasn't 100% sure why did it either.

He breathed a sigh of relief as Chi Chi called for her attention from across the table.

"Did you see Dory and Yamcha?" Chi Chi slurred. She was definitely drunk, she and Goku both. She and Bulma had the same amount to drink, but seeing as Bulma was constantly surrounded by men who liked to drink, she found that she held her alcohol better than her dear friend. She was happily buzzed, not yet drunk.

"Ugh, yeah. Practically humping on the dance floor." Bulma said as she leaned over the table as Chi Chi motioned for her to come closer.

"Did I just see you and Vegeta dance together?" She tried to whisper. But in her drunken state, it was more like a holler.

She rolled her eyes as she gave Vegeta a sideways glance. Sure enough, he heard his name and was now staring intently at the two women. She turned back to Chi Chi and nodded.

Just then the DJ came back from his break and started playing 'Footloose' by Kenny Loggins. Bulma immediately started to shrink back away from Chi Chi, but was blocked by the Prince as he had moved behind her to listen into their conversation, her back pressed up against his chest.

"No you don't!" Chi Chi screeched as she quickly ran around the table and started pulling an unwilling Bulma to the dance floor. Bulma, anchored herself down to the nearest immobile thing close to her, which was Vegeta.

"You're dancing to this song with me, or I tell Vegeta what you did the last time we went to a bar together."

"You wouldn't dare!" Bulma shot a panicked look at her. Vegeta arched an eyebrow at the women, this was getting interested.

"Oh I wouldn't?" Chi Chi looked at the prince. "Vegeta, about a year and a half ago, Bulma got so drunk she-" Bulma launched herself at her friend and grabbed her by the hand as she angrily hauled her to the dance floor.

Goku walked up next to Vegeta as they both leaned up against the bar table and watched the two women.

"I hate you." Bulma spat out.

"Oh come on, you know you love this."

The two women started to dance. Bulma was a huge movie buff, especially one's that were from the 1980's. She and Chi Chi would watch them over and over again. They watched them so much that they memorized the whole dance seen to the movie 'Footloose'.

Soon her frown turned into a huge smile as she and Chi Chi moved expertly across the dance floor, their moves would have made Kevin Bacon proud.

Vegeta watched, amused, as a crowd surrounded both women, cheering them on.

When the song was over the two them took a bow and giggled off of the dance floor. They both took swigs of their beer and went back onto the dance floor. Goku sat with Vegeta and would periodically go dance with the two of them. Bulma came back once or twice and asked Vegeta if he would like to join. He would just raise an eyebrow at her, catching the hint she returned to Goku and Chi Chi.

After a few more songs Bulma needed a break and some fresh air. She went back to the table and found that Vegeta wasn't there. She assumed that he must have gone home or possible was finding his next 'screw' at the bar. She frowned at the thought.

She grabbed two bottles of beers and exited the open air bar and headed down to the beach where the water met the sand. She tossed her shoes and sweater off to the side, not really caring if they got lost.

As she walked she looked up at the stars and thought about the dance she and Vegeta shared. She was starting to think Raditz's dance was planned out. She caught the smile he sent Vegeta and the look Vegeta shot back at him.

She jumped as she noticed that someone was at her side, walking with her.

"Like I said, you need to mind your surroundings. It's a wonder you've lasted this long on covert missions." Vegeta said mockingly.

She smacked him on his shoulder, but not as hard as last time. She had learned her lesson. Her poor hand was throbbing up until she became blissfully numb from her alcohol intake.

"You like scaring me, don't you?"

"Hn." Before Bulma realized, he snatched one of the beers out of her hand. "I still do have to get you back for that stunt you pulled in the bathroom… I'd watch your back, Woman." He growled somewhat playfully. "Speaking of, you aren't covering yours up for once."

"It's dark, no one will see it." She awkwardly looked up at him, not sure if she should ask the question that she had been aching to ask.

"How…How did you-" her voice cracked.

He stiffened a bit, but he knew she was going to eventually ask, ever since she saw his back.

He cleared his throat. "I noticed your scar back on base. I recognized it instantly. And I must say, I am impressed. I thought I was the only one to earn only one mark from Dadora."

She remained silent, her head now down looking at the wet sand.

"You should consider yourself lucky. I've been in and out of Dodora's dungeon since I was just a boy. The first time I was sent down there was the day my father handed me over to Frieza…" He looked over to Bulma, her forehead creased as she looked up at him to continue. "I refused to kneel and show my allegiance to the fucker. So, he sent me down to Dodora, he beat me almost into unconsciousness. All I had to do was kneel, but I wouldn't. So he started breaking limbs. He snapped my leg in half and I screamed…" He left it at that, she knew how it ended.

Bulma hesitated for a moment. "I was looking for you."

He looked at her, not sure if he heard that correctly.

"You were on shore leave. We were waiting for you to land on the planet you usually go to when on leave. We were wasting time at a street fair. I was by myself, while Chi Chi and Goku were getting something to eat…" Her eyes shifted nervously as she recalled what happened. "I noticed that a man was following me, but wasn't sure his intentions. So I kept an eye on him as I kept browsing the street vendors. I don't remember how I got there but, next thing I know, I'm tied to the ceiling by my hands while I'm being interrogated by Frieza himself. He asked me who I was and why I was snooping around his men. I refused to answer his questions… that's when he brought in that pink piece of shit." She sneered in disgust. "I had heard stories of him and of the marks he made on his victims every time they screamed…I swallowed every scream, I even bit my lip until it bled as he beat me, shattered my knees with a hammer and snapped my bones… but I couldn't keep my screams in when he forced himself on me…" She stopped walking as she crumpled onto the sand in a heap as she let out a sob.

Vegeta sunk onto his knees at her side. He wasn't sure what to do, he had never been in a position such as this. He had never had to comfort anyone before. He hesitantly brought his hand up onto her shoulder and gripped it lightly, silently telling her he was there.

She looked at him with soggy eyes. "I've never told anyone that." She said trying to control herself and suppress the waterworks. The week she spent in that hell hole seemed like an eternity. She couldn't imagine being sent down there as a child let alone being sent there throughout a ten year span.

Before he knew what he was doing, Vegeta gently wiped a tear that was rolling down her cheek. His hand holding her head as she leaned into his palm.

"I will promise you this Woman, you will have your chance at revenge. I will make sure of it." His gravely voice vowed.

"Don't you want revenge on him too?" She sniffed. Thankful her tears stopped and her voice was going back to normal.

"I do, but… what do you humans say? 'I have bigger fish to fry.'" She chuckled as he moved from his knees to his rear. Bulma followed suite.

"How about we do it together? We'll take turns."

He nodded and smiled at her. "It's a deal, Woman."

They sat there together in a comfortable silence. Eventually the both of them were leaning back on their elbows, star gazing. Bulma felt at peace. It felt strange, she had almost grown accustomed to the darkness that loomed in her as a side effect from being tortured by Dordora. It was always weighing heavily on her.

She looked over to the Prince, taking in his sharp handsome features. He truly was regal looking.

"You're doing it again." He said as he kept his eyes upwards at the stars.

She blushed deeply. _Busted_.

"I was not, I was simply… looking at your necklace."

She let out an 'EEK' when he was suddenly in her face, his sly smirk making his eyes twinkle darkly. "Bullshit. You want me Woman. Admit it."

"I do not-" She was silenced as his lips clashed onto hers. She fought it for a moment.

'_Oh who am I kidding_?'

She submitted to his kiss, allowing him access as his skilled tongue explored her mouth as hers did the same. His tail wrapped itself around her upper thigh as his hand cradled her head and his other hand held the small of her back, pulling her up onto his lap.

Bulma held his face with both of her hands as his searing kiss made her moan with want. He slowly ran his hands down to the hem of her dress and slid his them up the back of her thigh and up her ass, earning him another moan.

She grinded her hips, smiling as she felt him harden slightly underneath her. He growled at her as he deepened their kiss and moved his hands out from under her dress to her breasts.

He pulled down her halter, exposing her wonderfully rounded boobs… and halted, breaking their kiss off as well. Bulma whimpered as he pulled away.

He sniffed the air and turned his head in the direction of a couple that was walking towards them. He quickly pulled her dress up, covering her up and pulled her off of his lap, setting her down next to him just in time to be greeted by the idiot and his whore.

"Well well, looks like you two have gotten comfy with each other." Dory slurred as she held onto Yamcha.

Yamcha raised an eyebrow at the both of them, but said nothing.

"Beat it." Vegeta snarled at the both of them.

"So rude!" Dory screeched. "Come on Yammy, let's go." She pulled at his arm.

Yamcha hesitated as he looked from Bulma then to Vegeta then back to Bulma again. His mouth his a think line and a splash of jealousy on his face. He finally gave in to the tugging and walked away with his drunken woman.

Vegeta stood up suddenly. "I have to go." He quickly turned away from her and went in the opposite direction of the two idiots, leaving her there, alone on the beach…


	10. A Walk On The Wild Side

**Hello everyone! **

**So, I wrote this chapter last night, after eating like, 10 peeps and found that I couldn't focus! I think I was on a sugar high or something… that and river monsters was on. Never ever ever ever going into Folsom Lake, ever again. Cat fish are evil… Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. **

**I have a question for my loyal readers, but I shall ask it at the end of this chapter, you will know why after you read it.**

**Again thank you for all my reviews.**

The morning after their little make out session on the beach, Bulma woke up and headed to the bathroom to take a shower. She was still confused about what happened between she and the prince. They had both shared intimate information about each other, which led to sex (almost) on the beach.

Her heart nearly leapt out of her chest as Vegeta approached her in the hallway. She stopped in front of him, not really sure what to say. Vegeta merely looked at her and side stepped her and went directly into his room, not giving her the time of day.

She wasn't sure if she was relieved or pissed off that he ignored her… well, she felt more pissed than anything. What the hell was that about?

While she took her shower, she thought Vegeta's actions… she was pretty damned sure that they would have gone much further if her idiot ex-boyfriend and the bimbo wouldn't have interrupted them on the beach. But why did he get spooked? Was it her? Did he have a moment of weakness and when they were interrupted he sobered up and realized that he was making a huge mistake? WHAT?

She scrubbed her scalp with shampoo vigorously as she fumed. This guy was getting under her skin. She had to clear her head…

0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*

Vegeta snapped the gravity cuffs on angrily and turned it up to twenty times standard gravity. He felt the weight surround him as he slowly started his kata outside. His intent was to beat the shit out of himself, for three reasons… first, he had a lot of catching up to do strength wise, secondly pushing himself to his limits helped clear his mind and focus, and thirdly he was pissed about what happened between he and the woman.

He had to admit that kissing her was better than he imagined. The way her his skin reacted when he touched her was something else, and the way she reacted to his kiss made him ache with want. So why did he break it off? Simple, he panicked. (Though he would never admit that to himself) yes, panicked, because of the way he reacted when he kissed her, the way he reacted when she broke down on the beach when she recalled what happened in Dodoria's dungeon… EVERYTHING. It just proved that this woman was different to him.

This is not what he needed. Not now, not EVER! This was simply something that he needed to get out of his system. And that's just what he planned on doing…. And with that he turned the gravity up to 25 times standard gravity.

0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*

An hour later, Bulma came outside. Her backpack snuggly on her back, a pair of cotton shorts, a tight t-shirt and a pair of hiking boots on. She was going to explore the back portion of the island that was more jungle than anything. She walked up to Chi Chi who was lounging under an umbrella with baby Gohan. She glanced at Vegeta, who was sweating profusely as he battled an imaginary foe, and quickly looked away.

"Cheech, I'm going for a hike, I'll be back later on this evening. If you need me, I have my scouter." She patted her back pack.

Vegeta, who didn't stop punching and kicking the air, shifted a bit so his ear was pointed both women.

"You want someone to go with? I could get Goku to go with you, or I can go, if Goku is willing to watch Gohan."

Bulma shook her head. "No No. I kinda just want to go by myself, thanks though."

Chi Chi gave her a suspecting look. "Is everything ok?" She shot Vegeta an accusing look and then to her friend.

"Yeah, I just need to clear my head."

"Hmmm, ok. Be careful. And try to be back before dark, it's supposed to rain."

"Ok, will do." Bulma smiled at Chi Chi and waved goodbye. She turned around and headed down the beach towards the lush green mountains, she passed Vegeta and didn't even acknowledge him as she walked by.

0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*

The back half of the island was beautiful. Full palm trees, flowers that were very similar to birds of paradise flowers from Earth. Birds with vibrant colored feathers flew freely above the canopy of leaves.

When she found a small body of water with a waterfall, she decided that she earned a rest. She had been hiking for a good four or five hours and needed to sit. She sat next to the water and took her backpack off and dug through it looking for the small snack. She leaned back and popped some of the trail mix she had pack for herself into her mouth. This was just what the doctor ordered, a nice quiet, solitary place to clear her mind. She quickly learned that being by herself with her thoughts wasn't helping her get her mind in order… maybe she should have taken Chi Chi up on her offer… With that, her inner thoughts took over, in the vicious cycle of questions and silly reasoning.

'_Screw Vegeta. If he wants to ignore what happened, than fine. I'll just chalk it up to a great make out session, and that's it. Move on, nothing more will come of it…_' She thought to herself as she nodded confidently.

But the nagging question started to itch at her brain. '_Why did he leave… why? Why?... UGH! Why should I care?'_

' …_Because The man is a god, with those damned muscles everywhere, and that damned handsome face of his… ugh! Stop it Bulma, he's an arrogant prick, the man is impossible.'_

She had battled with herself the whole time she stomped through the jungle. She kept thinking about how he had saved her, twice. And to add more confusion, she knew that Vegeta was a very private person, so for him to tell her about him being in Dodoria's dungeon was a bit of a shock. It must have been difficult for him to hell her that.

And that's where she would go full circle and ask herself 'Why?'. Why, indeed. Why did she even care?

Her thoughts halted as she heard snapping twigs and reselling of roughage directly in front of her and then a low and mean sounded mewl come from beyond the brush.

She slowly put her hand in her backpack, finding her blade and gripped the butt of it, readying herself. What ever it was that was coming towards her, sounded big… A low and deep feral growl hissed from behind the bushes again.

Bulma slowly put her backpack back on her, all the while with her blade in her hand and got up. If she had to run, she would be ready.

Just as she was upright, something exploded out of the brush and was going full speed toward Bulma.

0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*

He had been keeping tabs on her ever since she left. He told himself it was because he didn't want to be around her when she got back, and once he sensed her energy approach he would find another place to train.

As he trained he felt her laughably weak ki move deeper and deeper into the jungle.

A few hours into his work out, he wasn't sure, but he could have sworn he heard a faint scream, and just as he heard the possible scream, he felt the woman's ki spike in fear. He stopped mid punch, cocking his head to the side as he concentrated on her, pin pointing her location. She was scared, and was running.

He paused a minute…

'_Should I save her? Whatever is after her could kill her, thus taking care of the mental funk she has put me in…' _

He sighed heavily.

'_Fuck!' _

He took off in the air and sped off at full speed in her direction.

0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*

It was the biggest fucking feline she had ever seen. It was huge, at least eight feet tall, and it resembled a saber tooth tiger she had seen at the dinosaur museum her father had taken her to when she was a little girl. The thing was pissed and was coming straight for her.

She thought about throwing her knife at it, but she didn't think it would do any good… so she ran… as fast as she could.

She used her small and agile frame to move through the thick brush and under and over thick low laying branches in hopes that it would slow down the hungry cat.

No such luck. It plowed through the jungle. Thick branches and palm tree trunks exploded on impact as the cat barreled through as it chased Bulma down, letting out loud growls and hisses as it chased her.

"Why didn't I bring my fucking guns!" She screamed as she dove under another branch, cutting her leg open in the process. She sprang up, the pain of the gash not registering as she picked up speed again.

As she looked back to see how close it was to her, her foot caught on a root, sending her skidding to a stop on the ground. She looked up to see the cat quickly closing in on her, and seeing she was down, it coiled itself and pounced.

Bulma curled up into a ball, there was no where to go and didn't have enough time to pick herself up and run again. She closed her eyes tightly and prepared for the worst…

0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*

He flew at a neck breaking speed, her panicked ki ringing in his brain. He cursed as he looked down at the thick jungle landscape. His heart was pounding as he felt her ki spike even higher in panic. His eyes darted to and fro and finally, caught site of her just as she fell as the beast was getting ready to pounce.

He launched himself downward and grabbed her, nearly getting tackled himself by the feline. He took to the air, gripping the woman tightly.

He shifted his eyes downward and was met with huge blue one's. The look of fear and surprise in them as she held onto his neck for dear life.

"Ve-Vegeta?." She finally spat out.

He grunted in response. He felt something wet and sticky he looked at his hand that was cradling her legs. It was covered with blood. Upon further inspection, he was surprised to see a very very large cut on her leg that was steadily oozing blood.

"Woman, we need to get this closed up, or you'll bleed to death." He flew away from the beast that was watching them and swiping it's clawed paw at them as he hovered above.

He flew a distance away to the same place Bulma was before she was chased off by the cat. He gently set her down beside the water and took his shirt off and ripped it into a few strips.

She watched him as he cupped his hand in the water and brought it up to his nose and sniffed it. He grunted, satisfied that is was fresh water, and dipped one of the strips of shirt into the water and rung it out above her injured leg. She flinched and sucked in a sharp intake of air as he washed out the wound.

She certainly was a tough one, most people would have yelped, especially as he pinched out some shards of roughage, leaves and pebbles out of the deep wound. She bit her lip to keep herself quiet as he did his work, watching him as he did.

He felt her eyes on him and gave her a quick look. They made eye contact and he quickly steered his attention back to the task at hand, grabbing a dry strip of shirt and patted her wound dry.

"You don't have a med kit with you?" His gravely voice was dry as he dried her leg off, making sure not to look at her.

"No, I left it back at the beach house."

He grumbled under his breath as he reached for the two remaining strips and wrapped her leg tightly. When he finished he leaned back, inspecting his handy work.

"How did you know I was in trouble?"

He ignored her question. "We should get out of here before it comes back. It's tracking us as we speak." He pointed his nose up in the air and sniffed. It was close, but was heading in the wrong direction. He considered tracking it down himself and killing it, but judging by the size of it, he wouldn't be able to take it down with her with him. "Can you walk?"

Bulma tried standing up with her good leg, but once she put the slightest kind of pressure on her wounded one, white hot pain shot through her. She yelped and landed on her ass.

"Nope." She sucked in air. That really hurt.

Vegeta pushed air out of his lungs in frustration. He bent down and scooped her up again and started to walk. He was going to wait to fly, he wanted to make sure the cat didn't see them in the air and follow them back to the beach house.

"Seriously, Woman, how are you still alive? In the short amount of time I've known you, I have had to save you from impending doom too many times." She didn't answer him, which angered him even more. "Woman, you have a scouter, if you would have had it on, it would have warned you that the beast was after you and would have prevented me from interrupting my training session and having to save your ass… AGAIN!" He raised his voice at her. Damn her for making him care.

Her head shot up, looking at his face. "Then why did you? If I'm such a nescience to you then why bother saving me in the first place?"

His jaw clenched tight. He didn't want to answer the question. He continued through the brush. The close contact was driving him mad… it was not helping the situation. After a few minutes of irritating silence she looked up at him again.

"How did you know I was in trouble?" She asked again. He continued to look straight ahead, staying silent. "Are you going ignore me forever?"

His eyes flickered down to her, his lip curling up in irritation. "I'll just keep talking just annoy you." She taunted.

"GODS! I'm trying to concentrate to make sure that damned beast isn't following us, and I can't do that unless you SHUT THE HELL UP!" He screamed at her, the vein in his temple was bulging as he glared down at her. He was trying so hard to keep many things in check, he didn't want to answer her brazen questions, he wasn't sure if he could answer them and ever since he had scooped her up into his arms after taking care of her leg, it was very hard not for him to throw her on the jungle floor and take her right then and there. He winced slightly when she shrunk back from him.

'_Good, I'm glad I scared her_.'

He closed his eyes and counted to ten. He took a sniff in the air and determined that they weren't being tracked by the animal anymore and took off into the air and headed back to the beach house.

Vegeta touched down on the porch and grabbed a note that was taped

On the sliding glass door and held it out for both he and Bulma to read.

**Bulma and Vegeta,**

**All of us went down to enclosed bar since it's supposed to rain. If you want, meet us there for some drinks.**

**~Chi Chi**

Bulma, being mad at him for his outburst in the jungle blurted out: "Why don't you go. You can find yourself another willing bimbo to sleep with you." Bulma sneered at him.

Vegeta growled at her and crumpled the note up and tossed it over his shoulder. He slammed the door open and quickly entered the house. He then walked up to the couch and dropped her, non to gently on it.

"UGH! ANIMAL!" She screamed up at him.

"That's a great idea, Woman. I just may do that, thanks for the suggestion." He smirked and went up stairs, she assumed to freshen up.

She pounded her fists on the couch. '_What an asshole_.' She needed help up the stairs to get to her room where her med kit was. She contemplated yelling for Vegeta to help her, but highly doubted his highness would after her sudden outburst. So, she hopped, slowly, on one leg to her room to get her med capsule and decided that she needed another shower to clean the sweat, grime and blood off of her.

She hobbled her way to the bathroom and was surprised to see that Vegeta wasn't in it. She had assumed that he was going to get showered before he met up with everyone at the bar… and possibly find the flavor of the night. She shrugged and entered the bathroom, going straight for the shower.

When she was done, she opened up her med capsule and found the healing goo, as she liked to call it. It was the same fluid that filled the regen tanks, but a bit more concentrated. It was used for when you were injured, but didn't particularly need a regen tank or just plain couldn't get to one. She slathered the blue goo on her cut and bandaged it up again.

The house was quiet when she exited the bathroom… she took this opportunity to get some work done without any distractions. She limped to her bedroom, grabbing a few more capsules and went down stairs and set herself up at the kitchen table.

She opened up a couple capsules, one had tools and other random things in it and the other had her pet project in it that she tinkered on whenever she had down time. She grabbed her Mp3 player and turned it on… music filled the house as she started happily tinkering away.

0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*

Vegeta had decided against going to the bar. He actually hadn't considered it, but couldn't resist to push her buttons. He decided to finish up some training, but was cut short since it started to pour heavily outside. He quietly entered the house and quickly went up stairs to take a shower before the woman saw him.

He found himself hurrying through his shower, as he dried off and got dressed he stopped.

'_Why am I in such a rush?_'

He growled at himself, he knew why. He was alone, with her. He knew damn well that Nappa and Raditz would stay until the bar closed, and seeing as it was only 7 in the evening, he and the woman would have the house all to themselves for a while.

'_No issue, I'll just stay in my room and meditate_.'

He frowned deeply as his stomach growled loudly.

'_Traitor_'

He begrudgingly went down stairs and peeked around the corner of the kitchen. He watched amused as the woman bobbed her head up and down and mouthed the words to a song that played from the mini speakers next to her as she tightened a screw on some sort of contraption that was on the table.

"What is this crap that you are listening to?"

His gravely voice, this time, didn't startle her. She looked up at him as he sauntered towards her and studied what was on the table.

"Dave Mathews Band. The song is called Crash into me." She watched him as he listened to the lyrics, his fingers lightly tapping to the slow drawl of the beat. A small smirk pulled at his lips.

"This is a dirty song, Woman."

Bulma snickered. "It's my favorite song." She gave him a toothy smile and then turned back to her tinkering.

Vegeta lingered at the table for a few seconds, wondering if that was some sort of an invite. Shaking his head, he went to the fridge to find something to eat.

Vegeta found that the refrigerator didn't have anything ready to eat in it, and being a warrior, not a cook, did what any other man would do in this situation…

"Woman, make me dinner." He knew this would probably send her into a hysterical fit of anger but it was either that or risk burning the house down in his feeble attempt to make himself something.

Bulma slowly looked at him. Did he really just tell me to make him dinner? She was about to tell him to go fuck himself, but remembered that she did kind of owe him for saving her from being eaten by a giant cat.

"Fine."

He reared back slightly… did she just agree to make him dinner?

She got up and limped to the fridge and rifled through it, finding something to make the all mighty prince, who was standing there still, watching her. She settled on making a couple of steaks along with some baked potatoes and vegitables. It was simple, and sure to sate his appetite.

She grabbed some seasoning out of the pre-stocked cabinets and shoved in Vegeta's hand.

"Make yourself useful and season these steaks while I get the potatoes and vegetables prepped."

He growled at her.

She turned around and glared at him. "Do it, or I'll stop what I'm doing, and you can make your own dinner." She put her hands on her hips to let him know she meant business.

He matched her glare and narrowed his eyes at her, but did what he was told. He was hungry.

As she moved about the kitchen, Vegeta noticed that she was a little more mobile than she was when he brought her home. Was she pulling some sort of ruse back in the jungle? Making him think that she was unable to walk so he would have to carry her?

Bulma felt his angry stare and looked to him, following his stare to her injured leg.

"I put some salve on my leg, it should be healed completely by tomorrow." She said as if reading his mind. She then went back to scrubbing the dirt off the mash potatoes.

"Salve?"

"Mmmhmm. I call it 'healing goo'. It's what is used in the regen tanks, but its more concentrated. We use it when there aren't any regen tanks available."

He looked at her thoughtfully and then went back to seasoning the steaks.

It didn't take long to make dinner, she moved her stuff off to the side, making room for them to eat at the table and sat down.

There were still a few things scattered on the table. A few of them being pictures. Vegeta brought the small stack of photos closer to him, Bulma didn't seem to notice as she was looking at some wiring that was coming out of the contraption she was working on whilst putting food in her mouth.

The first photo was of a little girl, not more than seven years old. She had long blue hair that was curled and was smiling brightly at the camera. She was being held by a man who looked to be in his mid to late twenty's. He had lavender hair and a beautiful blond woman that was pressed up against the man that looked to be the same age as he and had the same bright smile pointed towards the camera. It didn't take a genius to figure out that this was Bulma and her parents when she was little.

It was odd to him to see a family unit… happy and loved, something very foreign to the prince. He did know that his mother had loved him very much, but it had been such a long time since he had felt another's love or caring. The picture made him uncomfortable and pushed it to the side, showing the next picture in the stack. It was of Bulma, not much older than she was now, she had the same smile on her face that she had in the other picture, but instead of the little girl it was a beautiful woman looking at the camera. One had was on her hip and the other was slung over Goku's shoulder, he with the stupid idiotic grin on his face. She was dressed in a satin baby blue dress that hugged her curves and Goku was in formal armor. He hated to admit it, but she looked beautiful.

"That was taken at Goku and Chi Chi's wedding."

He looked up at her, somewhat startled he was caught looking at the pictures and quickly flicked it away. Bulma caught it and picked it up.

"It was right before I was taken…" She sadly put the picture down and played with her food. "…So… I thought you were going to the bar."

"Changed my mind." He said hotily. "I'm too tired to get laid tonight…"

Bulma frowned a bit but remained silent. Vegeta smiled evilly at her and continued.

"Although, If Raditz brings multiple girls back, which he usually does, I may feel inclined to lure one of them back to my room." He was finding it difficult to keep himself from snickering as he watched her frown deepen and her cheeks turn a light shade of red. He found it was fun to push her buttons.

She wanted to scream at him, but why? It wouldn't make sense. They weren't together, they shared a kiss. A hot, searing kiss albeit, but just a kiss. If he wanted to screw the whole island, than he could… but she knew he was screwing with her to make her uncomfortable. She decided to return the favor.

"….How did you know I was in trouble?"

Vegeta sighed. He knew the question was coming, and surprised himself by gently placing his utensils down, instead of throwing them full force at the wall.

He looked at her straight in the eye. "I was tracking you… all day."

She certainly wasn't expecting that. "Why?"

'_The truth? I wanted to make sure you were safe_.' Was what he said in his mind, but what he said out loud was: "You're track record with danger is not the best, Woman. I need you to stay alive, just in case my cuffs need to be fixed or am in need of another tool for my training."

She accepted his reasoning. But had a bit of doubt in her eyes.

She got up and brought her plate to the sink and then went back to the table. He stiffened, sensing her right behind him. "Thank you Vegeta, for saving my life… again." She bent over and gave him a kiss on the cheek and left the kitchen.

**Alright, so I have two ideas for the next chapter, but I need my loyal readers opinion… Do you think it's time for a Bulma and Vegeta lemon or is it too soon? K, review and tell me you're opinion!**


	11. The Marriage Ruse Part 1

**Hello! Ok, so first off, I had BAD BAD BAD writers block. That's why I took for freaking ever to post this thing.**

**And, I want to thank AylaWilson16 for helping me out. She motivated me and gave me some great ideas. You are my hero, my dear! Thank you. And make sure to read her story: The Ties That Bind. It's good. Read it. **

**With that said, I truly hope you all like this chapter. We are nearing the end of Utopia.**

**Also, I heard you all loud and clear. Too soon for our couple to get down and dirty. So now I know exactly when and where they will be getting down and jiggy with it… oh my gosh, I seriously should be slapped for saying 'jiggy with it' OY!**

**I love all your reviews, thank you all for taking the time to do so!**

**Song I'm listening to: Gotye: Somebody I used to know**

**Disclaimer: I own a one eared American Eskimo Dog. I do not own DBZ or it's characters. **

_She got up and brought her plate to the sink and then went back to the table. He stiffened, sensing her right behind him. "Thank you Vegeta, for saving my life… again." She bent over and gave him a kiss on the cheek and left the kitchen._

He rubbed his cheek where she kissed him. He had never received such a gesture. It confused him, thus angering him…

As she entered the living room, not exactly sure as to why she had gone into that specific room. She just knew she wanted to get out of the kitchen and away from him and the situation she had possibly just created.

She hadn't stepped three steps into the living room when she was twirled around and was now face to face with the prince. He looked down at her with a hint of anger, like always, and curiosity.

"Why did you do that?" Said Vegeta. His voice a hoarse whisper. His hand was holding both of her upper arms, but his grip was loose.

She blinked up at him. "Do what?"

"Kiss me… like that. Why did you do that?" His black orbs angrily piercing her blue gems as he asked.

Was he angry because of the way she thanked him? A simple gesture to show her gratitude? She looked to him, not really sure what to say. He pulled her closer to him, his large masculine form just inches away from her small body.

"I was just saying thanks." Bulma said in a hushed whisper. She could barely get the words out. His presence seemed to suck all the air out of the room. She wasn't sure why, but the way he was looking at her seemed to strike fear into her, but also aroused her at the same time. She took in a shuddered breath to calm her nerves.

'_He's just a guy_." She reminded herself.

He lowered his head down so he was just a hairs breath away from hers, slightly tilting her head to the side so his nose and lips brushed her neck. She shuddered again when she felt his hot breath on her skin as his lips barely brushed on her neck and ear.

"Hn."

She didn't dare move. She wasn't sure what he was going to do. Was he going to rip her throat out with his teeth? Or was he going to throw her on the couch and have his way with her? If it were up to her she would take the ladder. At that thought her lower belly and inner thighs started to heat up and tingle.

As if reading her thoughts, she felt him smirk as he started running his calloused hands up her arms and down her back. Her back arched, making her chest press up against his as one of his hands traced the scar, shoulder to hip and then hip to shoulder.

His tail unraveled from his waist and playfully flicked to and fro behind him, giving away his slightly playful mood.

"What are you going to do when I leave after this mission is complete? Who will save you then?" His thick gravely voice purred in her ear.

"I will get along just fine without you." She huffed. "I don't need someone saving me all the time, like you say I do."

He let out a light chuckle, tracing her scar again. "Hn, is that so?"

"Y-Yes." She stammered.

He finally lifted his head and pulled her face slowly up to his and stopped just as their lips touched and looked into her eyes. They held their stare for a few moments until he pulled his lips onto hers, kissing her the same way he had on the beach. Her knees went wobbly and if it weren't for him having a hold on her back, she would have melted onto the carpet.

He broke it off before she knew it, reclaiming her eyes with his. "Don't do it again." His face went back to it's regular bored/angered mask. He turned on his heal and went back to the kitchen to eat the rest of his dinner.

Bulma dazily found her way to the couch and sat.

'_Did that really just happen again_?'

If he kept this up, she really didn't know what she would do… And he called her a tease! She sat there for a few seconds, and decided that a little TV would help her get her mind off of what just had happened. She settled on a scary movie that had just started. Nothing like a little blood and gore to get your mind off of things.

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*

It had taken all of his discipline and will power not to shove her on the couch and fuck her right then and there. Especially since he could practically taste the want and arousal dripping off of her. He stuffed another forkful of meat into his mouth.

'_Stupid!_' he growled at himself. He would not give in.

He ate his food slower than normal, letting both he and the woman calm down. When he was finished he headed to the stairs, going through the living room. He stopped as he caught site of what the woman had on the television. It was a man in a mask, chasing some weak female with a chain saw. It was so ridiculously stupid, that he just couldn't stop watching.

He slowly inched his way to the couch and sat on the opposite end of where the woman was sitting. She was totally engrossed in the movie, her legs pulled up to her chest and her hands over her face, her eyes peeking through her fingers. She had noticed him there a few minutes ago, but decided to ignore him.

"What is this nonsense? Clearly the female is a dumbass, why would anyone run up the stairs to get away and not go to the damned front door."

Bulma laughed. "Clearly you haven't watched any horror movies have you?"

Vegeta shook his head, but continued to watch. A time later, when another pretty victim was in the woods running away from the psycho path, he clucked his tongue, shaking his head.

"No wonder you suck at survival skills, you watch this shit!"

Bulma turned to him. "If it bugs you so much, then go up stairs or something!"

Vegeta grumbled, but stayed. It was like a train wreck, he just couldn't stop watching. Plus, the scenes when the killer hacked and sliced his victims gave him a good chuckle.

When the movie was over, he got up and stretched looking over to the woman. She had fallen asleep and was curled up on her side of the couch.

"Pfft." He shook his head at her and started walking to the stairs to go to his room. He looked back at her again, and for reasons unknown, he turned around again and grabbed the throw blanket that was on the arm rest of the couch and covered the woman up.

It wasn't until after he was in bed, did he realize what he had done.

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0**0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0

The next day, Bulma was woken by Raditz escorting a half naked woman to the door, telling her that he'd call her and kissed her. He then closed the door in her face as she was in the middle of giving him her contact information.

Bulma sat up on the couch, raising an amused eyebrow at him.

"What?" he asked guiltily.

Bulma shook her head giving him a smile. "You are a true lady's man, Raditz."

He sauntered over to her and sat on the arm rest of the couch and smirked. "I know." He said over confidently.

"I meant that facetiously." She deadpanned.

He smiled at her and nodded his head. "I know." He eyed her for a second, almost deciding if he wanted to ask the next question. "So, what did you and Vegeta do last night?"

She cocked her head at him. "What makes you think Vegeta and I were even together last night?"

"Just a guess."

She furrowed her brows, rubbing her kinked neck. "We ate dinner and then watched a movie."

Raditz's looked somewhat disappointed. She scoffed at him. "What? Do you honestly think that _**if**_ Vegeta and I had sex, I would actually tell you?...why are you so curious?"

"Meh." He shrugged again, giving her a smirk and then went upstairs to change into his training gear.

A while later, Bulma was outside with Chi Chi and little Gohan, lounging on the sand, enjoying the warm sun, while Nappa, Goku and Raditz were sparring just a few feet away. Vegeta was off training somewhere by himself down the beach, he had mumbled something to all of them about 'distractions', 'weak dumb asses' and 'needing to be alone.'

Bulma couldn't help but think that his 'alone' time was brought upon by last night. She decided not to dwell on it and to just enjoy her time with Chi Chi and work on her tan.

"Hey Bulma." Goku called out. "Your scouter is going off."

"UGH!" Bulma looked to Chi Chi. The only reason why her scouter would be going off is because Bardock or Piccolo needed her to do something.

"Duty calls, Commander." Chi Chi said giving her a sympathetic smile.

Bulma, not wanting to get up from her comfortable spot she had made for her self on the sand, slowly got up and walked over to her back pack, that she had left on one of the chairs by the beach house. She dug around in her bag and found her beeping scouter and attached it onto her ear.

"Bardock." She said expectantly.

"Bulma, I do apologize for bothering you on leave, but I have a small job for you to do."

Bulma groaned. "What is it?"

Bardocks voice cracked through the scouter. "We've recently gathered intelligence that Frieza has a man on one of the islands of Utopia, that is selling vital information about the rebellion.'

"…Ok, what information and who is this guy?"

"The man is actually the owner of Utopia, Derlyn Perds. Apparently, he somehow got a hold of the plans to our base ship, and how to get passed our barriers and how to track us down. He's using this as a bargaining chip to keep Utopia a free planet."

Bulma was shocked. She had designed the cloaking system for the base ship herself. This wasn't good, that meant somebody from the inside was leaking information to the enemy…

"We are currently trying to find the leak." Said Bardock, as if he'd read her mind. "We cannot have this information sent to Frieza. What I need you to do, is bring one of your male counterparts to pose as your significant other and infiltrate Derlyn's party tonight. Find the information, most likely on his private computer, and replace it with false info. That way, it will be believable to Frieza and Utopia will remain a free planet."

By now Bulma was pinching the bridge of her nose. She had to come up with a file that had falsified information that would make Frieza believe that he had the plans to her cloaking system to their base ship and how to locate the ever moving ship. It had to look believable, the rebellion needed Utopia to remain a free planet.

"What time is this get together Derlyn is having?"

"From what we've found out, it's not until later on this evening, like 7pm. It is formal, so you will have to get some clothes that will make you blend in. This get together is for the wealthy. You will need to buy your way in by making a donation to the planet."

Easy, Bulma was still the heir to Capsule Corp. And even though the company was long gone, thanks to the Saiyan Empire, one of the last things her father did for her before he was taken off planet was transfer every single last penny he had to Bulma. She was the single richest person in the universe… besides Frieza and King Vegeta.

"Fine."

"Thank you Commander. Remember, if you take a Saiyan, be sure to hide hair and tails. Good luck." The signal was disconnected.

She took the scouter off… Who should she take with her? She looked to the three men sparring a short distance away.

Nappa? No, he was much too old to pose as her husband or love interest. He could pose as her father… but who brought their father to things like this?

Goku? Meh, he would do fine. He was her wing man, after all. But she knew what kind of crowd that would be at this shin-dig, and Goku was anything but refine and proper.

Raditz? Goddess, no. Raditz would get distracted from the mission the minute a pair of tits walked his way.

Yamcha? FUCK THAT.

…that left Vegeta. She hated to admit it, but Vegeta was perfect for the job. He was royalty, and he played the part perfectly. His pompous ass was perfect. She had a lot of experience with parties like this. When she was still on her home planet, her mother and father would drag her to them all the time. She was quite familiar with how the rich mingled and what they expected of their peers.

She bit her lip as she her eyes roamed down the beach in search for the surly Prince. He was down a ways by himself, doing push ups in the sand. She took a deep breath and started walking towards him, trying to think of a way to convince him to go with.

0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0

He smelled her before she reached him. Her sweet and feminine smell filled his nostrils and he tensed.

'_Great_.'

"What do you want?" He barked at her, his back to her as he did a punch kick combo at the air.

"Are you always this much of an ass? Or are you on your man period?"

He twirled around, his left eye brow hiked as far as it can go and his mouth was open, somewhat shocked at what she had just said to him.

She smirked at him and pointed to his cuffs. "How are they doing?"

He glanced down at them and grunted an approval at her. She nodded her head and started tapping her foot.

"Look, I have a mission, and I need for you to go with me."

Vegeta looked at her, crossing his arms, telling her to continue.

"The owner of the planet, Derlyn Perds, somehow got information pertaining to our base ship; How to get passed the cloaking system, how to located it… He is having a party on his private island, we need to get in and somehow get to his personal computer and replace the stolen information with falsified files."

He looked thoughtful and then shook his head at her. "Sounds like you can handle this yourself woman." He turned away from her and started punching the air. "I have training to do."

She walked up to him, grasping his sweaty shoulder. The instant they touched, he jerked away and turned to her again, his face twisted in annoyance.

"No, I can't do this by myself. I may need backup."

His eyes narrowed at her. "Then take one of the others. I'm not the only male here."

"True, but none of the other males here know how to act the way these people do. You're a Prince. You've been taught how to schmooze and act proper. I'm sure if you were taught how to dance, you learned etiquette."

His shoulders tensed a bit at the mention of his short lived days of royalty.

She continued. "I can't go by myself, not only because I may need back up, but I will be asking for trouble if I show up by myself. I don't need rich stuck up men hitting on me… I know the type, they won't let up until they get their way and I just can't afford any distractions."

Vegeta's eyes darkened. The thought of a man slobbering all over her made him want to maim something.

He let out a frustrated growl. "Fine."

She beamed up at him. "Thanks Vegeta!" She looked down at her watch. "You need to go get cleaned up, we have to go shopping for clothes. By the time we are done with that, it will be time for the party." She reached over and gave his hand a squeeze and then turned towards the beach house and jogged away from him.

He shook his head. '_What did I just sign myself up for?_'

While Vegeta took a shower, she made arrangements for a hefty donation to be made under the name of Mister and Misses Ouji for the Utopia foundation, and got two invites for Derlyn Perd's party. They Both then briefed everybody on the mission. After giving strict instructions to come get them if they weren't back by the next afternoon, the two of them got into Bulma's hover jet, and headed to the island that had all the shopping for the planet.

The first shop they went to was a suit shop. To Vegeta's chagrin, she had a suit tailored just for him. He stood there with the deepest scowl on his face as the man measured him. Bulma had to hold in her laughs as the poor tailor measured the Prince's inseam and had to tell him to calm down as his hand started to glow and move towards the unsuspecting man.

While Vegeta's suite was being made, they went to a gown shop. After ten minutes of her looking, Vegeta was ready to blast the whole shop if she didn't just choose a god damned dress already.

She rolled her eyes and shoved a wad of cash at him and told him to go get something to eat across the street while she chose a dress.

"Things like this, can't be rushed, _honey_." She sneered at him as he exited the shop. She got flipped off in return.

She finally decided on a dark blue gown that was made of some sort of silk material. It was backless. (She would remedy her back issue by wearing her long hair down, covering up the dreaded reminder.) It hugged her curves and had a slit that went to her upper thigh, showing her long and beautifully tanned legs. It showed just enough cleavage and was strapless.

After purchasing her dress, and a matching pair of heels she ventured outside. Vegeta was sitting across the street at an open air restaurant. He was currently enjoying a beer and a heaping pile of food in front of him. Looks like he'd be occupied for a while… she looked at the store next to the one she just exited, it was a jewelry store. An evil smirk crept upon her lips and happily sauntered in.

0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0

He finished his third beer. He wasn't buzzed, but was more relaxed now that he had a bit of alcohol circulating through him. He looked up just as Bulma sat down across from him, with a bunch of bags in hand. She set them down and smiled at him.

"Hey, get enough to eat?" She looked at the five plates stacked on top of each other.

He grunted.

"Good." She reached into a small bag and took out two small velvet jewelry boxes. "Here." She slid one of the boxes to him. "Put this on."

He swiped the box and opened it. It was a thick platinum ring. Realization washed over his face and held it out in front of him, as far away from his person as possible, acting as if it were a rotting smelly corpse.

"What is this?"

"It's you're wedding ring. Put it on."

"I will do no such thing, madam." He tossed the box on the table.

She picked it up and took the ring out of the box, grabbed his hand and slid the ring onto his ring finger.

He had to admit, she was fast.

"Vegeta, we are 'married' just for tonight. You can take the damn thing off when we've completed our mission." She said in a low voice, she meant business.

Vegeta snatched his hand away from her and glared at his finger with major disapproval.

She gave him a condescending smile and took her ring out and slid it onto her finger.

Vegeta peered at it. The ring was the same metal material that was made of his, but sleeker and smaller. It held a modest karat diamond on top of it that was hugged with small deep blue gems.

He shook his head at her.

"Trust me Veteta, when people see this ring, you will be getting compliments on it…. you have good taste." She winked at him and marveled at her ring again. Her happy smile melted a little. "This will probably be the only time you and I will ever have wedding rings on in our life time." She exhaled and looked down for a moment. She shook her head and grabbed another bag and handed it to Vegeta.

"This is your suit and shoes. I've booked us a room at a hotel just around the corner. I've made it so records show that we've been staying there for about a week or so, just in case they want to dig for information for us. We should head over, and get ready for the party."

He nodded and stood up. "Lead the way, woman."

She gathered up the rest of the bags and they both walked to the hotel just down the street.

She quickly got their room key and led Vegeta to the elevator. Needless to say, Vegeta was shocked when the elevator stopped at a penthouse suite.

"Really Woman, all this was necessary?" He entered, raising his hands above his head.

"Yes. Remember, Vegeta, we're a wealthy couple on vacation." She tossed the bags on the humongous bed and looked at her watch. "We have a couple hours until we need to go. I need to finish the falsified files, why don't you get dressed, by the time you're done, I'll be finished and then I'll get dressed." She pulled out her capsule that had her laptop and other odds and ends and went to work.

Vegeta grumpily snatched the bag that had his things and went to the bathroom. He gave the bathroom door a good slam.

"Animal." Bulma said under her breath as she went to work on her laptop.

0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0

Vegeta looked at his appearance in the mirror. This outfit was atrocious, all the way down to the damned shoes. Dressing up to him was being in his best armor, not some sort of suite and tie.

He gathered his thick black hair and put it into a ponytail at the base of his head. For the life of him, he couldn't figure the tie out. He growled as he tore it off of his neck and crumpled it in his fist.

He took one more look at himself… as atrocious as this get-up was to him, he had to admit, he looked damned good.

He shoved the door open, smiling as the commotion made the woman jump. She glared at him, but it quickly faded and started to blush. She slowly walked up to him, inspecting his attire.

Even though she thought he was very hansom when he wore his hair normally, every time he wore his hair tied back, he looked more rugged and sexy.

"Where's the tie?"

He tossed it to her. "The damned thing is pointless." He growled at her.

She caught it with ease and smoothed out the wrinkles and walked up to him. "Here." She popped his collar up and put the tie around his neck. She expertly tide it and put his color down. All the while, Vegeta stared at her.

"Eherm.." She glanced up at him, the closeness of their bodies was making her a bit nervous. Since the last few times they were close, it ended up with them kissing. "I, uh, used to help my dad with his ties. For some reason, my mom just couldn't do it right, and my dad was completely hopeless." She smiled sadly the at memory, her eyes watered a bit at the mention of her father.

As she was retracting her hand from his tie, he grasped her hands, and with his other hand lifted her chin. "My father will pay for his greediness. Mark my words woman, he will die a slow and agonizing death. I will not stop until I hold his still beating heart in my fist."

Although, somewhat crude and a little graphic, it was very sweet what he said to her. She sniffed and straightened up a bit, giving him another smile.

"Yeah, well. You better."

The corner of his mouth went up and then went back to his ever familiar scowl. He let go of her and backed up from her. "Well, get dressed Woman. You're wasting time."

Bulma snickered at him and grabbed her bags and went to the bathroom to get dressed.

0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0

It was so very hard to concentrate. The beautiful woman next to him was to blame. The tantalizing dress that accentuated her curvy curves and showed of her god damned long toned legs. DAMN HER!

It was very hard to keep his stoic mask on when she stepped out of the bathroom. Everything about her was beautiful. Her long hair teasing him to run his fingers through, and her lush cherry lips were just begging him to crush his lips onto them.

They landed on the private island that held a large mansion and private beach. Bulma capsulated the hover jet and walked up to Vegeta. "Ok, My name is Alina and you name is Ferrel, our last name is Ouji. We've been married for three years and we've made our money by selling technology. Ok?" Vegeta nodded. She linked her arm onto his and they started walking to the entrance of the mansion, were people were lining up to get in.

**Part 2, How will Vegeta and Bulma pull of this marriage thing? And say goodbye to Utopia, it's back to reality for everyone. **


	12. The Marriage Ruse Part 2

**Alright my dears, here's another chapter… I said in my last one that we will be saying goodbye to Utopia…. Well not really. More like, next chapter. I didn't realize that I would probably overload you all with a lot of info if I crammed it into one whole chapter.**

**Thank you all for the fantastic reviews! And again, I would like to thank my buddy aylawilson16. She kept me going, gave me some great ideas as always!**

**WARNING… this chapter contains a nice little lime for you… borderline lemon... ; )**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! NOTHING! **

_They landed on the private island that held a large mansion and private beach. Bulma capsulated the hover jet and walked up to Vegeta. "Ok, My name is Alina and your name is Ferrel, our last name is Ouji. We've been married for three years and we've made our money by selling technology. Ok?" Vegeta nodded. She linked her arm onto his and they started walking to the entrance of the mansion, where people were lining up to get in. _

Vegeta was tense. She could tell by the way his muscles were rock hard as she held on to him. As they got in line to enter, she let go of his arm and faced him.

"Vegeta relax. Remember… believable…we want to be believable. We're married, we have to make physical contact, and you cant be all uptight and tense up on me if I grab for your hand or hug you or something." She gave him a reassuring smile and a nod and linked her arm onto his again.

He rolled his eyes and gave her a low growl. Easy for her to say… the woman was killing him. The damn get-up she was wearing was making it hard to concentrate. The way her leg teased him as it moved in and out of the high slit on her dress… and the way her hair danced along her naked back and her beautiful face… damn her! Damnit to hell! He was a warrior, a destroyer of worlds! How can one woman, one small, beautiful woman rock him to his core?

He growled again and exhaled, making himself focus and loosened up a bit.

They both silently noted that the place was heavily guarded with very large and intimidating men, dressed in suits. All had similar scouters over their eyes and had some sort of gun strapped to them.

As they approached the entrance, they were stopped by one of the men.

"Invitations, madam." He politely demanded.

"Oh yes." Bulma handed the man both of the invites she had received early that day. He studied both papers and then studied Bulma and Vegeta with a scrutinizing eye.

For a moment Bulma was started to get a little nervous by the man's silence and hard stares.

"Welcome, Mr. and Mrs. Ouji." He pointed to the inside of the mansion, at a couple, Bulma assumed was Derlyn Perds and his wife, shaking hands and greeting their guests as they entered.

"Thank you." Bulma smiled at the guard. Vegeta nodded at him and followed Bulma's lead to the hosts of the party.

Derlyn Perds was a tall, skinny man. Who probably weighed 90 pounds soaking wet. He had an expensive pair of tailor made white slacks on, with a matching jacket and a light pink button up shirt. He was humanoid, as was most of the party goers. He looked every ounce of stuck up that Bulma thought he was. He was young, probably in his mid thirties, and had his strawberry blond hair gelled back.

His wife was definitely a trophy wife, she was possibly just a few years older than Bulma and was just a beautiful. She had on a low cut pink gown that flaunted her very fake and very large boobs. Bulma for sure would have lost Raditz right then and there. The woman had short bleach blond hair and had an ungodly amount of diamonds on. They were dripping off of necklaces, bracelets, earrings and rings, she was a beauty, and it was very obvious she was with her husband for the money and whatever else he had to offer.

"Hello friends, I'm Derlyn Perds and this is my wife Keirta." He offered Vegeta his hand, and to Bulma's surprise, the prince extended his and shook it.

"Mr. Perds, My name Alina Ouji, and this is my husband Ferrel." She said as Vegeta and Derlyn shook hands.

Vegeta let go of Derlyn's hand and nodded to Bulma. She nodded to the both of them, giving the two hosts her brightest smile.

"It's very nice to meet you both." Said Bulma.

Derlyn, who was rubbing his hand that he just got back from Vegeta, gave them a grimaced smile. "Wow, Mr. Ouji, you have quite a grip!" He smiled at Vegeta. The prince grunted, but kept his usual face of indifference on.

"Ouji… Oh yes! You two just made a hefty donation. Thank you."

"It was nothing, really. We truly love this Planet. This is where Ferrel and I got married. We plan on making more donations in the future to ensure the Planet's conservation." Bulma said.

Keirta gave the couple a toothy smile and brought her hands over her heart . "Isn't that sweet? We appreciate it! Please you two, come in, enjoy the food, drinks and do enjoy the beach."

Both, Vegeta and Bulma nodded to them, Vegeta keeping his ever stoic façade and Bulma smiling at them sweetly.

They entered the mansion, arm in arm, and did a quick recon of the interior of home. Acting casually, smiling (more like, Bulma smiled, Vegeta had a semi scowl on his face.) and saying hello to people as they moved through out the hall ways. They determined that Derlyn's personal computer was upstairs, which unfortunately, the stairway was being blocked by two large men with weapons, deterring anyone from getting up to the second floor.

The two of them ventured outside where there was a large patio that had a bar and a dace floor that led right to the private beach.

"When all this shit is over, and there is no more fighting, no more tyrants… I will have a place just like this, on the beach." Bulma said, staring off into the sunset that made beautiful pinks and purples spray across the sky.

"One thing at a time, Woman. Let's concentrate on how the hell we are going to get upstairs without letting Pert's guard dogs know." Vegeta huffed.

Bulma gave him a 'Whatever' look, and then scanned the building.

"You know, I could probably kill the guards without anybody knowing." Vegeta said in a hushed whisper.

Bulma smacked him on the chest. "No killing, come on." She grabbed him by the hand and led him to the side of the building where there weren't any guests.

"I bet you anything, this is Derlyn and Keirta's bedroom. And I bet you, his computer is close by." She pointed up to a balcony on the second floor. She held onto Vegeta as she bent down with her other hand andstarted to remove her shoes.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm taking my shoes off, so I can climb up."

He scrunched his nose up and shook his head. He scooped her up and levitated to the balcony.

"Oh." Bulma squeeked out. She didn't have enough time to comprehend what had happened.

He merely raised an eyebrow at her, and waited for her to enter the opened doors to the balcony.

It was definitely their bedroom. Large and lavish. Bulma had a pang of jealously at the size of the Pert's closet. It was practically the size of her little apartment on the base ship. She scanned the room and snorted.

"Seriously, a mirror on the ceiling, above the bed? Eww." She clucked her tongue in disgust.

"Hn, I thought only whore houses and bordellos did that." The prince said in a bored tone.

Bulma turned around, and looked at him with a grimaced disgusted look.

"And, how do you know that only bordellos and whore houses have mirrors on the ceiling?" She put her hands on her hips.

Vegeta shrugged and walked passed her. "How else do you think we all get laid, being in the Cold Army?"

She followed him into a room that was connected to the bedroom that looked to be Derlyn's private office. Vegeta sat down at one of the chairs, while Bulma moved behind the desk and turned the computer on.

"By meeting a nice girl, and dating her… that's how normal people usually get laid."

Vegeta crossed his arms and legs and let out an exacerbated sigh. "First off, although dating is permitted, most of us opt not to because if we were to reproduce, the child would be surrendered to Frieza. That or killed. And secondly we had this conversation before, Woman. I will not have a mate or girlfriend or anything in between."

She kept her eyes on the computer as she searched for the file in question. She rolled her eyes at him and huffed out a 'Pshaa'

It didn't take long for her find them.

"Found them…. Looks like the Derlyn will be uploading this to Frieza tomorrow morning." She said, mostly to her self and deleted the information. She then started digging in her top for the flash drive she loaded with the falsified information.

As she fumbled with her top, trying to grasp the small flash drive, the top of her dress started to slide down, showing more and more of her cleavage. Vegeta could do nothing but stare. She had magnificent boobs, he had to admit. He finally had to turn away as the show she was giving him was starting to rouse his 'little saiyan' to attention.

She finally got hold of it, and noticed that she was practically flashing Vegeta. She quickly pulled her top up to its proper place and quickly looked up. When she saw that Vegeta was staring at the book case in the corner she sighed in relief and pretending that nothing happened.

She quickly uploaded the files and shut down the computer.

"Ready to get back to the party?" Just as she said that, the door to the connecting bedroom opened. Vegeta, moving at the speed of light, ran to Bulma, grabbed her from behind and dove under the desk. He had her in his lap as they sat under the cover of the desk, both holding their breath as they listened to who was in the room next to them.

"Dear, just come here please. We can't have our guests thinking you're a slob, now can we?" Keirta's sweet voice rang from the bedroom.

"I cant believe I spilled red wine on my one of a kind white suit!" Derlyn whined.

Bulma and Vegeta listened as the couple shuffled about the bedroom. Keirta, Bulma assumed, was going through the closet talking to her self, this suit isnt fancy enough, or this one was last years style.

They chit chatted about how well the party was going and gossiped about some of the guests, and then… it went silent.

She felt Vegeta stiffen as the silence continued for a minute.

Bulma, who was holding onto Vegeta's pant legs as she nervously listened, loosened her grip and started to climb out from under the desk. Vegeta grabbed her, keeping her from leaving his lap. She whipped her head around as far as she could to see his face, questioning him with an angry face.

"They're gone." She whispered.

Vegeta slowly shook his head. He pointed to his ear and then in the direction of the bedroom. She furrowed her brows at him in question. He scowled at her, pointing to his ear again.

She turned her head and stained her ears. Apparently he wanted her to listen for something. It took her a few moments, but she heard it. Her cheeks turned deep red and now understood why Vegeta had tensed uncomfortably and had stopped her from leaving.

She inhaled and was about to say 'EWWW' when a large hand was placed over her mouth. She was thankful that Vegeta did so. She couldn't help it. Both her hands flew up to his hand and covered his, so her disgusted moans wouldn't alerts the two people in the next room.

The squeaks of Derlyn and Keirta's bed became louder, and moans from the both of them became more fevered, totally oblivious that they had an audience.

The sound effects that were coming out of Keirta was quite comical for both Vegeta and Bulma. Thankful that Vegeta and her hands were still clamped over her mouth because she was now trying hard not to laugh. Vegeta just shook his head. The man obviously did not know how to pleasure his woman, she was clearly faking it.

Bulma at one point felt Vegeta silently snicker when Derlyn yelled "Take it baby!"

They finally finished, and after quickly redressing they exited their bedroom, non the wiser that the two were there.

Bulma let go of Vegeta's hand over her mouth and crawled out from under the desk. As did Vegeta.

"That was the saddest fake orgasm in the history of fake orgasms." Bulma chuckled.

Vegeta dusted off his pant legs and jacket sleeves snorted. "It was pathetic. I feel bad for any bastard that can't give a woman their release."

It was Bulma's turn to snort. "Please Vegeta, I'm sure you've had at least one woman fake an orgasm with you."

Vegeta swiftly moved to her side and brought his head down to her ear.

"Never." His hot breath made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. She visibly shivered as he ran a finger down her bare arm.

"Shall we woman?" He led the way to the balcony and looked over to make sure nobody would see him fly them both down. He scooped her up and looked down at her. The look she was giving him was confusing to him… she was looking at him in awe.

"What are you looking at woman?" He rough gravely voice made his chest vibrate onto her as he floated down.

"You certainly are full of yourself."

"Hmph. Call it what you will." He levitated them safely to the ground and gently placed her onto her feet.

As he started to walk back to the party, she grabbed his hand. He turned around, looking at her hand with a frustrated grumble.

"Vegeta, would take me flying sometime?" she wasn't really sure why she blurted out the question. Maybe it was because in the whole two seconds he flew her to and from the balcony she got an adrenaline rush, or maybe she just liked him holding her so close… she wasn't sure.

He looked at her and nodded curtly at her, not really sure why he agreed. "Fine. Lets get back to this god damned party."

She beamed up at him, and interlaced her fingers with his as they slipped back into the crowd of people, unnoticed.

She was taking advantage of the fact that she could make contact with the prince. He knew that this kind of behavior would not be tolerated any other day.

They watched some drunken couples dance to the music, watched the little clicks of rich women gossip about others in little huddles and the men smoke their cigars as they checked out the women.

"Do you even think they are aware of what goes on outside their little bubble of privilege and wealth?" Bulma asked Vegeta. "Do you even think they know what kind of sacrifices people like you and I make on a daily basis to make the universe free of ass holes such as your father and Frieza? Do they even know there's a war raging right now?" She shook her head in disgust. These people were clueless and spoiked, the conversations she heard in passing were all about how hard it was find a good house keeper, and what new model of hover jet they got.

Vegeta grunted and shook his head. "Some of them probably don't even know what happens outside their bubble as you say. But I bet the other half does know, and could give two shits about it, so long as they have their wealth, they don't give a flying fuck about what goes on off planet. They wont care until its right at their door step" He let out a dark chuckle. "Those are the kinds of planets I don't mind purging, riding the universe of useless beings that care nothing more than social status and no power… pathetic."

Bulma gave him a sideways glance. She knew very well what Vegeta and the others had to do while on purging missions. It was something she made herself not think about. But it made her wonder if Vegeta, Nappa and Raditz enjoyed killing millions of people. Did they take joy in it? It's not like they had a choice in the matter any way… but still.

He, surprised her again when he gently shook her hand out of his. "I'll grab us some drinks."

'_I seriously cant figure this guy out._' Honestly, he was the most confusing man ever.

She watched as he made his way through the crowd to the bar. He was probably the only one there that carried himself with such power, muscle wise. Even with a suit on, his toned arms and chest filled his clothes out, making him look sexier than ever. The men he passed were obviously intimidated by him, the way he carried himself screamed royalty. The women he passed gawked and gave him inviting smiles while their significant others weren't looking. It made Bulma want to run up to him and hiss at the oogling women.

She shook her head giggling softly to herself as she placed her hand over her eyes as it dawned on her that she too was gawking at him like a lonely house wife.

"Alina?"

Bulma lifted her head. Keirta was standing next to her giving her a friendly smile.

"Enjoying the party so far?"

Bulma nodded her head, trying to suppress the urge to blush and giggle at her at the same time because of the little show she and her husband unknowingly put on for she and Vegeta. She cleared her throat to shake out the giggles she was suppressing. "Oh, yes. It's lovely."

"Lovely." Kierta repeated, silently patting herself on the back. She looked around as if looking for someone. "Where is that handsome husband of yours? He's making quite a splash with the ladies here." She fanned herself, insinuating Vegeta's hotness.

Bulma chuckled lightly. "He's getting us drinks… He is quiet handsome, isn't he?"

Keirta playfully swiped Bulma's shoulder. "My my Alina, he certainly is. I can tell you two are very much in love. You can tell he's very protective of you." She cleared her throat and leaned closer to her. "If ever you want to swap husbands for the night, let me be the first person you call." She winked at Bulma.

Bulma's mouth was hanging open. Did she just really say that?

Keirta started laughing. "I kid, Alina, I kid."

Bulma started to laugh. "I thought you were serious for a second."

Keirta let out another giggle. "No, certainly not. But I'd be careful, there are women here that will try to steal him away from you." She warned "How long have you two been married?"

"Three years now."

Keirta smiled and cooed at her. "Young love! You must have married when you guys were teenagers, you don't look like you're a day over…twenty-one."

"Twenty actually, Ferrel is twenty-two." She laughed.

"Oh my! Young love!" she repeated, clasping her hands over her heart. Her eyes darted over Bulma's head and waved at someone from behind her. "Excuse me, Alina." She scurried away, prattling off about something.

As she left, Vegeta came back with a glass full of white wine and a glass of what looked to be scotch. He handed the wine glass to her as he took a sip of his drink.

"I don't think I've been approached by so many women in the same place at once." He said in a cocky tone between sips.

"You are looking pretty hot tonight." Her eyes bulged, wishing she could suck the words she just spewed out. She quickly chugged the wine, preventing her from saying anything else to stroke Vegeta's ever growing ego.

He smirked at her, as he peered out at the dance floor. Her want to hold hands and make physical contact with him did not go unnoticed by him. And that last comment confirmed his thoughts about her being attracted to him… even though from previous days he knew this already.

"I think we should question Derlyn and see who the leak is, we cant afford any other kind of information being leaked. Especially about me." He said.

"Agreed…How do you suppose we do that?"

"You're the strategic genius, figure something out." He sneered at her.

She grumbled and chugged the rest of her wine and slammed it down at the table next to her and grabbed Vegeta's glass , slamming it too on the same table.

"You're luck that was empty." He snarled.

She took hold of his hands and dragged him to the dance floor.

"What the fuck are you doing?" he hissed at her.

He expertly glided into a dance with her in the sea of couples dancing.

"I'm strategizing." She hissed back. "Just follow my lead, 'k?"

Vegeta grunted looking down at her. He could practically see the wheels turning in her head as she looked around.

"We are approaching the Pert's. I'm going to cut in and dance with Derlyn. You take Keirta and dance with her. Stay close."

She led them to the dancing couple and let go of Vegeta. She tapped Derlyn on the shoulder.

"May I cut in?"

Derlyn's eyes lit up, as did Keirta's knowing that she would get a chance to dance with Vegeta.

"Of course." Derlyn let go of his wife, and offered his hand to Bulma. She took it graciously and started to dance to the soft jazz music in the background.

Keirta took Vegeta's hand and giddily started to dance with him.

Bulma gave Vegeta a smile as he scowled at her, silently cursing her. The woman he was dancing with was trying to be sly and move her hand down to his ass… a very Raditz like move. Her other hand caressed his bicep as she smooshed her fake tits up against his chest, while trying to make small talk… It took every ounce in Vegeta not to blow her away on the spot. Instead he made it look like he was listening to her as she yammered on about something… he wasn't sure what the hell she was talking about, he really didn't care. He just nodded his head and grunted and threw in a 'uh-huh' for good measure. He kept his eyes on the woman, making sure the scrawny ingrate kept his hands to himself.

He looked down at the wench hanging on him. He was not enjoying this fake woman. He much preferred Bulma pressed up against him. Nothing about Bulma was fake, she was 100% real, nothing fake on her.

Bulma on the other hand was doing much better with her partner. He was behaving himself, and his hands were staying where they should be.

"Mr. Perts, Ferrel and I would like to set up a meeting with you regarding us becoming members of your Planet Conservation committee."

The man smiled at her. "First, please call me Derlyn. And, you and your husband do know that to become a committee member you have to make yearly contributions, right?" It was almost as if he was dismissing her.

She narrowed her eyes at him, but kept the smile plastered on her face. "Oh, yes, we are aware, and are willing to give you five years worth of contributions now. Would you be willing to meet tomorrow morning and have breakfast with us. We will have the financial info for you then."

Bulma could practically see the dollar signs pop up into his eyes. He stopped dancing and grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"Five years? Oh my, yes Mrs. Ouji. I would be delighted."

"Fantastic, Why don't you meet us at, say 10am tomorrow morning? Our hotel, I hear, serves a spectacular brunch. We are staying at the Pert Plaza."

He smiled again, and gave her hand a few more kisses. "My wife and I shall be there."

Just then, Bulma felt someone behind her. She didn't have to guess who it was. Vegetga placed his hand on her shoulder… he was so close to her, she could feel a light growl reverberating from his chest onto her back. She reached up and put her hand over his, calming him, not sure why he seemed upset.

"Darling, I was just telling Derlyn here about wanting to become committee members. He's agreed to meet us tomorrow morning for brunch." She said over her shoulder.

Vegeta nodded to Derlyn, who was practically groping Bulma's other hand. The prince, not liking Derlyn slobbering all over the woman's hand, took it away from his lips and held onto it, wrapping his arm around Bulma keeping her hand safe from any other possible hand rapping's.

Derlyn blushed at Vegeta taking his 'wife's' hand back. "I'll let you have your wife back, Mr. Ouji. Enjoy the rest of the party, I look forward to seeing you both tomorrow." He smiled at them and walked off the dance floor.

Vegeta twirled Bulma, wrapping an arm around her small waist and started dancing. 

"When can we leave this place? The amount of stupidity that is radiating off of these beings is astounding." Said Vegeta, monotoned. "I think my IQ has dropped significantly after having to listen to that fake woman's babbling… you owe me." He grumbled.

Bulma playfully slapped him. "We can't leave too soon, it'll make us seem suspicious."

He heaved a sigh. "Fine then." He let go of her. "I'm going to get more alcohol." He stomped off in the direction of the bar.

"I wouldn't mind a drink too." She called after him.

He flipped her off as he walked away.

He was uncomfortable. He didn't like big crowds. Especially large crowds that were full of spoiled idiots. The more time he was there, his patience and sanity were wearing off.

She moved off of the dance floor in a huff and grabbed an empty table that was far away from most of the crowd.

Vegeta sauntered up a few moments later with two glasses full of scotch. He sat down and put both glasses down on the table.

Bulma reached over to get one of the glasses.

"Not yours." He said, swiping the full glass away from her.

She stared at him, what nerve! She crossed her arms and sat back in her chair.

"Asshole." She grumbled.

Vegeta smirked at her as he finished off the first glass, grabbing the second with his free hand.

Glaring at him she stood up. "I need to go to the rest room" she suddenly announced and left him to drink.

She went to the bathroom and did her business. She quickly looked at herself in the mirror, fluffed her hair, making sure it covered her back.

In all honesty, she needed a second alone to regain some composure. The man was a mystery to her. His actions just moments before was sweet, but also confusing.

Was he playing his husband role when he took her hand away from Derlyn's lips? Or was he actually showing some genuine jealousy?

Just another thing to put in her ever growing pile of Vegeta quirks.

She quickly made her way back to the table she left Vegeta at and came to a halt.

Someone was in her seat, a fake titted, long haired brunette who was practically crawling across the table, giving Vegeta seductive looks while biting her finger in a suggestive manner.

Before she knew what she was doing, Bulma marched right up to Vegeta, grabbed him by the tie and kissed him. She drew her lips away and gave him a seductive smirk. There was a sliver of confusion in his eyes and he looked a bit aghast. But soon, matched her seductive smirk. He pulled her onto his lap and wrapped his arms around her.

"I missed you." She said in a husky voice. She looped her arms around his neck.

"You just went to the restroom, you were gone for just a few minutes." His deep throaty voice had an inviting tone.

She felt the eyes of the bimbo on them both.

"Oh!" Bulma exaggerated a gasp. She covered her mouth as she giggled. "I'm sorry, I didn't see you over there." She extended her hand over to the woman. "I'm Alina, his wife."

The woman looked deflated. She reached over and weakly shook Bulma's hand while giving her a fake smile. "Well, I'll just be going now." She got up, giving Vegeta a look and mouthed 'call me' and walked away, swinging her hips and ass.

Bulma glared after her. "What a slut!"

Vegeta remained silent, which in turn made her turn her icy glare to him.

"What did I do?" He asked defensively.

"UGH!" She pointed in the direction the women walked of to. "You're a married man and she was practically eye fucking you! She even had the gull to tell you to call her in front of me!" she then pointed to herself, emphasizing the last part. She kept her voice low, so not to draw any attention to them.

To a passerby it looked as if a married couple was sharing a sweet moment together.

He scoffed silently. '_Married, eh?_'

Vegeta leaned back in his chair, putting his hand on her bare thigh through the slit of her dress, making her jump at the skin to skin contact.

"We aren't married, Woman." His smirk widening at the reaction he got from her.

Her eyes widened as his thumb started to rub tiny circles on her thigh.

"We-we are tonight." She stammered.

His smirk was now a full smile, showing his sharp white k9's.

"Hmm, in that case… since we're '_married_'…" he moved his hand further up her thigh, closer to her sweet spot. She gasped sharply at the feel of his calloused hand moving slowly upward.

"What a-a-are yo-you doing!"

He sat up from his relaxed position, bringing his face close to hers.

"I'm doing what a husband does to his wife…"

She shivered at his gravely voice, and again, his hot breath washed over her ear making the hairs on the back of her neck stand up.

She started to breathe heavily as his hand grazed over her tingling flower and unconsciously arched her back as his thumb started to slowly massage it.

"Naughty wife, not wearing any under garments." He chuckled evilly.

Was he really doing this? Right here? Right now? In the middle of a swanky get together? Not that she didn't want him to. Gods! Ever since that kiss on the beach and the almost sex she had the woman's equivalent to blue balls. Not to mention, she couldn't deny it anymore, but she certainly had a thing for him.

"Vegeta…" she whimpered.

"Hn." He kept his ministrations steady, noticing the tell tale signs of her enjoying his handy work. "Mmm woman, you're wet." He nibbled on her earlobe.

She was like a wet noodle in his arms. This was heaven.

"Someone's… oh god…" she inhaled sharply as he teased her opening his one of his fingers. "some-someone's going to-to catch us. OH GODS!" she said through gritted teeth as his pointer finger entered her slowly.

"Uh-uh. They are all yammering like idiots amongst themselves… I can sense anyone approaching. Don't you worry, Woman."

He was thoroughly enjoying himself. He nibbled again on her ear lob and moved her head over so they were forehead to forehead. Her beautiful blue eyes were half lidded as she let another small gasp of pleasure pass through her lips.

His eyes turned dark and narrowed.

"What are you doing to me?" He asked in a gruff manner. His black eyes searching hers.

She slightly shook her head. "Me? What are _you_ doing to me?"

The question didn't suffice. He plunged his finger deeper, making her buck and arch her back again. Her heaving chest teasing him as it quickly moved up and down, enticing him.

"Don't answer a question with a question, Woman."

She didn't answer, which resulted in him plunging a second finger within her. And being a skilled master at pleasing women, he knew just where that elusive g-spot was. He would make her pay for all the mental anguish she was putting him through. He made a come hither motion with his fingers, grazing the spot. She quivered and jolted.

"Oh gods." She quietly moaned.

He grit his teeth. "You have invaded my mind like a damned parasite. I haven't been able to concentrate ever since you showed up in that fucking tavern."

He made the motion again, Bulma started panting as she felt her lower belly tingle.

"I didn't mean to." She whimpered.

He bent down and nibbled on one of her peaked nipples through her silk dress.

He growled at her response. His ministrations became more fevered as he messaged her g spot.

"Oh gods Vegeta… I'm gonna… oh.. I'm gonna.." she nearly squealed.

His grip on her tightened as her inner walls themselves tightened around his digits.

As her explosion of a climax hit her, he quickly brought her into a kiss, swallowing her screams of pleasure.

She slumped on him, her forehead resting in the crook of his neck. Her body felt as if it were made of jello, if Vegeta would have let go of his hold on her, she would have surely fell onto the ground.

When she started to breath normally she pulled away from his neck and looked at him. She was still a little dazed. He had his ever so cocky smirk plastered on his face.

"I think it's time we leave now." He stood up, throwing her over his shoulder like a Saiyan cave man and walked off to the darkened beach.

**Woo doggy… how was that?**

**Next chapter, Vegeta and Bulma meet with the Pert's, the mystery rescue finally lands, and the saiyans must go back to frieza.**


	13. A Start Of Something or Nothing

**Alright my dears, here you go, another chapter for you all.**

**I would like to thank aylawilson16 for beta'ing for me, and staying up with me until the wee hours in the morning. Also, my buddy aylawilson16 has drawn a fanart of our couple in their formal wear. Go to my profile, I've posted the link =)**

**Thank you all for your wonderful reviews! I appreciate them all, seriously! To my loyal but silent readers, I would love to hear from you too *wink***

**There is a lemon in this chapter (I can hear preciousjade76 squee with delight as well as all my other readers hahaha)**

**I know I'm forgetting something…. Eh, it'll come to me.**

**Disclaimer: I own three lawn mowers (very Whiskey Tango ((white trash)) haha) I do not own DBZ or it's characters. **

He jetted off to a darker side of the island that was only lit by the soft moon light. He heaved her off of his shoulder, placing her on the sand and quickly backed away from her. He needed to get away from her. He had lost control back there, and was not happy with himself… or her for that matter. He just needed a few moments to regain control, to ensure he wouldn't let his raging hormones get the best of him again.

She stood there for a moment, somewhat in a daze from what had just happened.

"What was that?" she asked, breathlessly.

He didn't answer. He simply turned away from her towards the distant horizon.

Bulma walked towards him, not quite sure if she should thank him or scream and yell at him. As she approached, he visibly tensed and shifted his weight away from her. She stopped just a few inches away and reached for him, placing a hand lightly on his shoulder.

Bulma retracted her arm when he whipped around, snarling at her. He was terrifying, the look in his eyes was purely feral. If she didn't know any better it looked like an animal was trying to come out of it cage.

"**Don't touch me!**" He half screamed at her. He inwardly kicked himself for making her shrink back in fear, but half of him was thankful she did. If she came any closer, he would be powerless against her right now. He couldn't blame her because she probably wasn't aware of what she was doing to him. And what he did at the party didn't help his cause.

She staggered a few steps back at his outburst, and even though she was frightened, she stood her ground.

He took a large intake of air, his animalistic orbs still piercing through her.

"**What are you doing to me?" **He growled his arms stiffly at his sides and his fists clenched tight making his knuckles white. **"Do you have any idea what you are doing to me, Bulma?"**

She looked at him wide eyed, her mouth a gape. She wasn't sure what she was supposed to say. She really wanted to ask the same question to him, but was too scared to say anything. Vegeta was a loose cannon and wasn't sure what was going through his head right now. She knew he wouldn't hurt her, but was worried that he would take his frustrations out on innocent people or possibly the planet.

He ignored her silence and continued, but seemed a bit calmer… but not by much.

"Just…" He breathed through gritted teeth. "Stay away from me."

He turned away from her and took off in the air at high speed, leaving her on the beach, yet again, in the dark and confused as ever.

She entered the dark suite an hour after Vegeta had abandoned her. She stayed on the beach to clear her thoughts and to piece together what the hell was happening between her and the prince… but it didn't really help. The whole flight back to the hotel, Bulma's frustrations festered, and needless to say, by the time she got back she was ready to tear him a new one and then some.

It was obvious he wasn't there. Bulma wasn't even sure if he would even return to her that night. That thought pissed her off. He'd better get his shit together and fix whatever inner issues he was having by then.

She took a nice hot shower and changed into an oversized shirt to sleep in and went to bed, hoping that when she woke up, things would be much clearer, and that Vegeta would have returned.

She woke to the bathroom door being closed and the shower turning on.

She sat up, rubbing her eyes. She had only been asleep for two hours or so.

Bulma looked to the closed bathroom door, not sure if she should just go back to sleep or wait for him to get out and give him a piece of her mind. She was still pissed off and the small amount of sleep didn't help her attitude.

She laid down again, taping her fingers on her muscled belly… contemplating.

No, fuck this enough was enough. He was angry at her for making him feel… well she wasn't sure how she was making him feel. BUT he was making her life more confusing than it should be and was causing a lot of sexual tension between her and him. And if the two of them were attracted to one another, ignoring it was obviously not working out.

She burst through the bathroom door and yanked the large glass door to the shower open, taking the prince by surprise.

He looked at her, the shock fading from his eyes, replaced by anger.

"What the fuck do you think you are do-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" She screamed at him as she pointed in his face. "I'm tired of this shit. What the fuck is wrong with you?"

His eyes narrowed at her and he opened his mouth to yell at her again, but didn't get the chance to say it, as she poked his naked chest with her finger.

"No, you don't get to speak. It's my turn." She poked him again. "What's with this hot and cold bullshit? You can't stand me one minute and the next your practically on top of me! I can't take this shit anymore, Vegeta! Either you like me or you don't. MAKE UP YOUR DAMNED MIND!"

Even though he was naked, and in a shower half lathered with soap, he crossed his arms giving her a stony expression.

She hadn't noticed, but she had stepped into the large shower as she continued to poke him again and again as she verbally assaulted him. Her hair was getting wet and her over sized t-shirt was starting to cling to her body.

"Make up your mind Vegeta so we can get back to our fucking lives! You're driving me insane!"

He remained silent, taking in it all in. Which pissed Bulma off.

"Say something you son of a bitch! GAH!" She threw her hands in the air.

They stood there face to face, staring each other down, Bulma's anger and frustration had overflowed ten fold. She slapped him in the face as hard as she could. His head turned slightly at the force of her hit.

He slowly turned his head back to her and she cocked her hand back to slap him again. He caught her wrist mid air and tugged her closer to him.

Growling at her and showing her his sharp k9's he bent down so they were at eye level.

"You don't scare me. You may have the power of intimidation over everybody else, but not me, Vegeta. Not me." She spat venomously.

His grip tightened at her comment and then let go of her wrist. Quickly he grabbed her by her waist and hoisted her up against the tile and crashed his lips onto hers.

After the initial shock wore off, Bulma kissed him back. Vegeta gave her a growl of approval as he allowed her arms to anchor themselves around his neck as she deepened their kiss.

His previous anger with her melted away as his hormones took over his brain. He guided her legs around his naked waist then slid his hands to her round ass, and squeezed. Bulma moaned into his mouth, making his already hardened erection ache in want.

Vegeta released her lips and dipped his head to her jaw and laid kisses and playful nips on her jaw, where he layed playful nips and kisses He then traveled down her slender neck, softly biting and licking the tender flesh. His gesture earned him a shudder from Bulma as the sensation sent jolts of pleasure down her spine and made her inner thighs tingle. He suddenly stopped and looked at her, his eyes clouded with lust and a hint of uncertainty.

"This means nothing, Woman." His velvety voice rung out, watching the woman as he spoke.

Bulma, still breathless nodded. "Ya, sure, nothing."

He gave her a cocky smirk and without saying another word, ripped the oversized, soaked shirt off of Bulma's body, throwing the ripped fabric over his shoulder. She brought him in for another kiss and bucked as his calloused hand gently cupped her breast and flicked his thumb over her hardened nipple. He smirked into their kiss at her reaction to his touch.

Not wanting him to think she couldn't make him have the same reaction, Bulma took one arm from around the prince's neck and slowly trailed her hand down to the fury patch of hair that held his manhood. When she made contact with it, her hand froze and eyes went wide.

"What's the matter woman? Too big for you?" He whispered in her ear.

It was her turn to smirk as she gripped his rock hard erection and slowly stroked it. She was pleased to see his smirk disappear and his eyes almost close as she pet him. She unhooked her other arm from his neck as well as her legs. His eyes snapped open as she did so, giving her a questionable look.

He opened his mouth to ask her what she was doing, when she put a finger over his lips and gave him a playful kiss on the nose. She guided him to turn around so his back was now against the tile. She gave him one last playful smirk and then sank to her knees and grasped his awaiting appendage.

She licked teasingly at the tip and sides and was pleased to feel him shudder. She continued her ministrations until she felt he had enough and then took him into her mouth completely all the while still stroking and petting with her hands.

She watched him from her position, the spray from the shower head weighted his hair, making it look longer, some of it resting on his shoulders. He looked simply amazing, and felt utterly lucky to be in the position she was in now with the god like prince.

His eyes drooped closed and leaned his head back. Never, ever had a woman taken the time to pleasure him like this. Sure, he had paid for whores to pleasure him and the occasional drunken bootycall would try their best, but not like this.

Her free hand slowly traveled up to his chiseled abs and up to his muscular pectorals, lazily going up and down. Her touch was something else too, her smooth silken skin felt good on his own.

"Enough." He chocked out hoarsely. He was getting way too close to his release, and he needed to gain his dominance. He swiftly scooped her up again, putting her back against the tile. Her legs again wrapped themselves around his waist.

"Are you ready for me, Woman?" He breathed into her ear as he rubbed himself against her inner thigh.

She nodded her head, letting out a moan as he nibbled on her neck.

Finding her waiting folds, he teasingly pushed the tip into her and then back out again. He was making her writhe and arch her back with his sinister moves.

"Please Vegeta, Please." She moaned into his shoulder.

It was what he had been waiting for… he thrust into her to the hilt and had to stop himself from not biting her neck as she screamed in pleasure. He removed his face from her neck and brought her into another mind searing kiss.

Bulma reached up and gripped the shower door for leverage as Vegeta drove into her again and again. He again, let go of her lips and his own traveled back to her neck. The need to bite down and taste her sweet blood was calling to him with each moan and gasp of pleasure.

"Oh gods Vegeta!" Bulma sung out to him, making him go faster and faster.

He caught himself again! He stopped himself from letting his teeth graze over her neck and concentrated on moving his mouth to her pebbled nipple.

"Holy shit!" she screamed as the beginning of her climax started to take over. The feel of her inner walls clenched him driving him over the edge as they both screamed out in ecstasy.

They both sunk down onto the shower floor, breathing unevenly, and let the hot water shower over them as they readied themselves for round two.

This was the start of something...

Her eyes fluttered open from the beeping coming from the alarm clock by the bed. She quickly turned it off, reaching over the very naked sleeping Saiyan she was lying on top of.

He had been awake for an hour now, but was acting like he was asleep. For the most part he was kicking himself mentally. He had gotten real close to biting her, way too close. But, he assured himself that he had gotten the woman out of his system and the need to mate with her was just his crazed hormones getting the best of him.

Gods, if he did slip and would have bitten her, she would have become his mate… forever. And forever scared the ever loving shit out of the Prince.

The movement from her trying to turn the alarm off was causing him to get hard. He gave her a disapproving growl and tossed her off of him as rolled away from her.

"What was that for, ass?"

He growled at her again, making it clear that he was not a morning person. She glared at the back of him and then got out of bed heading to the bathroom to get ready for their meeting with the Perts.

She decided to dress in a simple white halter sun dress, and left her hair down. She put on a pair of cute tennis shoes, just in case the meeting went sour and had to high tale it out of there.

Just as she was finishing lacing up her shoes, the all mighty prince barged into the bathroom, sending an unfriendly glare at Bulma. He continued to the shower and started the water.

"Why are you taking a shower, you took one last night." She asked, grabbing her throwing knives. She hiked her dress up her thigh and attached the knife holster to her bare leg, unknowingly flashing Vegeta as she did so.

'_Naughty Woman, never wears undergarments.'_

Watching the show she was putting on for him, he made himself frown at her.

"I reek of sex." He said gruffly and quickly undressed and went into the shower to quickly wash off.

She rolled her eyes at him. "Don't act like you didn't enjoy yourself."

"I've had better." He shrugged and turned away from her, resuming his shower.

She smirked at him and left the bathroom, giving his privacy. He can deny it all he wants. She knew he enjoyed himself thoroughly last night.

After Vegeta quickly changed into a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt and some shoes to blend in with everyone else, they headed to the restaurant, which was on the roof of the hotel. Bulma, who was almost always thinking ahead, rented the whole restaurant for two hours. She wanted to make sure there weren't any nosey people eavesdropping in on their conversations. And she certainly didn't want any witnesses just in case things got…messy.

The Perts where already there, sitting at a large table with a spread of food in front of them waiting for their company. Derlyn saw them first, smiling, he stood up extending his hand to Vegeta.

"Ferrel, Alina. How are you two doing this morning?" He said, grimacing as Vegeta took hold of his hand and gave it a hardy shake.

"Doing great, and you?" Bulma smiled at him then at Kierta who was sitting.

"Fine, fine. Sit, please!" He said extending his hands, offering them a seat.

Vegeta pulled out a chair for Bulma. Once she was sitting, and giving her a quick glare at the surprised look she had given him from the polite act, sat down himself and helped himself to the delicious foods in front of him.

"I don't know about you," Derlyn paused to sip his mimosa. "But I like to conduct business first, that way we can enjoy the rest of our time chit chatting about non business things."

Bulma sat back in her chair taking a dainty bite out of a danish. "Mm-hmm, I agree." She studied the Danish in her hand, her face went from sunny and cheerful to all business. Her eyes zeroing in on Derlyn. "Who gave you the information?" he voice now deathly calm but demanding.

Derlyn cocked his head to the side, glancing at Vegeta and then to her. "What do you mean?"

Bulma exhaled and sat back up, dropping her food onto her plate, never taking her eyes off of Derlyn. "I mean, who leaked you the information about my base?"

Kierta shifted nervously, her eyes darting from Bulma to Derlyn. Derlyn stared at Bulma, dumbstruck. His hand slowly making its way to a communicator, that was on the table just a few inches away from his hand.

Bulma acting quickly, drew a throwing knife from her thigh and impaled Derlyn's sleeve onto the table, immobilizing his arm. Kierta jumped and gave out a yelp.

"Shut it, Wench." Vegeta's barked at Kierta.

"Do you know who I am?" Derlyn raised his voice. He was trying to muscle the knife from the table, but with no such luck.

"Do you know who we are?" Bulma mocked. "Derlyn, I understand your need to keep this planet free, and I wasn't lying when I told you that it is important for it to remain free. But you are going about it the wrong way… selling information to the Cold Empire is not the way to do it."

Derlny's face twisted into anger. "You're nothing but rebel scum!" He spat.

Vegeta snarled. "Rebel scum… I, the Prince of all Saiyans is not scum, she," pointing to Bulma. "is not scum. We fight for freedom against tyranny. You should be groveling at our feet you pathetic waste of skin."

Both Derlyn and Kierta stared at Vegeta in awe.

"Right then… So, let's start again. Derlyn," Bulma snapped her fingers, getting the man to look at her. "Who gave you the information pertaining to my base?"

Derlyn started to sweat. Looking from Vegeta to Bulma. "I, um." He pulled at his collar. "I'm not sure who exactly gave it to me. I got a message about a month ago from an anonymous person saying that they would give me valuable information to use as a bargaining chip to keep my planet free." He wiped his sweaty brow with his free hand. "Some how they knew that Frieza was strong arming me into buying my planet… that or purging it, if I didn't come up with something. So…. I accepted." He looked as if he was going to cry now.

"Did they want anything in return?" Vegeta asked.

Derlyn nodded his head. "They said that I owed them, and that they would contact me when they felt it was time for me to repay."

Bulma ground her teeth together. "You will be contacting me when they ask to be repaid."

"Why should I? I didn't ask for this." Derlyn whimpered.

Vegeta rolled his eyes as him. His cowardice was laughable. "It is true, you didn't ask for any of this, but by accepting vital information, you would have been responsible for thousands of innocent lives, handing them over to Frieza."

Kierta looked at Vegeta. "What do you mean 'would have been responsible.'? We already uploading the file to Frieza this morning."

"We took care of that last night. We replaced the file with falsified facts." Bulma stated. "It's better that you befriend us. We will make sure your planet remains free from both the Saiyan and Cold Empire. But in return, you will never speak of this conversation, will not mention that the Saiyan Prince is a rebel soldier and will contact me immediately when the leak has contacted you… if you defy us you will suffer the wrath of myself and the prince…. And trust me when I say the wrath of my Saiyan prince is much worse than Frieza and King Vegeta combined." Bulma threatened. Her voice getting icey and steely with each word spoken.

Vegeta sat there a bit taken a back, not only from cold words that were spoken perfectly to strike fear in the puny man's heart, but also by the words that escaped her mouth. What did she mean by her Saiyan Prince?

The couple at the other side of the of the table looked at each other and looked back to Vegeta and Bulma. They both nodded at them, agreeing silently to Bulma's terms.

Bulma grunted at them and reached over, yanking the knife from the table, freeing Derlyn's arm. She then stood up and gave Derlyn a piece of paper with her contact information on it. Vegeta stood up as well, eager to get out of there.

"Thank you, Derlyn." Bulma bowed her head and smiled slightly at his frazzled wife.

"You're welcome, Princess." Derlyn said bowing his head to her.

Bulma faltered a bit. Princess? Did he think that she and Vegeta were together? Before she could correct him, Vegeta grabbed hold of her arm and yanked out of the restaurant.

On the ride back to the beach house, Bulma asked why Derlyn called her Princess, and why he didn't give her time to correct him?

Vegeta shrugged, telling her that it was a good idea to make him believe that she was a Princess. "If he thinks you are my princess it will lower the chance of him double crossing us…" He seemed indifferent as he spoke and kept his eyes in front of him as he spoke.

Bulma nodded her head. Indeed, his assumption might help them…

There was a few beat of silence and then Vegeta spoke. "Why did you give yourself that name?"

Bulma looked at him and then back at the controls of her hover jet. "I'm not that sure, actually. Why?"

"It's my mother's name." said Vegeta as he shifted his body, looking out the window next to him.

Bulma wasn't really sure what to say to that… had she read that in his file and subliminally chose the Saiyan Queen's name?

They both remained silent for the duration of the trip back.

They got back late after noon. Vegeta went straight to training and Bulma decided to hang out with Chi Chi on the beach and tell her how the mission went. She opted to keep some information to herself… like the part where she and Vegeta had sex, not once, but three times. Chi Chi didn't need to know that part.

Meanwhile, Raditz approached Vegeta as he did his warm up kata. He quickly synced himself with his prince, mirroring his moves.

"…So… How'd it go?" Raditz asked playfully.

Vegeta frowned. "Fine."

Raditz cocky smirk widened into a smile. "Did you fuck her yet?"

Vegeta balked at his friend's blunt question. "If you must know, yes." He said, continuing his kata.

"aaaaand?" Raditz stopped.

Honestly, sometimes Vegeta thought Raditz was worse than a woman.

"And, what, moron?" Vegeta growledd out as he picked up the pace in his warm up.

"And, was I right? Are you going to mate her or did you get her out of your system?"

Vegeta halted. "Mate her?" Damn him. It took a lot of will power not to bite her… a lot. But he wouldn't give Raditz the satisfaction. "No, idiot. I fucked her, and is now out of my system. I will not be bound to the harpy wench. Now, if you don't mind, I have catching up to do." Vegeta started his warm up again, ignoring Raditz's sly look.

They all fell into a comfortable rhythm for the rest of their leave time. Everyday, Vegeta would disappear to train by himself and would come back to spar after lunch time. Bulma spent her days tinkering on side projects and enjoying her down time with Chi Chi and little Gohan, while the others trained and goofed around. It was nice to see Raditz and Nappa loosen up a bit. They even would sit down with the women and Goku and share funny stories or participate in small talk.

After dinner time all of them went to the bar, Goku and Chi Chi rented a nanny bot almost every single night, and would dance and get liquored up. Bulma always found an excuse not to go, telling them that she had to work on a few things for when the Saiyans returned to Frieza.

Vegeta wouldn't go with them, due to him training well into the late evening, and would come back to the beach house after everyone was gone.

Bulma took advantage of the alone time. He made it very clear that he wouldn't not have sex with her again, but she enjoyed time with him, non the less.

She introduced him to more 'Earth Music' and found that he rather enjoyed some songs she played for him on her MP3 player. He'd watch her tinker on some inventions and showed interest in what she was doing. He would never out right ask her questions, but would watch her intently as she sat at the table. She would explain to him what she was doing and tell him what a certain wire was for and why she did this that and the other. Some nights, they would find themselves on the couch watching movies. She found it amusing that the Prince of Saiyans enjoyed her favorites, like Alien and Aliens, Doom and even Star Wars. He even participated in light conversation.

There would be the occasional awkward moment when one of them would accidentally brush up against the other. There was a close call when Bulma was showing Vegeta the circuitry for one of her inventions. He had inched closer to get a better look, neither of them noticing that their faces were mere mili-meters away.

They both stared at each other for a moment and back away at the same time, both blushing furiously.

Vegeta hated to admit it, but spending time with the Woman wasn't as bad as he thought. She was actually quite intelligent and her sharp tongue and witty come backs to his insults amused him. He pushed the urge to take her again, telling himself over and over again that it was the best thing for him, and hoped that in time the need for her would burn out.

The night before they were to meet up with their mystery rescue, Vegeta suddenly announced that he and his men would depart early the next morning.

Bulma's heart sunk. She knew he had to leave. But it didn't change the fact that the thought of him returning to such a tyrannical ass hole, who took pleasure in making he and his men lives miserable made her want to latch onto his ankle, scream and cry to make him stay with her.

She swallowed the juvenile urge and absently nodded her head.

"I'm not finished with your spy gear." Bulma said, her voice cracked with emotion. She quickly cleared her throat, making it sound stern to hide her sadness. "I will have to send it to you, once I'm finished. In the mean time you guys keep your eyes and ears open to anything that might prove useful to us."

"How will you send the 'spy gear'… whatever that is… if you remember, we all live on Frieza's flag ship, it will be hard to receive anything without raising suspicion."

Bulma swiped her hand at him dismissively. "Don't you worry about that."

Vegeta let out a 'HA!' "If I remember correctly, you and your idiot friend alerted the whole fleet of one of Frieza's ships of your presence."

Bulma put on a fake pouty face, sticking her lip out. "Aww Vegeta, you have no faith in me."

Vegeta shook his head at her. "Whatever."

She continued. "Bardock wants you to find out what your mission line up is. Once we know where they are sending you, we will evacuate the planet's tenants, making it so it looks like you and your team eradicated them. And since it takes time to get from planet to planet, you all can spend your 'mission time' training at our base."

Vegeta listened to her thoughtfully. It sounded full proof. He grunted an approval, then retreated to the kitchen, leaving her with her laptop in the living area of the home.

Her tools, the invention she tinkered on nightly and other piles of belongings littered the kitchen table. As he passed the table the picture of her and Goku caught his eye. He ran his finger over the picture, a small warm smile crested his lips at the happy, toothy smile she was giving to the camera. He would give anything to feel the joy and happiness that she was showing , if only for a moment.

Bulma didn't mean to sleep in. She rolled over, seeing what time it was. It took her a few moments for the numbers on the digital clock was showing her.

7:19am

…7:19… "SHIT!" She jolted out of bed and ran down to Vegeta's room.

Gone.

She went to Raditz's room.

Gone too.

Not even a goodbye. It took her a second to decide that this was best. A goodbye would have definitely been awkward between the two. Plus, she'd be seeing him soon enough.

She went down stairs to make some coffee. As it brewed, she went to the table to clean her mess up, since this was her last day there. She encapsulated everything into their proper capsules.

She was too busy trying the stifle the feeling of missing Vegeta, and even Raditz and Nappa that she didn't even notice the missing picture from the pile of others that littered the kitchen table.

Bulma and Goku sent Yamcha and Dory to prep the ship as they met up with their mystery rescue.

Bardock said that once they picked him or her up, to go straight to the ship and get to base ASAP. No detours of any kind. She knew he meant business, since he repeated him self three times.

They were to wait at the beach, their rescue would approach them.

They sat there, talking about baby Gohan when a beautiful woman with long dark hair with gorgeous familiar deep shimmering black eyes walked up to them.

"Bulma? Goku?" her sweet voice asked.

They both nodded.

"Hello, my name's Alina."

It took them a full three days to get to Frieza's flag ship which also served as Vegeta, Nappa and Raditz's home.

Bulma had given him an encapsulated ship, and even programmed the ship's computers to look like they had traveled double the distance than they really did, just in case Frieza wanted to check the ships nav computer to see where Vegeta and his men '_escaped_' from. She made it so it would appear that their destination had been a dead planet that used to house the rebellions old base, before they had the ever moving base ship built.

She event went as far as to program the ship's regen tanks to show that all three of them were in them for the duration of their trip. '_Because,' she told Vegeta. 'if you escaped from being tortured and questioned for three or four weeks straight, you guys would need a regen tank'_ She smirked at him. '_Strategical genius_.' She pointed to her head, winking at him.

Zarbon was there waiting for them when they landed and immediately escorted them to Frieza's throne room. The long walk there was silent, which put Vegeta on edge. Zorbon always had something to say.

They entered and immediately dropped to one knee, bowing their heads in respect to the lizard.

"Ah, my monkey's." Frieza's sickly sweet voice permeated the purple granite filled room. Vegeta grimaced, the foul high pitched voice, grating on his extra sensitive ears. "I was starting to think the rebel scum had killed you all. But, here you are." He smiled. "Prince Vegeta, please,tell me what happened?"

Vegeta rose to his feet, Raditz and Nappa following suit.

"Three rebels broke us out of the brig on the transport ship. They then blindfolded us, took us on our ship and took us to an unknown planet. From there we were questioned and tortured. We were able to break free, commandeer a ship and return here."

Frieza kept his eyes on Vegeta, nodding his head as the prince talked. "Yes, yes, well of course we cannot know if that surely happened, as all of the surveillance equipment was wiped out just minutes before your apparent kidnapping. That and there were no survivors on the ship to back up your story."

Vegeta's tail tightened around his waist. He needed Frieza to buy what he was telling him. Being tortured was not on his agenda. But he and Bulma went over every instance. He was confident that the blasted lizard would believe him… Bulma sure was confident.

The lizards tail thwaped a few times and then he stood from his floating throne and slowly made his way up to Vegeta.

"…and what did they ask you?" he asked, letting his index finger run up and down Vegeta's bicep and back and he walked in slow lazy circles around him. Vegeta grit his teeth and bit down a growl. His skin crawled as his scaly fingers caressed his bare skin.

"They wanted to know where all of your base planets were and how many men were stationed there. They also asked how many forms you can take and wanted to know about this flag ship." Vegeta stood perfectly still and kept his eyes forward, trying to keep from shuddering in disgust from the touch of his master.

He cackled and walked to face the three saiyans. "Such amateurs!" he cackled again and climbed back into his floating chair. "A bunch of puny aliens from back water planets are trying to overthrow me, Zorbon! Can you believe it?"

Zarbon gave his lord a smirk. "Pathetic." He drawled.

"So, Vegeta, what did you tell them. Hmmm?"

"We told them nothing, My Lord." Vegeta bit out.

Frieza was silent for a few beats. The longer he waited to say something, the more Vegeta started to think they were doomed. He was thankful that he had years and years of experience in keeping a calm and cool posterior. "Of course not, my monkeys would never double cross me, would they?"

"No, my lord." Vegeta said, trying his hardest to keep his voice even.

"Mmmmm" Frieza hummed as he smirked at the trio. "Well then," He rubbed his clawed hands together. "You will receive new orders in a day or two time. Enjoy your down time, you three have a lot of work to catch up on."

The three saiyans bowed and headed towards the exit.

"Oh, and prince Vegeta."

Vegeta's muscles tensed as he turned around to face his master.

"If I find that you or your men in any way have betrayed me or are plotting something, I will rip your spine out and wear it as an accessory." Frieza said this with a smile and then disregarded him completely as he called Zorbon over for a conversation.

Vegeta, Raditz and Nappa walked swiftly down the halls towards their separate living areas. Vegeta didn't give him one glance as the door to his quarters slid open and shut behind him. Doing a quick scan making sure nobody took it upon themselves to break in and mess with his shit, he flopped down onto his bed. He then reached into his boot and took out the picture of Bulma he swiped from her before he left. He had torn the idiot out of the picture, not wanting to look at his mug.

He stared at the picture and allowed a small smile on his face, only because he was behind closed doors.

He rubbed his thumb over Bulma's beautiful face. His thoughts ventured to his time with the woman… one time in particular… he smirked. She was without a doubt the best lay he had ever had in his twenty two years of life. The way she made him feel was unbelievable, and it made him want more… which scared the shit out of him.

On the way back to Frieza's ship he actually entertained the thought of mating her. But that thought was a brief one and he was angry at himself for even considering such an asinine thought.

He quickly stuffed the picture back in his boot and turned the lights out, and attempted sleep… and just as he drifted off to sleep there was a knock at the door.

"Fuck off." He hollered and growled as there was another knock.

He got up and angrily yanked the door open and was greeted by two cerulean eyes smiling up at him.


	14. Snow Day

**Hello!**

**I love all of my readers and reviewers! Thanks for sticking with me. From what I gathered, you all liked the longer chapter, so here's an even longer one. Please keep the reviews coming… they make me happy =) and something to look forward to when I open my email.**

**Is everyone following along so far? Please let me know if I've lost any of you with my plot… It all makes sense in my head, but that doesn't mean it makes sense when I write it down.**

**Thanks again to my beta (who I freaking swear is my long lost unkown twin) AylaWilson16. **

**Disclaimer: nope, don't own it… I do however own a vegeta action figure that my four year old constantly tries to steal from me… but no, I do not own DBZ. =(**

Bulma had done this before dozens of times, but this time was different. She was actually borderline giddy. She fluffed her wig of long black hair as she blended in with the hookers that had just docked onto Frieza's ship and were being escorted to the ships common area. Prostitutes were regularly shipped to Frieza's ship to pleasure the soldiers on board. It was the only way she was able to sneak onto the ship without getting caught.

Bulma was a bit nervous to see Vegeta because she wasn't sure how he would react when he saw her. Would he be happy? Would he tell her to go away? She was dressed in a black corset and some skin tight black leather pants with matching knee high boots. She definitely looked the part.

She kept to the back of the group and without anybody looking she turned down a hallway, then down another and then stopped in front door number 9005S. She checked and re-checked the data base to make sure she got the room number right.

She knocked on the door.

"FUCK OFF!" The Prince's muffled voice came from behind the door.

Bulma huffed, rolling her eyes and knocked again. She heard angry stomping and then the door was yanked open. She was then face to face with a very irritated looking Saiyan Prince.

She smiled brightly at him. "You lookin for a good time, baby?" she winked at him, shaking her boobs at him suggestively.

Vegeta blinked at her surprised, for a second and then pulled her in by the arm as quick as he could, closing the door behind him.

"What are you doing here?"

Bulma lazily looked around his room. It was bare, besides the small bed that could only fit one and a half people, a meager dresser, and a mirror hanging on the wall… oh and numerous punched holes that littered the walls as well as random scorch marks.

"I'm here to give you your spy gear." She said as she opened one of his drawers.

Vegeta quickly slammed it shut, nearly slamming her fingers in the door of the dresser. He gave her a disapproving glare and then crossed his arms over his chest. He was angry at her. The Woman was risking her life being here, and if she was caught, there was no telling what Frieza or his men would do to her. Again she was making him feel things he didn't wish to feel.

Bulma raised a blue eyebrow at him. "Don't worry, I do this all the time! I came in with whore's that just came aboard to pleasure the soldiers." She said playfully.

It was just then that he noticed what she was wearing. His trademark smirk replaced his scowl. The corset she was wearing made her already very perky and large boobs look even more so. He really just wanted to reach out and touch them…

'_NO! NO! NO! AAARGH!' _

Just to make matters worse, she reached into the front of her corset and pulled out a capsule and handed it over to him.

"In there, you will find a flash drive. When you have a chance, upload it into any computer on the ship. It will make it so I can have access to the computers without anyone knowing. There is also a spare pair of gravity cuffs, replacement scouters for yourself and your men. It not only shares the frequency Frieza's soldiers use, but it also uplinks to our frequency as well. There are a few other things in there for you too." She smiled warmly at him.

"Hn." He grunted as he placed the capsule in his boot for safe keeping. Bulma sighed inwardly as he did so, she didn't want to be there when he opened it up.

The Prince looked up at her again, eyes narrowed at her. "What do you mean, you do this all the time? How many other times have you been on this ship and why?" He took a step forward towards Bulma.

"I-well…" She pushed her mouth closed and scrunched it to the side. She could tell Vegeta was upset with her. "The first couple of times were to observe you and your men. Then I had to hack into Frieza's main computer to get your file. And then the other couple of times…." She trailed off, looking away from Vegeta's blazing glare.

Vegeta tilted his head to the side, waiting for her to continue expectantly.

"Yes, the other couple of times…" He drawled out, partially in a playful tone.

She looked off to the corner, still not maiking eye contact with him. "… was to observe you." She said meekly.

He shook his head at her. "You already said that." He took another step towards her.

"I know… but those other couple of times, I was _only_ observing you." Bulma said with a blush. "Eherm." She cleared her throat and looked at him. "When is your next mission?"

The prince looked at her for a few beats, knowing full well she was changing the subject.

"In two days. Frieza say's we have a lot of catching up to do, since we've been absent. I have a feeling that he is going to send us on a lot of purges just to punish us."

"Well that's great! The more your gone, the more you train.." She smiled brightly at him.

He scowled deeply at her. "Run this by me again… when we go on missions you are going to meet my men and myself on the planet Frieza sends us to… and then what?"

Bulma rolled her eyes at him. He sounded like he had no faith in hers and Bardock's plan. She dramatically threw herself onto Vegeta's bed and propped her head up with his pillow's.

"Once we get your mission line up, we will have our base ship outside of whichever planet's atmosphere that Frieza sends you to. Once you get to said planet, we will come get you and then you will train."

"Why do you want our ships to remain on the planet?"

"We need your ship's computer to relay back to Frieza that you guys have touched down. We want to make sure we are covering all of our bases here." She paused a moment, to make sure this was sinking in and then went on. "From there my team will relocated the planet's inhabitants, making it look like you completed your mission…. You with me so far, Oh Mighty One?"

Vegeta sneered at her. She took that as a 'Yes' and then continued.

"Since missions usually take up to three weeks to a month and a half, you will have that time to train… of course when you have leave time, you will need to make appearances at the planet you and your men frequent when on shore leave." Bulma tried not to make the last part sound angry. She knew what he did when on shore leave. She had to remind herself that although they spent a night of mind blowing sex together, it didn't mean a thing and he had made it quite clear that their night together didn't mean a damn thing.

He nodded his head at her.

"There's one more thing before I go…" She lifted her self up into a sitting position. "You know the mystery rescue we were picking up on Utopia?"

Vegeta grunted as he turned around to put the capsule in one of the drawers he had just retrieved from his boot. In actuality, he was trying to busy himself, trying to fight the urges to jump her. She was making it hard not to, she was sprawled on his bed and the way she was dressed, she was practicaly screaming at him to tear the clothing off of her slim body.

"We… it was…it was your mother."

Vegeta froze. His shoulders tensed, his hands didn't move from the dresser drawer. He took a large intake of air and then slowly turned around.

"What did you just say?" He was giving her that same scary look that made him look like a wild animal.

Bulma shrunk back as the feral looked took deepened and his eyes zeroed in on her. "I-I-I said we have your mother. The Queen."

He took two large quick strides towards her and yanked her up by her upper arms making her squeak in surprise. He was growling making his chest rumble furiously and his eyes latched onto hers making her tremble.

"You lie." His voice low… dangerous. How dare she spew such lies at him. His mother was dead. Vegeta was certain she perished at the hands of his father. The King had even told him, it was the last thing he had said to him before handing him over to Frieza.

_Young Vegeta thrashed in his father's arms._

"_Please father!" He sobbed. "I promise! I'll be good! I'll train extra hard just for you! I'm sorry, Father! I didn't mean to break the door of the training room! I'll fix it! Please don't send me away!"_

_His father, barely keeping his grip on his powerful son, stopped walking and tossed the little one onto the floor of the Palace hangar._

"_Quit your whining boy."_

_The little prince sniffled. "I want my mother! She'll protect me from you!"_

_King Vegeta sneered at him. "I said shut your mouth, BOY!" His powerful arm wound up and violently snapped back, hitting the prince square in the gut, making him sink to his knees. "Your mother will be dead by the time the suns set tonight!" He grabbed his son by the scruff of the neck and tossed him to one of Frieza's men._

"_NOOOOOO! MOTHER! NOOOOO! I HATE YOU FATHER! I SWEAR TO THE GODS I WILL MAKE YOU PAY!" _

_The King wordlessly turned on his heal and left his small son to his fate._

"Vegeta, you're hurting me." Bulma said just above a whisper.

Her words snapped him back from his revere and he loosened his grip on her arms, but didn't let go.

Bulma brought her hand up to his cheek. "I'm not lying to you Vegeta. She's on our base ship." She said to him, soothingly. She could see the barrage of emotions flooding his face and all she wanted to do was comfort him.

His eyes softened at her gesture and words. "How?"

She smiled softly at him. "Apparently your father had beat her and left her for dead. The royal physician smuggled her out of the planet and told your father that she had died."

"…and my brother?" his voice hoarse from the ever familiar strain in his throat.

Bulma shook her head. "I don't know. He wasn't mentioned."

Vegeta absently nodded his head and let go of Bulma's arms, but stayed put.

Bulma's watch let out a series a beeps. She quickly silenced it.

"I have to go." She reluctantly stepped away from him and headed towards the door and looked over her shoulder. She didn't want to leave him in such a state of mental anguish. She thought that the news of his mother would have brought happiness to him.

Vegeta still stood where she left him, the look on his face was blank as he looked down at the ground. She turned back around to the door and hesitated, biting her lip she turned yet again and walked back up to Vegeta.

"Make sure to upload that flash drive today… I'll see you soon." She reached on her tip toes and kissed him on his forehead and caressed his cheek. She turned around and left his quarters before he could react to her kind gesture.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

He wasn't sure how long she was gone or when he had fallen asleep. The last thing he remembered was lying down on the pillow that now had Bulma scent, inhaling it deeply before it dissipated. Vegeta was, yet again, woken up from the dream that seemed to be put on repeat in his brain.

It was now 3am and sleep, as always, was not coming back to him. Vegeta ventured to his top drawer, retrieving the capsule the Woman gave him. He returned to his bed, sitting directly in the middle. He clicked the capsule button and tossed it onto the space in front of him on the bed.

Like the Woman said, there were a pair of cuffs, a flash drive, three viles that were labeled 'Blue Goo', and a roll of gauze. His eyes grew large as he looked at the other objects that came out of the capsule. An MP3 player with a pair of ear buds similar to the one's the woman had, a mini dvd player with the whole Star Wars trilogy (A/N, I refuse to mention the newer Star Wars movies… don't get me started.), Terminator, Alien and Aliens… and Nightmare on Elm Street. He chuckled at that last DVD. It was the same movie he first watched with the woman.

He picked up another DVD and noticed a note taped to it.

**Oh Mighty One, **He rolled his eyes at the letter's opening and read on.

**I hope you enjoy your care package, it should keep you out of trouble and entertain you on your down time. This also serves as a 'Thank you'… for everything you've done for me. I lost count at how many time's you've saved me…. So thanks for saving my 'Fat Ass'. Maybe one day I'll return the favor.**

**Ok, no more mushy stuff. Don't fuck up, make sure to upload that flash drive. See you soon, Veg-head.**

**~Your Friend, Bulma**

He balked at the last line. 'Your Friend' Other than Nappa and Raditz, he had never had a true friend before.

"HA!"

He re-read the letter, smirking at her wittiness in her writing then crumpled it in his hands, making a small ki ball burning the letter to ashes.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Bulma sat back in the captains chair of her 'barrowed' cold army ship, her feet kicked up onto the control panel and her lap top in her lap. It would only be another couple of hours until she would be back on base and she kept her self busy by doing… well busy work.

A window flashed at the bottom right corner of the screen, she clicked on it and smiled. Vegeta had just uplinked Frieza's computer system to her. Another window flashed, she clicked on it.

**Here you go, Fat Ass.**

**-V**

"What a dick." She said out loud, but couldn't help the amused smirk that spread across her lips.

Bulma spent the remainder of her time going through the Saiyan's mission line up. And Vegeta wasn't kidding, Frieza had it out for them. He was sending them to seven planets back to back with only one shore leave thrown in there. Which was fine with her, it meant less time for Vegeta to screw around with the working girls at the brothel he frequented.

By the looks of it, four out of the seven planets only inhabited creatures with IQ's lower than 15 and from the information provided the 'animals' on each planet were extremely hostile and territorial. On top of that, the four planets had extreme elements. One planet had nothing but volcano's and rivers of hot lava. Another was a planet that had only extreme weather at all times; tornadoes, fire and brimstone, hail storms. Not a lot of fun.

Their next mission was in less than thirty two hours. Once she made it back, she'd make sure the base ship was enroute to the first planet on the list.

_**Meanwhile….**_

Goku nervously followed his father as he showed Queen Alina around the base.

"It may not be the palace you are used to, My Queen, but it is safe, and of course temporary." Said Bardock.

Queen Alina patted Bardock's elbow that she had linked her arm around. "Bardock, this is perfectly fine. I thank you for taking me in, it's nice to finally be surrounded by pure hearted people. It's been a long time since I've been surrounded by friends.… Now tell me of my son."

"We found him and he has decided to join forces with us." Said Bardock, not really going into detail.

The Queen halted making her two escorts stop in their tracks too. "I had no doubt, but what I really was more interested was _him_. Is he in good health… is he well? Does he have a mate? Cubs? How powerful is he?" Her eyes were pleading. She didn't outright say it, but what she wanted to know was if he had ended up like his father.

"He's in good health" Goku interrupted. "He doesn't have a mate or cubs." The queen looked a bit let down at this information, but silently urged him to continue. "He's probably the grumpiest man I've ever met in my life... Temperamental too" He stopped when his father cleared his throat and gave him a death glare. "BUT I do see the good in him. He keeps his guard up at all times…which, I don't blame him, especially with what he's endured most of his life. But he does seem to open up a little when he's around Bulma… they fight a lot. But you can tell they like each other." He scratched the back of his head nervously looking at the Queen. He wasn't sure if he should have even opened his mouth.

"Bulma? The blue haired woman?"

"Yes. I think they have potential." Goku declared to her happily.

Queen Alina smiled warmly at him then looked to Bardock.

"He will be back soon according to Bulma, you will be reunited before you know it." Bardock told her.

She nodded at him. "Shall we?"

The three of them continued on with tour.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Bulma was now out of her leather outfit and into a comfy pair of black spandex shorts, an overlarge white tank top over a tight purple t-shirt and a pair of tennis shoes. She gathered her things and exited the ship.

It was early in the morning and since she hadn't eaten since before her visit with Vegeta, she wanted to get some breakfast after she informed Bardock of the Saiyans mission lineup and where their first stop would be.

As she exited the ship and made her way out of the hangar, someone from behind grabbed her shoulder.

Instincts took over, Bulma dropped her belongings and gripped her would be attacker's wrist and tossed the assailant over her shoulder and onto the ground.

Yamcha, now sprawled on the ground, looked up at her in shock.

"Ow, B. What the hell?" He rubbed the back of his head and slowly got up.

"What were you thinking, sneaking up on me like that?" She screeched.

He outstretched his arms in defense. "Sorry! Last time I do that." He winced as he felt a good sized lump forming at the base of his head.

"What do you want, Yamcha? I have shit to do." Bulma asked angrily as she bent over and picked up the discarded items she'd dropped before tossing Yamcha to the ground.

"Look,B. I…I just wanted to tell you something."

Bulma looked at him with an exasperated glare.

He continued. "I really don't like that you're spending so much time with Vegeta."

She surprised him by throwing her head back and laughed out loud.

"You're joking right?" She laughed and dramatically wiped away a tear. "You? My cheating ex boyfriend are telling me that you don't like who I'm keeping company with? Get bent." She pushed passed him and continued down the corridor that led to the control room of the base, where Bardock spent most of his time.

Yamcha caught up to her, stopping her by putting himself in front of her.

"You know, I really don't think Dory would approve of you talking to me, especially if she knew you were telling me that you didn't approve of my guy friends." She huffed.

He sighed heavily. "Look, I saw you guys on the beach that night, and I just don't want you getting hurt. You need someone different… someone like-"

"YOU?" Bulma interrupted.

"Well, yeah. Come on Bulma! The guy is a cold blooded killer. Plus what kind of future do you have with him? He's a prince! There's no way he'd end up with you."

Bulma narrowed her eyes at him and stepped forward, threateningly. "First off, not that it's any of your business, but Vegeta and I are only friends. Secondly, if Vegeta and I were to be together, it wouldn't be any of your business. And yes, he is a cold blooded killer, but it wasn't his choice to become one and furthermore how dare you imply that I am not good enough for him! Clearly you have forgotten who I was on Earth, I was practically royalty you son of a bitch. Keep your damn nose out of my business." She poked him in the chest shoved him out of the way and continued down the corridor.

After debriefing Bardock, and personally entering the coordinates to the planet that Vegeta and his men would be going to first she dropped her things off in her room and headed to Piccolo's quarters. She had since lost her appetite after her run in with Yamcha.

Piccolo was almost always meditating around this time in the morning, and giving her current state of mind, meditation would help her re-focus. Plus it had been a while since she'd seen her caretaker.

She smiled as she rode the elevator up to his floor. She had remembered back when the giant green man had scared her, but soon her fear of him vanished. He had taught her to be brave, trained her and sculpted her from a fragile little girl into a strong warrior (for a human anyway, he'd always say.) And although he lacked the comfort she so very much needed in the beginning, she knew that he had grown to care for her as if she were his own.

When news got back to him about her capture, Bardock had told her that Piccolo had gone berserk at the news of what she endured. It had given her comfort that he had reacted that way… crazy as it may seem.

Bulma didn't knock. She opened the door and took her shoes off and sat down across from the floating green Namekian in the middle of the room.

He didn't bother opening his eyes. His antennae flinched, sensing her energy.

"Bulma." He greeted in his usual monotoned way.

"Piccolo." She answered back and closed her eyes, concentrating… thinking soothing thoughts… thoughts that soon turned to Vegeta… and the night they spent together. She instantly relaxed… a small smile graced her lips.

Piccolo's antennae twitched. His left eye opening, focusing on Bulma and a slight frown formed on his lips. Apparently his ward had forgotten that he was a telepath… He closed his eye and quickly deflected thoughts and mental images she was absently throwing at him.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**Planet Name: Kultra**

**Terrestrial Beings: Affirmitive. Beings IQ lower than average. Territorial, extremely hostile. **

**Terrain: Mountainous. **

**Weather: Extreme cold temperatures. **

**Breathable air, No technology. **

**Gravity: 5x standard gravity**

**Orders: Iliminate all living beings. Keep damage to a minimum. Planet up for possible sale.**

Vegeta let out a grumble as the computer read out the information. He hated the cold… and Frieza knew this. The slimy lizard made it a point to send him to all of the cold ass planets. He absently pulled at the white body suite and armor he was dressed in. It was designed to keep the wearer warm but thin enough to stay nimble during battle.

"_Preparing landing sequences. Landing in 5.5 minutes_." The annoying female computer voice chirped.

Vegeta gripped the arm rest of his chair as the ship broke the planet's atmosphere. He always hated how turbulent the ride got when it came time for landing. The prince was itching to get out of his cramped pod and let out some pent up anger. A nice bloody battle with some mindless beast would do just right.

He grabbed the new scouter the woman gave him and attached it onto his ear. It looked just like the one he had before. He had to admit the woman really knew how to cover her bases, she thought about everything. If only she heard his thoughts… he pictured her smiling up at him and pointing to her head and saying confidently:

'_Strategical genius._'

"Looks like they've beat us here." Raditz's voice sounded through Vegeta's earpiece. "I see their ship."

Vegeta peered through the small port hole of his pod. Sure enough there was Bulma's ship with some people milling about, waiting for their arrival no doubt. Just a few hours ago, Bulma sent him a message. Telling him that she would gather a team to help with this purge. The planet was larger than normal, and since his time was better spent training, she'd help him and his team get this done in less than half the time, giving him more valuable training time.

'_Landing in 5…4…3…2…1'_

All three pods landed, making snow explode all around them.

At once, all three hatches hissed open and Nappa, Raditz and Vegeta crawled out and stretched the limbs.

"Prince Vegeta." A deep monotoned voice called from above the small crater the pods had made. Vegeta, along with the other Saiyan's, head snapped up towards the voice.

Piccolo stood with his arms crossed. His cape billowing in the harsh cold wind.

The Prince flew out of the hole and landed in front of the large Namekian.

"I am Piccolo. I will be accompanying Bulma and her team with your mission." He paid Nappa and Raditz little attention. He kept his glare on the flamed haired man.

Vegeta returned his icy glare, crossing his arms too. He smirked at him.

"You go by Piccolo? I thought you went by 'The Demon King'."

Piccolo flinched slightly at his old name. "Hmph… I haven't been called that in a long time. I have since given up my days of terrorizing innocent people ever since your master started the first intergalactic revolution."

Vegeta grunted.

There was a long pause, both men continued their stare down. Vegeta couldn't help but think the large green man was sizing him up.

Piccolo finally spoke up. "If you will follow me, I will take you where Bulma is. She is about to debrief everybody about the planet's inhabitants." Piccolo turned around and took to the air, not waiting for Vegeta and his men.

The three took to the air, following the green alien.

"He certainly doesn't seem friendly." Raditz said playfully.

Nappa rolled his eyes.

Vegeta let out a dark chuckle. No the Namekian surely didn't seem to care for him. For the briefest moment, he wondered why.

They all touched down. Goku and the Woman were there, along with some new faces Vegeta weren't familiar with. In total Vegeta had ten people at his disposal.

They were all huddled around the Woman. She was in a heavy white winter jacket that was lined with fur a tight pair of black pants and some heavy duty snow shoes. Even in bulky clothes she was beautiful.

'_DAMNIT!'_ he scolded himself. '_Get your shit together stop staring at her ass Focus!'_

Bulma looked around at her team, when her eyes made it to Vegeta she gave him a small smile. He of course looked back at her with a look of indifference and uncaring. She rolled her eyes at him.

"Now that everybody is here, I'll tell you about what we're up against." She pulled out a small device the size and shape of a hockey puck and clicked a small button on the side. She held it out on her palm and as she did so a holographic image of a nasty looking beast appeared.

"This is a Naduke." She motioned towards the image. The beast was hulking. It was covered in pure white fur with bright purple tufts of hair sprouting randomly out of its body. "As you can see it has a horn for a nose and has two sets of eyes. Be careful of the spike coming out of here," she pointed to a barb that came out of it's wrist. It was at least half a yard long. "If you are stuck, scratched, poked or stabbed you will go into anaphylactic shock times 50. If by any chance any of you do, you will have ten minutes to inject yourself in the heart with a syringe with anti-poison." Everyone except Vegeta and Piccolo cringed at that little tidbit. "Make sure you grab a syringe before you guys take off… Now, these things range from six feet to eight feet in height and averages 300 to 600 lbs. They have extremely sharp claws and can blend into the terrain easily. They are fast and very grumpy. From the research I've gathered their fur is thick and the only week spot they have is the head and neck area where their fur is less dense."

She walked around, letting everyone study the image. "The planet large. I figure we all can break off into teams of two?" She looked to Vegeta. It was his mission after all, she didn't want to step on his toes, she probably had already done so.

The prince stalked up to where Bulma was. "We'll break up into teams of two… Woman you will come with me, you'll be eaten by one of those beasts with in seconds with your track record…. Everyone will meet back here before sun down. We finish what is left over first thing in the morning."

Raditz made a bee line to a blue haired woman that looked somewhat like Bulma.

"Well hello there…. Wanna be my partner?" Radditz purred.

The woman smiled brightly at him. "Sure! My name's Launch. What's yours?" She said dumbly, extending her hand to him.

Raditz grasped it and brought her hand to his lips and kissed. "My name's Raditz." He said putting on a sexy grin.

Launch blushed and giggled at him.

"Uuuh… Raditz." Bulma motioned for him to come over to her.

"I'll be right back." He said to her, giving her hand one more peck and then sauntered over.

"Raditz, you may want to be careful with her…" Bulma said with a grimace.

"Who? That little thing over there?" He turned to her and gave her a little wave and snickered when she returned the wave and blushed.

"Ya, she, uh… she has split personalities… She may look and act sweet, but if she sneezes she'll kick the shit out of you… and when I say she'll kick the shit out of you, I mean she'll kick the shit out of you."

Vegeta and Raditz looked at the seemingly innocent woman standing a few feet away from them. She was twirling her finger through her hair and was humming some sort of tune.

"What?" Raditz huffed. He looked to his Prince questionably and then back to Bulma.

Bulma rolled her eyes and rolled her jacket sleeve up, showing her upper bicep. There were two bullet holes that had since scarred. "This," she pointed to the two scars. "This is what happened the last time her alter ego and I brawled. We were laughing having a good time, next thing I know she sneezes and starts a fight with me accusing me of stealing her boyfriend. She grabbed her oozy and squeezed off a few rounds. Thankfully I only got hit twice. I had to break both of her arms before she'd let off… so what I'm trying to get at, is if she does sneeze, pray that she'll point her anger and her oozy at the snow beasts and not you… k?"

Bulma tugged Vegeta by the arm and the two of them walked off, leaving Raditz standing there… rethinking his choice in his partner...

But then again he liked them feisty and dumb.

Piccolo chose Goku as his partner and the two of them had already taken off. Nappa somehow got paired up with a young Saiyan boy named Denta. He seemed excited to be Nappa's partner and was eager to see him in battle. The other two in Bulma's team took off too, leaving she and Vegeta to take care of the area they had landed in.

"Well, what first?" Bulma asked.

"You get back in the ship." He said looking off into the distance.

"What? No."

"I'll get this done faster without you harping at me. If you've forgotten, Woman, your track record of keeping out of trouble isn't the best. Now, do as I say and get back on the ship." His rough voice demanded.

Bulma planted her hands on her hips and glared at him defiantly. She was going to help him whether he liked it or not.

"No."

"No?"

"That's right, No." She said keeping her expression even as he advanced on her.

"Woman, I swear if you get in my way-"

"Oh quit your bitching." Bulma interrupted. "You're wasting time harping at me." She said as she walked passed him and grabbed her gear from the ground, strapping on her pistols and backpack. She continued walking and smiled inwardly when the prince caught up with her.

She could practically taste the anger that was emanating off of him. The both of them stayed silent for over an hour. After his holiness stopped his silent temper tantrum he started tracking a pack of the giant snow beasts.

He walked ahead of her by a few feet. Bulma watched as he expertly stopped momentarily to sniff the air, closed his eyes to listen or squat down, picking up fists full of snow and tasting it.

It was lightly snowing and a light gust of wind would blow through the mountainous terrain every so often. Bulma checked her scouter, there was a storm cell that had a possible chance turning into a blizzard. She was hoping it would just blow through.

After another hour or two Vegeta halted and threw up his fist, signaling Bulma to stop and stay silent as they came to a ridge that led to a large canyon.

Ignoring Vegeta's silent order to stay put behind him, Bulma quietly hiked up to where Vegeta was hunkered down just at the lip of the ridge. He immediately shot her an annoyed glare when she squatted next to him. She ignored the silent but deadly look he was shooting over to her and peeked over the edge of the ridge.

At first she didn't know what he was looking at and what made him so uptight. All there was down in the canyon was a blanket of snow… moving snow… with purple. Her eyes bugged out when she realized it wasn't a blanket of moving snow. It was at least 10 to 15 of the snow beasts milling about the canyon floor.

Bulma moved back, looking at Vegeta.

"What do we do?"

Vegeta stayed silent for a moment. There is no way he could take on 15 of these things at once. Three or four, maybe…

"Woman, how good of a shot are you?" He said pointing to the rifle that was strapped to chest."

"I'm damn pretty damn good." She whispered.

Vegeta peered over the lip. The beasts where sniffing the air, sniffing him and woman no doubt. They were running out of time, before they would start venturing up where they were to find who or what was emitting the delectable smell of food.

"I'm going down there… I need you to stay here on high ground and cover me." He said as he got up from his sitting position.

"That's suicide, Vegeta." She hissed.

"Just do it, Woman." He said through a clenched jaw. "Don't make me regret my choice in partner. And don't you dare come down there." With that he stood up and ran down a pathway, quietly making his way down to canyon floor.

Bulma cursed under her breath as she ripped her back pack off and took out the scope to her rifle. She angrily snapped the scope into place and made sure she had plenty of rounds in the chamber. She then laid flat on her belly, extending the tripod to her gun and looked through the scope and waited for Vegeta to make the first move.

"Fucking crazy son of a bitch… got a death wish." She mumbled as she readied herself. Her pointer finger hovering over the trigger.

Vegeta was stealthy as he kept himself hidden. He worked his way down to the canyon floor, to the edge of the pack so his back was to the canyon wall. The pack was spread out, making it easy to pick them off.

"HEY!" Hey hollered. Catching the attention of four of them. They turned towards their intruder, baring their pointed fangs at him.

"That's right, look at me you." He said arrogantly. "Who wants it first?"

The beasts threw themselves at the Prince. Vegeta easily dodged their primitive attacks that consisted of throwing their large clawed hands and snarling and snapping at him.

He managed to kill two by sending ki blasts to their heads. The other two charged at him.

Two shots echoed through out the canyon. Immediately the two charging beasts dropped dead at Vegeta's feet.

"She is a good shot." He mumbled, shooting a scowl up in the direction where Bulma was perched at.

Bulma had no time to comment on the scowl he shot her as the rest of the pack's attention was now on Vegeta and was now running full speed at him.

She picked them off, as did Vegeta, blasting them in the head before they could get to him.

Just as Bulma took a sigh of relief, her stomach dropped. The wall to the canyon shook violently and to her and Vegeta's horror, droves of snow beasts piled out of a large cave that both Vegeta and Bulma overlooked.

Bulma lost count at how many were coming out of the cave. She quickly collected her self, and started shooting at them, though it was getting harder and harder to target them. The light snow fall was starting to come down harder than before, and the wind was picking up as well.

In the chaos of the situation, one slipped past Vegeta's ki blast and come up behind him. It slashed him on the back with it's clawed hand.

The prince let out a scream in pain but mostly in anger that one had slipped under his watchful eye. Vegeta turned around and punched the beast in the chest, slamming it to the canyon wall. It recovered quickly and extended it's very long and very sharp barb out of it's furry arm.

He gave out a growl and it lunged for the prince, swiping at him with it's non-barbed arm.

Vegeta caught it mid swipe and was met with a painful sting in her lower abdomen. He looked down to see that the creature had stabbed him with the barb. Vegeta quickly snapped the barb off of the creatures arm, leaving it protruding out of his stomach and blasted a fatal blast to it's head.

Vegeta twirled around to see another wave of beasts heading towards him. If he didn't do something quick, he'd easily be overrun by the creatures and would be eaten alive.

"WOMAN! TAKE COVER!" He screamed.

Not waiting to makes sure she did what she was told, Vegeta started gathering his engery.

Bulma watched in awe as she watched Vegeta's ki crackle around him like lightening. The blue engery pulsated around him until it turned a rich blue. His muscled bulged and coiled as he strained to keep his deadly ki controlled. The poison from the barb was already starting to take affect on him, he needed to complete the attack before he was completely taken by the animal's poison.

Vegeta took a large intake of air.

"GALLICK GUUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!" He roared.

Bulma closed her eyes and took cover as Vegeta's controlled attack exploded from him. The beam of energy ripped through every single last one of the beasts. The smell of burnt flesh and hair saturated the air.

Bulma peeked over the lip of the ridge. There were dozens and dozens charred carcases littered about the canyon floor, some on fire, some smoking.

"VEGETA!" She frantically searched for him. She couldn't find him. She huridly collected her things and raced down to where he was.

"Vegeta? Please answer me!" She screamed, hopping over burnt corpses of the beasts.

"Stop screeching, Woman." His muffled voice said in an almost whisper. Bulma whipped around. She heard him, but couldn't see him.

"Where are you?"

Out of the corner of her eye she saw movement. As she slowly made her way over she gripped the pistols that where on her hips. She could have sworn she saw a very large snow beast, that looked dead, move from the place it was lying.

She gave out a startled yelp as it was all of the sudden propelled off of the ground, landing god knows where.

Vegeta staggered to a standing position.

"Those things smell." He said, his features twisted in pain. "And weigh a lot." He stumbled towards Bulma, only to drop to his knees as he clutched his stomach. Bulma ran to him, sinking down to her knees and looked down to where his hands where.

"You've been stabbed."

"Wow, you're observant." He sneered at her and grabbed the broken barb and yanked it out of his stomach.

Bulma ignored him and dug through her back pack and took out a mean a syringe with a mean looking needle.

Vegeta looked at it, his eyes went large for a moment. "What the fuck are you doing with that?"

She took the cap off and flicked the part with the medicine, clearing it of air bubbles and squeezed out some of the medicine.

"I need to inject you… in the heart."

"Fuck that you crazy bitch." He tried to pull himself up, but found that his legs had gone numb. He flopped ungracefully onto the ground next to Bulma.

"Ya well, this crazy bitch is gonna save your life." She shoved him down into a laying position on the ground.

"If you think you are going to impale me in my heart with that, you are sorely mistaken, madam." He growled weakly.

She shook her head at him and ripped the remaining piece of shirt off of his body. She noticed a blanket of sweat had formed over his body and he was extremely hot to the touch, which meant on top of the poison he had received from the barb, he also received an infection as well.

"Don't you dare." He groaned. He hated this. He was weak. The poison had spread quickly, rendering his limbs useless. He felt as if his head was swimming in murky water and was finding it hard to focus.

"Or what, Vegeta? You'll kill me? Kind of hard when your whole body has gone numb. If I don't give this to you, you will die a slow agonizing death. Now shut up and take this like a man!"

He bared his k9's at her.

She raised the syringe in the air and drove the needle into his heart with pinpoint accuracy and pushed down on the plunger.

Vegeta exploded off of the ground into a standing position, his eyes dashing from side to side violently. The feeling to his limbs had come back but now felt that if he didn't start running full speed, he would explode. His chest heaved heavily as panted like a rabid dog.

"Whoa, Vegeta. Just sit still.." Bulma inched her way to him. "You still have the syringe in your heart. Let me take it out."

He looked down. Sure enough it was sticking out of his chest.

"Ah!" He yelped in disbelief.

Bulma swiftly extracted it and tossed it away from them.

"I need you to sit down Vegeta. The effects you feel will wear off in a few seconds and then you are going to feel like shit." She put her hands out to steady him.

As if on cue, Vegeta collapsed on to the charred ground.

"I thought you said the fucking shot would make me better. You lied to me, whore." He spat out through clenched teeth.

Bulma counted to ten. Now was not the time to be angry with him. She would be angry with him later. She bent down and felt his forehead. He was scorching hot.

"The shot reversed the effects of the poison, but it has some nasty side affects, that and you have an infection."

"I can't already have an infection, infections take time." He cringed as pain shot through his stomach, making it feel as if someone was stabbing him with a white hot poker.

Bulma nodded her head. "Most of the time, yes, infections do take time. But not in this case…" She looked around. With all of the excitement she hadn't noticed that the wind had picked up considerably and the snow was now dumping large amounts onto the ground. "Damnit." She cursed as she called Goku through her scouter.

All she got was static. The blizzard was making it impossible to contact anybody. For now, they were stranded, by themselves… in the middle of what looked to be the start of a nasty looking blizzard.

She looked back to the barely conscience Saiyan. This was going to be an interesting night.


	15. The Space Between

**Hello kids! This chapter isn't as long as the others… **

**There is a slight lemon in here =) **

**Thank you for all the fantastic reviews! Keep them coming, it makes me want to pump the chapters out faster when I get a lot of them!**

**Again thank you to my beta/separated from birth twin sister AylaWilson16 for beta'ing for me. And for staying up with me (which is huge, since there is a 3 hour time difference) and giving me ideas, advice, and fantastic feedback on this fic =)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or it's characters. **

It took Bulma fifteen minutes to drag the very heavy and very unconscious Saiyan Prince into the cave. When she finally got him in, she did a quick check to make sure all of the Nadukes were gone. She found the cave was endless, but seemed empty.

When she felt confident that there wasn't any danger lurking in the dark cave, she went right to work on Vegeta. With her legs, she moved him so he was laying on his stomach, exposing the very large gash on his back. Shreds of loose skin hung loosely on Vegeta's back, exposing the muscle and fatty tissue. The sight made Bulma's usual steal stomach want to turn inside out. She cleaned the blood, dirt and gods knows what else that covered Vegeta's back, making herself not react to the gruesome wound the prince was sporting. Quickly, she carefully clean out the gash and dumped a vile and a half of blue goo over his back and wrapped him up with gauze. She then flipped him over and sanitized and dressed the nasty looking stab wound he'd received from the snow beast's poisonous barb.

Vegeta was sweating profusely. So much so that his hair was saturated in it, weighing it down so it lay limply over his shoulders instead of it's usual gravity defying fashion. His face was twisted in pain, and his eyes darted to and fro wildly behind his closed lids. His hands gripped at the thick blanket Bulma had covered him up with and was mumbling things in standard language and in his native tongue.

With every moan and painful groan that escaped his lips, Bulma's usually calm posterior cracked. She had seen worse things and helped patch up people that had been injured from battle, but it never really bothered her. Maybe because she didn't have a connection with her patients or possibly because she didn't care for them like she cared for the prince. She was helpless. The only thing she could do was be there for Vegeta and wait for the fever to burn off the infection that coursed through his body.

Not sure what else to do, Bulma curled up next to the fire she had made and fell asleep as she watched the Saiyan next to her sleep fitfully.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

_He watched helplessly as the lizard gripped her neck and lifted her off of the ground, bringing her to eye level._

"_Hmmm, you are a delectable female aren't you? I can see why my monkey prince has kept you from me." Frieza's beady red eyes shifted from her to him, smirking evilly._

_Vegeta emitted a growl as he tried to shake off the two guards that held him in place. _

"_Let her go." He growled through his clenched jaw. He was trying very hard not to let his desperation and fear known. However, It was proving difficult when her wide blue eyes silently pleaded with him to save her… her and the life she carried within her. He felt the panic roll off of her and knew he had to think of something quick or all would be lost._

_Frieza let out a hearty laugh. "Now, why would I do that? It seems you've been a bad boy." His clawed hand shoved the Woman's head to the side, exposing her neck and pointed to a scarred bite mark. "Tsk, tsk my dear boy." His hand then snaked its way down the front of her, making sure to caress her large breasts as his hand made it's way to the hem of her shirt. His sinister smirk grew into a toothy smile as he yanked her shirt up, exposing the small but obvious swell of her stomach. "You thought you'd be able to hide this from me?" He cooed._

"_I swear to the gods, if you do anything to harm her I will fucking kill you." Vegeta snarled. His hatred of the vile lizard was starting to break through… He was shaking furiously as his ki started to snap and spark around him._

"_HA!" Frieza chuckled as he caressed Bulma's stomach. "The babe will be mine. The child will serve me just as you have. But instead of inheriting an insubordinate little monkey, I'll be able to shape and mold this little one the way I see fit… he'll be my little pet." He whipped Bulma around, so her back was flush to his scaly body._

_Vegeta could tell she was trying so hard to be brave, for him and their cub. She was struggling desperately to keep the tears at bay. They both flinched as Frieza licked the side of Bulma's face and grabbed a hand full of her left breast._

"_I've always wanted to do naughty things to a woman with child." He said into her ear, loud enough for Vegeta to hear._

_The Prince's ki cracked again as he watched his mate let out a cry from Frieza's touch. Vegeta could hardly feel the blood drip from his hands, as his nails dug deep into palms in a weak attempt to keep his anger at bay. It was too soon. Too soon to take the tyrant on. He could do nothing for his his mate for fear of throwing all of his hard work away if he were to challenge Frieza now._

"_NO!" he roared. "NOO!" Golden light engulfed him and power erupted out of him at such force, it threw the guards that were holding onto him back and through the walls behind him. He felt alive, in tune with everything around him, power surged out of him._

_Frieza watched as the Prince's hair sparked from black to golden and smiled at him. "Monkey wants to play does he?" He cocked his head at Vegeta and without so much as a blink of an eye snapped the woman's neck and dropped her to the floor._

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Bulma shot up from her makeshift bed of dirt, eyes blinking trying to focus on her surroundings.

Vegeta was now sitting upright, beads of sweat dripping from him. Tears streaming freely down his cheeks as his blue ki surrounding him weakly as he looked furiously around him.

"Vegeta?" Bulma whispered as she crawled to him but kept her distance, his crackling aura keeping her from making physical contact.

His head whipped around to her, seeing her beautiful face and immediately dropped his ki seeing her worried eyes looking at him. She quickly closed the space between them and brought him into an embrace.

He surprised her when he grabbed hold of her, wrapping his meaty arms around her, his touch was desperate. A sob racked his body and he tightened his hold on her.

"He killed you. He killed our cub. I will avenge your death." He said against her neck.

Bulma's brow furrowed. What was he talking about? He must be hallucinating.

"Vegeta, I'm ok. I'm not dead. I'm right here." She soothingly stroked his bandaged back.

He shook his head. "He was going to steal our cub. He was going to take him away from us. I will avenge you. I will avenge the both of you." He then slumped in her arms.

She carefully placed him back onto the ground, thankful he'd passed out. The grip he had on her was crushing her. She lightly caressed his cheek and watched helplessly as his face twitched in agony.

Bulma wasn't sure what to think of what just happened. He was clearly hallucinating… but he had hallucinated that somebody had killed her… and their child? She wasn't sure what to make of that. He, the prince of Saiyans, who did not want any attachments, had hallucinated they were mates and had a child…

She inched her way closer to Vegeta, lifted his upper body and positioned herself to so she could cradle his head in her lap. She held onto his hand as he slept fitfully, now and then whimpering her name or yelled out something in his Saiyan language.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Vegeta slowly opened his eyes and scanned the room. The fire, he assumed the Woman started, had since dwindled down to just bright embers not even throwing off any heat. Bulma lay nestled in the crook of his neck and her tiny hand intertwined with his.

He wondered how she ended up sleeping with him… As a matter of fact, how in the world did they get into this cave? He lifted the blanket up off of his upper body and saw the he was bandaged from his pectorals down to his waist.

Vegeta frowned down at Bulma's sleeping form. She must have dragged his sorry ass into the cave and tended to his injuries. He relaxed and tried to remember what had happened before he passed out like a weakling. He remembered frying a whole mess of snow beasts with his Gallic Gun, remembered getting stabbed in the stomach and the Woman injecting him in the heart with the anti poison and then… nothing.

He concentrated harder. Fragments of him trying to save somebody… Somebody important to him ... he concentrated harder.

The memories of his hallucinations slowly came to light. He was mated to her… and was pregnant with a cub. Their cub. And Frieza killed them both. He remembered the power within him pump through his veins at the sight of her lifeless body. Was this the power the Bardock had told him he possessed?

He carefully untangled his hand out of hers and got up, making sure not to wake the sleeping woman. Rolling his neck and shoulders, he was pleased to find that he only felt a little week from fighting the nasty infection he had and the two major injuries he'd received were partially tender but healing nicely, thanks to Bulma.

Finding a small pile of capsules next to her backpack, he opened each one and grunted when he found what he was looking for. The Woman did think of everything. She had packed him an extra pair of clothing and armor. He tore of what was left of his under armor and quickly dressed, not appreciating the bite of the frosty air that chilled even him.

Making sure the woman was bundled up properly under the blanket they shared, he grabbed his scouter and walked out of the cave. The blizzard had died down and it was now snowing lightly, even the sun was peeking through the dreary clouds.

"Nappa." He called through his scouter, and waited patiently for a response.

"…Vegeta." Nappa's voice crackled through the scouter. "We were about to send a search party for you. Are you and Bulma alright?"

"Yes, we are fine. We were unable to beat the blizzard last night so we found shelter in a cave." He left the other parts out. He was alive, and there was no point in telling him of his misfortune with the snow beast's poison.

"I'm glad to hear it. The Namekian has done a scan of the planet. There seems to be a small pack of Nadukes in your area. Once you've eradicated them, the mission will be complete."

He really didn't want to deal with anymore of those stupid beasts. He sighed heavily. "Alright, the Woman and I will take care of it. We will be back at the ship in a few hours." He ended the transmission and went back into the cave. The Woman was still asleep, curled into a ball and bundled like a burrito with the thick blanket. The prince squatted down and gently ran his fingers through her silken locks that lay spread out around her head. He studied her face… she truly was a beautiful woman. Everything from her full red lips to her hypnotically gorgeous blue eyes, everything about her was unique and made her… _her_. He truly didn't know why he gravitated to a beautiful woman, with such a pure heart. A woman like this shouldn't be around a murderer of worlds with a heart of black and hatred.

His hallucination was a warning. A warning to remind him that he couldn't afford to have a happy ending. Ever. He knew if he lived through the real thing, of seeing her killed by the hands of Frieza, or anyone for that matter, he would go insane. He needed to cut his loses now, be rid of her and the silly emotions she made him feel.

He ran his fingers through her hair once more. The gentle feeling of his hands caressing her hair had woken her. Her big blue eyes opened slowly and smiled sleepily when she saw him hovering over her.

Vegeta stared down at her, torn. What was he to do? The look on her angelic face instantly removed any thoughts of removing her from his life. He instead found himself compelled to kiss her.

Before he knew what he was doing, he grabbed her, pulling her upright. His arms wrapped around her tightly and brought her into an intense kiss.

The grogginess of having just woken up disappeared. Bulma's heart pounded against her rib cage as she aloud him to deepen his kiss. Her hands seemed to have a mind of their own as they yanked and pulled desperately at his under armor. He growled into her mouth, and reluctantly broke the kiss off as he ripped his clothing off and then doing the same to her. Once they were both rid of their clothes, he greedily brought her into another kiss.

He draped the thick blanket over them, keeping the warmth between them.

What happened to 'This means nothing, Woman'? She thought inwardly. She was about to ask but quickly threw the question out of the window as she felt his rock hard erection tease her awaiting folds.

She groaned when he separated their lips and planted kisses on her jawline and down her neck. The Woman purred as he licked the delicate skin, letting his aching teeth graze over her jugular. The need to bite down was pulling at his brain… The need angered him.

His head snapped up, his angry lustful eyes looking directly into her half lidded eyes. He quickly grabbed both of her roaming hands and pinned them above her head.

"You're ruining me!" He roared.

Before she could ask what he meant, he thrust into her, impaling her to the hilt. She screamed out both in surprise and in pleasure, her legs wrapping around his waist instinctively and arched her back urging him to go deeper…faster.

His furious black eyes never left hers as he willed himself to keep his head up and away from her neck. With every thrust he chanted to himself that this was the last time.

Bulma stared back at him. Her naked chest panting as he drove into her with angry fervor. And although she was enjoying every last bit of this, she couldn't help but feel that this wasn't ordinary sex… obviously. It seemed as if he was pissed that they were doing it in the first place. But she wasn't to blame, he started it.

Her thoughts melted as she felt the familiar tingle in her lower abdomen and her inner walls clench around his throbbing manhood that was deep inside of her.

Within in seconds she let out scream of pleasure that was soon overpowered by the feral roar that came from Vegeta as he spilled his warm seed within her.

He released her wrists and rolled off of her. He silently got dressed and tossed her clothes to her without giving her so much as a glance.

"You were really sick last night." She said as she pulled her pants back on. "I assume you're feeling better?"

He kept his back to her and yanked his boots back on. "I'm fine."

"I think you were hallucinating too."

He looked at her over his shoulder. "I don't remember." He lied.

She nodded her head. "Ya, well, I couldn't understand half of what you were saying. You were speaking mostly in Saiyajin." She turned away from him, grabbing the blanket from the ground and folded it. She opted to keep his little outburst about him avenging her and their imaginary 'cub' to herself… for now.

He let out a silent sigh of relief. He didn't want her to know what he had hallucinated. It would have just made the situation even worse.

"We have work to do. Let's get this shit cleaned up and get moving." His gravely voice more rough than usual, as he stuffed the loose capsules back into the woman's back pack and tossed it carelessly on the ground.

She shot him a perplexed look. What was his deal? She eyed him as she grabbed the bag that was just tossed into the dirt. He looked rigid, on edge and bitter… more than usual. Something was eating at him.

The anger hadn't left his eyes, though there was always a glint of that particular emotion, she supposed. But there was something else… it almost seemed he was scared. But of what?

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

They were able to get rid of the small pack of snow beasts with ease. There was no need for using the Prince's powerful energy attack this time. He did however use his pent up anger and frustrations on the animals.

Bulma almost felt sorry for the poor things. Vegeta had left her on high ground again, using her as back up with her sniper rifle. She watched through her scope as he tore them all to shreds, laughing maniacally as he punched through their seemingly soft heads and ripped them limb from limb.

He looked scary with the beast's blood smeared all over his body. The Nadukes even seemed to be scared of the crazed prince, some attempting to flee from him before he viciously slaughtered them.

When he was finished, he calmly flew up to Bulma's perch and grunted at her that it was time to get back to base. They walked silently back to the ship, where everyone was waiting for them. Bulma kept her mouth shut, she honestly was wary of the Prince's crazed demeanor.

%%%

She now sat silently on the ship as it made it's way back to base. Bulma frowned at Vegeta who was sitting across from her. He was ignoring her. Deliberately.

Besides the seemingly angry sex and the short conversation they had this morning, he had barely said anything to her, unless you count him barking orders at her while taking care of the remaining Nadukes. He was going out of his way to not even look in her direction. It wasn't like he was a conversationalist, but she could tell there was something going on. He would have at least thrown an insult or something her way by now…

Bulma stood up and sat down in the empty chair next to him. He tensed up, but stayed still, keeping his arms crossed over his broad chest. His scowl deepened as he gave Bulma a side ways glance and noticed that she was looking up at him.

"What?" He growled.

Bulma's eyes narrowed on his. "What is your deal?" She hoarsely whispered at him. She tried to keep her voice down, since they were surrounded by her team.

He returned her icy look, but remained silent.

"Come with me." She stood up and offered him her hand. He scowled at her and turned his head away from her. "Look, if you don't get your ass up and come with me, I will sit here and annoy the shit out of you…" She stood in front of him now, with her hands firmly planted on her hips.

Vegeta scowled deeply at her. He knew very well she had the ability to annoy him beyond his limits. With a defeated sigh, he stood up and followed her as she led him into a small storage room. He leaned against a set of shelves waiting for her to talk.

She pressed her lips together as she thought of what to say to him.

"What is going on?"

He looked at her questionably.

She carefully mirrored him, leaning up against some shelves across from him. "I mean, between us?"

He flinched at her question. "There is nothing between us." He said coolly.

Bulma cocked her head to the side, her eyes turning dark. "I don't believe you for one second, Vegeta."

The prince let out a snort and rolled his eyes at her. "That so?"

Bulma pushed off of the shelving and took a step forward. "That is so. Deny it if you wish. I don't know what there is between us, but there is something… and what happened to us not having sex ever again? You made that clear while on Utopia, but then it happened again."

He shot her a blank look.

Her eyes softened as she looked down at the ground. "Honestly, I was hoping you'd have an answer for my question…" She pressed her lips together as she contemplated her next words. "Do you feel anything for me?" The last part was barely above a whisper, but Vegeta heard her loud and clear.

What was he supposed to say to that? The very word '_feel' _was a disgusting one. And he wasn't sure how to decipher the blasted feelings he had for her. Should he tell her that every time she is near all he wants to do is take her? And that it took all of his restraint to refrain from sinking his teeth into her flesh and bind them for all eternity? No, he would never admit it. The dream/hallucination had made his decision for him. Feelings of love and caring were for the weak, and the Prince of Saiyans was not weak. He would go along with his plan. Cut her out of his life, only be near her for necessary things... But what he wanted to say and what he did say were completely different.

"You are a fool. Someone like you has no business wanting to be with someone like me." He closed his eyes tight, trying to fight a migraine that was now forming. He opened his eyes and focused on her.

"What do you mean 'someone like you'? Vegeta, I don't care what you've done in the past. I said it before, you had no choice. I can see what you truly are." She took a step forward and placed her tiny hand on his chest, above his pounding heart. "You deserve happiness, Vegeta.

He dropped his head, all of the sudden feeling too tired to respond or react. If only she knew what she was doing to him.

"I need space, Woman." He lifted his head, getting an eyeful of her bright blue eyes.

"Space? Vegeta, I wasn't the one that jumped my bones this morning!"

"I…can't…I…ARG!" He pounded his fist at the wall next to him. He was stuttering like a dumbass. She had him stumbling over his words, too scared to tell her the truth. This whole conversation was making him furious. With a low growl, he narrowed his eyes onto hers. "Woman, can't you get the hint? You were just an easy fuck! Convenient. Willing to spread your legs for me."

And there it was. Hurt written all over her face. The Woman set her jaw and shook her head. "Fine."

She turned to leave but stopped herself. "You're really good at this, you know." She said over her shoulder.

"What's that?"

"Denial." She then left him alone in the closet.

%%%

They all exited the ship, thankful they were home.

Raditz slung his arm over Launch's shoulders, making her blush.

"How's about we meet up later on tonight and get some drinks?" He asked her, giving her his sexiest smile.

Launch giggled and nodded her head. "Yes! Lets!"

Bulma rolled her eyes at the two of them as she quickened her pace and pushed past Vegeta and Nappa. She made sure not to look in the Prince's direction as she made her way to the elevators. Just before the doors closed she saw that Vegeta was staring at her.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Vegeta watched the Woman push past he and Nappa, deliberately keeping her head down.

"Prince Vegeta."

The prince turned towards Bardock who had entered the hangar.

"You are needed upstairs, if you would follow me?"

Vegeta walked behind Bardock, too lost in his thoughts to register where the older Saiyan had led him. When he stopped walking he found that he was in what looked to be somebody's private quarters.

He turned around in time to see Bardock nod to him as he closed the door, leaving Vegeta alone. The prince turned away from the now closed door and scanned the area. He stood at attention, sensing somebody approaching from the bedroom, he straightened, preparing himself

for an attack.

His clenched fists dropped limply to his sides as the person emerged from the other room.

He blinked as he looked at the woman that stood before him. Her long black hair and matching eyes hadn't changed a bit. She was just as beautiful as he'd remembered her to be. It looked as though she hadn't aged in the twelve years they had been separated.

"Mother." He said quietly.

Alina smiled softly up at him, but stayed were she was. She wasn't sure how her son would react if she all out hugged him.

"My son. My Vegeta." She said in a happy whisper.

They stood there silent for a moment, staring at one another.

"Please sit." She motioned for Vegeta to sit on the couch he was standing in front of. She gracefully took a seat on the couch opposite of him.

Vegeta reluctantly sat, never taking his eyes off of his mother.

"I'm glad to see you are still alive and well after all these years." She said with a confident smile. "Then again, I had no doubt. You are after all my son."

The prince grunted, but said nothing.

"And you're so tall and hansome… not to mention powerful. I can feel your energy from here."

"…where…where is my brother?" He finally said.

Alina sighed deeply, looking away from Vegeta. "He's on Vegeta-sei. Unfortunately, your father has poisoned his mind."

Vegeta's eyes darkened at the mention of his father. "Explain."

"…Tarble is not like you, Vegeta. He is weak. He has the fighting skills of a third class soldier. Since Tarble was what he had to work with, the King made sure that I had no influence on him. He is pure evil, just like him. Hateful. Spiteful… everything a King shouldn't be."

He didn't want to ask, but he did anyway. "Why didn't he have you produce another cub? One that was more powerful?"

Alina's eyes snapped to her son's face. "It wasn't for lack of trying… but the many beatings I had endured made it impossible to carry any more cubs."

Vegeta growled as he pushed the memories of his father forcing his hand on his mother.

"I can tell you are more pure hearted that your father and your brother." She said.

"I am anything but pure of heart, Mother." He said icily.

Alina stood up and looked at her son knowingly. "Your heart may be tarnished, but who's isn't?" She smiled at him. "You don't give yourself enough credit, my son." She walked over to him and grasped his hand. "Come, let's eat. We'll catch up over an early dinner."

He stood up, allowing his mothers arm to latch onto his elbow. The sound of food made his stomach growl.

They sat in the cafeteria for what seemed like hours, although it didn't seem like it to them. The cafeteria was now abandoned, except for them and a handful of people grabbing a late dinner or a snack.

Vegeta told his mother of his life in the Cold Army, skimming over the more brutal details. In turn she told him of what happened after his father gave him to Frieza.

"Your father has gotten paranoid over the years." She said sitting back in her chair. "Even though he got rid of you, I think as the years went by, he always thought you'd come back, seeking revenge."

Vegeta let out a hearty laugh. "Oh I will be seeking revenge. Right after I tear the bastard lizard limb from limb… I'll be coming for him."

Alina patted her son on the arm. "I'm glad. He deserves whatever you do to him. Although, I must warn you, the army he has created is the fiercest I've ever seen. And he is constantly surrounded by bodyguards."

Vegeta grunted as he speared a piece of meat from his plate and stuck it in his mouth. He looked up to see his mother's attention was not on him anymore but on something to the right of him. Curious, he turned slightly in the direction of which his mother was looking. He stopped chewing for a split second when he noticed who had caught her attention and turned his head away.

"So, my dear son. Do you plan to mate the blue haired woman?" She asked, motioning to Bulma who was piling food onto her plate as she conversed with one of the cooks.

Vegeta, who was in mid swallow, choked on his food at his mother's question. He pounded his chest with his fist, clearing his air passage. He let out a loud cough and stole a glance at the woman. He was thankful, for once, that she was not mindful of her surroundings and was now putting her ear buds in her ears as she moved down the cafeteria line.

Alina lightly chuckled at the reaction her son gave her. He looked cute when he blushed, but she didn't dare say so out loud.

"Mated? Me and the Onna?" He shook his head. "Mated? No. I don't have time to mate anyone. It is a waste of time and a warrior such as myself has no need for one."

The Queen shook her head. "But I heard that the two of you have a bond, that you two have… potential."

"No." He said darkly.

"Vegeta, what do you plan to do once you've reclaimed the thrown. You do wish to be King, yes?"

"Of course."

"If you are to be King, you will need a Queen at your side and will need to produce heirs. From what I gather, Bulma would make a fine queen."

"I do not need a Queen at my side. As for heirs, I will breed with a strong Saiyan woman." He watched as Bulma absently took her plate of food and left the cafeteria. 'Thank the gods.' He breathed inwardly.

His mother opted not to push the subject. No need to push… she knew the truth, it was very obvious she meant something to him.

Vegeta escorted his mother back to her quarters. After saying good night, he found that he was too wound up to go to bed. He needed sleep, the events from the past day had worn on him, but everything that happened between he and Bulma within those twenty four hours put him on edge.

Curse her for doing this to him.

He turned on his heal and headed to the tavern of the base. A few drinks would help soothe his nerves, then he'd go to sleep and wake up fresh in the morning, ready to train.

The tavern was packed but easily found Nappa, Raditz and the blue haired woman with seemingly multiple personalities and Goku. He sat down at their table and joined in the on the round of ale and numerous shots of hard liquor they had brought to the table.

After finishing off a large glass of ale, Vegeta quickly downed a few shots, mostly to drown out the annoying chatter Raditz's woman was spewing.

He kept quiet, and brushed off any conversation anyone tried to start with him. Too lost in his self loathing, he barely noticed the beautiful blonde sitting next to him, who was now rubbing on his leg.

"Drinking to forget?" She asked as she ran a finger up his thigh getting dangerously close to his package.

He looked down at his leg and then up at her. "What do you want?"

"Me? Well, I saw that you seemed to be down in the dumps… I figured I could help you out." She gave him a sexy smile as she licked her lips seductively.

"Hn." He took a swig of Nappa's ale, who was too busy arm wrestling a young Saiyan female at the table next to them.

This woman could probably get his mind of the other woman. He leaned back in his chair, giving her better access to his upper leg.

After all… the sooner he got the blue haired woman out of his mind, the better off he was.

He looked to the blonde and smirked sexily at her. He barked at one of the waitresses to bring more shots.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Bulma rubbed her eyes as she entered the elevator. She had spent hours in her lab, catching up on projects and helping her staff with issues and was now dog ass tired.

She was going to wait to go to her lab until tomorrow, but the chat she and Vegeta had on the ship on the way back had weighed heavily on her, so she decided she needed a distraction and found herself in the lab.

While soldering wires together on a prototype of a new scouter, she had come to the conclusion that even though he needed 'space' she needed to tell him the truth. And the truth was that in the time she had spent with him, somehow she had fallen for him.

She needed to tell him, then she'd give him all the space he needed.

The sound of the elevator doors opening pulled her back from her thoughts as she stepped out and walked passed her apartment door and continuted to Vegeta's. She stopped in front of it and took a deep breath and knock before she put anymore thought into what she was doing. For if she did, she would have pussed out and gone home.

She heard a thump and then a giggle come from behind the door. She looked at the Apartment number making sure she got the right one.

Someone was fumbling with the keypad on the other side and another giggle and thump was heard. Finally the door opened.

Vegeta stood before her, he had a sheet wrapped loosely around his waist. The confident smirk quickly melted seeing who was at his door.

Bulma was frozen in place. The naked Saiyan barely registered as she looked past him and was now staring at the naked woman lying in his bed.

She tore her eyes off of the woman and looked up at the prince.

"My mistake." She said, not noticing the tears that streamed down her face. She turned away and started walking down the hall.

Vegeta stumbled out into the hall way as he held onto his makeshift robe. "Woman." He said in a low rumble.

Bulma turned around, wiping her damnable tears away. "Space." She said through gritted teeth. She turned around and walked away, letting the tears flow freely down her cheek.


	16. Goodbye Is A Second Chance

**Hello! Thank you all for the reviews, Private messages and your patience! **

**Thank you AylaWilson16 for once again beta'ing and staying up hella late with me… and not getting mad at me for passing out while messaging her. Also, I owe her A LOT of credit for this chapter. I hit a wall with this chapter, and she helped me out a lot. Thank you Thank you Thank you! Good news though! Chapter 17 is complete, and I will be sending it out to be beta'd soon =)**

**If you want to read another awesome story, read Reciprocity by: Springandbysummerfall. Amazing fic. Go read it… or else.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned DBZ I'd have a closet dedicated just for my chucks/converse shoes and studded belt collection. This being said, I don't have a closet dedicated for those things, which means I don't own DBZ… boo.**

Bulma found it difficult to sleep. After crying for an ungodly amount of time, she sent Bardock a message, informing him that she had decided to remove herself from aiding the Prince and his men. She told him that she felt she was more productive in the lab. She volunteered Piccolo as her replacement. She wasn't sure if he'd appreciate her doing so, but at that time, she really didn't give two shits.

She couldn't see him anymore. Not after this…

After she sent her message she decided to take out her aggression and sadness towards the Prince the Namekian way… beat the living shit out of something and then meditate… not always in that order.

Vegeta laid, wide awake in his bed. The blonde woman was hogging the majority of the mattress, her limbs sprawled atop the prince.

He felt… dirty. He never felt dirty before. But sure enough he felt it when he forced himself to have sex with the blonde woman. And even more so when he stumbled into the hallway and watched Bulma walk away from him, crying. He was surprised he could even get it up.

All he could think about was the look of betrayal on the Woman's face and the tears that stained her cheeks.

The Prince poked the sleeping woman in the ribs, non too gently.

"Ow! What the hell?" She screeched.

"I'm done with you, get out." He said, shoving her arm and leg off of him.

"It's 1:30 in the morning!" The blond looked at him in disbelief.

"Don't make me repeat myself. Get the fuck out."

"You're an asshole!" she screamed as she grabbed her discarded clothes from the floor.

"Hmph, so I'm told." He said dismissively. "Hurry up. I don't have all night." The woman picked up her shoe and flipped him off as she exited his apartment.

Vegeta got dressed in his training gear and headed towards the gym, sleep was out of the question.

The gym was dimly lit and from the sound of it, only one other person was in there. He didn't pay any heed to the other occupant that was in there as he walked to the center of the sparing mats and started his warm up kata. As he did so, he heard the sound of someone wailing on a punching bag. He looked up at the corner of the room that was barely lit and saw a flash of blue and froze.

Bulma was going to town on the large punching bag. She had her ear buds in and was listening to some angry music, it helped fuel her power packed punches. She hadn't noticed that she was now sharing the gym with someone else until she felt like she was being watched.

She stopped her attack on the bag and peered around it…

Her heart skipped a beat. It was… _him_.

A sneer automatically formed on her lips, her eyes narrowing at him. The sadness had long since passed… now all she felt was fury.

The prince stood there, his face a hardened mask of intimidation. She knew she was the last person he wanted to see. And vice versa. But she wouldn't be bullied into leaving. She was here first.

After a good minute of them staring each other down, Vegeta turned and grabbed his gravity cuffs, slapped them on and started fighting an imaginary opponent.

Bulma narrowed her eyes at him. How dare he ignore her! Well, fine, she'd ignore him too. See how it makes him feel.

…she ignored him for a total of three minutes.

She looked over at him, her face turned beet red when she saw that he had his back to her, still punching and kicking the imaginary foe… not looking at her, not even stealing a glance.

Bulma tore her ear buds out of her ears and marched up to the Saiyan. His back still to her, she wound up and punched him with all her might in the kidney.

He instantly twisted around and seized both of her arms and gave her a deep growl. She surprised him by growling back at him and returning the ferocious glare he was giving her.

Vegeta held onto her arms for another few seconds and then tossed them back at her, making her stumble backwards from the force.

They stood there, again staring at each other.

The sadness started to come back to her, mixing in with the anger again. She wasn't kidding when she had told him she was fast, she blazed forward and punched him in the gut. The prince saw it coming, but didn't stop it. For a little human, her attacks packed a whallop. It merely stung him, but it still impressed him that she of all people, could do so.

He looked at her. Her face a mixture of emotions, her eyes started to water. He wasn't sure if it was from her state of mind or if his Saiyan body had caused her hand harm and was causing the tears.

She punched again, this time aiming for the right pectoral.

Again, he did nothing. His eyes void of anything.

"You're a PIG!" she screamed.

Another punch.

"Nothing but a man whore!"

A high kick to his ribs.

"You played with my emotions!"

Combo punch kick.

"Why, Vegeta?"

Bulma's eyes were overflowing with tears now. His silence was pissing her off immensely. Her attacks were weakening, and she was sure both her hands were broken. But she didn't care, she continued attacking feebley.

"Why?" She repeated.

He stood still and let her use him as a punching bag. He had caused her pain, and if this is what she needed to get over him, then he'd oblige.

What he really wanted to do was grab her and hold her, the strange urge to comfort the Woman was overwhelming. He forced the urge down and instead, he let her go on. He needed her to hate him. Needed her to stay away from him.

Vegeta saw that she was causing harm to herself; her fingers were turning an ugly purple. If it weren't for the fingerless gloves she was wearing, her hands would have been finished with the first blow. He gently caught her hands again and held them at her sides.

Bulma dropped her forehead to his chest in defeat.

He stood there, letting her cry on his chest. The prince lowered his head onto hers and took a deep intake of her beautiful scent, imprinting it into his memory.

"I just had to fall in love you…" she whispered. "Of all people, I had to fall hard… for you."

She shook out of his grip and pushed off of him. She couldn't bare to look him in the eye for fear of breaking down into insuppressible sobs. The broken blue haired woman turned around and made her way out of the gym… leaving the Prince alone… and broken himself.

When she was out of site, Vegeta sunk to his knees. His head hung low and his face now betraying his feelings.

He looked down at his hands that were balled up into fists and punched the steel floor, leave a large dent.

**Six months three days and twelve hours later….**

But who was counting?

He stared at her large cerulean eyes that smiled brightly back at him. So happy and pure. Not a care or worry in world… not knowing what her future held for her… No matter how hard he tried to throw that picture away, he couldn't do it. He found himself staring at it more these days. The photo's edges were curled from being handled so many times, and was now placed on the control panel of the Prince's space pod.

The picture was the closest thing to looking at her. Sure he'd catch glimpses of her here and there while on base, but the Woman was very good at avoiding him. Which, at first made it easy for him. 'Out of site out of mind' he'd say to himself. But as the time passed, the whole situation was weighing heavily on his heart.

She had completely removed herself from any missions that involved him and his men, leaving Piccolo in charge of the rebels who came to help the purge missions. This had pissed Vegeta of royally. For some reason he didn't like the Namekian. And the Namekian didn't like him.

The green alien kept mostly to himself, but it rubbed Vegeta the wrong way when he'd sit in a corner and give him a death glare… like an un approving father would to their daughters boyfriend. He never mentioned Bulma to Vegeta. He didn't even know if Piccolo's ward even told him about their issues. He assumed so by the way Piccolo acted around him.

With each passing month that he didn't have contact with her, the more empty he felt inside…empty and infinitely more angry…Cold and alone. A feat he never thought was possible. His men noticed the change in him as well. He was more callous and ruthless. The only person he was decent to was his mother, but not by much… Everyone close to him knew why, but wisely kept their mouths shut. Any mention of Bulma's name sent the prince over the deep end.

Raditz once made the mistake of mentioning her name while on a mission right after she had removed herself from them. At the mere mention of her name the prince exploded with fury and proceeded to destroy a whole mountain range, and if it weren't for Raditz and Nappa, he would have massacred the planet's people.

He was more on edge… and the lack of sleep was not helping at all. The Prince's regular nightmares were now replaced by the dream of Bulma being murdered by Frieza… along with some other ones. They all consisted of her dying in one way or another… Her dying in child birth, her dying at the hands of Dodoria while being tortured while he watched helplessly. But the one that disturbed him the most was when he dreamt of her dying in his arms. And each and every time she died the power within him surged and exploded out of him.

The only good that came from the night terrors was that Vegeta used them as a tool when he trained. Each time he thought of the life leaving her beautiful eyes or her body feeling limp and cold in his arms his anger grew. And when it grew, he found out his power grew… So much now that Nappa and Raditz couldn't train with him anymore, he had become more ferocious and strong that he had started to send his men into the regen tank within a few minutes of starting a spar.

He'd like to think he came to grips about letting Bulma go. For the  
>first time in his life he wasn't being selfish. For once he was<br>thinking of someone other than himself. And if staying away from her  
>kept her safe, then he'd do it. What's one more thing to endure?<br>The prince's thoughts shifted to the last thing Bulma said to him. The  
>words rang clearly in his head, as if she had just spoken them…<p>

_'I just had to fall in love with you,_ _Of all people, I had to fall hard… for you._

The hurt in her eyes crushed him to his core. She loved him. Nobody  
>loved him… besides his mother. But Saiyans didn't profess their love…<br>not like humans did. The question still haunted him… did he love her  
>back?<p>

A loud beep brought him out of his brood session. The oxygen regulator  
>was on the fritz again, he would need to get it repaired soon. With a<br>heavy sigh, Vegeta took one last look at Bulma's smiling face as he  
>ran a finger over the picture. He leaned his head back and tried to<br>get comfortable in the cramped pod and attempted to sleep before he  
>landed on Planet Corza.<p>

She allowed herself one month to mope around. The day that one month  
>was up she made herself go out and be around people…specifically men.<p>

She wanted revenge… and if she could do what he did, she knew word  
>would get to him. She wanted him to feel crushed and heart broken,<br>just like her.

Catching Vegeta with his pants down hurt... More so than when she  
>caught Yamcha and Dory in the act…. In fact, it didn't take her long<br>at all to get over Yamcha. Sure the hatred for him was still there,  
>but it didn't make her want to crawl into a corner and cry until she<br>died.

So, she flirted and was a major tease and got a lot of attention. But  
>the few times that she allowed someone to take her back to their room<br>or hers, she'd freeze and just couldn't go through with it. The  
>memories of Vegeta were still fresh in her mind. So, she abandoned her<br>original plan of sleeping with some random guy to get over the Prince  
>of Pricks. Instead, she concentrated on her projects and continued to<br>work in the background for Vegeta and his men, coming up with more  
>training tools and other useful gadgets.<p>

When Bulma did see the Prince on the base, for a while she'd turn  
>around, run as fast as she could, and cried herself to sleep. Now,<br>when she saw him she'd calmly walk the opposite direction. Although,  
>for the past few months, the prince rarely came to the base at all.<br>After the planets Vegeta and his men to were sent to, were cleared,  
>he'd stay and train there. Bulma; however, did see plenty of Nappa and<br>Raditz. They seemed almost alienated by Vegeta. She heard through Goku that the Prince had become too powerful and they were unable to train with him anymore. He'd send them straight to a regen tank within  
>seconds of starting a spar. Which didn't matter anyway… it seems he<br>opted to be alone nowadays.

One night, not so long ago, Raditz drunkenly told Bulma that the  
>prince was starting to seperate himself from his men, only talking to<br>them when necessary.

"He doesn't even talk to me anymore. Not like he used to." Raditz  
>shook his head sadly.<p>

Bulma patted her inebriated friend on the back. "It's probably just  
>stress about getting stronger." Usually she would dance around the<br>topic of the prince. But she could tell that Raditz was worried, the  
>only people he had to confide in being the homicidal prince, a quiet<br>bald guy and a ditzy blue haired woman with multiple personality  
>disorder.<p>

"I guess." The Saiyan shook his head as he swirled the last gulp of  
>beer in the glass bottle he was holding. "It's like he's a lit fuse<br>and we are all waiting until he explodes."

She gave him a sad smile and another pat on the back. Bulma pondered  
>what Raditz told her. Sure, the Prince had a major attitude problem.<br>He almost always seemed like he was angry at something or someone. She just chalked his mental issues to stress of annihilating a powerful  
>tyrant and toppling his empire… anyone would go crazy with that kind<br>of pressure.

Bulma took a deep breath and reassured herself that everything was  
>going to be just fine. Her stomach was in knots, but she really<br>couldn't help it. She was about to be attacked. Sure it was a staged  
>attack, but it was the not knowing when and where it would be coming<br>from that made her nervous. But what put extra butterflies in her  
>stomach was the fact that she was on the same planet Vegeta was on.<br>Originally she was going to collect intel from an informant on Corza  
>and leave. But, as luck would have it, Vegeta and his men were taking<br>leave at the same time she was scheduled to collect vital information  
>for the rebellion, and double luck that she finished Vegeta's upgraded<br>gravity cuffs.

After her 'attack and near kidnapping' she was supposed to meet up  
>with Nappa and give him his highness's cuffs, then she'd high tail it<br>back home and if luck was on her side, she wouldn't have to see  
>Vegeta… But it seems luck wasn't on Bulma's side these days.<br>She leaned against the building and watched the street vendors sling  
>their merchandise and customers mill about as she waited.<p>

Vegeta closed the hatch to his pod and dusted his hands off. He had  
>spent the better half of the day repairing the oxygen regulator. Now<br>that it was finished he needed to make an appearance at the tavern,  
>where his men and other soldiers of the Cold Empire would be that were<br>also on shore leave.

He grabbed a towel and wiped the grease off of his hands and bare  
>chest. He then tossed the towel off to the side, and proceeded to put<br>his chest armor on, not bothering to put on under armor or his gloves.  
>It was far too hot and muggy out.<p>

A week of this bullshit. A week of wasted time. What was he to do?  
>Usually he'd get piss ass drunk, pay for his favorite hooker and have<br>drunken sex all week. The thought of doing that now revolted him. He  
>hadn't even thought about getting laid since the night Bulma had<br>angrily admitted she loved him.

_'…Maybe one appearance at the tavern would do… then maybe I could take off and find some desolate planet and train for the remainder of my leave.'_

As Vegeta pondered the thought, he exited the large building that  
>served as one of the main hangars. It was late in the evening, and all<br>of the locals and undesirables were starting to come out to wreak  
>havoc. The streets were starting to fill up, several people crowding<br>the area where the street vendors were.

The prince pushed through the hordes and ignored the vendors as they  
>shoved vials of so called potions, cheap jewelry and other useless<br>junk in his face.

As he made his way through the crowd he saw a flash  
>of blue hair out of the corner of his eye… He stopped as his eyes<br>searched. Could it be her? It's not like she was the  
>only one that had blue hair, but it was still a pretty rare color.<p>

It most certainly was her. She was leaning up against a building  
>looking nervous as her eyes darted left to right. It seemed as though<br>she was anticipating something.

The Saiyan's eyes grew wide as he watched a large beast man walk up to  
>her. His filthy clawed hand grabbed her chin as he said something to<br>her. The Woman jerked her face away from his grasp, which angered the  
>alien. He reached for her neck and lifted her up off the ground and<br>tossed her like a rag doll into the ally way that was next to the  
>building she was just leaning up against.<p>

Before Vegeta knew what he was doing, he was flying full force to the  
>ally, hands glowing a bright blue, ready to annihilate the ugly fuck<br>who dared to harm his Woman. But what he saw next made his jaw drop.  
>The look of fury was now replaced with confusion.<p>

"Thanks Yun." Bulma said shaking the large beast's hand. I do  
>appreciate it." She gave him a warm but bloody smile.<p>

Yun gave her a grimaced look. "I think I went a little over board Ms.  
>Bulma. Your mouth is bleeding."<p>

Bulma wiped the blood from her mouth and shrugged. "All in the name of  
>peace my friend."<p>

"What the fuck is this?" Vegeta bellowed.

Both Yun and Bulma turned toward Vegeta.

"Vegeta, what are you doing here?" Bulma said shocked.

Yun looked at Bulma. "Do I need to take care of him for you?"

Vegeta let out a snort. As if the alien had a chance against him.

Bulma narrowed her eyes at Vegeta, knowing full well what he was  
>thinking. She patted Yun on his arm. "No Yun, he's with me."<p>

Yun gently squeezed her hand and nodded to her. He turned around and  
>left the ally way, giving Vegeta a haughty glare.<p>

Vegeta returned the giant beast's glare and then turned it to Bulma,  
>who was now slightly bent over, grabbing her right side.<p>

The prince raised his eyebrow. "You're more injured than you let on."  
>He moved closer to her but refrained from touching her.<p>

Bulma exhaled through her nose and nodded at him. "Yup. He did get a  
>little carried away. But he didn't do it out of ill will…" She<br>groaned. "I think I may have some bruised ribs… and possibly a loose  
>tooth or two. But I'll live."<p>

Vegeta shook his head at her. "Why would you willingly let him do that to you?"  
>Bulma straightened up. "Why do you care?" She pushed passed Vegeta and back into the crowded street.<p>

He didn't know why, but he followed.

Bulma looked over her shoulder, annoyed. "Why are you following me?"

"I'm not following you, I merely am going in the same direction you  
>are." He said matter-of-factly. It wasn't a lie. She was heading in<br>the direction of the tavern.

Bulma rolled her eyes at him and continued walking, not saying anything else.

She continued on and stopped in front of the tavern. It was filled to  
>the brim with soldiers, whores and locals. The smell of stale ale and<br>beer leaked out of the building and the sound of music, laughter and  
>fists being thrown filled the night air.<p>

Vegeta walked up and stood beside her.

Bulma ignored him and looked down at her watch. She was supposed to  
>meet Raditz out front ten minutes ago, but he wasn't there… probably<br>got side tracked by a woman... She could simply give Vegeta his new  
>and improved cuffs now and leave… but she all the sudden felt the need<br>to have a drink.

She started towards the entrance and stopped when she noticed Vegeta  
>wasn't following. She turned around.<p>

"You coming or what?"

Vegeta's brow arched and his lip curled up at her tone. But he  
>followed her in anyway. He followed close behind her, deterring the<br>hungry lustful eyes that were being sent in her direction.

Before Bulma could order a drink, Vegeta came up behind her and barked at the bartender in a foreign language. The ugly man behind the  
>counter said something back in return and slid two large frosty mugs<br>of frothy beer down to Vegeta.

The Saiyan grabbed both mugs and turned to find an empty table. He  
>smirked inwardly as she followed him… the smirk became apparent on his<br>face when she glared disapprovingly at him for tossing a drunken  
>soldier out of the table he wanted. She gave him a hesitant look as<br>he sat down and shoved one of the mugs across the table in her  
>direction.<p>

Should she sit down? She really should just turn around and leave. But  
>this may very well be her only chance to resolve their differences…<br>possibly even become friends. Bulma slowly took a seat across from the  
>prince and took a large sip of beer.<p>

An awkward silence fell between them as they both drank and pretended to be interested in their surroundings.

"…I was supposed to give you this." She said, not being able to take  
>the silence anymore. She dug in her pocket and produced a capsule.<br>"It's your new cuffs. Maximum 800 times standard gravity." She handed  
>it to him. "I beefed up the circuitry. These shouldn't short out or<br>malfunction like the other ones."

Vegeta took the capsule out of her hand. She flinched when his  
>calloused fingers grazed her soft palm.<p>

"What was that all about… back there in the ally?" He said as he  
>stuffed the capsule into his armor.<p>

She shook her head. Not even a thank you or anything, just went right  
>to the next topic. "Yun is an informant. He gave me some information<br>that might help us find who the leak is."

Vegeta narrowed his eyes at her. "And letting him throw you around  
>like a rag doll got you this information. Woman, he could have really<br>hurt you." His rough voice betrayed the anger and the worry he felt.  
>He didn't like seeing her being tossed around like that.<p>

Bulma's face turned red. "So now you care all of the sudded?" Her voice went up an octave. She forced herself to take a deep breath to calm herself.

"I don't." His voice was even.

Bulma let out a sarcastic chuckle. "Yeah." She agreed and took another  
>gulp of beer. "So, how's what's-her-face?"<p>

Vegeta wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and gave her a look  
>of confusion. "What are you talking about, Woman?"<p>

She cocked her head at him in a condescending manor. "The blonde."

He was beginning to regret following her to the tavern. This was about  
>to get ugly. "That wench? I merely used her for what I wanted that one<br>time. I haven't seen her since."

He looked over at Bulma. He couldn't tell if his remark made her angry or what. Her expression was unreadable, but her eyes seemed to turn a shade darker.

She was silent for a long pause. And with each passing moment, Vegeta  
>grew weary.<p>

She finally broke the silence. "Why?" The question was barely above a  
>whisper, but Vegeta heard it.<p>

Why was she asking such hard questions? Didn't she know he couldn't  
>answer? He had no answer to give.<p>

Her eyes never left his as she repeated the question. This time was  
>louder and more clear. "Why, Vegeta?"<p>

The prince's left eye started to twitch. "Why must you ask asinine  
>questions woman!"<p>

As Bulma opened her mouth to rebut his answer a woman walked up to their table.

"There you are Vegeta." A woman with shoulder length black hair leaned  
>against the table. She was obviously a whore. The short black leather<br>skirt, that barely cover her ass and the barely there blood red halter  
>top topped with thigh high leather fuck me boots gave her occupancy<br>away. The woman gave Vegeta a seductive smile and then looked at  
>Bulma. She gave her a dirty look and laughed. "What's this, Vegeta?<br>Are you cheating on me with this slut?"

"Excuse me? Look who's calling who a slut. Sorry lady, I don't have  
>sex for money." Bulma tightened the grip she had on her mug.<p>

"Beat it, Ivy." Vegeta waived a dismissive hand at the hooker.

Ivy looked at Vegeta, appalled that he was telling her to leave. He  
>was her biggest client. He paid handsomely and needed his money.<br>And considering Ivy was not the smartest whore in the bunch, she made  
>her first mistake and turned to Bulma.<p>

"Look here slut, this man is mine. This is my territory, go fuck  
>someone else, you ugly blue haired bit-"<p>

Bulma's fist connected with her jaw. The force of the blow sent Ivy  
>flying back into a pair of bar stools. Before she could recover, Bulma<br>was standing above her. She grabbed the top of her halter and hefted  
>her back up onto her feet.<p>

"Look here bitch, I am in no mood to be talked down to by some sorry  
>excuse of a hooker. Back off, or I will be forced to break every bone<br>in your body." She shoved the battered woman away from her and watched as Ivy scrambled away from her as fast as her hooker boots would allow. Bulma calmly turned around and sat back down at her chair, ignoring the looks from the other patrons of the bar.

Vegeta had never been so turned on in his life. The way she made Ivy  
>fly through the air in one punch was incredible. He watched as Bulma<br>chugged the rest of her beer.

"You never cease to amaze me, Vegeta… you had sex with that dumb ass?"she pointed in the general direction that Ivy went running off to.

Vegeta ignored the comment. His attention was drawn to Ivy. She had  
>run out of the tavern and suddenly returned with a very large man<br>and she was pointing at Bulma and Vegeta.

The prince watched as the man, followed by Ivy, walked up to the  
>table. The giant man slammed a large club on the table, trying to<br>intimidate the both of them, the force knocking over Vegeta's beer.

"Ivy says your girlfriend busted her jaw. How is she supposed to get  
>customers with her face mangled?"<p>

Vegeta shrugged his shoulders and looked up at the hulking man  
>uncaringly. "She deserved it." He said, giving the man a bored look. "You owe me a beer." He said pointing to the spilled mug.<p>

"Oh yeah?" The man slammed the club down hard on the table, making it splinter slightly. "Well, you're about to deserve the beating I'mgonna give you and your woman."

"HA!" The prince laughed at him.

"And when I've beaten you to a pulp, I'm gonna take your blue haired  
>whore and put her to work to make up for the lost profits she's caused<br>Ivy."

…Of all the things to say to the Saiyan Prince… that was not one of them.

"Is that so?" Vegeta swiftly grabbed the man's arm that was holding  
>onto the club and snapped it. The man yowled out in pain as Vegeta<br>gripped him by the collar and lifted him up. "You will not touch her."  
>He growled and tossed the man full force onto the dance floor, where<br>most of the patrons of the tavern had congregated. This caused the  
>tavern to explode into an all out bar fight.<p>

Vegeta grabbed Bulma, tossing her into his arms and exited quickly,  
>getting as far away from the tavern as possible.<p>

After a few blocks, Bulma screamed at Vegeta to stop. He obliged her  
>and put her down. She wriggled out his hold and shoved him back as<br>hard as she could.

"Damnit Vegeta! I can take care of myself!" She shoved him again.

"That man could have easily overpowered you!" He screamed back at her.

"I could have taken him easily!"

"No you couldn't have!"

"Yes I could have, you ass!"

"Fine, next time some big hairy assed male threatens your life I won't  
>save you!"<p>

"GOOD! I don't need your help!"

Vegeta bared his teeth at her. "I didn't ask for this!" he bellowed.  
>The bass of his voice echoed through the street.<p>

Bulma flinched at the last thing he said. He wasn't talking about her  
>safety anymore.<p>

He paced back and forth a few times and then stopped directly in front of her.

"I will not give in." He said through gritted teeth.

Bulma was confused. "Give into what, Vegeta?"

He clenched his jaw so tight that the muscle bulged and pulsated and  
>his tail lashed furiously behind him. "This fucking feeling that<br>you've made me feel for you. It's disgusting. It's eating away at me.  
>Making me god damned crazy." His breathing was heavy as he spoke. "I<br>cannot afford it."

All she could do was look at the crazed Saiyan in front of her. She  
>was at loss for words. In his own insane way, he just admitted his<br>feelings for her.

"But you are making it completely impossible to ignore." He said. His  
>voice sounded different, almost meek.<p>

"What?" She asked feebly.

Vegeta looked up at her, his eyes now sad and defeated. He shook his  
>head at her. "You are an enigma, Bulma Briefs. You have somehow become immersed in my mind… my dreams. I haven't been able to stop thinking of you for six months and it has been maddening! Even when I pushed you away I couldn't get rid of you!"<p>

Bulma stood there, still not knowing what to say or do. She didn't  
>even know when the tears began to fall. The hot streams steadily ran<br>down her cheeks as she looked up at Vegeta.

He continued, "I am at an impasse. And for once in my twenty two years  
>of life, I don't know what to do. Being separated from you was<br>supposed to make things easier and clear. But it only made it more  
>difficult."<p>

The Woman took a step closer to him, but still hesitant to make  
>physical contact with him. "And you didn't think it was hard for me?<br>Gods Vegeta! You say you never asked for this? Me neither! You can  
>never plan love! Love happens whether you want it to or not." She<br>swallowed a sob and continued. "You act as if this is all my fault!  
>Why would you turn me away? What did I do? Am I not worthy of being<br>with the Prince of Saiyans?"

Vegeta's eyes narrowed on her as she spoke. "I'm done speaking with  
>you." He turned on his heel and started to walk away.<p>

In a blink of an eye, Bulma ran in front of him and swung her fist at  
>his face. He easily caught it and growled at her.<p>

"You're running away, like a little bitch." She said in a mocking tone.

Vegeta's lip curled up, exposing his sharp canines. "I run away from  
>nothing. Know your place, Human. Nobody calls me a bitch." His voice<br>was low and threatening and his eyes sparked with rage.

"Then why are you walking away from me again?" She pressed.

He didn't answer. He still had her wrist in his hand, he lowered both  
>their arms and looked menacingly into her watery blue depths.<p>

"It makes no sense to make each other miserable. Be with me Vegeta. I  
>know you're… uneasy about it. But I am too." She was going to say<br>scared, but decided to use the word uneasy. No need to push his  
>buttons anymore. She grabbed hold of his muscular arms before he could<br>pull away from her again. "I'm not asking you to marry me Vegeta. All  
>I'm saying is we should be friends and see where that leads."<p>

The prince looked at her and nodded quietly. Bulma brought him into a  
>hug and buried her head deep in his hard chest. "Don't do that to me again."<p>

Vegeta looked down at the beautiful woman and hesitantly brought one  
>arm around her, wrapping her in a loose embrace.<p>

He honestly didn't think he had the strength to put them both through  
>that again, even if he wanted to. And who knows, maybe this 'friend'<br>thing could work out. But he wasn't kidding himself… if was only a  
>matter of time before he would have to make the decision to let her go<br>or be with her forever. And both instances scared the shit out of him.  
>But what scared him most was that the answer to the question that he<br>had been asking himself for the past few months. It came in that very  
>moment, without any doubt.<br>Yes. Yes he did.

But he'd take that confession to the grave.


	17. Easing Into This Friend Thing

**A few things, First sorry about the crazy formatting in the last chapter… I swear to Bob that it wasn't like that when I uploaded.**

**And secondly, I have been putting dividers in my chapters, honest! Ask AylaWilson16. But for some reason, fanfiction upload manager decided to erase them. I'll make sure there is some sort of divider, cuz it just makes the story flow better.**

**Lastly, sorry about the craziness about not being able to review the last chapter. What had happened was, I deleted an update chapter that I had added a few months ago and in result it wouldn't let the people that reviewed the previous chapter to review the new one. Confused, yeah… me too.**

**The result of doing so has royally pissed off one of my readers. I have broken a sacred rule of , and for those who I have angered, I do apologize, I unknowingly did it, Honest Engine.**

**BUT the way it was brought to my attention was not right, many rude reviews were sent to me instead of outright telling me what I did.**

**I do take partial responsibility, I did add fuel to the fire by posting rants on my profile, so I deleted said rants. No need in focusing on the negative, right? I have emailed the peeps at about the situation, and will delete the chapter titled 'chapter fail' once they get back to me on if they want me to delete it or not =) So, that being said, if you see that I am breaking the rules, shoot me a PM and I will gladly fix my mistake. BUT I did remove the ability for anonymous peeps to send me reviews. Sorry readers, I don't need the drama. But you can always send me a message =)**

**Thank you so very much for the reviews. I am so happy I could pee myself with how much people are liking this thing. I feel so loved. *sniff* **

**AylaWilson16…You're amazing. Thank you for everything you do! (serious, separated at birth!)**

**This chapter has not been beta'd... fyi. So there will most likely be some errors. *grimaced smile* **

**Oh… one last thing… omigod omigod Cosmic Love 2 is out! SQUEEEEE!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own it! GAH!**

_Friend. What a pathetic word, with an even more pathetic meaning._

_One might argue that Raditz is my friend, or even Nappa. No. They are my comrades. Brothers in arms. There is a difference. I am having a hard time trying to figure out this kind of relationship. Could it possibly be because my new friend is a woman that I quite possibly want become my mate? Or is it because I never really had a true friend?_

Vegeta sat crossed legged, his hands placed on his knees and his back stick straight as he watched Bulma and Goku spar. He watched her intently, grunting when he approved of an attack and barking at her when she did something not to his liking.

He had taken it upon himself to strengthen her hand to hand combat skills. They had been following this routine for two weeks now, ever since Planet Corza. He still required some space from her though. The revelations that came to light that night still was a little too much for the Prince to handle all at once. So, he decided that while he was on base and when he required breaks from training, he'd summon the Woman and teach her a few things. These training sessions put him at ease about her being attacked if he wasn't present to protect her. Sure, the Namekian did an ok job training her, and yes, she was spry and could fend for herself. But he felt as if she wasn't as efficient and hadn't blossomed to her full potential…

Their training sessions usually only lasted for about an hour and afterwards the two of them would grab dinner. Sometimes they'd eat with Nappa and Raditz, Launch, Goku and Chi Chi, sometimes with the Queen and sometimes by themselves.

It was strange to Vegeta, but at the same time, kind of fulfilling and at times a bit awkward. There was always that moment at the end of their meal; the prince would be heading back to the gym to continue his training and Bulma would be either be heading back to the lab or her apartment, they wouldn't know what to do when they went their separate ways? They weren't quite sure. Should they hug? Wave goodbye?

One time Bulma went in for a hug and Vegeta mistook her actions for a kiss. The mistake made the both blush and the two of them sped off to their respective places of hiding.

It was taking some time, but it was worth it…and it was getting easier in time…. Although, Bulma still had some reservations when it came to their new found friendship too. She was still a bit bitter, and the bitterness would poke through. Usually with a snide comment or two.

Vegeta kept his mouth shut, but it was hard, it wasn't in his nature to let someone speak to him in such a manor. But, he knew he'd be starting an epic war if he returned fire.

*0*0*

Bulma ducked another swing from Goku. His fist nearly missed her head and she lost balance as she attempted to dodge his other fist that was flying towards her. She fell right on her ass.

"STOP!" Vegeta bellowed. "Woman, you must concentrate! You must anticipate the next attack before it happens!"

Goku helped Bulma up, giving her an apologetic look.

She nodded her head and got back into a fighting position. She was getting tired and was in dire need of a shower since she was sweating profusely. This particular lesson was difficult, Vegeta told Goku to turn it up a notch with their sparring.

She was quite proud of herself. Other than having a few bumps and bruises and possibly bruised ribs, she was holding up pretty good.

"Actually you guys, I promised Chi Chi I'd be home at a decent time tonight. I have to go." Goku said, scratching the back of his head.

Bulma patted him on his shoulder. "It's ok, Goku. We'll see you tomorrow."

Goku gave her a hug and nodded to Vegeta and left, leaving the two of them in the gym.

Bulma flopped down onto her back on the sparring mats.

"I'm going to be very, very sore tomorrow… I don't think I can even get up to get dinner."

Vegeta got up from his sitting position and walked up to the Woman.

"Hn… are you sure about that?" His face was serious as he looked down at her.

Bulma looked up at him, questionably.

Her eyes grew wide and she barely had enough time to spring up off the ground before Vegeta's powerful fist came crashing down, narrowly missing her.

"What the fuck Vegeta! I thought we were done!"

The prince gave her a playful scowl as he advanced on her again. He was much more nimble than Goku. She couldn't help but think that he was dancing the way he moved as he punched and kicked gracefully but deadly.

"Do you think battle ends when the soldiers tire, My Little One?" He purred at her as he kicked at her.

She successfully blocked the kick, her adrenaline giving her, her second wind.

Bulma never really sparred with the Prince before… other than using him as her punching bag when her emotions over took her. In actuality she was very much intimidated by him when it came to fighting. She had seen what he did during battle, and although she knew he wouldn't hurt her, it still didn't change the fact that he was a fierce warrior and she really didn't want to be at the receiving end of one of his punches.

She quickly backed away from him, but the prince quickly advanced on her. Just as Vegeta wound up to do a combo punch kick, Bulma dropped down to the ground. She smiled when she heard Vegeta growl at her. Not missing a beat she sprang into a handstand and wrapped her legs around Vegeta's neck and used her weight to bring him down to the ground.

Vegeta landed on his back. Of course he let her overpower him. There was no way someone of her strength could even budge the Prince, let alone a Saiyan. But it was all in the name of training…

She squatted down next to him with a triumphant smile on her beautiful face. "How was that?"

He grunted as he got up. "It was a decent move."

Bulma nodded her head, her smile getting a little bigger. In Vegeta talk, that meant, I'm proud of you.

"I require sustenance." He said as he grabbed a towel and tossed it to her and then one for himself.

The cafeteria was full. They grabbed their food and surveyed the layout. Nappa, Queen Alina and Bardock were eating dinner in the far corner of the room. Vegeta and Bulma made their way to the large circular table, the Queen giving them a smile as they sat down.

Alina was pleased to see their little spat was over. She was tired seeing the two of them mope around.

"Oops." Bulma mumbled. "I forgot to grab a drink. Does anybody want anything while I'm up?"

Everyone shook their head… except for the prince.

"Get me more meat, Woman."

Bulma arched an eyebrow at him and bowed sarcastically. "Why, yes your royal highness. Anything else?"

Vegeta smirk through a full mouth of food. "'Bout time you learned your place, Wench."

Bulma rolled her eyes at him and punched him the arm before she turned to get back in line to get Vegeta's meat. She piled a plate high with the two different varieties of meats the cooks had prepared and headed to the drink station. As she filled a cup up with water, she felt someone approach her from behind.

She looked over her shoulder and saw that Yamcha was standing behind her, looking at her expectantly.

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0

Vegeta was barely paying attention to the conversation the older saiyans at the table were having. He was too busy eating, replenishing his energy for another bout of intense training.

His chewing slowed as he felt the woman's energy spike with distress. The prince slowly swallowed and swiveled his head towards where Bulma was. The grip he had on the fork in his right hand mangled the metal into an unrecognizable twisted shape.

The conversation the occupants at his table were having halted as the deep growl emanated from Vegeta's chest grew louder. Their attention was now on what Vegeta was staring intently on.

Bulma's face was showing pure anger and a touch of hurt as Yamcha stood in front of her… a little too close to her for Vegeta's liking. His index finger was pointing and wagging in her face as he talked at her. Vegeta was straining to hear what the scarred man was saying but his voice was too low for Vegeta's sensitive hearing to pick up.

The Prince's anger grew by the second as he watched the idiot weakling. He was upsetting Bulma… he didn't like.

He stood up, his palms planted on the table top, readying himself to take action if need be.

His tense muscles eased a bit as he saw Bulma's face twist into a sneer and she said something to Yamcha and swatted his finger out of her face. She calmly turned around, picked up a plate full of food and her drink and stomped back to the table. Vegeta sat down as she approached the table, and wordlessly grabbed the plate full of food out of her grasp.

Bulma sat down with a huff, here cheeks flush with anger.

Alina looked at her son, who had gone back to stuffing his mouth. The look of slight concern in his eyes as he watched Bulma from the corner of his eye.

"Um, my dear Bulma. What was that all about?" The Queens sweet voice made Bulma look up at her.

The blue haired woman shook her head. "It was nothing. My dumb ass ex-boyfriend is just that, a dumb ass." She took a deep breath and picked up her fork and started eating. Not giving the table anymore explanation.

Bulma remained silent for the rest of dinner. Vegeta did not try to ask her what the exchange between her and the idiot was all about until after everyone excused themselves from the table.

"Woman," Vegeta said as he shoved his plate away from himself and leaned back in his chair. "tell me what that was all about."

Bulma knew the question was coming. She rolled her eyes as she thought about what Yamcha said. "It's nothing really, don't worry about it." She said, not looking him in the eye. She knew if she told him what Yamcha did say, she would probably be signing his death warrant.

The prince narrowed his eyes on her. "Woman." He said warningly.

She tucked her blue hair behind her ears as she looked up at him. "Yamcha has been cornering me a lot lately. He doesn't like that I'm hanging out with you. I think he's jealous… He said that if we were to become romantically involved you'd ditch me after you got what you wanted and I'm not good enough to be with a Prince." She chuckled. "He even went as far to tell me that I need to be with someone more like him! Can you believe that?"

She watched as Vegeta's eyes practically bulged out of their sockets at the last statement.

"You of all people do not deserve anyone like him! Anyone that fucks another when their mate has been tortured and raped almost to death deserves to die!" He clenched his jaw, the mental image of Bulma coming home, broken in more ways than one and finding that scarred bastard and the red headed whore in her head made him want to rip the asshole's head off just on principle alone. Never mind the fact that the prick was trying to tell Bulma how to live her life.

"Seriously, Vegeta, don't dwell on it. He's an idiot. I honestly think he hates that got over him easily and that I'm not jealous that he's getting married… well, I mean it bugs me that he's getting married, but that's not the point.

"What do you mean when you say it bugs you that he's getting married?"

Bulma shrugged. "I don't know. I guess I just always thought that I'd be married by now… granite, I'm only twenty years old… but I guess life has a different plan for me." She stood up. "I'm going to go back to my place and take a nice hot shower and then go to bed, will you walk me?"

Vegeta shoved off of the table and stood. "You're more than capable of walking yourself to your quarter's, Woman. I have training to do."

"Jerk." She gave him a playful smirk. "See ya later." Bulma then turned and walked out of the cafeteria.

Vegeta stood there and made himself count to ten before he let himself leave the cafeteria. He really wanted to hunt that puny excuse of a human down and shove his foot right up his ass. When he got to ten he found he was not calmed down, but left the cafeteria any way. If he were to run into Yamcha on the way to the gym, than he'd give him a piece of his mind… and his fist… and foot…

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0

Bulma turned the shower up as high as the heat would go. Her muscles were screaming at her. She gingerly climbed in and let the hot streams of water hit her body and smiled.

She wasn't sure if Vegeta had noticed he'd call her things… sweet things. Today he called her 'His Little One' and just yesterday she overheard him call her 'His Woman' when he was talking to Raditz.

For the two weeks that he had agreed to be 'friends' it had become quite clear that she was falling deeper in love with him.

"How did this happen?" she asked herself out loud.

It was painful to know that she would never be able to be with him the way she wanted to. She then thought about trying to get into the dating game again, but the thought of dating and/or marrying anybody else didn't sit well with her. She just couldn't imagine being with anybody else but Vegeta.

She lightly pounded her head against the tile of the shower. This wasn't going get any easier for her.

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0

The next morning Bulma found that Vegeta and his men had left for their next mission. They were being sent to a small planet that were inhabited by creatures that resembled rabbits… except they were the size of a medium sized bear. They weren't hostile, in fact, they were quite dumb. Since the size of the planet was small and there weren't any hostiles they only needed Goku and the young Saiyan, Derka down there just to speed up the process. According to Bardock, it would only take twenty four hours until they were expected back on base.

"Bulma." Bardock said, stopping her in the hallway. "Would you be willing to do a small mission? It would only take a day." He handed her a file.

She took it and opened it up. It seemed that they were a short distance away from a planet that was in Saiyan territory and they had a couple of people that wished to be under the protection of the rebellion. It seemed pretty easy.

"Sure. I'll be ready to go in about thirty minutes." She said giving him a nod as she read over the file.

Bardock stood there, not sure how to tell her the next part. He braced himself. "Yamcha will be going with you."

Bulma clenched her jaw and tried real hard not to scream at her commanding officer. "No. Absolutely not. Anyone but him."

"Bulma, I understand he isn't your favorite person. But, he is the only one available right now."

Bulma opened her mouth, but was cut off by him.

"You can't go by yourself." He chuckled inwardly as she crossed her arms and huffed. "You'll be in and out of there before you know it."

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0

She walked into the hangar and had to refrain from gagging. Dory was making a scene, crying and hugging Yamcha.

"What am I going to do while you away?" She whined.

Bulma walked passed her and up the ramp to their ship.

"With her?" She added loud enough for Bulma to hear.

Not did bother with a response. She had an itchy trigger finger, and didn't want to be reprimanded by Bardock for killing her.

She went to the cockpit and started the engines and prepped for take off. It would only take thirty minutes to get to the planet.

Once she heard the hatch to the ship hiss and latch closed, she took off. The sooner they left, the sooner they got back.

She didn't bother leaving the cockpit. Instead she sat in her seat and peered out of the viewing screen. Her thoughts drifted to the information she received from her informant on Corza. It was vague and wasn't particularly helpful. Yun gave her a chip with a couple messages from the mystery leak. The messages were to a couple free planets that pertained valuable information about the rebellion and their base, offering them information as a bargaining chip to give to the Cold Empire. As far as Yun and his intel recovered, Derlyn Perts was the only one that actually used the information the leak gave them for a bargaining chip.

But what wasn't clear was what they wanted in return. Bulma had read over the messages over and over again, in hopes to find any kind of clue as to who it was that wished to hand them over to the cold empire, but she was unable to find anything that could help her.

"Entering planet's atmosphere in ten point five minutes." The computerized female voice announced.

Bulma checked the nav computer and strapped in.

"B?" Yamcha said as he entered the cockpit.

Bulma cringed. She absolutely hated it when he called her 'B'. She didn't really care for it when they were dating either.

"What?"

He sat down in the co-captain chair. "You mind if I strap in up here with you?"

"If you must." She said with a sigh. She turned away to double check the nav computer. She hated that she was alone with him, his presence set her on edge, especially since he was starting the bad habit of cornering her every time he saw her and only if she was alone. He would say the same thing.

"I don't like him, B. He's bad news. Honestly, he's just interested in one thing, then he'll just throw you away and find someone better suited to help run his planet at his side."

She ground her teeth as she pressed the buttons forcefully. She felt his eyes on her and knew it was only a matter of time until he started his Vegeta hating tirade.

"Listen, B. I just-"

Bulma whirled around and faced him. "Enough! If you say one word about Vegeta I will kick you square in the balls!" She whirled back around again, not wanting to look at him.

He remained silent for a few beats, but proceeded to ignore her threat. "Listen, I just don't want to see you get hurt. I've heard stories about him, he is borderline insane! I've heard from ex-Cold Empire soldiers that Vegeta is known for raping women when purging planets, he'd rape them in front of the husbands and fathers, all with a smile on his face. He enjoys the kill, he-"

Bulma shook her head furiously, trying to tune him out. Lies, all lies. There was no way Vegeta could do those things! He hated the very thought of men abusing women. Hell, he'd known her for a couple of minutes when he saved her from that Zorbon character and started an epic bar fight as result. He even took on three men who was about to take her into an ally way and have their way with her.

"-Bulma? Are you listening to me?"

She slowly swiveled her chair so she was facing the ships controls.

"No, I'm not. You lost me when you started spewing lies at me."

"Entering planet's atmosphere in 5…4…3…2…1."

They both gripped their arm rests as the ship shook as it broke through. She expertly piloted the ship and found a safe place to land. All the while ignoring the searing stare Yamcha was throwing at her.

He stared at her, frustrated at her stubbornness.

She ignored him as she turned the ships engines off and unbuckled herself and left the cockpit and headed to the hatch of the ship. As she did so, she secured her trusty black wig on her head, so blend in with the Saiyans.

He was on her heels as she exited the ship and started the very short walk to the small town in which their rescues were being held.

"B." Yamcha said, warningly as he caught up with her pace.

"No Yamcha." She surprised herself at how calm she sounded. "No more. I don't want to hear anything else about Vegeta." She stopped and made sure he was paying attention to her. "He is the most pompous, arrogant, self absorbed man I know. He has prideful and strong and I have seen him put his life down on the line three times to save me."

Yamcha's face gave away he dejection. But Bulma continued.

"You are not a part of my life Yamcha. You aren't even a friend. And even if you were, I still wouldn't heed your pathetic concern. All you are is a jealous man, who can't stand to see his ex-girlfriend find happiness with another man. Especially when that other man is 100 times the man you ever will be. And not that it's any of your business, but we aren't together."

The scarred mans chest heaved in anger as she went on, but stayed silent. Her harsh statements striking a cord.

"You are not part of my life anymore, Yamcha. Move on, marry Dory and get on with yours and her life and leave me to mine." She gave him one last look and started walking again but halted and turned back around. "And for your information, according to his mother, I would make a fine Queen!" With that she turned around with a confident smile and walked on.

She could feel him seething as they walked into the small town of Shmorza. It was a small populated town, but were well known for their textile trade. Rumor had it, this is where King Vegeta had his capes and formal attire made.

They went directly into the heart of the town and into a small textile shop where the rescue's were being hidden. Just before entering the small shop, she ordered Yamcha to stay outside and watch out for trouble. He just mumbled something under his breath and leaned up against the building.

Bulma was greeted by a short stalky humanoid old man. He had a snow white beard and bright green skin. His small specticals rested on his little button nose.

"Madam, how may I be of service?"

She gave him a warm smile. "Hello, I am to speak with Pon."

The old man adjusted his glasses, his friendly look faltered a bit but continued to smile at her.

"I am Pon. And you are Bulma, I presume."

"Yes. I'm afraid you're a little too early. The two people you are to take back have not arrived yet. They are a few minutes out, my dear. But please feel free to look around."

She bowed her head at him. "Thank you…" She reached out and felt a batch of fabric that was blood red. The material felt like silk but was heavy and sturdy. "This is beautiful!" She complimented.

Pon nodded. "Thank you my dear. It's a new type of fabric. I must say, it's fit for a king." He boasted.

Bulma smirked. "What other colors does it come in?"

"Red, black, blue, gold, purple and white."

Her smirk turned into a smile. "I'll take one batch of each, please."

Pon blanched. "Madam, four batches will cost you one million credits."

Bulma chuckled and grabbed a credit chip out of her boot and tossed it to the old man. "I think this will cover it."

Pon scanned the chip and gave a delighted whoop and ran to the back to retrieve her purchases. He was gone for no longer than a few seconds, with six large batches of the fabrics she requested. She put them in a capsule and tucked her purchases in her boot.

She wondered around for a few minutes, looking at the alien fabric, but her shopping was soon interrupted when Pon called her to the back. He led her to a receiving area where there were two young girls, not older than fourteen.

"Bulma, these two will be the one's you will be taking back with you." Pon motioned to the two girls. The one with uncontrollably spiky black hair looked at Bulma suspiciously, the other one gave Bulma a meek smile as she hid behind her shaggy hair.

"Hello." Bulma waved to them. "What are your names?"

The one with the spiky hair hesitated and then spoke. "My name is Torra and this is my sister Tulla."

"It's nice to meet you Torra and Tulla. You girls ready to get out of here, and get to your new home?"

They both nodded at her and followed Bulma back into the front of the shop. She briefly stopped and bid Pon farewell.

"Please feel free to come back anytime!" Pon said, waving enthusiastically.

"Alright, Pon. Thank you."

As soon as the three of them exited the shop, Bulma immediately knew something was wrong. For one thing, Yamcha was not where she had left him. And, the street was bare and quiet. Windows and shutters were closed tight, doors to the shops around them were closed unlike they were when Bulma and Yamcha first got there. She unsnapped both of her guns in the holster and gripped them, readying herself for trouble.

"Something's not right." She said under breath, looking cautiously up and down the street. "Come on girls, lets get back to the ship."

The three of them stayed close to each other, and walk briskly away from the shop.

"HALT!"

Bulma turned around. Five of the burliest Saiyans stood before her and the girls. They were so large and muscular, they would have put Nappa to shame.

"You three are coming with us." One of them said as he advanced on the girls.

"Why is that, sir?" Bulma asked as casually and calm as she could. She kept her hands gripped on the butts of her guns, but kept her muscles loose but ready. Remembering what Vegeta had told her in one of their training sessions.:

"_Woman, you must be loose and limber when going into a battle. If your muscles are tight, you will not be able to move quickly." He said with a serious look. He always had that intense look on his face when giving her lessons. _

"_So that's why you always look so laid back before you kick the crap out of someone." She mused._

The soldier stopped just a few feet away from them. "You won't be smuggling these two out, Rebel Whore."

Bulma's eyes narrowed on him. _'How was I found out?'_ She screamed inwardly.

"Girls," She whispered. "Get ready to run." Torra and Tulla nodded at her. "You know, I really don't like being called a whore." She said to the soldier, haughtily.

The soldier gaffawed at her. "Well, get used to it. 'Cuz that's what you'll be used for, a whore for my men." The other men behind him snickered.

"Ya, I've heard that before." She crouched down and delivered a round house kick to the man in front of her. He stumbled back a couple feet, not really expecting someone so feeble to actually try an attack. Bulma then un-holstered her pistol and shot at the other soldiers. "RUN!"

The three darted down the street as fast as they could, Bulma's wig falling off in the process.

The bullets did no damage to any of them, it merely bought she and girls a head start, but were quickly being gained upon by the angry Saiyans.

Bulma fumbled with her utility belt that held all sorts of small compact gadgets. She yanked a small black cylinder that fit in the palm of her hand off of her belt and pressed a button. She tossed it behind her. The cylinder landed in front of the men and exploded, sending two of the five men into a cement wall.

"Keep running, we need to get to the edge of town where the ship is!" She yelled at the two young girls who were now sending ki blasts behind them. But in turn it only angered the soldiers who returned fire.

As they made it to the edge of town, Bulma threw another explosive at the group of charging men. She didn't bother to look back, the yells of them confirmed she hit her target.

The ship came into view. "There it is girls, run for it!"

Bulma was losing steam and was falling a few paces behind Torra and Tulla, one of the draw backs of being human and not having Saiyan stamina. She looked back to see if they were still being chased. At that precise moment a ki blast from behind hit the ground just inches from Bulma's feet, sending her flying in the air. She landed with a thud on the hard dirt next to the ship.

Tulla scurried to Bulma's side, helping her up as Torra sent a ki blast to the remaining soldier, hitting him directly in the chest. They didn't wait to see if it was kill shot, the three of them entered the ship and closed the hatch.

Bulma shook her head, trying to get the disoriented feeling to go away and ringing in her ears to stop. She brought her hand up to her forehead and hissed.

"You have a pretty bad cut on your forehead, Bulma." Tulla said.

Bulma nodded painfully.

"B! What was that!" Yamcha said running into the main gally of the ship.

"Where the fuck where you?" She screamed.

"Well, I-"

Bulma wasn't in the mood to hear is lame excuse for almost getting her and the two girls killed. She ran past him to the cockpit of the ship and started the engines. She really wanted to kill Yamcha at that moment, but she couldn't do that and take off at the same time, especially when she knew there would be another bunch of Saiyan Soldiers coming after them at any moment.

She took off, and pushed the ship as fast as it could.

"28 minutes estimated time of arrival." The female computerized voice announced to her.

She stayed in the cockpit. If she saw him, she'd shoot him. And shooting a gun in a space ship was not a smart thing to do. So she bided her time…

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0

Vegeta stood in his usual way, arms crossed, legs shoulder length apart and his face in his usual scowl. He, Bardock, Raditz and Nappa stood in the base's hangar discussing Vegeta's progress, training and their missions.

"Your progress is astounding." Bardock praised. "When will you be ready to take Frieza out?"

Vegeta let out a frustrated huff. His power had grown ten fold but he still wouldn't be able to take the lizard on yet. He needed to get even stronger. "I still need more time."

Bardock nodded his head and opened his mouth to say something but was cut off.

A ship skidded to a halt on one of the landing pads. And just as quickly as it landed the hatch opened and something flew outside violently. The four Saiyan's and everyone else who was in the hangar's attention was now on what was causing the ruckus.

Vegeta's usually stoic and statue like demeanor was broken at the sight before him. His mouth hung open and his eyes were large as he watched what was launched out of the ship, who after looking more closely found was the scarred idiot, scurry up to his feet and Bulma angrily run down the ship's ramp. Two young Saiyan girls, still on the ship's ramp watched Bulma with just as much shock on their faces as Vegeta's.

Yamcha was too slow to get onto his feet as Bulma flew at him, eyes full of rage and teeth bared. She yanked him up and punched him in the nose and then in the stomach.

The Prince laughed as he watched his pupil deliver beautiful blows, kicks and gouges to her opponent. He was ready to let her beat the ever loving shit out of the idiot weakling, but as he walked closer to watch Bulma use her new found battle techniques he found that The Woman was in bad shape. There was a nasty gash on her forehead, blood covered the left side of her face and she was growing sluggish with each blow she gave him.

He quickly ran and plucked her off of Yamcha. His muscled arms held onto her as she fought weekly to get out of his strong grasp and give Yamcha more of a beating.

"Where the fuck where you?" She screamed. She felt whoozy and light headed. She shook it off and continued to scream at him. "We almost got killed because of you!"

Yamcha spat out a tooth that Bulma had knocked loose and lightly touched his now bloodied and broken nose. "I saw soldiers making their rounds and ran back to the ship to hide-"

"That's why I left you out there! You see trouble, you come in and warn me! You don't run away from your post!" She slumped slightly into whoever was holding her back, the whoozy feeling getting stronger.

"Fuck you Bulma-"

"ENOUGH!" Vegeta's voice boomed. "What did I tell you about fucking up another mission you piece of shit? You'd best hide from me, because the next time I see you, you will suffer at my hand."

Yamcha shot him a furious look.

"Now get the fuck out of here, before I kill you myself!" Vegeta growled.

Yamcha sneered at the both of them. "Fuck you, fuck the both of you." He turned around and stomped out of the hangar.

Vegeta looked down at Bulma. She felt heavier than she should. He gasped inwardly as he saw that she was hanging limply in his arms. She, having passed out while Vegeta and Yamcha had their little exchange. He twisted her around so she was facing him and was surprised to see his chest and arms were soaked with blood. He frantically ripped her shirt off and cursed loudly when he found that there was a large blast hole in her shoulder that was seeping blood.

He lifted her up and held her close as he ran at top speed to the medical wing.

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0

His patience was wearing thin. He pinched the bridge of his nose and exhaled sharply.

The two girls, who Bulma was sent to rescue, were stumbling over their words and stuttered nervously while trying to tell him exactly what happened to Bulma. It didn't take them too long to figure out who he was, and if he was anything like his father, his temper was epic.

"Brat, out with it! And stand up, for goddess sake!" He barked at Tulla, who was down on one knee, along with her sister, showing respect to their long lost Prince.

The two of them stood before him.

"Just tell me what happened to her!" He pointed at Bulma's unconscious form bobbing lightly in the regen tank behind him.

"We came under attack right after we left the textile shop. Five Saiyan soldiers started chasing us… Your mate took out four of them." Tulla Said.

Vegeta's eyebrow twitched at the girl's assumption, but continued to listen.

"When we got to the ship, the soldier that was left fired an energy attack and hit her."

"I took him out!" Torra announced proudly, pointing to herself.

Tulla rolled her eyes at her sister. "I must say, she is the toughest non Saiyan I've come across. She really handed that human his ass."

Vegeta grunted and waived at the two, dismissing them from the medical wing.

They scurried off, not wanting to be in the grumpy prince's presence.

He turned around and looked at Bulma. Fury building in his gut as questions started flying through his head…

'_What if they got a hold of her?'_

'_What would they've done if they did get a hold of her?'_

'_What would I have done if she was captured?'_

'…_What would I have done if she was killed?'_

The last question threw him into a fit.

He twisted around, away from Bulma's regen tank and sunk his fist into the closest thing to him, which was another regen tank. Thankfully it was empty.

With one last look at Bulma, he stomped off. He was going to find the prick responsible for this…


	18. Decisions

**Hi guys! I hope you all like this chapter... and I seriously hope I'm keeping you all interested. Please tell me if I'm losing you all.**

**A couple things...**

**I've decided to turn the Anonymous Reviews back on. I don't want one bad apple to spoil it for the rest of you anonymous reviewers. Just know that if you feel you must flame my fic, put some constructive criticism in there. Don't just call me names, I will delete the review if you do.**

**A special thanks to IcarusForgotten for sending me such a wonderful PM. I'm still on cloud nine =)**

**Some shout out's to some of my anonymous reviewers:**

**Sue: Thank you so much! I'm flattered that you reviewed me! Especially when you've been reading fanfics for that long and never post any! I feal special! =) **

**DeeBeeZee: YESS! I made you do a cartwheel! haha!**

**AylaWilson16... you are my hero! People, check out her deviantart page. The link is on my profile. **

**Also, I'm on MediaMiner! My pen name is MayMayB.**

**I don't know if you all read that message on the main page of FF, but from now on, if I write a reeeeally steamy lemon, I will edit it out and put the full version on . =)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ. I do own this story. =)**

It was as though Vegeta had tunnel vision. He stomped down the halls of the base ship looking for one man in particular… And his name was Yamcha.

People in the hallways threw themselves up against the wall or dove away from the Prince as he made his way throughout the ship, eyes a blaze and knuckles white from the balled up fists at his sides.

He wanted to torture and dismember him. Make him bleed and beg for mercy.

The Saiyan Prince was practically frothing at the mouth when he burst through the doors of Bardock's war room. His aggressive entrance making the few workers that were in there jump and turn around in surprise.

"Prince Vegeta!" Bardock said as he approached him. He knew why Vegeta was there and why he was in this furious state. And from the animalistic look and sounds that were coming from him, he thought it best that he ushered him to his private office, so not to make a scene. "Come with me."

"NO! Where the fuck is he, Bardock?" He all but screamed.

"Please Vegeta, I will tell you if you follow me." Bardock walked passed him and held a door off to the side open and waited for him to enter.

Vegeta stomped passed Bardock and waited impatiently as the older man entered the room behind him.

Once the door was closed Vegeta phased in front of Bardock and gripped the man's armor and shook him.

"Bardock, you _will_ tell me where that worthless piece of shit is. If you think hiding him from me will spare his life, you are dead wrong." Vegeta spat.

Bardock didn't flinch when the Prince grabbed hold of him. He held his hands out semi defensivly. "Your Majesty. I know you are angry with Yamcha for what he did-"

"Angry? Angry? How about Pissed the FUCK OFF!" Vegeta roared as he let go of Bardock's chest plate and started pacing the floor like a rabid lion.

The older Saiyan nodded at Vegeta and took a seat behind his desk. "I understand you wanting to pay him back for what he did to Bulma. Believe me, it took all that I had not to blast him for everything he has done. But since we still have a use for him, I had no choice but reassigned him."

Vegeta's eye brows furrowed and stopped pacing to look at him. "Reassign him?"

"He won't be living on our base ship anymore. He's now going to operate from a remote base on one of the moons of Aslar. It's a very small base… desolate almost. He and Dory will be there for a while. They left just about ten minutes ago."

Vegeta looked at the ground, dejectedly. An epic temper tantrum was threatening to emerge... He really wanted to kill the weakling human, and Bardock took that chance from him! That dumb ass almost got Bulma killed, and was the main reason why she was floating in a regen tank. What was he going to do with all of this pent up anger now?

Vegeta looked up at Bardock, pointing a meaty finger in his direction. "Know this, if I ever see him again, I _will_ kill him."

"Sounds fair to me." Bardock nodded his head. "If we were on Vegeta-sei, you would have been given the honor of killing him…" He paused for a moment, hesitant because he was unsure if he should ask about Bulma, especially if Vegeta was in this state of mind. "How is she doing?"

The Prince's left eye twitched. "She'll be fine."

"She's a tough little thing, for an Earthling. It will take a lot more than a ki blast to kill the little Earthling." Bardock said with a prideful smile, having always considered Bulma like a daughter.

"Hn." Vegeta grunted.

He left the room without another word and headed to the gym. Since he couldn't beat the shit out of an incompetent weakling, then he'd use his anger to release all this pent up energy with an intense training session.

"Lord Frieza." Zarbon's husky voice drawled as he knelt before his master.

"What is it my dear Zarbon?"

The green man flicked his long green braid over his shoulder as he looked up at his master. "We found a virus in our computer systems. The techs believe that it is a 'Spy Virus'. It must be reporting back to somebody."

Frieza's mouth twitched. "Find out who and what it's reporting to, but do not stop it."

"Why not my Lord?"

The lizard smiled at his right hand man. "Because, I believe I know who is behind this. Report back to me once you find out"

Zarbon bowed and left Frieza in his throne room.

"This is going to be fun." He laughed to himself. "Fun indeed."

Sweat dripped off of Vegeta in torrents. He had bumped the gravity cuffs up to 555 times standard gravity and could feel his muscles burning after the short two hour training session. He had finally calmed down, some what.

He stopped when he felt a familiar energy enter the gym.

With a heavy sigh, he turned the gravity cuffs off,grabbed a towel and wiped his face and turned to his mother.

"I just heard about Bulma! Will she be ok?" Alina walked up to her son. She had been taking a nap while everything had gone down. Bardock had ran into her in the hallway and filled her in.

"She'll be fine. She's in a regen tank…" He wiped off his sweaty chest and tossed the towel in a bin off to the side. "She lost a lot of blood. The ki blast hit her shoulder blade and shattered the bone, but is expected to fully heal."

Alina shook her head. "Yet she managed to beat the human?"

Vegeta's mouth twitched into a prideful smirk. "Yes, she did. Gave him a broken nose and knocked out a couple teeth. Although, she was probably able to do all that because she was still in shock from the initial attack."

"I also hear she took out four Saiyan Soldiers as well." Alina smiled devilishly. "She certainly is the full package, Vegeta. Smart, brave, and beautiful. My, my Vegeta. You must be proud of your future Queen. "

Vegeta nearly choked on the water he had been guzzling while he listened to his mother. He shot her a shocked look.

"Oh, Vegeta. Don't give me that look. You want to mate her and you know it! I give you my blessing. I would be proud to call her my daughter and Queen." Alina said matter-of-factly.

"Mother," Vegeta growled.

"Son," She interrupted. "Let me tell you something. The longer you wait, the more miserable you will make yourself. You are a Saiyan. Almost half of what we do is based off of instinct. And if your instinct is telling you to mate with her, than you do it. Do not ignore it. You chose her for a reason. Gods, Vegeta! Look how protective you are of her. That is your instinct! Someone has harmed what is yours."

Vegeta exhaled heavily. He hated how his mother making sense.

He furrowed his brows and shook his head stubbornly. "I can't."

"And why is that?" The queen asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"If I mate with her, she can be used against me. She's a weakness... Why would I want bind her to me and risk that? Look at what happened to you and my father." He nearly spat out the last word in disgust.

Alina's eyes darkened as her brows furrowed at her son. "And what is that supposed to mean, Vegeta?" She said angrily.

"Your's and my father's union wasn't exactly a happy one. It's living proof that mating only complicates things."

She lowered her head sadly and for a moment Vegeta felt remorse for what he said.

"You are half right." She walked over to a bench and sat down. "Sit." She ordered him.

He did what his mother told him, but not without grumbling under his breath.

She waited until her son was silent before she started to talk again.

"Vegeta, your father may be a horrid excuse of a Saiyan and King now, but I assure you, he isn't the same man I agreed to mate years ago…"

He let out a 'HA' in disbelief.

The Queen gave her son a glare. "Unlike most of the previous royals, we mated out of love."

Vegeta shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He wasn't sure what to think about his mother's revelation. He always thought his parents were betrothed, like any other future Queen and King of his planet.

"This isn't exactly helping your cause, Mother."

Alina nodded. "Just listen. I could never forgive Vegeta for what he did to you, your brother… or to me after you were born. But it doesn't change the fact that I still love him." She sighed heavily.

"Still, Mother, you aren't helping sway my decision." Vegeta deadpanned.

She clenched her jaw in frustration. _'Stubborn just like his father'_

"Vegeta, I know you and Bulma will have a great life together. The kind of life that your father and I had before you were born, and before he turned into a crazed, paranoid shell of himself. But, unlike your father, you have strength, honor, loyalty and courage. You wouldn't let any harm come to her, or your planet!"

He stayed silent for a few moments. What if he turned crazy if he and The Woman had a cub? Would he succumb to a jealous rage if the child was more powerful than he? Would he hand his heir over to a tyrant to be rid of him? Would he force his hand on his mate, and beat her senseless if she ever stepped out of line?

The thought of him doing any of that made him want to blast something.

"You won't turn into him." Alina said, as if reading his thoughts. She placed a hand on his shoulder.

Vegeta pinched the bridge of his nose. This conversation was giving him a headache.

"The woman is a weakness, Mother. I am putting my future and her life in danger if I pursue any kind of a relationship with her… hell! Even being her friend is neither smart of safe!" His voice grew louder as he spoke each word.

"My boy," Alina stood up and caressed his cheek lovingly. "It is true, she is a weakness. But she is also your strength."

Vegeta grimaced at her words.

She patted him on the cheek, gave him a loving smile then left him to his thoughts.

'_The women in my life are insane.'_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

This was the big one, the last purge that was supposed to take eight months minimum, before Vegeta and his men were expected to report back onto Frieza's flag ship.

This particular planet was one of the largest in the system. The population alone was over 10 billion, and the relocation process alone would take the majority of that time that Frieza allotted them for this kind of purge.

Bardock told the prince that he didn't have to be present the whole time. His time was best spent training. He would spend a week or so on the planet to help, then would do nothing but train. Bardock was hopeful about the prince being strong enough to take on Frieza by the end of the 'purge'. That was the plan anyway…

Things were going a little rough for Vegeta's team, but it was to be expected. The people of this planet initially went into panic when they saw the three Saiyan pods and a large passenger ship land on their planet. Their military, who was laughably weak, tried to attack. It was very hard for the three saiyans to not return fire and annihilate their puny attacks upon them.

Things got a little more chaotic when Vegeta and Piccolo announced that they would have to leave their planet and that they weren't there to harm them, they were actually there to save their lives.

Piccolo informed Vegeta that they would be relocating them to a planet that was on the edge of that particular solar system. One was neither in Saiyan or Cold territory and should be safe for the time being.

It took a few days, but Vegeta eventually gained the trust of the ruler of the planet… The man was defiantly testing his patience. He had to keep reminding himself that he wasn't there to kill, he was there to save.

At one point Nappa walked up to Vegeta and told him that this was good practice for when he became King.

"You can't kill everyone that annoys you, Vegeta. Get used to it."

Vegeta, not appreciating getting unwanted advice, punched Nappa in the gut and stomped back to the man in charge of the planet to assure him, yet again that they were there to help.

After Vegeta promised on his honor that no one would be harmed and that the planet they would be relocated to was just as beautiful as their home planet, the leader finally agreed to speak to his people and would gain their cooperation.

Once Vegeta felt he was no longer needed, he went back to the base ship to start training.

On the 45 minute ride back to the base, he pondered his mother's words to him. He wasn't sure why, he had already made his decision...

(flashback)

_There was no point in training any longer. His mother had ruined it for him after their conversation. His mind was clouded with thoughts of the Woman, mating and his unknown future.. _

_He went to the med wing and found it empty, save for the one medical worker in the front part of the wing and of course Bulma in the next room over that held the onslaught of regen tanks. _

_Vegeta grunted at the worker and entered the darkened room that held Bulma. The only light that lit the room was eerie blue glow that came from the woman's tank._

_He stood in front of her, watching her beautiful blue hair twirl softly around her face and upper body. She had a serene look upon her face, indicating that the drugs that put her into a euphoric state of sleep was working. Her injuries were healing, slowly but surely. She would have a faint scar on her shoulder, and the gash on her forehead, by the looks of it, wouldn't leave a mark._

_Vegeta sighed heavily and sat cross legged on the cold steel floor and placed his hands on his knees and continued his vigil in front of Bulma. Watching the bubbles escape out of her face mask and the soft up and down of her chest from her even breaths. _

_He closed his eyes and cleared his mind as much as he could so he could meditate. It was the only other thing that helped him make a rather difficult decision or find the answer to something he couldn't get from anyone else but himself, and being close to her put him at ease. _

_He concentrated on what his mother said. Her wise words branded themselves onto his brain._

'_She is a weakness, but she is also your strength.'_

_As much as he hated to admit it, the more and more he thought of it, his mother was right. _

_His Saiyan instinct had been telling him from the start that she was his match, and denying and ignoring this fact hasn't fared well with him… or her for that matter._

_Another point his mother had proved was that he was protective of Bulma. Even before he realized. _

_The night they had first met… Vegeta's stomach dropped when Zarbon caught site of her. He knew damn well what was going through that damned pretty boy's head the second he saw her. Vegeta would have fought to the death if only to save her from Zarbon. _

_He knew from day one she was special. He just didn't realize it until now. _

_He opened his eyes after the last thought. Bulma's beautiful form still floating in front of him. _

_Would she even consider being his mate after what he had done to her? _

_The Prince of Saiyans got up to his feet and placed a hand on the glass window of the regen tank. He lingered there for a moment, and before he left he whispered:_

"_Bulma Briefs, Future Queen of Vegeta-sei." A soft smile escaped his lips as he turned away from her and left the medical wing._

(end flashback)

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Bulma sat at her lab table. She was practically bouncing out of her chair and couldn't stop looking at her scouter for a new message.

It was pathetic, she knew. But Vegeta was expected anytime now to return to base from his mission. He had been gone for a week, and Bulma missed him terribly... and she was disappointed for that very fact. Even though they made up and decided to be friends, she still felt a twinge of resentment against Vegeta.

Although they weren't 'together' and he did tell her he needed space, it still didn't change the fact that he picked up some dirty ass tramp and slept with her. It completely crushed her. The six month period they spent separated helped her get over it, but there was always that sliver of hurt that rose to the surface from time to time for Bulma. But that sliver was getting smaller and smaller. Especially when she heard that Vegeta was the one that took her to the med wing after she had been injured because of Yamcha, and once she was stabalized and put in a regen tank, went on a rampage looking for the idiot because he had put her in harm's way.

...and as crazy and morbid as it may seem, she thought it was terribly romantic how Vegeta was willing to kill her ex-boyfriend for nearly getting her killed.

She looked at her watch. It was nearing midnight, either Vegeta wasn't coming back tonight, or he already came back and was too busy or just didn't want to see her. With a heavy sigh of disappointment, she put away her tools and headed to her apartment.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Raditz and Vegeta sat at a table, tucked away in the furthest corner of the base's tavern. Nappa and Goku had already left, claiming they were both tired.

So, Vegeta and Raditz sat and drank, keeping their conversation to a minimum.

In actuality, Raditz would have turned in himself an hour or so ago. But he saw that something was troubling his Prince, and knew that if he sat there long enough he would tell him what it was... especially if he continued to feed him alcohol.

The only downside to his plan was that he too was drinking at the same speed as Vegeta, and he was starting to feel a little more than tipsy.

Vegeta slammed his now empty mug onto the table and leaned back into his chair.

"What do I do, Raditz?"

Raditz leaned forward in his seat. "What do you mean?" He tried so hard to not slur his words.

Vegeta motioned to the waitress that was walking by to bring another round. "I mean about..._her_."

A HA! Raditz said to himself. "You mean Bulma?"

"Yes, Bulma, who else would I be talking about?" He halfway hollered at him.

Raditz remained silent. If he prodded too much, Vegeta would close up.

"Against my better judgment, I am going to mate Bulma." Vegeta stated flatly.

Raditz leaned a little further over the table, thinking in his drunken state he didnt hear Vegeta clearly. "I'm sorry... what did you just say?"

Vegeta growled at his friend and swiped another full mug of beer from the waitress who came up to their table with their refills.  
>"You heard me."<p>

Raditz leaned back in his chair in disbelief. He shouldn't have been surprised. He called it, right from the get go. He knew the prince had a thing for the blue haired beauty... he just didn't think it would turn into something so serious.

He shook his head and turned his attention back to his friend. "Ok... so, what do you mean 'what do I do?'... Do you not know how to mate?"

"No dumb ass, I know how to do that." Vegeta looked up to the heavens. "I don't know how I should bring it up to her..." He tried desperately to keep blood from flushing his cheeks. If he weren't drunk, the question would have never escaped his lips. But, due to a large consumption of alcohol and the question of how to pull this off was weighing heavily on him.

"Huh." Raditz grunted thoughtfully. Being a self-proclaimed lady's man, he knew what women liked to hear and what was expected when it came to romance. Although, this whole mating for all eternity thing was something he absolutely wanted to avoid at all costs (even though Launch was hinting to him that she was ready to settle down), he was sure he could help his friend out. "Well, if I were you..." He suppressed a shudder. "I would make it special. Even though our culture doesn't require us to do so, I'd give her something. I know the human males usually give their women rings when proposing. It shows their commitment to the female and well... I know women really like shiny, sparkly things."

Vegeta straightened a little, remembering his and Bulma's mission on Utopia... Raditz gave him a fantastic idea, now he just needed to assemble a team to execute it.

"I'm guessing by the ridiculous grin on your face, my advice has helped."

The Saiyan Prince took a large gulp of beer and smirked at his comrade.

"Well, good. On that note, good luck. Although I think you are completely insane for doing it." Raditz said as he got up from his seat and pounded Vegeta on the shoulder. "I'm going to bed."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The next morning...

The first thing Bulma noticed when she walked into the cafeteria was Vegeta... who was talking to Chi Chi. The conversation between the two seemed to be intense and secretive because once Vegeta and Chi Chi noticed her they huddled closer together and moved away from Bulma's general direction.

She eyed them suspiciously as she grabbed some fruit and coffee then headed to the table where Queen Alina, Goku, baby Gohan and Bardock where sitting.

She said a half-hearted 'good morning' as she tried to find the odd duo in the morning crowd of hungry people. They were nowhere in sight like they disappeared.

Just as she opened her mouth to ask if anyone knew why, of all people, would Vegeta be talking to Goku's wife, Chi Chi sat down next to Goku and handed him a heaping plate of food.

"Oh, Bulma. Good morning!" She said cheerfully, taking Gohan from his father and handed him a piece of sausage.

Bulma narrowed her eyes at her suspiciously.

"What?" Chi Chi asked, a little too defensively.

"What were you and Vegeta talking about?"

"Nothing really. Just talking about how Yamcha got what he deserved." Chi Chi said as she helped Gohan grab a sippy cup full of milk.

Bulma waited for her to continue, but saw that she was either avoiding the subject or was getting side tracked by her son. "...And?"

Chi Chi looked up at her with a slight annoyed expression on her face. "And nothing. Geeze Bulma, what's is up with you? Can't I have a conversation with Vegeta, or are you the only one?"

Bulma's face softened. Maybe she was being a little paranoid. "Sorry Cheech."

"It's alright."

"Well," Bulma said between bites of fruit. "Do you know if he is going to eat with us this morning?"

Chi Chi shook her head. "No, he already ate. He said he needed to get a few things done this morning before the meeting."

"Meeting?" Bulma asked, looking at Bardock.

The older Saiyan swallowed his food as he nodded at Bulma. "I've called a meeting after breakfast. We need to start putting together a plan for when Vegeta is ready to take on Frieza. The Prince is hoping to be ready in the next eight months or so. You and Goku will need to be present for it as well."

Goku and Bulma nodded in unison.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Vegeta stood in front of the small group of rebels in the large meeting room, his eyes scanning each being that sat in the chairs.

Since there was an unknown leak in their midst the 'Take Down Team' as Bardock called them only consisted of Piccolo, Goku, Raditz, Nappa, Bardock, Bulma and himself. If he saw that he needed to add more soldiers he would do so. But for now, the seven of them sufficed.

They were in there for two hours now going over strategies of how and when the perfect time Vegeta should strike. They had much to think about and Vegeta wanted to make sure things went down without a hitch. They would need to grab info gathered from Frieza's computer system to see if there was anything they could use against the Lizard.

"Once I've engaged Frieza in battle, it will be up to you to make sure the rest of the ship's soldiers are subdued. Because once I've defeated the bastard there is no telling what kind of uprising there will be." Vegeta looked at Bulma. "Woman, this is where you come in. You will need to build something that will take down large amounts of men in on fail swoop."

Bulma nodded thoughtfully. "Like gas grenades or something like that maybe?"

Vegeta grunted.

She jotted down some notes as her creative juices started to flow with ideas.

"I think this is as far as we'll get today. We will meet up again soon." Bardock announced.

Everybody stood up and stretched and filed out the door... except for Bulma who still sat at her chair writing down notes and rough sketches of the grenade she was designing.

It took her a few moments to notice that she wasn't alone.

Vegeta stood, leaning up against the wall. Watching her intently and waiting for her to acknowledge his presence.

"What's up?" She said, sticking her pencil behind her ear.

He pushed himself off of the wall and sauntered over to where she was and stopped in front of her. "Have you been training while I was away?

Bulma immediately looked away from him. No she hadn't. She was too busy pinning for him and working in the lab 24/7. "Yes."

"Don't lie to me, Woman."

Bulma shifted her eyes from the wall down to her boots. "Umm... kinda?"

He let out a low growl. "Bulma." He warned. "You're a horrible liar."

"Ok Ok, no. I got busy." She said, finally looking up at him, but quickly regretted it. He looked utterly angry.

"You got busy?" He said gruffly. "Woman! I don't give a shit how busy you are. You WILL find time to train. The incident with the soldiers and that incompetent weakling will NOT be repeated. Do I make myself clear?"

"GAH VEGETA!" She stood up, causing her notes to spill off of her lap and onto the floor. "What gives you the right to scold me like a child? I got busy, no harm done. If I have time for it, I will!" She screamed at him. He'd been gone for a week, and this is what he has to say to her when he saw her for the first time?

The vein in his forehead was pulsated as he looked down at her, frustrated that she wasn't taking her safety as seriously as he was. "Do not yell at me, human! You will do as I say!"

Her big blue eyes darkened with fury as she took a step closer to him. "I am not one of your Saiyan subjects, asshole. You are not my prince, therefore I will not do as you say." She poked him in the chest for good measure.

He closed the space between them, his figure looming over her small frame as they engaged in a silent staring contest. One daring the other to blink first, or show any sign of weakness.

As predicted, Bulma opened her mouth to scream at him some more, but was silenced by Vegeta's mouth crashing onto hers.

She responded instantly, her arms wrapping around his neck and her fingers raking through his thick mane of hair.

Vegeta followed suit, his arms wrapped around her small, delicate frame. Relishing the feeling of her body close to his. Oh how he'd miss this. He listened closely as her heart beat quickened and felt her body tremble against his. He even noticed how her legs seemed to weaken and threatened to give out from under her.

He smirked into the kiss.

As quickly as the kiss came, it ended. Vegeta gently pushed Bulma away from him, keeping her at arms-length. He chuckled at the dumbfounded look upon her beautiful face.

"Woman, you and I are going on a small mission. Go pack for warm weather."

He then turned on his heal and walked away from her before she could regain her composure and ask questions. As he walked down the hall, he couldn't keep the small smile from gracing his lips.

His test was a success. His plan was now in motion.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Show me."

The loyal worker hit a button, turning a large viewing screen on. Within seconds it showed Vegeta sauntering into the main computer room of the flag ship. The prince looked around for a few seconds and then sits down at one of the stations and inserts something into one of the computers. He types something and leaves just a couple minutes afterwards making sure to grab the small device he inserted into the computer.

The time stamp on the video matched the same exact upload time of the virus.

Frieza turned to another large viewing screen.

"Who gave him this?" His feminine voice showed only a twinge of anger.

"Bulma Briefs." The person on the viewing screen stated. "She's smart. In fact she is the one that designed the virus. I know she hand delivered the virus to Vegeta on your ship, although it's likely she was in disguise."

The lizard snapped his fingers at the servant working the controls of the security footage. The worker, knowing what that meant, searched for any and all video footage of Vegeta.

After a few moments another video popped up on the other screen. This time showing a woman with long dark hair, scantily clad in black leather. It showed the woman at Vegeta's door. After a few seconds the Prince himself opened the door and quickly grabbed the woman, throwing her into his room and looking up and down the hallway, making sure nobody saw.

"Hmph... Bulma Briefs..." Frieza rubbed his chin. "Ah. I remember her. Lovely little vixen. She spent some time with Dodoria. Pitty she escaped though. I was planning some rather wonderful things for her."

The man on the viewing screen cleared his throat. "Lord Frieza. I have another video file you may find interesting."

Just then another video popped up on the screen.

The video was grainy since it was taken at night, but you could still make out who and what was on it.

Vegeta stood in a seemingly empty street, he was standing stick straight and was pinning the blue haired woman's arms to her sides. His lip was curled up in a snarl as he stared down at her.

_"It makes no sense to make each other miserable. Be with me Vegeta. I know you're... uneasy about it. But I am too."_ He started to pull away from her but she swiftly grabbed hold of his upper arms_. "I'm not asking you to marry me, Vegeta. All I'm saying is we should be friends and see where this takes us."_

The Saiyan's posture deflated as his shoulders sagged and nodded his head in agreement. He then brought the little human into an embrace and they started walking down the darkened street.

Frieza smiled wickedly. "Well well. It seems my monkey prince has gone off and developed feelings for a female. This is wonderful." He said as he chuckled.

"What am I to do now, Lord Frieza?" The man asked.

Frieza took his tail into his hand and stroked it lovingly. "I shall meet this Bulma Briefs. It seems she thinks she can steal my prince and turn him against me. She will have to be punished... and the Saiyan will watch."

Yamcha sat back in his chair with both hands behind his head. A sly smirk played across his lips as he listened to the evil laugh that came from the vid screen in front of him.

"I hear you loud and clear, Lord Frieza." He ended the feed.

"I warned you B. I warned you."

Beta'd by: AylaWilson16


	19. Into The Night

**HELLO! Here is a nice looooong chapter for you all. **

**But I must say, we are nearing the end to Destiny Lost: Book One. **

**A lot is happening in this chapter, and I hope the pace isn't too fast for you all. **

******I'm also on Live Journal, Where I will be also posting my fics. Here is the link:  
><strong>

** I will have them posted sometime today or tomorrow. Why am I doing this, you ask? Just in case I mysyeriously am deleted from ffnet (due to all the craziness that is happening right now), you'll be able to find me there. **

**Thank you all for the fantastic reviews. Can you believe I'm almost at 300. Craziness! I am humbled that you all take the time to review my fic, it truly means the world to me that you all do. Thank you!**

**This is not beta'd fyi. I got a little antsy to post this chapter. Don't hate me!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ.**

**Enjoy.**

Chi Chi speed walked down the halls where the hangar was located.

As she rounded a corner, a hand darted out and grasped her by the arm and tugged her to a darkened corner of the hallway.

"EEP!" She squeaked as she gripped her son close to her, shielding him from danger.

"Quiet down." Vegeta's rough voice scolded her.

"Damn it! Do you always scare the shit out of everyone you know?" The dark haired woman growled. She suppressed the urge to whack him upside the head. She didn't think it would fare well for her if she gave in to that urge.

Vegeta ignored her question. "Did you get it?"

Chi Chi nodded and gently took away a capsule her son was using as a chew toy. "Yes" She handed it to him.

The prince took the drool soaked capsule with his thumb and forefinger, holding it out in front of him with a disgusted look upon his face.

"It's only drool." She quipped as she snatched it out of his hands and dried it with her shirt and gave it back to him. "Look," she said narrowing her eyes at him. "I've known Bulma since she arrived here with Piccolo. She's my very best friend, and I love her dearly. So if you hurt her like you did a few months ago I will find a way to have you killed."

Vegeta chuckled mockingly at her. "I assure you I have no intentions of repeating my past indiscretions. And you can try to have me killed, but you will fail miserably."

Chi Chi looked at the Prince arching her eyebrow at him and turned to leave, but not before she turned her head slightly; "Good luck, although, I don't think you'll need it."

Vegeta watched the harpy woman walk away and stuffed the capsule in his boot.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Bulma looked at her duffle bag and ran a hand through her loose locks in frustration. If only Vegeta would tell her what kind of mission this was, she'd know exactly what to pack. But the stubborn Saiyan wasn't giving up any information. When she paged him on his scouter the only thing he said was: "Just pack some fucking clothes and get your fat ass down to the hanger." He then ended the transmission, leaving a fuming Bulma.

So, she packed for 'warm weather', along with some nice dresses and of course for combat.

She couldn't help but wonder what the hell the secrecy was all about. Was it a covert mission where she was on a need-to-know basis? If it were one thing Bulma hated was being left in the dark.

She zipped her duffle up, grabbed a few capsules that had some weapons and headed to the hangar.

Just as she rounded the corner to the entrance of the hangar, she was blindsided by a hug from Chi Chi.

"Whoa! Geeze Chi Chi."

Chi Chi gave her a tight squeeze and let go of her.

"Have a good mission."

Bulma could tell she was holding back tears. "Ummm," She patted Chi Chi on the shoulder. "Are you ok? You're acting a little crazy."

"I'm fine... call me you know... if anything happens... or not... just call me."

Bulma arched an eyebrow at her. "Are you drunk?"

Chi Chi swiped her arm playfully. "No! Why would you say that?" She didn't give Bulma time to answer. "I've gotta go." The dark haired woman walked away quickly, leaving Bulma ten times more confused than she was just minutes ago.

With a shake of her head, she continued to the ship where Vegeta was waiting, impatiently.

"Took you long enough. Hurry up, I don't have all day." He growled out before entering the ship with a huff.

"Well, this is going to be fun." She mumbled as she followed his highness into the ship.

Vegeta said nothing to her as he walked passed her into the cockpit.

"Do you need me in there to help?" She asked as he passed her.

"No."

"Has anyone told you lately that you're an asshole?" She yelled out to him.

"Not in the passed 24 hours, no." He shot back from the cockpit.

Bulma sighed dramatically and found a seat in the main galley and took out her laptop. She may as well do something productive on their way to wherever this mysterious mission was.

After Vegeta piloted the ship out of the base hangar and entered the coordinates in the nav computer, he let auto pilot take over. He was going to make use of his time on board and train. As he entered the main galley he saw that the woman was at a table, with her laptop and other miscellaneous things spread across the table. She was mumbling to herself, with a pen in her mouth, which made it hard for Vegeta to understand just what she was mumbling about.

She spat out the pen when she caught site of him. "So, Mr. Mysterious, wanna tell me about this mission. Where are we going, what is the mission, what is the threat level?"

Vegeta looked at her with a bored expression as he pulled a capsule out of his boot and observed the number on the side (He didn't need to open the wrong one in front of her, his cover would have been blown). He grunted, seeing that he grabbed the correct one and opened it. It revealed his gravity cuffs and the MP3 player Bulma had given him a while back. He clamped on his gravity cuffs, and chuckled when he glanced at her. She was growing agitated for every second he didn't answer her . "This is a need to know mission," He finally said. "and you don't need to know."

"But-"

He put the ear buds that were attached to the MP3 player and hit play, and then pointed to his ears. "I can't hear you." He said mockingly.

He then let out a boisterous laugh at the furious face she was giving him and started his warm up kata in the spacious galley of the ship.

"What a jerk." She continued to give him the death glare, until an idea hit her... an evil smirk crossed her lips.

She turned to her laptop and hacked into the computers nav system. But soon, her evil smile was replaced by a look of sheer shock. The damn monkey prince blocked her from seeing their destination. She moved her shocked gaze to the now sweaty Prince. His tail playfully flicking back and forth, and a large smile on his face... as if he knew what she tried to do.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

She must have fallen asleep... Becuase the next thing she knew Vegeta was tapping her head lightly, which was resting on top of her crossed arms on the table in front of her.

"Woman, wake up. We are here."

She shot straight up, startled by the warm breath in her ear. It took her a few seconds to realize where she was.

"Get your shit, I want to get out of this cramped ship." Vegeta turned away from her and stood next to the exit, waiting impatiently for her to gather her things.

Bulma sleepily capsulated her laptop and notes and followed Vegeta out of the ship.

She was met with the subtle ocean breeze and the salty smell of the ocean and to her delight the sound of waves lazily lapping up and down the sandy surf.

He brought her to Utopia.

Bulma's mouth was agape with shock, and she looked to Vegeta. He gave her a look of indifference as he walked passed her and led her to a small beach house just a short distance away from where he had landed. It was dark, but she could see that the little house was the only one on the beach. No other beach homes were to be seen.

"Umm, why are we on Utopia?" She said as she caught up with the Saiyan. "Has Derlyn Perts contacted you with information of our leak?"

Vegeta gave her a sideways glance as he opened the sliding glace door to the home and flipped on a light. He paused as he scanned the home for any foreign ki, when he found that there weren't any unwanted guests, he entered all the way, Bulma in tow.

"Vegeta?"

He turned to her. "Like I said, need to know basis." He then turned back around and headed to the living area and flipped on another light.

"I'll be back."

And just like that he exited where he entered and she was all alone.

"JERK!" She yelled out.

When she didn't get a response, she threw her duffle onto the ground and inspected the place. The home was spacious inside. And, to her delight, the house was full of floor to ceiling windows, showing of the beautiful view of the beach. It's open floor plan had a good sized kitchen, living area, complete with a large screen tv, a comfy looking couch and matching love seat and coffee table. The only room that offered privacy was the bedroom and bathroom.

The bedroom was beautiful. It had a king sized bed with a white net canopy over it. The linens that were on it looked like it was made for royalty.

When she made her way to the bathroom she squealed with delight. It was equipped with the largest bathtub she had ever seen, made out of dark marble, being large enough to fit at least four people. Right next to the tub was a large shower, again large enough for a couple people made of the same dark marble. It had four shower heads and two benches.

As she made her way back to the living area, the thought hit her...

"There's only one bedroom..."

After about an hour, and Vegeta still being gone, Bulma decided that she should get some shut eye, seeing as it was 1am in the morning. And since Vegeta was gone, he couldn't claim the one bedroom for himself.

She buried herself under the luscious silken sheets and was asleep just moments afterwards.

0-0-0-0-0

He wasn't there when she woke up. Nor was he back by lunch time, which she was certain he would be. But she didn't worry. Vegeta was always playing the disappearing act. He'd show up when he wanted to.

And since she was in the dark about this so-called mission, she didn't see anything wrong with putting on a bikini and laying out in the warm sun on the beach.

When dinner time neared she headed inside and prepared dinner for the both of them. Bulma figured that if he didn't show up for dinner, he could eat the left overs.

0-0-0

Vegeta landed on the beach. His training outfit torn to shreds and covered with dried blood. But, he felt more at ease after his romp in the jungle side of the planet.

He trained and hunted and battled the large and monstrous creatures that lurked in the brush. It soothed his frazzled nerves and prepared him for the next hurdle he was about to jump.

The Prince walked into the beach house and his stomach growled loudly at the smell of food that was cooking in the kitchen.

"Vegeta?" Bulma called as she peeked around the corner at him.

"Hn" He grunted.

"Dinner will be ready in a couple of minutes." She said turning her attention back to the cooking food.

Vegeta said nothing and went to the bathroom to clean up and change into a fresh set of clothes. By the time he was showered and dressed dinner was on the table.

Bulma did a double take at the laid back attire the prince was wearing. Loose fitting jeans, in which she never thought she'd see the day of him wearing such an article of clothing, and a tight fitting black t-shirt that hugged his every muscle on his upper body...and of course his boots.

"What are you looking at?" He demanded, trying to hide the blush that was flooding his cheeks.

The woman shook her head and looked away from him. "Nothing...you just look really good in jeans, that's all."

"Hn, of course I do."

She rolled her eyes at him and started to dig into her dinner.

They stayed in a comfortable silence as they ate their dinner. As they finished, Bulma decided to ask about the mission...again.

"When will I get to know?"

The Prince placed his fork on top of his empty plate. "Soon enough, Little One." He gave her a guarded look and left the kitchen area.

Bulma stood up. "This is getting to be a little FRUSTRATING, Vegeta!"

He ignored her and proceeded to open the large sliding glass door to the beach and went outside.

Bulma pushed air out of her pursed lips and cleaned up their dinner mess, all the while gripping under her breath about secretive, pig headed Saiyans.

Just as she was putting away the last dish, she felt as if someone was watching her from behind. She turned around to see Vegeta a few feet away from her, with an uncertain look on his face.

"Woman, come to the living room and sit." He looked deadly serious.

She didn't question him. She put the plate down on the counter and followed him the living room. Either something was really wrong, or he was about to tell her why they were back on Utopia.

Bulma sat down as commanded, looking up at the semi distressed Saiyan.

Bulma wasn't used to seeing Vegeta in such a state. He was more tense than usual and his normal stone like face of indifference and superiority was gone. It was now replaced with a furrowed brow full annoyance and uncertainty.

Her eyes staid on the now pacing Saiyan. The Prince's arms were firmly crossed as he watched her from the corner of his eye.

Vegeta sucked in a sharp breath and walked towards her and stopped only an arms length away from her. He looked down at her with such intensity in his eyes, that it made Bulma all the sudden nervous.

"Woman," his voice was gruff and low. "I need for you to listen to me. Don't open that huge mouth of yours and interrupt me. I need to say this to you, and you need to hear it. What I'm about to say to you, you will never hear come out of my mouth again...**ever**. Are we clear?"

Bulma nodded her head. Her heart thudded in her chest, his words were deadly serious.

Vegeta grabbed the coffee table behind him and pulled it to where he was standing and sat down. His hands were in tight fists that were placed on his knees, and his back stick straight. The prince looked at her, this time with more confidence and seriousness.

"I know that I have done things that you will never forgive me for. Some of them being in my past, and some of them you very well know of... You have to understand that my pride is keeping me from graveling at your feet like some idiot weakling. I did what I did and I will never do it again. Clear?"

Bulma nodded. She knew full well that, that was the closest thing to an apology she would get from Vegeta. And was flabbergasted that he did so, even though it was in his own arrogant way.

He continued. "I thought that if I ignored you and pushed you away, the need for you to be with me would go away. But in turn, it has only hurt you and made the need much stronger, and I'm afraid that I do not wish to ignore the signs any longer."

Bulma sat there, listening. This was certainly not what she was expecting to hear Vegeta to say. She unconsciously fiddled with the hem of her shirt as she continued to listen to Vegeta.

Her eyes widened and her breath quickened as he got off of the coffee table, got down onto one knee and reached into his left boot. He took out something, but kept it hidden in his fist.

"Woman, we are from two very different cultures. Both of them have different traditions," He reached with his free hand and gently grasped her left hand, and turned it palm up. "if you agree, I intend on us following both traditions." He dropped something small into her palm and closed her fingers around the tiny object in her hand, before she could see what it was. "But know this, Bulma Briefs," his voice still gruff, but soft. "if you agree to what I am about to ask, there is no turning back. We will be together for all eternity, you will be entering into a binding contract that will intertwine our souls forever." His deep dark eyes never left her now soggy beautiful blue one's, as he let go of her hand.

"Bulma Briefs of Earth, be my wife, my mate and queen of all Saiyans."

Bulma's lip quivered as she tried to keep herself from crying. She stared at Vegeta for a few more seconds but then realized that he had given her something. She shifted her watery eyes to her fist, took a shaky breath and opened her hand. There in the center of her palm sat the beautiful diamond ring, encircled with blue gems that matched her eyes she had purchased almost a year ago.

Her resolve crumbled at the sight of the ring. She buried her face in her hands and sobbed. And just as Vegeta was about to assume that the answer to his question was no, she launched herself onto him.

The prince, not expecting the sudden 'attack', fell backward onto his back, bringing the woman with him. She laid on top of him with the biggest smile on her face and then proceeded to kiss him all over his face.

"I'll take this as a 'yes'." He said, with slight amusement in his voice.

Bulma sat up. "Gods yes, Vegeta. Yes."

The prince sat up, unable to contain the small smile and brought her into a tight embrace.

"This is the dumbest fucking thing I've ever done in my life." He said, earning him a not so gentle jab in the ribs from his fiancé. "And I'm surprised that you stayed quiet for that long too." The prince grabbed her fisted hand and freed the ring from her grasp.

She began to cry again as she watched him slip the ring onto her dainty ring finger.

He then brought her into a sweet kiss and held her until her crying subsided.

Bulma sniffed and wiped her eyes as she pushed off of his chest. "I do have a few questions."

Vegeta sat up, bring her up with him. "I expected you would. Well... out with it."

She ran a hand through her blue tendrils, moving them out of her face. "I know human tradition when it comes to marriage... but what is the Saiyan tradition?"

Vegeta nodded his head. "Come," He stood up and took her by the hand, pulling her up off of the ground. He then offered her his arm and led her outside to the beach and walked her down the shore line.

"Saiyan's don't marry, they mate. There aren't any vows exchanged like you humans do, or sign a piece of paper." He halfway sneered in sheer ridiculousness of it all. "They exchange a piece of their souls, thus binding them forever."

"How is that done?"

Vegeta paused for a moment. He wasn't sure if the next part would scare her off. He cleared his throat. "It can only be initiated by the male... by biting his chosen female here," The stopped walking, and touched the soft skin, where her neck and shoulder met. She shuddered at his gentle touch. "and then the female would do the same thing. The exchange of blood then binds us, while the bite mark brands us as 'taken'. Once this is done, we will be able to sense one another. I will be more in tune to your energy." He furrowed his brow. "Although, I'm not sure how it will effect you, since you are not Saiyan."

"So... we have to bite each other... and then drink each other's blood." She tried real hard to keep the disgusted look off of her face, but apparently she wasn't doing a good job because Vegeta chuckled at her.

"Yes."

"Very...vampire-esk" Bulma said nervously. "Although, it makes sense. I've always wondered why you Saiyans have slightly longer canines than us humans. I just thought it was for intimidation."

The prince gave her a chasire smile. The bright glow from the moon glinted off of his sharp teeth.

She smacked him on the shoulder, laughing at him.

"Wait a second!" She exclaimed. "Is this why Chi Chi was acting all crazy before we left?" Her eyes grew wide with realization.

"She snuck into your quarters and found the ring for me. I had to tell her my intentions, otherwise, she would not have done so for me."

It all made sense now. Chi Chi was never good at keeping secrets, she always acted weird when she was keeping one. Bulma couldn't help the smile that was on her face. She couldn't think of anyone one else in the universe to be with forever. Sure the man was stubborn and crass, and arrogant to boot, but she wouldn't have it any other way.

Vegeta all the sudden got serious. "Woman, I promise I will not let any harm come of you. As long as the blood pumps through my veins, I will protect you." Bulma reached up and kissed him on the nose. "Although," he smirked evilly at her. "I cannot say I can protect you from myself right now."

"Oh?"

His smirk grew. "I still haven't gotten you back for that little stunt you pulled in the bathroom from the last time we were on this planet."

Bulma straightened and looked at him confused. But then she remembered. She had flushed the toilet while he was in the shower.

"Little One." Vegeta lowered his head to her ear. "I'd run if I were you."

Bulma wasted no time. She turned and dashed down the beach as fast as her legs could carry her. Leaving Vegeta standing there watching as she ran from him. He counted to ten and ran after her.

Her heart pounded with adrenaline as she ran through the sand. She could here his dark chuckles behind her, making her stomach flip with anticipation.

All of the sudden she found herself in the iron grip of Vegeta as he tackled her onto the soft sand where it met the ocean.

His predatory smirk melted into a frown as he looked into her blue depths. "Woman. Are you sure you want to go through with this?"

Bulma grabbed each side of his face and brought him into a kiss.

"Vegeta, all I know is that when I'm with you, I feel whole. I couldn't imagine being with anyone else."

"Hn." He lifted up off of her and pulled her up onto her feet. The two of them were soaking wet and full of sand. "Then let's go." He lifted her up, cradling her in his arms and flew back to the beach house.

They made their way to the bathroom, where Bulma drew up a bath for the two of them. Vegeta entered first and then Bulma, putting her in his lap. Although, her sitting in his lap didn't last too long.

It was like they were hormone crazed teenagers as they kissed each other, only giving themselves enough time to catch their breathes and then went back for more.

The two of them missed each other's touch. They had spent over six months with out one another and a few weeks in each other's presence as 'friends' that this being the first time in each other's embrace was almost too much for them to bear. They were hungry for each other, and it seemed as it they would never be sated.

Vegeta broke their kiss and planted one's of his own down her neck. The familiar ache in his gums started as he brushed the soft and delicate skin. His sharp canines throbbed as he sucked on the base of where her neck met her shoulders. As gently as he could, he pushed her away so he could look her in the face, silently asking for permission.

Words weren't exchanged. Bulma knew what he wanted and she nodded her head and offered her neck to him.

Vegeta wrapped his muscled arms around her and again, planted kisses on her, starting on her jaw and then back down to the soft spot on her neck. He nipped at it, not hard enough to break skin, but enough to make her jump slightly in his grip.

He continued to suck playfully on her neck, until he felt the tenseness leave her body. At that moment he let out a low, predatory grow and sunk his sharp canines into her soft flesh.

Bulma opened her mouth to scream, but her voice didn't come. She let out a silent scream of pain, but soon turned into pleasure. The pull of his lips and tongue shot shivers down her spine as she griped his unruly main with her dainty fingers. It was an intense feeling that was between pleasure and pain that made her quiver in his arms.

Her hot blood spilled into mouth as he sucked it in greedily. The warm liquid rushed down his throat leaving a trail of electricity. The harsh tingle continued to spread and slowly filled him from the top of his head to the tips of his toes.

He reluctantly pulled away from her.

Their gazes met, Vegeta's filled with primal lust. At that moment, Bulma didn't think he could look any more sexy or intimidating at that very moment as her blood trickled out of the side of his mouth and down his chin as he growled again and offered her his neck.

She wasted no time as she lowered her head to his neck and bit down as hard as she could. Surprising both she and Vegeta at how easily she was able to do so.

Vegeta let out a hiss as her teeth broke his skin.

Blood immediately filled her mouth. She quickly swallowed the copper tasting liquid, and was surprised that she didn't mind the taste. She too felt the electric tingle as she swallowed his blood. She felt different as the tingle spread throughout her body... as if she was drinking pure ki.

As the feeling engulfed her she let go of his neck and looked up at him, probably matching his lustful gaze, she mused.

She now knew what Vegeta meant by them binding their souls forever. It was a feeling that was unfathomable. She could feel life pouring out of him, she could practically hear his strong heart thump wildly against his ribs and could feel the pure love that radiated off of him for her. The twinge of doubt of him not loving her suddenly was obliterated when she felt it.

He loved her.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The week flew by. The two never left each other's side. They'd lounged on the beach, went swimming... which usually ended in the same way... sex. Lot's and lot's of sex.

But all was not blissful...

One night Vegeta awoke from the all too familiar nightmare that consisted of his now mate dying in his arms.

He sat up and leaned back against the head rest of the bed. It was still dark out, only the moon providing minimal light. Bulma shifted in her sleep, probably from the fluctuation of his distressed energy. He buried his face in his hands as he took a deep breath to calm himself.

No need in waking her. She would ask questions, and this was one thing he did not wish to share with her. It was his greatest fear, and to even say it out loud would drive him to the brink of insanity.

Vegeta looked down at his slumbering bride, taking in her gorgeous form. Everything about her was truly breath taking. The way her long blue hair was spread around her, made her look like an angel, down to her full ruby lips. He often caught himself wondering how a killer and fucked up person could end up with an angel like her.

He traced her jaw line with his finger, making her smile slightly in her sleep.

Vegeta would not allow a single thing take her from him. He had to get stronger... it was the only way he could assure her safety from the evil that lurked in the shadows.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The two of them agreed to keep their news under wraps until after Frieza was dead. Vegeta didn't want word to somehow get back to anyone in the cold army, especially with an unknown leak in their midst. They were only to tell close family and friends, which pretty much consisted of Queen Alina, Bardock, Goku, Chi Chi, Piccolo, Nappa and Raditz... who were all waiting for them in the hangar when they landed, minus Piccolo.

Vegeta's mother was the first to congratulate them, giving the both of them hugs and telling them both that she was honored to have Bulma as a daughter. Chi Chi then launched herself onto her best friend, and scolded her for not calling her as she requested. The men, gave their Prince hearty slaps on the back and requested that they all buy him a round of drinks to celebrate.

"I need to see Piccolo." She said as they finally broke free from their friends and headed towards Bulma's quarters.

"Why?"

"Because, Vegeta, he's the closest thing I have for a father. "

Vegeta sniffed uncaringly. In all honesty, he didn't care for the green Namekian, probably because he made it clear, Vegeta wasn't his favorite person.

Bulma rolled her eyes at him. "Here," She handed him her duffle bag. "Go get settled at my place, I'll be right behind you." She looked at her watch, it was meditation time for her old caretaker. She reached up on her tip toes and gave him a kiss on the tip of his nose. But when she turned to leave she found that Vegeta's tail had anchored itself around her slender waist. He pulled her back up against him.

"You call that a goodbye kiss?" He didn't give her time to answer as his lips quickly descended onto hers. Giving her one of his knee melting, mind searing kisses. Just before his discipline shattered and threatened to throw her over his shoulder and find a storage closet, he pulled away, smirking down at her. "That's better." He then turned on his heel and walked away from her.

After Bulma regained her composure, she made her way to Piccolo's quarters.

As expected, the green alien was in the center of his dimmed room, eyes closed and arms crossed, floating a few feet above the ground.

"Bulma." He said, opening his eyes.

"Hello Piccolo." She said timidly as she removed her boots and sat in front of him. "Um, I'm not here to meditate."

"I know."

Bulma nodded. In all the years she knew Piccolo, there was no surprising him. Even when she went through that practical joke faze with Goku. He always figured it out before he fell victim to the two mischievous children. Which always impressed Bulma. The large green Namekian was known all around the Universe for his blood lust when it came to battle. His anger rivaled nobody... well that is, until she met Vegeta. She had seen Piccolo angry and it had given her nightmares. But he never lost his temper with her, no matter what she had put him through... the only time he had lost it when it came to Bulma was when Bardock notified him of her capture, but she was not there to witness it.

Piccolo slowly floated down to the floor, and looked to her patiently.

"I know you may not approve, but it was my choice."

"Mmm" He said as he moved his gaze onto the semi healed bite mark on her neck.

"I hope you aren't angry with me."

Piccolo looked up at her. "I am not angry with you Bulma. I just hope you know what is expected of you in the future." His deep monotone voice was quiet, but sharp.

Bulma nodded. "I understand fully. And with help from Alina, I know I will make everyone proud."

"Mmm." He grunted again. "The Prince of Saiyans is arrogant and hot headed, but you complement him well." he said with a hint of a smile.

Bulma laughed at his attempt to be funny.

"Do...do you think my father would approve?" She asked in a whisper. She rarely brought her father up, as it always brought up bad memories.

The Namekian turned thoughtful. "I believe he would have. He would be proud."

She smiled warmly at him, and did something he hated. She stood up and hugged him.

He awkwardly patted her on the back and mumbled something about human emotions, which just earned him another tight squeeze from his ward.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

When Bulma got back to her apartment, Vegeta was in the shower.

As playfully dirty thoughts danced in her head about joining her mate, a capsule on her desk caught her eye.

It was the capsule that carried the ring she now wore on her left hand. And she realized that she too bought Vegeta a ring.

She opened the capsule and found the shiny, masculine silver ring. Just as she did so, the shower was turned off and Vegeta emerged a few moments later with only a towel covering his mid region.

"Took you long enough, Woman. You missed a perfect opportunity to pleasure me in the shower, like a good wife should." He smiled evilly at her.

If she were standing by her desk, the lamp would have been launched at his head. Instead she was sitting on the bed, away from any blunt objects.

"I see, you mated me so I'd become a sex slave for you, huh?"

His smile widened as he dropped his towel and slipped on a pair of boxers.

"Vegeta."

"Hn"

"Remember when you said that we will follow both traditions of our cultures?"

Vegeta furrowed his brow at her as he sat next to her on the bed. "Yes."

She held out the ring she had bought for him.

Vegeta arched an eyebrow. "I will not wear it."

Bulma huffed. "And why not?"

The Saiyan's tail wrapped around her thigh. "A warrior cannot wear such things. It will attract unwanted attention. As a matter of fact-" He reached over and plucked the ring off of her left ring finger and swiftly slipped it onto her right hand ring finger.

Bulma looked at her ring and then up at his bare chest and pointed to the silver chain that held the royal Saiyan crest. "But you wear that."

He looked down at the necklace his mother had given him so long ago. He then looked back at the silver ring and then sighed. "Fine, if this will make you happy... and shut up-" He unclasped the necklace and took the ring from his mate and put the chain through the ring so it dangled next to the crest. He then re-clasped the necklace and looked at her with annoyance.

She beamed up at him. "Thank you."

"Hmph."

She'd mention wedding ceremonies another time.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Vegeta dedicated almost all of his time to his training. He had just a few months to get stronger until he was expected back on his master's ship.

With the little time he spared for his new mate, they spent what any other newly mated couple would do, and that was again, sex. Sex anywhere and everywhere that they could find.

And even though Vegeta was extremely busy with his training, he still made it so he was watching over his wife constantly. Almost to the point of obsession. Bulma was restricted from going anywhere on the ship, unless she was escorted by himself, one of his men, or Goku. She had to tell him where she was going and for how long. He was beyond paranoid. He forbade her to go on any missions, and even told Bardock that he was not to assign her any missions until further notice.

"Vegeta, I'm a big girl you know. I managed to stay alive for 21 years. I think I can I can get from my lab to the cafeteria without finding danger." She spat angrily. "What are you going to do when you go back to Frieza? You won't be here to watch over me like you are now. You need to relax."

"Woman." He said through gritted teeth. "I trust no one on this ship. And I will not _relax _until Frieza's dead cold decapitated head is in my hands. You will obey me, wife."

This time Bulma was close to a blunt object, which happened to be a hammer. She launched it at his head, but he caught it easily. He merely walked it over to her lab table with a bored look upon his face and placed it back where she grabbed it from and headed towards the training area.

As the weeks passed there were more and more meetings with the "Take Down Team'. Vegeta uploaded schematics of the flag ship and showed his team where there would be the most soldiers.

The plan was, when Vegeta gave the signal, Piccolo, Goku and Bulma would bored the ship. Vegeta would then give them a second signal. When the second signal was given, it meant that Vegeta was about to engage in battle with the lizard and it was time for the others, including Nappa and Raditz to disarm and subdue the soldiers onboard, using Bulma's gas grenades. The grenades would render them unconscious for a total of two hours, giving Vegeta, hopefully, enough time to kill Frieza. They needed to pull this off with out causing too much harm to the ship. Bardock wanted to use it as a secondary roaming base, since they were running out of room with the one they lived on. Rendering the soldiers unconcious would allow the team to imprison them with out a fire fight.

Vegeta wanted more than enough grenades built, which meant Bulma had to work double time to get the gas mixture right and the design perfected.

She too dedicated most of her time to the project, sacrificing much of her sleep time to it.

The stress of it all was effecting her appetite as well as her sleep patern, and found that food down right sounded disgusting.

Bulma found herself playing with her food more times than not when she sat with her mate and friends during meal times, earning her scowls from the Saiyan prince.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Vegeta entered he and Bulma's apartment, sweat soaked from a grueling training session. He had accomplished training under 800 times standard gravity, and was confident he was on track to defeating his foe.

His good mood was shattered however, when he noticed his mate sitting at her desk in front of her laptop. Her face was buried in her hands and her breath was uneven. He narrowed his eyes at her with concern and a twinge of agitation as he concentrated on her.

Her ki was off.

She took her head out of her hands and looked at him, offering him a weak smile.

"Woman, your color is off. You're a light shade of green."

Bulma shot him a dirty look and continued to work on her report on her laptop. "Gee thanks, nice to see you too."

Her husband stomped over to her and felt her forehead and cheeks with the back of his hand. "You feel clamey too. Your weak human genes have caused you to get sick."

Bulma batted his hands away. "I'm not sick, I just need more sleep is all." She gave him a sideways glance and then went back to work on the grenade designs for him.

He eyed her for a moment longer and then grunted in approval. She had been working day and night, sacrificing meals and sleep. "You aren't taking very good care of yourself, Wife. You need to sleep and eat more." He waited until he received a nod from her and then proceeded to the bathroom to shower.

When he exited he found that she had passed out face first on her lap top. Her heavy breathing indicating that she was in a deep sleep.

"Stubborn woman." He shook his head in amusement and gingerly picked her up from her chair and placed her in bed, where he too soon fell asleep at her side.

The both of them were jarred awake by a shrill beep that came from Vegeta's scouter. The prince rolled onto his stomach to check the digital clock on the side of his bed.

2:47am.

With a grunt of agitation, Vegeta shuffled to the dresser where is scouter was located. His eyes grew large as he read the identifier.

"What?" Bulma asked.

"It's Frieza, himself. Stay quiet." He attached the scouter over his ear and answered. "Lord Frieza." His tone was even, the panic no longer present on his face.

Bulma strained to hear what was said on the other end, but her feeble human ears could only pick up garbled sounds.

"But the mission is not complete, surely you want myself and my men to finish." Vegeta's eyes furrowed as he listened. "Very well. We will leave immediately."

Bulma watched as he calmly removed the scouter from his face and proceeded to smash it in the palm of his hand, all the while letting out a shout of pure hatred.

He took a few deep breathes in attempt to calm himself down. "Frieza has summoned me and my men. I need to leave now." He said through gritted teeth. "**I'm not ready**." He shouted, making Bulma jump.

"...why?" She asked.

Her mate whipped around to face her, his face twisted into a hateful mask. "He wouldn't say." He moved to the dresser that held his uniform and armor and put them on.

"Continue your progress on the weapons. We will move forward as planned. If we need to execute our plan early, than we will. Tell Bardock and the rest of the team to wait for my signal. If we're lucky he summoned us for something with little importance and will release us to continue our purge mission." He moved to the bed and brought Bulma into an a tight embrace. Breathing in her sweet scent, imprinting it in his brain. This may very well be the last time he would see her. His strength had more than doubled, but he feared it was too soon to take Frieza on. "Woman, trust no one except those that are closest to you. Understand, Little One."

Bulma only nodded, in fear of saying something would let the cries she was holding back, out. She needed to stay strong for the both of them. This was happening too fast.

He crashed his lips onto hers and left.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

She sat in the cafeteria with the Queen, Goku and Chi Chi. Although she wasn't hungry, she grabbed a plate of eggs and bacon... Which now sat in front of her untouched. The smell of the bacon made her stomach turn and her stomach threatened to wretch.

Bulma pushed the eggs back and forth with her fork. She was missing Vegeta. He had been gone for two days, but it felt as if he had been gone for months.

"Bulma, what is wrong?" Alina asked with concern in her eyes. "You've barely eaten anything. Are you feeling ok?"

The blue haired woman pushed the full plate of food away from her and sighed. "I haven't been feeling myself lately. I think the stress of Vegeta being called back to Frieza's ship so suddenly and me pulling all nighters in the lab has done a number on me. I think I just need to catch up on my sleep is all."

"Hmph." Goku mumbled through a full mouth of food. "You're acting like Chi Chi did when she was pregnant with Gohan, remember Cheech. You barely ate anything and you were always that color." He pointed to Bulma.

She touched her face, Vegeta had said something about her color being off, but she didn't seem to notice it.

Alina rose an eyebrow at her daughter-in-law. Now that Goku mentioned it, she too noticed that her color was off.

Goku swallowed his food. "and you were always tired."

It was then that Bulma's eyes grew large as the comment sunk in, the past week or so flashing back at her. Tired, no appetite... oh shit.

She suddenly stood up, knocking over her empty juice glass. "I uh...I gotta go." She then ran at top speed out of the cafeteria and towards her lab, leaving her friends looking at each other, confused.

"Was it something I said?" Goku asked.

0-0-0

Bulma skidded into her lab and thanked god that it was empty as she dug through a large supply cabinet.

"Calm down Bulma, just calm down." She said out loud to herself.

She quickly took the things she got from the cabinet and brought them to her desk. She commanded her self to calm down and breath as she clumsily cleaned off the inside of her elbow with rubbing alcohol and tide a tourniquet just above the clean spot she made, and tapped on her arm, making her blue veins more visible.

Bulma picked up a syringe and held it up, telling her self to calm down again. She then pressed the small needle into her skin and let out a sigh of relief when she saw that she hit a vein. She slowly pulled on the plunger and watched the deep red liquid fill the inner parts of the see through part of the syringe.

When she felt she got enough blood, Bulma pulled the needle out and took the filled syringe over to another desk, not bothering to put a band aid on her pin prick. She filled another vile of with the blood she had taken and put it into a machine and quickly entered a command on it's keyboard.

The machine sprang to life with a hum.

Bulma sat down, not sure what to do with herself in the three minutes it took to get the results.

_'It's too soon.'_ She thought_. 'This cannot happen right now.' _She tapped her foot in anticipation, and her already uneasy stomach flipped over and over. She stood up shortly after she sat and paced_. 'What would Vegeta say? Would he be angry? Upset? Happy? Should I go help Vegeta and the team to help take down Frieza if I am?'_

The questions came at her a mile a minute. She paced back and forth, trying to calm her self.

**DING**

She halted and turned toward the machine.

Her legs wouldn't move.

She wrung her hands and willed herself to walk to the object that held the test results that may or may not change hers and Vegeta's life forever.

Bulma tore of the paper the machine printed out and read it.

Tears formed the instant she did... It took her a moment to realize that she was smiling.

At that moment, the power in the lab shut off with a loud whine, and a few seconds later the flood lights flickered to life, giving the lab an eerie orange yellow glow. In the far off distance alarms were going off due to the power failure.

"What the hell." Bulma mumbled.

As she made her way to her desk to retrieve her scouter, she thought she heard something... or someone behind her. Bulma reached behind to her back, underneath her long shirt and grasped a throwing knife she had concealed.

A hand shot out from the darkness, gripping her wrist and whipped her around so her back was flush up against the intruders chest.

"Get off of me!" she screamed.

Whoever it was chuckled. "Not a chance." She then felt a painful pin prick on her neck. Her vision instantly became blurry and she felt like she weighed 100 times more heavier.

"My husband will hunt you down if you hurt me." She slurred, barely hanging on to consciences.

She heard the assailant chuckle again as she slipped into the darkness.

**Oh no! Who took Bulma? Where are they taking her? Is she for sure preggers? What does Frieza want with Vegeta? AHHHHHHHH!**

**This are coming to a head people! LOOK OUT!**


	20. Beginning Of The End

**Alright, here's chapter 20!**

**Sorry to the folks that couldn't review the last chapter. FF admin deleted a chapter and made it so whoever reviewed chapter 18 not able to review chapter 19... make sense? You will be able to review this chapter =) Thank you all who were able to review and all to PM'd me because they were unable to review! **

**I've included the link to my live journal on my profile page, and am slowly but surely archiving my fics there... just in case something happens to me here on FF.**

**I must tell you all that I predict only one or two more chapters are left after this one. But again, do not fear, Book 2 is in the works (...at least in my head anyway). **

**This chapter is a bit shorter than the others... sorry = / AND it wasn't beta'd... be gentle =) ***06/18/2012 I originally posted this unbeta'd and after reading over it, I found a lot of spelling mistakes... I've gone over it and hopefully found them all... if I haven't I'm truly sorry. I will make sure the next chapter is beta'd. There is nothing more frustrating than reading a fic with errors in it... but hey, we're all human, right?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or it's characters, I only own this story =)**

He cursed under his breath as another wave of nervousness washed over him. It wasn't that he was exactly nervous himself, but it wasn't his feelings that were causing him to feel this way. He could keep his emotions in check. He had perfected the art of bottling them up years ago, stuffing them deep down inside.

_What could possibly be making the woman be this way?_ He asked himself. She did say that the pressure of his time getting closer to fighting Frieza was making her a little jumpy, but he had never felt her _this_ nervous.

He growled and asked himself silently why he even got mated in the first place. Not that he didn't care for his bride... no. It was the whole 'feel each other's emotion's' clause that came with Saiyan mating that irked him somewhat.

The Prince took another deep breath, leaned his head back and closed his eyes. The nervousness was subsiding a little and-

"**GOD DAMMIT**!" He bellowed out to himself as he felt a total 180 from what Bulma was projecting to him. This time it was pure happiness, almost making Vegeta giggle out loud involuntarily and then not a few moments later... utter fear? These mood swings she was having was giving him whiplash! GAH! WOMEN!

He furrowed his brow and concentrated on his mate. He now felt nothing...

"Hmmph." He grunted. "The woman was probably dreaming." It made sense. He leaned his head back and tried to rest again, taking advantage of the calm. Hoping that was the end of emotional share time between he and his mate.

He had at least another two or three hours until he docked onto the flag ship... As he closed his eyes he made a mental note to train her how to put a mental block up, so not to share _every single_ emotion she had with him... it was getting annoying.

_Two, sleepless hours later... _

Vegeta dipped his head and inhaled a slow calming breath of air while rubbing his wedding ring with his thumb and forefinger. The seemingly calming breath did nothing and with a quiet growl he stuffed the necklace that held the ring in his armor and hit the release button. The hatch to his pod opened with a hiss and exited the cramped pod. Nappa and Raditz were already out of theirs and were waiting on him before they approached their general, who was waiting patiently for them at the entrance of the building.

He nodded to his men as he walked up to Zarbon.

"Lord Frieza is not ready for you. You will go directly to your quarters and wait for someone to fetch you." Zarbon said in his superior drawl.

Vegeta clenched his fist, not appreciating being talked to like a child. The Saiyan's lip curled upward, letting Zarbon know his displeasure, but kept quiet as he stomped passed him, with his men in tow. He growled again when he sensed that Zarbon was following.

As if on queue Zarbon cleared his throat. "You are not to go anywhere but to your quarters. Apparently you and your friends are on Lord Frieza's naughty list... although, you three seemed to be always on it." He mused to himself.

Zarbon watched as the three Saiyans went into their respective rooms and then headed to the throne room, to inform his master of their arrival.

Once Vegeta heard the door close behind him, he promptly sunk his fist into the wall closest to him.

This has never happened before. He had never been pulled from a mission. Could Frieza have found out about he and the rebels plans to take him down? No. Impossible. They had taken precautions to keep their intentions under wraps. It had to be something else. Either way... he didn't like it.

He punched another hole into the wall.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Bardock ran down the corridor that led to the main core reactor of the base ship. Alarms were going off everywhere and if he didn't get the main power switched back on soon the ship's engines would fail. The back up generators were never meant to sustain the base for a long period of time.

"Bulma!" He yelled through his scouter. He had been trying to get a hold of her for ten minutes now, but all he was getting was static. "DAMMIT!" He bellowed out in frustration when, she again, did not answer. He skidded into the core room and saw immediately what caused the power shut down...

Somebody had cut all of the wires leading to the main power switch.

With a scratch to his head he looked at the wired mess... confused. Who the hell would do this? His eye widened as realization struck him.

"Kakarot." He said, hailing his son.

"Yes, father." His son's semi stressed voice rang through. His father only called him by his true Saiyan name when there was trouble.

"I need you to find Bulma and get her down to the core room now. Someone has cut the wiring to the main power source."

There was a pause for a moment. "Who the hell would do that? Shit, we have some crazy ass running around on our powerless ship!"

Bardock ran a hand through his unruly black main. "Find Bulma, get her down here. I'll get some men together and start searching for anyone who doesn't belong here."

"Right, I'm on it."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Goku looked at his wife.

"Where do you think Bulma went?"

Chi Chi shook her head. The blaring alarms were making Gohan cry, his poor sensitive saiyan ears aching from the shrill ringing. "Umm." she said between cries from her son. "She'd either be in her lab or her apartment."

Goku nodded his head. "Stay here. We have an intruder, and I don't want you or Gohan out there. I have to find Bulma. If she comes here, let me know."

Chi Chi nodded as she tried to soothe their son.

Goku dashed out of their apartment and headed to Bulma and Vegeta's apartment. He quickly entered the security code and leapt in. He did a quick scan of the main area and of the bathroom, but nobody was home.

He then ran up 13 flights of stairs to where Bulma's lab was located.

The open area was bare. The flood lights only lighting the area up slightly. He searched under tables, in cabinets... not really sure why, but he was being thorough.

It was then he found a scouter on a lab table. He picked it up to see who's it was. The pink eye screen indicated that it was in fact, Bulma's.

He looked around. Surely she was close. Bulma didn't go anywhere without her scouter...ever.

He scanned the area, trying to pick up her ki...

Nothing.

With a frown, he put the scouter in his pocket and noticed a piece of paper that was sitting next to her scouter. Hoping it may, by some miracle, shed some light as to where Bulma may be, he picked up.

He squinted at the printing. There were a lot of long and complicated words on the print out, but as he skimmed over the page he nearly did a double take. In disbelief he read the last part out loud:

"Result: Pregnant. 3.5 weeks gestation."

...gestation? That was another word he wasn't familiar with... but he knew what pregnant meant.

Goku stuffed the printout into his pocket and it dawned on him. There were security cameras in here. And with some luck, they would still be working due to the back up generators.

He ran to a computer and typed in the command to look up the security footage for the passed thirty minutes... thanking the gods above that the back ups were still powering the computer systems and the camera's in the lab.

He fast forwarded until he saw Bulma skid into the lab and make a bee line for a supply cabinet. She frantically dug through it and took what seemed to be a syringe and a couple other little objects over to a table.

The next part made him want to scream like a little girl. He covered his eyes, peering through his fingers, as he watched Bulma start to insert the needle into the inside of her arm. The large Saiyan let out a "YUCKY!" As he pushed the command to fast forward until she was done sticking herself. He stopped when he saw her grab the printout he now had in his pocket.

He watched as she smiled brightly while she cried at the same time. At that moment the power went out. A few seconds later the back up lights flickered on. Bulma had her back to the security camera, now. It took everything Goku had not to yell at the screen for her to look out as he watched a dark figure creep behind his friend...

Bulma too realized that someone was behind her and reached for a knife that Goku saw was stashed underneath her shirt. But, the figure was fast and grabbed her wrist and wrenched her in front of himself.

It was then that Goku saw who the figure was.

"That mother fucker!" He screamed.

The monitor was promptly thrown into the wall, and exploded into pieces.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Something pulled at the back of his brain...

Something was...off.

Vegeta, who was again, rubbing his wedding ring, put it back under his armor. He was growing anxious. He had been trapped in his room for five hours now. And with each passing hour the 'off' feeling was growing.

He pushed off of his bed and started pacing the small room.

This was bullshit. The nerve of that vile lizard trapping _HIM_ in his room, like an adolescent who was being punished.

His pacing ceased when a loud knock on his door. A twinge of nervousness made his stomach flip, but quickly growled at himself at being weak. pushed the feeling away and answered the door.

Zarbon stood at attention, Raditz and Nappa behind him.

"Lord Frieza demands your presence." Said Zarbon, with a hint of a smile on his face.

Vegeta glared at his general and exited his quarters. The cocky smirk not escaping Vegeta's attention. He and his men followed Zarbon down the winding halls of the ship.

"This doesn't feel right." Nappa said under his breath.

Raditz nodded his head. "Agreed."

Vegeta stayed silent. He was calculating their next possible move. If Frieza had figured them out, he needed to get off of his the ship and find some far off planet to continue his training. He would not go back to base and allow Frieza to find the rebels...and Bulma.

They approached the large purple double doors that led into the throne room. The two soldiers stationed at the doors instantly opened them for the Saiyans.

Zarbon stepped to the side, allowing the three men to enter and then followed them inside.

Frieza sat on his floating throne a deep scowl on his face as he watched them approach. His scowl twitched as the Saiyan's knelt before him showing the respect he deserved .

"Rise, monkey's" His shrill voice demanded. He watched as the three men stood at attention in front of him. " "My dear Vegeta, I'm sure you are wondering why I pulled you and your men off of your purge mission." He paused. His question being a rhetorical one. "You are aware of these pesky rebels that have been causing me headache's, yes?"

Vegeta's eyebrow inched slightly upward but his face remained in his ever familiar stoic and stone like expression. "Yes."

A small smirk playing across his lips as he gracefully got out of the floating apparatus and walked towards the prince. "I see... well, it has come my attention that they intend on overthrowing me, and well, we just can't have that now can we?"

Vegeta remained silent, gritting his teeth at the closeness of the lizard.

Frieza's smirk grew as he looked passed the Saiyan's. "Have him bring her in."

Vegeta assumed he was speaking to Zarbon, he didn't bother to turn around. He chose to keep his eyes on Frieza, not trusting him.

"Tell me, have any of you heard of one particular rebel? Her name is Bulma Briefs."

_SHIT! _

Both Raditz and Nappa flniched. Vegeta's eyes grew just a fraction larger and clenched his fists tight at his sides_. Shit shit shit shit shit._

"No." Vegeta said evenly.

"No?" Frieza said in a mockingly surprised voice. He took a step closer to Vegeta, eyeing him closely. "Hmm." The half moon scar not going unnoticed that was on the base of his neck. He moved towards the other two saiyans that were slightly behind their prince. "What about you two?"

"No, Lord Frieza." They said in unison.

"Huh." Was all Frieza said as he again gave the three thoughtful looks.

A panicked feeling flooded Vegeta. He didn't like where this was going.

A loud crash was heard behind the large double doors and moments after they swung open with a thud. At that moment the panicked feeling struck Vegeta hard, almost paralyzing him. He knew that instant what was going on, and knew that the feeling was reverberating from someone else and being sent to him...

Muffled screams and yelling was heard from behind him, and he didn't have to turn around to know who it was that was making the ruckus...

He turned around anyway.

To his horror, his mate, who was bound and gagged, was being manhandled into the throne room by the scarred human. The sight of it made Vegeta want to skin the worthless human alive right then and there.

Yamcha had his hands full dragging her to where Frieza was. Vegeta could hear the muffled curses of pure anger coming from his woman's gagged mouth. She kicked and screamed and tried as hard as she could to wriggle lose from her ex-boyfriends grip.

"Fiesty." Frieza mused as he motioned for Zarbon to take the blue haired woman away from the human, since he obviously was having a hard time controlling her.

Zarbon grabbed Bulma's arms, which were bound behind her, and applied pressure, making her stop her flailing immediately.

"Ah, that's better." Frieza said and walked up to her. "It's been a long time my dear girl." He removed her gag. "Let's get rid of this."

"Fuck you." She screamed the moment the gag was removed.

"You do have a lot spirit." He grasped her chin and shoved her face to the left, exposing her neck and most of her shoulder. "I see you've been mated by a Saiyan."

Bulma jerked her chin out of the tyrant's grasp, but did not respond. She silently cursed herself for wearing a low cut shirt. She glared at him, wanting nothing more than to claw his eyes out.

Frieza chuckled as he concentrated on her, looking her up and down carefully, scanning her energy level, as it was his habit. He had come to realize in his early years of tyranny that he shouldn't judge a book by it's cover. As the readout blinked on the screen over his eye he let out a small but giddy chuckle... as if he knew something, nobody else knew.

"Tell me, little human, who mated you?"

Bulma slowly looked at the lizard, disgust twisted her features. But, again, she did not reply.

This amused Frieza. He looked her over again, his gaze lingered on her lower abdomen for a few seconds, a sly smirk formed yet again on his feminine lips. "If you do not tell me I will have to resort to breaking limbs." He said in a mocking, sing song tone. He grasped her forearm and squeezed. Bulma whimpered as her skin started to turn purple.

Vegeta started to pant heavily as he watched Frieza handle his woman roughly. He dug his fingernails into the palms of his hands and barely felt the blood that slowly tricked from his fists.

"My dear, tell me and no harm will come to you." He said sweetly to her.

Bulma looked him in his beady red eyes and surprised the shit out of him when she spit directly in his face. "Fuck. You." She repeated.

Frieza's calm and seemingly happy demeanor darkened as he wiped the spit off of his cheek. Vegeta couldn't help but feel a spark of pride at her actions. This is why he loved her, not many had the balls to spit on Frieza himself.

Frieza looked at Bulma, anger igniting in his eyes. Clearly she was as stubborn as her saiyan mate. "If you wish to keep the child that grows within you alive, then I'd start talking." He sneered.

Bulma tensed. _How did he know? _"What are you talking about? What child?" She matched his sneer. Bulma looked at him in the eye, trying to keep her cool as she tried to call his bluff. This was not how she wanted Vegeta to find this out.

"Ha ha, don't play dumb, little human." Frieza yanked the hem of her shirt up and placed a scaly hand over her abdomen. "Yes, definitely something growing in there." He smirked. "Don't need a scouter to sense it." He tapped her belly for good measure.

Bulma shook her head in fear and tried to back away from him, but Zarbon's grip was un-yielding.

Meanwhile, Vegeta felt as if he was having an out of body experience. Did he hear him correctly? He concentrated on his mate and easily detected a barely noticeable ki coming from within her. How could he be so blind? If he would have just paid more attention to her, he would have detected it long before. He was so focused on becoming stronger to defeat Frieza, he had let this important fact slip through his fingertips, and because of this his mate and his cub would suffer the consequences.

He felt so powerless... He was now realizing that his nightmare was a premonition.

If he would have known, he would have sent her far away. Away from all of this.

Bulma's whimper pulled him out of his thoughts as her large, fear filled eyes darted to him for a moment and then at Frieza. She moaned in pain again as Frieza's grip tightened on her forearm.

"She is my mate!"

Vegeta whipped around as he watched Raditz walk up to where Vegeta was standing.

"She is mine, now let her go." He said without fear.

Frieza cocked his head and clucked his tongue at the long haired Saiyan and then scanned her midsection with his scouter, this time getting a reading on the fetus' ki. The scouter beeped, showing him what he had assumed was true.

"I didn't think so." He said under his breath. "Nice try, my dear Raditz, but this child couldn't possibly be yours. It's ki is far too powerful to be your offspring." He turned back to Bulma, let go of her arm and promptly back handed her. Her head whipped to the side violently causing blood to spray from her mouth. Frieza rose his hand again to strike her once more but was stopped mid-swing by a yowl that came from Vegeta.

"**SHE IS MINE**!" The Sayian Prince screamed. "Don't you dare touch her again you fuck!" He took a step forward, barely keeping himself in check.

The smile was back on Frieza's lips as he turned to the Saiyan, who was now shaking visibly with anger. "That's better." He turned to face Vegeta fully and motioned for Zarbon to seize him.

Frieza's General let go of Bulma, causing her to fall to the ground. He quickly took hold of Vegeta's shoulder, making sure he wouldn't try any funny business.

"Now tell me Vegeta, what made you think you have the right to mate and reproduce with out asking me first? Do you think you are free to make such decisions for yourself?" He mused and sighed dramatically and then looked at Bulma, who was now sitting on the floor, holding her hand over her mouth that was bleeding heavily from Frieza's assault. "What am I to do with you?"

"You will not touch her!" Vegeta growled through gritted teeth.

"I will do as I please. She will be punished for thinking she and her rebel army can kill me and illuminate my army. And for thinking she can steal you away from me."

Vegeta growled but was too angry and scared for his mate and cub that he couldn't form words.

Frieza laughed seeing the state the Prince was in. In all the years he was under his command he had never seen Vegeta lose his resolve until now, and he had to admit, it was amusing. "And you will watch every second of her punishment."

The saiyan prince let out a loud bellow and lurched forward. His ki exploding all around him. The sudden rush of energy that spilled out of him caused Zarbon to buck backwards and loose grip of him. Vegeta rushed Frieza, sending a barrage of punches at him.

The tyrant easily blocked them and swatted him away like some pesky fly. Vegeta landed where he was standing just moments ago and stood up instantly. As he coiled his muscles to attack the lizard again, he felt the all too familiar feeling of metal clamp around his neck and dropped as electricity zapped him painfully.

Zarbon stood above him with his thumb pressing the button of the ki collar, smiling at the twitching Saiyan on the ground. He turned when he saw slight movement out of the corner of his eye.

"I wouldn't try it." He said, amused, to Raditz and Nappa, who were inching closer to him.

The two halted, knowing full well they were helpless.

Frieza snapped his fingers at the three guards that were standing at attention by the closed double doors. Two of them marched up to Raditz and Nappa and clamped on ki collars, identical to the one Vegeta was sporting. The other walked up to Bulma and hauled her up to her feet.

"Take the two monkeys to the holding cell." He ordered and watched as they pushed the two out of the throne room. He turned to the soldier who was now holding Bulma. "Take her down to Dadoria."

As soon as the words escaped Frieza's lips, Bulma went wild.

"**NO**!"

She kicked at the tyrant and tried desperately to break free from the soldiers grasp. The soldier managed to catch hold of her lose hair and yanked her back to him, locking her in a bear hug from behind. "NO! NO!" She screamed as the soldier man-handled her towards the door. "Vegeta! Please! No!"

Vegeta let out a primal growl as he watched his mate thrash in the man's grasp. He couldn't allow her to go back to that hell. He tried feebly to move towards her but the jolts of high voltage screamed through his body, making it impossible to move.

As the soldier carried Bulma toward the door, they passed Yamcha, who was standing in the back of the throne room. She managed to kick her foot out and kick him in the shin.

"You mother fucker! How could you?" She screamed.

Yamcha smirked. "Hey don't blame me, babe. I warned you many times, I was only going to turn your lover boy in, but you just wouldn't listen. But I must say, B, handing you over made me a very very rich man and the proud new owner of Utopia." He grinned at Bulma and then to Frieza.

Bulma let out another scream as the soldier continued to take her to the exit.

Vegeta yowled as he willed his body to inch closer to Frieza. "I will kill you." he ground out.

"Now now, Vegeta. Don't you worry. You will be down there with her. You will get to watch as Dadoria has fun with your little human." He said and let out another high pitched laugh as Vegeta yet again tried to lunge for him, but succumbed to the torturous pain that coursed through his body.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Bulma continued to fight the large soldier, who now had a painful grip of her hair and her neck as he shoved her down the hallways of Frieza's ship.

Her mind raced... her brain was on overload, she had to think of something. She couldn't let this happen again. She not only had herself to think of, but she also had hers and Vegeta's child to think about as well. Panic stuck her at the last thought. She had to get out alive. Her child deserved to live...

The soldier let out an 'Oomph' as Bulma plunged an elbow into his stomach in an attempt to break free. The lanky, but muscular man cuffed her on her head, knocking her out. He tossed her over his shoulder and continued down the hallway, down to the belly of the ship where Dadoria's dungeon was.

-0-0-0-

He watched as she twitched in her sleep. She had been unconscious ever since he was placed in the cell. They placed him on the opposite side of her. He sat on the grimy floor, his wrists chained above his head... something he could easily tear apart... that is if it weren't for the ki draining device around his neck that acted as a glorified bark collar.

His tail tightened around his waste as he looked over her battered and bloodied face.

This wasn't supposed to happen like this. It was supposed to end differently, he was supposed to gain the strength of a god and defeat his foes and live the rest of his life out, happily, with his bride at his side.

Vegeta let out a curt and dark chuckle.

Who was he kidding? He knew it would end like this all along, and he managed to pull his mate down with him... and his cub. His cub... his heir. Despite the dire situation he and Bulma were in, his chest swelled with pride. His women was carrying his child inside of her. If it was the last thing he would do, he'd fight to the death if it meant giving she and the child a glimmer of hope of getting out of there alive.

The Saiyan's eyebrow rose as Bulma moaned and her eyelids fluttered open. Her eyes barely opened as she slowly pulled herself off of the ground and leaned up against the bars and tried to use her hands to steady herself but found that they were bound and chained. Her eyes flew open and panic flooded her blue orbs as she pulled at the chain and took in the all too familiar surroundings. This was the place that her nightmare's took place.

"Woman."

Bulma looked directly across from her and sighed at the site of her mate.

"Vegeta." She said weekly. Her head hurt like a son of a bitch, and she felt like half, if not most of her face was covered in blood and grime. "I'm so sorry." She cried out, tears overflowing onto her cheeks.

"Calm down, woman." He said gruffly. He didn't mean to have it come out so harsh. He waited until her sobs quieted and then cleared his throat. "How long have you known?" His voice was sullen and less gruff.

She shook her head, knowing what he meant. "I found out literally before I was taken."

Vegeta's jaw clenched.

"I don't want to die down here." She whispered.

The prince sighed softly and hung his head. He wanted to promise her that she wouldn't die and that he'd make everything better. But it would have been a lie... and he didn't want her to have false hope and didn't want her dying thinking he was a lier.

"Little One," He said softly. Bulma looked up at him, her eyes still watering. "I lo-"

"Well, well. Look who it is." Both Bulma and Vegeta looked over to see Dadoria at the bars to their cell. "Frieza said he had a surprise for me, I just didn't know it would be my favorite prince AND the little blue haired slut!" He laughed and rubbed his giggling pink belly. He then sauntered to Bulma's side of the cell and crouched down so he was at eye level with her. "We are going to have a lot of fun together, my blue pet. And your Saiyan get's to watch as I have my way with you... over and over and over again." He threw his head back and laughed hysterically.

It was all Vegeta could do to swallow the primal scream that was trying to break free.

**I know I know. Cliffhangers... but I had to end it here... **


	21. Life

**Can I just tell you all how hard it was to write this chapter? I'm not very good at writing fight scenes... or torture scenes for that matter. **

**Anywho, against my better judgment, I've started another fic. It's called Point Blank. It's a B/V A/U all human fic. Check it out if you haven't already! **

**Thank you all for your reviews. Many of you are were quite worried about our couple... and I'm sorry for causing distress... mwahahahahaha. **

**Anywho, enjoy... only one more chapter after this one. Then it's off to start Book 2 =)**

**Warning... a lot of cursing... like more than usual... and again, this isn't beta'd, but I did go through this a couple of times. But, if I post it, and see there are mistakes, I'll fix them and re-upload. =)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or it's characters.**

Vegeta's jaw was clenched so tight that the pressure would have made any other person's teeth crack and crumble.

Dodoria's laugh echoed throughout the darkened torture dungeon, the loud and monstrous guffaws died down as the pink monster stood up from his sitting position.

"I'll be right back my pets. I have to get my _special tools_." He winked and licked his lips at Bulma. "You remember, don't you pet? I think you were partial to my heated blade...mmmm, cut through you like warm butter."

Bulma shuddered violently at the memory of hanging by her wrists from the ceiling and being cut and burnt at the same time over and over again.

"I'll be back." Dodoria said mockingly and sauntered down the narrow hallway of the dungeon.

Bulma clenched her jaw and stared at her feet that were stretched out in front of her.

"That mother fucking, piece of shit." Vegeta mumbled angrily. "I swear on my planet that fucker is going to die, painfully at my hands."

Bulma huffed at his statement, but continued to concentrate on her boots, while listening to Vegeta rant under his breath.

"I thought you said I could kill him."

Vegeta stopped mid rant and cocked his head to the side. "I did, didn't I?" He smirked slightly. Bulma gave him a soft yet sad smile and then went back to staring at her boots.

The Saiyan looked at his mate. He wanted to say something to her, to soothe her nerves. But again, he didn't want to fill her with false hope. Just as he opened his mouth, the cell door opened. Dodoria's large girth filled the cell. From behind, he dragged a rolling table full of his torture tools.

"Ready to play?" He asked Bulma.

She refused to look at him, which caused him to snicker.

* * *

><p>The three pressed themselves up against an abandoned hallway, ducking and dodging anyone that came their way.<p>

"They took them just down here." Goku said, pressing one of the buttons on his scouter that showed a map of the flag ship. He looked back at his father and Piccolo. "The halls are clear. Ready?"

The two nodded at the younger Saiyan and wasted no time as they darted out of the corner were they were hiding in and entered a large steel door.

The yellow, scaly alien didn't have a chance to scream as Piccolo swiped at his neck, ripping out his jugular.

Nappa and Raditz sprang up from floor of the holding cell they were in.

"Holy shit! How did you guys know we were here?" Raditz asked, pressing himself against the barred wall.

Goku made quick work with busting the door open and Bardock and Piccolo quickly freed them of their ki collars.

"It didn't take us too long to find out Bulma was taken here. Yamcha cut the power to the base, but wasn't smart enough to cut the back up generators... I caught him taking Bulma on security camera."

Nappa rubbed his sore neck. The blasted collars were too tight for him, seeing as he had a thick neck. "Yeah, the fucker hand delivered her to Frieza right in front of us." He paused a moment, slight worry on his face. "They took her to Dodoria." He looked to Piccolo. The Namekian visibly tensed and bared his teeth at the mention of the slimy pink asshole. "They took Vegeta too. His punishment is watch Dodoria torture her to death."

"We're wasting time." Piccolo growled. "Here." He handed the Saiyan's two grenades each. "Bulma was able to produce a few before she was taken. Nappa and I will get Vegeta and Bulma. You three," He pointed to Bardock and his two sons. "take care of any soldiers that will pose a problem. Once we get down there, all hell will break lose for sure." He then turned to Nappa. "What's the quickest route to Dodoria?"

* * *

><p>She blacked out. Which was just as well.<p>

She didn't open her eyes, but knew he had stopped. Either to wait for her to regain consciousness or to heat up the blade again. The pain of the wounds he'd inflicted on her were dulling, somewhat. It was replaced with the ache of her ankles and wrists that were starting to throb again.

She opened her eyes slightly, looking at the floor. Each ankle was bound and chained to a rusty handle that was bolted to the floor. Here wrists were also bound the same way, but to the ceiling.

She weakly looked over to Vegeta. He was standing, facing her. His deep black eyes showed nothing but worry and fury as he stared at her body that was covered in blood. She had two cuts on each side of her cheek and four large cuts on each of her arms as well as her legs, leaving her black leggings torn into ribbons. He too was covered in wounds, but unlike Bulma, they were all self inflicted.

She shifted her eyes down to his body. His wrists were bleeding from thrashing against the metal binders from when Dodoria started in on her. He was covered in bumps and bruises from fighting the chains, trying to get to her. Other than that, he seemed to be OK.

The sound of the blow torch hissed and cheerful humming started again, making Bulma shudder. She lifted her eyes to Dodoria, who was standing to the side of her. A large serrated blade, one larger than what he used before in his hand, and in the other hand he was brushing it with the flames that a small torch was spitting out. The blade started turning red, but she knew he wouldn't stop until the metal was white hot. She looked over to Vegeta again. His face was still in the furious twisted mask of hate, but his eyes weren't on here anymore, it was on her torturer.

Bulma's head felt heavy and her chin involuntarily drooped down onto her chest. She focused on the rusty, circular handle that was holding the chains of her binders in place. Her eye twitched as she lightly pulled at the chain.

"Where are my manners?" Dodoria's disgusting voice bellowed out, making both Bulma and Vegeta's head snapped to him. "I hear you two are expecting." He smiled wickedly as he turned his attention to heating the large serrated blade. "Too bad your bitch won't survive the night, Vegeta." He laughed viciously. "I'm doing you a favor really. Children are nothing but a nescience."

Vegeta lunged forward, but was stopped from his chains. He snapped his teeth at him and growled like some sort of crazed animal.

"Crazy fuck!" He bit out. "If you-"

"If I what?" Dodoria stopped heating the blade and turned to face Vegeta. "What are you going to me, you inbred monkey?" Dodoria spat back at him.

Vegeta snarled again, but if just made Dodoria laugh. His laughter died as he brought the blade up just a few inches from Vegeta's face. "I love how the blade feels every time I run it over her flesh. Mmmm, makes me get a hard just thinking of it."

Vegeta's upper lip curled up, but remained silent.

Dodoria turned slightly to heat up the knife again, declaring himself the victor of their verbal tiff.

Bulma saw her opportunity... She yanked her feet up with all her might, bringing her knees up to her chest.

The sound of the rusty chain breaking free of the even rustier handle, made Dodoria turn around. He was met with Bulma's feet catapulting into his chest. His eyes widened with astonishment and shock as he was thrown into the bars of the cell right next to Vegeta.

The Saiyan grabbed hold of the chains that were attached to the ceiling and hoisted himself up. As Dodoria staggered to his feet, he yelped as Vegeta's muscled legs wrapped themselves around his fat pink neck like a hungry boa.

Bulma's torturer sputtered as the saiyans legs coiled tighter, blocking his air ways.

"What was that, fucker?" Vegeta asked through gritted teeth. He loosened his hold slightly to hear what he was trying to say.

"You will pay for this Vegeta." He choked out and then gurgled as Vegeta's legs tightened around his neck again.

"Hn..." He swung himself and Dodoria, who was turning purple from the lack of oxygen, over to face Bulma. "You will give her the key to the binders now... that is, unless you want to be choked to death... what do you say? You set her free, and I'll let you go, hmm?" Vegeta loosened his hold slightly.

"Fine." Dodoria squeaked out. With a shaky hand, he took the key out of his armor and reached up. His hand shook from being strangled and unlocked Bulma's cuffs, making her fall onto the bloody floor. "Now let me go, dirty monkey." He choked out.

Vegeta let out a chuckle. "Alright... you asked for it." He let go of his neck.

Dodoria turned to Vegeta, his face twisted into anger. "You have got to be the dumbest monkey ever. What did you accomplish by setting the blue slut free? She can't escape! You just signed her death warrant... and yours."

Vegeta lowered himself onto the floor again, an arrogant smirk spread across his face.

"What are you smiling at!" Dodoria spat. He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to see Bulma standing behind him. "You're going to die bitch."

"Not today, Pinky." She rammed the large heated blade into his stomach.

Dodoria looked down at the blade that was now embedded in his stomach. Too shocked to move, he watched as Bulma tore the blade out of his body and kicked him onto the floor and stood above him. He lifted his hands defensively.

"It doesn't feel too good, does it?" She screamed at him.

"Please." He clasped his hands together. "I was only following orders."

Bulma lifted the blade and gave him her best 'Vegeta smirk'. "Sure you were." She swiftly swung the blade with all her might.

She watched as Dodoria's fat spiky head fell off of his neck and rolled onto the grimy floor.

She tossed the blade to the floor and quickly unlocked Vegeta from his binders.

"I do believe I kept my promise." He said as he rubbed his wrists and looked at the fat pink monster's decapitated head.

"That you did." She reached over and grabbed something that resembled a screwdriver off of Dodoria's table of tools and freed Vegeta from his ki collar.

At that moment Nappa and Piccolo came barreling in and skidded to a halt in front of the couple's cell. The two of them immediately looking down at the beheaded body of Dodoria.

"Damn, I was hoping to get a punch in." Nappa said.

"Me too." Piccolo said, a twinge of disappointment in his voice.

"I wouldn't have allowed it." Vegeta said, kicking the carcass out of his way. "It was Bulma's kill. She had dibs on it for a year. Now, would you two get this fucking door open?"

Nappa walked to the door of the cell and ripped it off of it's hinges. Bulma and Vegeta exited and walked over to where Piccolo was standing.

"Who is here with you?" Vegeta asked, giving Bulma a sideways glance. She was now leaning up against the wall and was looking peaked. She had clearly lost a lot of blood.

"Bardock and Goku, they're doing crowd control with Raditz." Piccolo shifted his eyes to his ward, taking in her state. "We need to get her out of here." He inclined his head towards Bulma.

Vegeta frowned at Piccolo and approached Bulma. "Woman, you will go with Nappa and wait for us on the ship."

Nappa nodded to his prince and his mate. A little disappointed that he wasn't able to have a hand in the impending battle, but he wouldn't disobey orders. The future of their race depended on Bulma's safety.

Bulma gave the Saiyan Prince a weak scowl. "I will do no such thing Vegeta." She pushed herself off of the wall. The prince noted her lack of balance as her knees wobbled her slightly from side to side. She shook off the wave of dizziness, and glared at her mate. "I need to help you."

"Woman, you can barely stand up straight. And if you think I will let you endanger the life of our cub _**or**_ yours anymore today, then you are mistaken!"

She blew a piece of hair out of her eyes as she squared her shoulders and took a step forward towards him, but found the simple task of walking, difficult. She bit her lip as searing pain ran down her leg like a bolt of lightning.

Vegeta reached out and gently straightened her back up, keeping an arm around her shoulders.

He sighed. "You have a deep cut on your leg, you've lost a lot of blood. Please, for goddess sake... Go. With. Nappa." His jaw was clenched, and Bulma knew he was trying to keep himself from screaming at her.

Bulma sagged her shoulders in defeat. She kept forgetting that she was thinking for another person now. "Ok." She looked up at Vegeta. "Kick his ass."

Vegeta gave her his sexiest smirk. "I'll do more than kick his ass. I'm gonna kill him... a lot."

His playful statement earned him a giggle from Bulma. He gave her a squeeze and looked up to Nappa. "Once the other's have accomplished taking care of the soldiers, have them rendezvous back on the ship you came here on. Once I've killed Frieza, we'll head back to base and then plan our next move. Namek," He looked to Piccolo. "Once I find Frieza, shit will go down. Go find the others and help them."

Nappa nodded and relayed the message via scouter to the other three Saiyans and Piccolo left the dungeon, to find Goku and the others.

Vegeta watched as Nappa carefully lifted Bulma into his hulking arms. "Keep her safe, or I'll break your neck."

A small smile appeared on Nappa's lips. "Noted."

Vegeta smirked at his oldest comrade and then at Bulma. "I'll be back." Just before she could say anything else he sped off, looking for Frieza.

* * *

><p>Vegeta ran through the hallways, not caring if anyone saw him. It's not like anyone could stop them if they tried. The Saiyan was beyond pissed. Fury pumped through his veins and the only thing from stopping him from completely succumbing to throwing an epic tantrum and shredding the ship to pieces was the fact that he had a score to settle with Frieza.<p>

He went straight to the throne room where Frieza almost always was.

The two guards outside the purple double doors, jumped at his sudden appearance. One didn't have a chance to defend himself as Vegeta snapped his neck. The other soldier went to attack but stopped mid air as the Prince caught him by the throat and squeezed, making sure to he snapped his neck into pieces. He then threw the soldier through the large double doors.

Frieza's head snapped up, startled by the dead soldiers body being launched through his prized purple granite doors. He was doubly startled by the mad Saiyan walking through the hole.

"What?" Frieza screamed. "Where's Dodoira?"

"Dead." Vegeta smirked up at the lizard.

Frieza scowled down at the pesky Saiyan. Frankly, he had enough of him. He fully intended on keeping him alive, seeing as he was one of his most strongest and efficient soldiers. But he was beginning to see he was more trouble than he was worth.

"Dodoria's dead, hmmm? And what about your little blue bitch? Did he at least do away with her before you killed him? I certainly hope so." He chuckled lightly.

Vegeta clenched his fists out in front of him. His anger was starting to rise, as well as his power. Frieza's scouter peeped as his energy climbed.

"Well, somebody's been working out." He mused. "It seems as if you've matched my level of my first two transformations..."

Vegeta continued to look up him. Watching as the lizard climbed out of his floating throne. All the while keeping letting his ki level climb at a steady pace. He didn't want power all the way up, showing Frieza just how powerful he had become.

Frieza looked at Vegeta, in a very thoughtful and calculating way.

"Tell you what, Vegeta. How about we strike a deal." Frieza said as he sauntered up to the Prince. "I know how Saiyan's could never turn down a battle, especialy if they know it will be bloody and glorious."

Vegeta cocked his head to the side. The tyrant had him there. He could never turn down a fight. He straightened from his semi defensive position and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Go on."

Frieza smiled a toothy grin. "You let me transform into my final state and we will battle it out."

Vegeta raised an eyebrow at him.

"To the death, of course." Frieza added.

The prince's tail tightened around his waist. He then shrugged and waived a dismissive hand at him. "Fine, but hurry up. I've got shit to do."

Frieza laughed at the nonchalant way he was treating the situation. _Always the arrogant monkey, just like his father._

"Very well."

* * *

><p>Nappa could run fast for being a rather large individual.<p>

His grip oo Bulma never loosened as he ran throughout the ship. Bulma had closed her eyes shortly after he had taken her out of the dungeon. She was feeling light headed and the mix of blood loss and morning sickness was doing a number on her. When she felt that Nappa had stopped she opened her eyes.

"What's wrong?"

Nappa exhaled through gritted teeth. The fasted way to the hangar was blocked by a chunk metal. There were fresh blast holes littering the surrounding walls. Obviously the Saiyan's were here.

Bulma looked to where Nappa was facing and furrowed her brows."Why don't you just blast through it?"

Nappa shook his head. "I can't we are close to the otter parts of the ship. A blast would go right through the walls and we'd be sucked up into space." Her cursed under his breath. "We'll have to go the other way." He spun around and ran back from where they came from. He didn't want to, but they would have to pass the throne room to get to the hangar. And it was highly probable that, that was where Vegeta and Frieza were facing off... They'd have to take that risk.

They were nearing the throne room. The ship started to shake, and the atmosphere seemed to electrify as they got closer. Growls and yowls could be heard as well.

The sight of what was going on in the room made Nappa stop dead in his tracks. Both he and Bulma stared into the large throne room. It took them both a moment to realize that the sleek white and purple thing duking it out with Vegeta was Frieza.

They watched as Frieza snapped his long thick tail, trying to distract Vegeta as he threw a punch at his face. The Saiyan barely blocked it and kicked out, making contact.

"The power..." Nappa mumbled, slack jawed. He'd never seen Frieza in his final form, he'd only heard stories. But seeing his Prince hold his own shocked him. It's not that he didn't believe he couldn't accomplish his destiny. But actually witnessing it firsthand took his breath away.

Vegeta was matching Frieza blow for blow. They were staying even with each punch and kick. The both of them were bloodied and bruised, but not one showed any signs of weakening.

Out of the blue, Bulma went flying out of Nappa's arms and landed on the marbled floor of the entrance of the throne room. She landed on her side, her arm cushioning her fall. She grimaced when she heard a loud SNAP and instantly knew her arm was broken. Fantastic.

Bulma twisted around as much as she could to see Nappa grappling with Zarbon. The green alien must have taken the opportunity to blindside Nappa while he and Bulma gawked at Vegeta and Frieza.

She turned around again and managed to crawl to the wall closest to her and sat up. She was completely useless. Her arm was broken, she was unable to stand up with out feeling like she was going to pass out, and even is that wasn't the case, she still wouldn't be able to stand up because of the large cut on her leg.

She looked up to see Vegeta flying towards her and Frieza laughing. Her mate landed just a few feet away from her and skidded to a halt, the wall stopping him from going any further. He looked up and flinched. He hadn't noticed her presence until now.

"What the fucking hell are you doing here!" He sprang up onto his feet and looked over his shoulder to see Nappa and Zarbon fighting. He looked back to Bulma, seeing she was even more injured than when he left her.

"Ho ho ho! This is playing out in my favor! I get to kill you and your little mate at the same time! And bonus! My Zarbon looks to be winning the brawl against your man, Vegeta!"

Vegeta snarled at him and flew full force at him, increasing his power even more. Frieza posed himself, readying himself for Vegeta's blow, but did a double take when Vegeta vanished.

"What the hell?" Frieza screamed.

Just seconds later, Vegeta appeared behind him and brought both fists down onto his back. The lizard let out a pained yelp and fell flat on his face.

Bulma sat there wide eyed. Never ever had she seen some one as fast as Vegeta. And damnit all, he was dead sexy when he was fighting...

"Need my help?" Vegeta screamed at his friend.

Nappa delivered a round house kick to Zarbon, a huge smile on his face. "Nope, it's been a while since I've done any hand to hand combat... plus, I really want to kill him."

"PFFT!" Zarbon spat out. "As if a hairless monkey, such as yourself, could defeat me!"

His eyes went wide when he saw a hulking fist closing in fast on his beautiful face.

With a ghost of a smirk, Vegeta turned to his mate. He ran over to her, fully intending on removing her from the room and stashing her somewhere, then returning to finish off Frieza. Just before he reached her, he felt clawed fingers dig deep into his shoulder.

"Where do you think you're going?" Frieza whispered into Vegeta's ear. He giggled with delight when he felt Vegeta's skin crawl under his palm and as the blood oozed out of the holes he made with his sharp fingernails. He tossed the Saiyan back over his shoulder, sending him crashing into the ground.

Frieza whipped around and gave Vegeta a mock pouty face. "Look what you did to my granite floor! There are cracks EVERYWHERE!"

The angry Saiyan pulled himself up out of the hole his body made from the impact of Frieza's throw. His black eyes flickered over to his mate. She was still there, but Frieza was standing in front of her now. He needed to get him away from her.

He tried to think, an energy attack would most likely kill her if he missed or if Frieza dodged the attack...

He clenched his fists and ran full force towards the lizard.

Frieza smirked and waved to Vegeta, taunting him.

Again, Vegeta disappeared before he collided with the lizard. Frieza whipped around, expecting Vegeta's attack from behind but found himself looking at the wall he was now facing.

"Up here, dick head."

Frieza looked up and was met with Vegeta's dirty gold tipped boot. The kick sent the white and purple flying away from his mate.

Vegeta quickly descended, taking a defensive position in front of Bulma.

"Filthy Saiyan." Frieza spat. He wiped his bleeding mouth with the back of his hand, smearing the deep purple liquid on his cheek. "You'll pay for that."

Vegeta laughed. "Please. You're nothing but a weak insect, that needs to be squashed with my boot." Vegeta crossed his arms, arrogantly. He smiled at the insult he threw at his former master, the barb angering his enemy even more.

The lizard's mouth twitched. "You think your above me?" He screamed.

Vegeta crouched into a fighting position and watched Frieza levitate a few feet above the ground.

"I could obliterate you with one flick of the wrist!" He brought both hands up and pointed them palm first in front of him. Pink energy surrounded his hands as an energy ball built up.

Vegeta gave Nappa a sideways glance, and smirked slightly. He had the pretty boy in a head lock, and it looked as if his eye balls were about to pop out of their sockets from the pressure Nappa was inflicting on him. He then looked over at Bulma, who was directly behind him. She had somehow got up into a standing position and was trying to inch away towards the exit.

Vegeta looked back to the lizard in time to watch him smile evilly.

With a shrill shriek, Frieza let loose of the ki ball and watched gleefully as it went flying towards the Saiyan.

Vegeta twisted around as the ki blast narrowly missed his head. He followed it's path and to his horror, the pink ball of deadly energy hit Bulma directly in the center of her chest. The force, so powerful, knocked her small frame into the wall she was just a few feet away from. She slid down, falling to her knees. Her large blue eyes were filled with disbelief and pain as she looked at the large, gaping wound on her chest.

She looked up, one hand tightly covering her stomach, the other weakly reached out to her mate, pleadingly. With a gargled intake of breathe she fell to her side, the life slowly leaving her now dull blue eyes as she looked to Vegeta.

The Saiyan Prince let out a choked sob of rage and lunged forward to her, but was grabbed from behind by Frieza.

Vegeta whipped around, and sent an energy ball directly at Frieza's face and kicked him away from him, managing to send the tyrant through a thick steel wall.

Without a second glance, Vegeta flew to Bulma's unmoving form and lifted her head into his lap. She was fading fast, her breathes were shallow and uneven. The wound seeping her precious life blood at a fast and even flow, as well as out of her mouth.

He flinched slightly when she gingerly lifted her small hand and softly caressed his cheek. Tears were coming out of her eyes, but her cry's were silent, probably because of the blood flooding her throat and mouth.

Tears were now flowing down the prince's cheek, something he hadn't done since the day his father ripped him out of his mothers arms.

This was worse than the dreams that plagued him. The dreams weren't real_. This_, this was real. The pain of watching the light slowly drain out of her eyes did not compare to what he felt when he relived the nightmare night after night.

Bulma's breathes were uneven and the amount of blood that was coming out of her mouth was growing.

"Ve...get..a?" She choked out, forcing a thick stream of blood to flow out of her mouth.

"Shhh, little one. Save your strength." Vegeta ran his bloodied hand through her silken blue hair.

She opened her mouth again to say something, but her words were replaced by a gargled choke. Vegeta let out a sob as he watched her eyes close and her form relaxed in his hold.

"**No! NO**!" The Saiyan screamed. He clutched her limp form to his chest and let out a primal scream.

He had never felt such rage before in his life. The lizard would pay. He would fight to the death if need be to avenge Bulma and their unborn cub.

The rage festered as he clutched his limp bride, her limbs loosely hanging lifelessly at her sides.

Blue ki sparked violently and electrified the room. It snapped and cracked with every heart wrenching sob Vegeta let out. The room's atmosphere suddenly turning dark and deadly.

"Now this scene is priceless. The mighty prince Vegeta, _crying_. What a pathetic display of weakness. And to think you thought you could overpower _me_!" Frieza's laughter filled the room. "All that training, and look where it's gotten you... a dead mate and a lifetime of slavery and torture for yourself."

Vegeta slowly looked up at the lizard, not sure when he came back into the throne room. The prince looked back down at Bulma, and delicately removed stray strand of blue hair out of her face.

The lizards laughter pierced Vegeta's ears, feeding his rage.

He gently laid Bulma back on the ground and slowly raised himself.

"Nappa." he said, without looking at the Saiyan who was standing off to the side. Just a few seconds ago he was standing proudly above Zarbon's dead, twitching body. He looked up just in time to see Bulma thrown back violently against the wall. "Take my wife to the ship. If I'm not there within fifteen minutes, leave... and make sure she gets a proper Saiyan burial."

Nappa looked from Vegeta to Frieza and then back to Vegeta. He wanted to stay and help his Prince. He didn't want to miss an epic battle, but did what he was told. He slowly made his way to the Prince's mate's body.

The Saiyan Prince was now vibrating with power. The past ten years of torture, frustration, and anger had slowly chipped away at him and watching his loves life fade away in his arms obliterated him. The scene of her body being thrown in the air like a rag doll from Frieza's energy attack replayed in his mind and his bloodied fist clenched in front of him. His ki sparked even more, causing blue sparks of lightning to flash all around the room.

"I'm going to kill you." Vegeta said in a low, murderous growl.

Frieza scoffed. He floated a few feet in the air, his arms crossed loosely over his chest. "I've heard that one before." He looked around the large throne room and snickered. "Cute light display."

Vegeta's line of sight never faltered as he looked up at the floating lizard. Again, the fresh memory replayed in his head of Bulma weakly holding her hand out pleadingly to him while she lay dying on the floor, and finally the beautiful light leaving her eyes.

Vegeta snapped.

Light and ki exploded everywhere, blinding the occupants of the room. The burst of energy shook the ship, making the walls crack ever so slightly. Alarms were heard in the distance as the large vessel started to come apart in various areas of the ship.

Nappa instinctively shielded Bulma's body from the explosion. He looked to Bulma's form confused at what he just hear... Was that a heart beat? He lowered his head to her chest again, straining his sensitive ears...

"You're still alive!" he whispered in pure wonderment. It was faint, but her heart still was beating...weakly. Quickly, he grabbed one of the tubes Piccolo had given him when he and the other's busted he and Raditz out of the holding cell. He tore the cap off with his teeth and poured the whole vial of blue liquid onto the gaping hole on Bulma's chest. Nappa looked up to tell Vegeta all was not lost, but upon looking up at his Prince, his jaw went slack.

Vegeta, now levitating above the ground, was engulfed in magnificent golden ki. His deep black hair was now a bright flame of golden yellow. His muscles bulged and pulsated with raw power. The prince's back was to Nappa, but he could tell he had his sights on Frieza, who now had an expression of fear and disbelief.

Vegeta felt... alive... and royal pissed the fuck off. The sheer power he felt pouring out of him sparked and cracked around him.

"I will avenge her."

Both Nappa and Frieza flinched at Vegeta's words. It was Vegeta's voice... but it was so different, like a voice of the gods. It was deeper than normal, and it promised death to his enemy.

The older Saiyan took this as his queue to leave. He scooped up Bulma and ran as fast as he could, out of the throne room.

Frieza shook his head slowly, and was barely able to repress the shudder that tingled down his spine. "Impossible." He muttered. The look upon the Saiyan's face was truly frightening. His normal angry coal black eyes were gone. The white of his eyes were only visible now and they glowed eerily.

Frieza straightened, his superior smirk instantly back on his lips. "Let's see what you've got." He playfully motioned to Vegeta to make the first move.

The Saiyan Prince's face was calm. He floated in place for a few seconds and then smirked. He flew towards Frieza, reveling in his new found speed.

It was obvious Frieza wasn't expecting Vegeta's new found abilities, as he found him self getting pummeled by Vegeta's angry fists and kicks.

The Saiyan felt Frieza losing the battle. The white and purple lizard could barely keep up with him. But he kept going, letting his rage guide his fists and legs.

When he felt Frieza go limp, Vegeta stopped, and watched without remorse as the helpless tyrant slumped to the ground.

"P-please. I'll give you anything. D-don't k-kill me." He spat out, pleadingly.

The prince sneered at him and squatted next to him. "Give me anything, huh?"

Frieza's eye lit with hope. "Yes! Anything you want! Name it!"

Vegeta smiled and swung his left leg over Frieza's chest, so he was squatting above him. He lowered his head so his nose was practically touching Frieza's.

"Can you bring my wife back to life, you fucking piece of shit?"

It didn't seem possible, but Frieza turned another shade of white as it sunk in that he couldn't slither his way out of this one.

Vegeta stood and dug the heals of his boots onto each side of the tyrant's shoulders and gripped each side of his head.

"PLEASE HAVE MERCY-"

Vegeta pulled upwards, leaving the lizard's body on the floor, and brought his head up with him.

He sneered at Frieza's shocked and lifeless head.

"I didn't think so."

The Saiyan dropped Frieza's head with a snort of disgust. It wasn't until then that he realized what kind of shape the ship was in. It moaned under the stress of the damaged metal, and it didn't take a person with a brain to know that it wasn't going to stay in one piece for very much longer. The damage being caused by he and Frieza's battle, and he assumed, by his comrade's battling it out with Frieza's men.

So much for Bardock's plan to use the ship.

He flew out of the throne room as fast as he could. As he flew, he dodge chunks of debris that were coming from all directions. The ship was coming apart and he prayed to the gods that Nappa, along with everyone else, was still in the hangar waiting for him.

He growled out loud. The route he chose was taking too long.

"Fuck this." He growled and used his strength to plow through walls to get to his destination.

He sighed a breath of relief when the familiar rebel ship came into view as he crashed through one of the walls of the hangar.

Vegeta wasted no time and ran up the ships open ramp and hit the button to seal it closed. All of his men were there waiting for him.

"Punch it Kakarot!" He screamed.

"ROGER!" Goku yelled and punched the thrusters and blasted off and out of the hangar.

As they sped away, Vegeta stood at the rear port window and watched his prison of ten years disintegrate before his eyes. And at that moment, he felt something, he thought was he had lost...

* * *

><p>Bulma felt as if she were floating. Her limbs were weightless as was her head.<p>

She tried hard to concentrate.

_'Where am I?_'

The blackness that surrounded her was comforting. It enveloped her like a warm blanket. But the more her sleepy brain became aware, the more pain she felt. It wasn't horrible pain... it was more of a dull pain.

Somewhere off in the distance a rhythm of beeps could be heard.

The floating sensation slowly dissipated as did the euphoric feeling and was met with the feeling of fire that started in her chest and spread throughout her body.

She willed her eyes to open and at first everything was a bright white blur. The blue haired woman pulled her slow moving limbs up to rub her eyes and felt a sting and resistance from pulling her left arm up to her face. As her eyes adjusted she saw that her arm was hooked to an IV.

Bulma scrunched her eyes closed. Why would she be hooked up to an IV?

Her eyes popped open when she remembered being hit by Frieza's blast... she remembered Vegeta cradling her and crying and then...nothing.

A wave of panic washed over her... _The baby_!

She shoved the blankets off of her and lifted the hospital gown that she had on, up and over her stomach. She looked down and lightly touched the round electrodes that were on each side of her lower abdomen. With her eyes, she followed the wires that were attached to them, to a machine that was to the right of her. Soft and steady beeps sounded off every so often.

"Our cub lives." A gruff voice said to the left of her. "His heart beat is strong... the annoying machine is monitoring it."

She looked over and saw Vegeta. He was reclined in a not so comfortable looking chair. He looked as if he had just woken up as his eyes were barely open. His arms, as always, were folded tightly across his chest and his legs extended in front of him, and looked like he was recently in a fight for his life... his face was bruised and a large and already healing gash ran clear from the left side of his forehead diagonally to the right side of his cheek. His bare arms were bandaged up. They clearly needed to be changed, dried blood was showing through the white gauze..

"Proof he's my offspring. He can take a beating and be near death, but can pull through like a Saiyan." He said with a smirk.

Bulma gave him a weak scowl. But couldn't help the sense of relief that washed over her.

Her mate's smirk faded and was replaced with a deep scowl. He leaned forward towards her and uncrossed his arms.

"You will not do that to me again, are we clear?" He said sternly.

Bulma blinked. "What did I do?" Her voice was scratchy and dry.

"You almost died. I will not allow it to happen again."

She gave him a small smile and reached for him. He obliged her and leaned more forward and let her grasp each side of his bruised and cut face. "I'll _try_ not to do it again." She leaned forward and kiss him softly on the lips.

Vegeta closed his eyes as her lips touched his and sighed. The only thing he could think was:

She was _alive_. They both were.

**Major kudos goes to AylaWilson16 for helping with the 'Bulma pretty much dies, but doesn't and Vegeta flips out scene. She gave me some freaking awesome ideas... so AylaWilson16, thank you, thank you... THANK YOU!**


	22. The End Of The Beginning

**Hello kids. A few things...**

**Yes this is the end of Desitny Lost: Book 1. Sad, right? Well don't fret. Book:2 will be up soon. =) **

**For all of you Yamcha fans out there, you may just want to skip on down to last part of this chapter... I must say that, originally, it was not my intention to make Yamcha the bad guy... in fact, I felt horrible for Yamcha through out this fic, especially this last part. If you feel like complaining, this will be my answer: It's fanfiction stop taking things so seriously, this is my story, if you don't like it, then don't read it. =) (Can you tell I've received complaints?) **

**Mallie-3 and I collaborated on a one shot called 'Night Out'. It's a response to the 'Earth Customs' Challenge on the Blue and Black Live Journal site. Check it out!**

**Aaaand, if you haven't seen it yet, I've started a new A/U all human, super awesome B/V fic, called 'Point Blank'... check that out too while you're at it! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or it's characters.**

"This is delicious!" Dory exclaimed.

Yamcha grinned at his fiancé. "It should! Lord Frieza didn't give us slaves for nothing!" He tore a piece of bread off of the loaf that in front of him. He sat back and marveled at his surroundings. The Perts' really had good taste.

The two of them had been living like kings for the past two weeks. Frieza had done away with Derlyn Perts and his wife and had Yamcha and Dory move into their luxurious beachside mansion. What Frieza did with the former owners of the planet, he didn't know and really didn't care.

On top of gaining ownership of Planet Utopia for handing over Bulma and outing Vegeta, Frieza gave them five slaves and six men that served as bodyguards to the couple (who surrounded the mansion at all times) as well as a few million credits.

Life couldn't get any better.

Dory gave Yamcha a toothy smile and took a sip of wine. She reclined in her chair and looked through the open large double doors that led to their private beach.

The sun was setting and the remaining light was bouncing off of the ocean, projecting beautiful oranges and pinks. As the red head happily gazed out her new backyard a flash of blue streaked through the sky.

She furrowed her brows slightly. Confused as to what the object could have been. The stars weren't out just yet, so it couldn't be a falling star. Dory rolled her eyes. Probably just a ship or some animal she concluded, and reached for her wine glass.

Taking another sip of wine, she looked to Yamcha. "Do you think we should worry about that horrid Saiyan coming here to take revenge on us?"

Yamcha chuckled and rested his elbows on the table. "Are you kidding? He wouldn't have the balls to step foot on this planet. We're protected. Lord Frieza wouldn't allow anything to happen to us." He smiled a cocky smile. "After Dodoria is done with him, he'll be Frieza's bitch forever." He sat back again in his chair.

"Oooh! I love it when you talk tough!" Dory squealed.

The two them started to laugh, but their happy guffaws were cut short by a large thump that sounded like it came from the roof.

They both looked up at the ceiling.

"What was that?"

Yamcha looked to Dory. "Not sure." They both stayed silent for a moment, and when nothing happened, they both shrugged and went back to eating their feast.

Again, Dory couldn't help but look out to the beautiful view of the sunset as she ate.

Her eyes grew large as the large body of one their bodyguards fell off the roof and landed just outside of the open door. She quickly stood up and started to scream and point at the dead body that was sprawled in a sickening, twisted state.

Yamcha, who was just as started as Dory, stood up and carefully approached the body. The man's neck was broken, his head was twisted in an unnatural way. Yamcha backpedaled away from the corpse.

At that instant the power to their mansion shut off. The frightened squeals of Dory could be heard, as well as the confused murmurs of the slaves in the kitchen and the occasional shouts of the remaining bodyguards from various places of the compound.

Yamcha quickly went to Dory's side, thanking the gods that there was still some light coming from the outside. He grabbed hold of her and tried to soothe her.

"Ssh, babe. It's just a power outage. The guards will have them back on in no time."

The hollers of the bodyguards got more urgent and every so often a loud thump or crash was heard.

"Yammy, I don't think it's a power outage." Dory said meekly, as she gripped onto her fiancé.

The screams and hollers were suddenly silenced and a maniacal, gravely laugh was heard from somewhere in the house. The sound of it made the hairs in the back of Yamcha's neck stand up on end.

Dory gripped Yamcha even tighter and shut her eyes tight.

The scarred human's eyes darted to and fro, cursing under his breath that the remaining light the sun was providing was now gone. The laugh was heard again, but this time, it was much closer.

The two of them sighed a breath of relief when the power turned back, but immediately jumped when they caught site of the Prince of Saiyans, who was sitting at their dinner table. His legs were propped up on the table, and was lazily chewing on a turkey leg that was on Yamcha's plate.

Vegeta smirked at the couple and swallowed the mouthful of meat. "Sit." He ordered and took another bite off the turkey leg.

Yamcha and Dory, too shocked to argue, sat down across from him.

The Prince took his time eating the rest of his impromptu meal. Never taking his deep black eyes off of the couple. He chuckled darkly at the way they shifted nervously in their seats. The smell of fear seeped out of their pores, making Vegeta smile even more.

When he picked the bone clean, he tossed it over his shoulder and removed his feet off of the table. He reclined in his chair and propped his hands behind his head.

"You will forgive me for taking so long to get to you." He paused for a moment, enjoying the sight of the two squirm at his words. He stood up from his chair, and continued. "I will enjoy watching you suffer for what you did to my mate." He pointed a finger at the worthless weakling human. "I will especially enjoy watching you suffer."

Vegeta sauntered to the other side of the table, where Yamcha and Dory were sitting. "You put her life in danger too many times for my liking... and this last stunt you pulled was not a smart one." His upper lip curled up over his sharp canine.

Yamcha cleared his throat in an attempt to shake the fear out of his voice. "She deserved to die. I'm glad you got to watch her suffer and get tortured to death." He straightened and lifted his chin, trying to show Vegeta that he was not afraid of him. "Wait until Lord Frieza hears of this!"

Vegeta narrowed his eyes at him. His nostrils flared as he bared his teeth at him. "You dare speak of my mate, the Princess of Saiyans, in such a manor?"

"Yeah, I do." Yamcha said, trying to match Vegeta's fierce tone. "That bitch was too stubborn to listen to me. You were the only one I was going to turn over. But in the end, her stupidity and stubbornness ended her. But you know what? I'm glad she refused to listen to me. For handing her over along with you, Dory and I got this planet on top of the other prizes Lord Frieza gave us. So, yeah, I do **dare** to speak ill will of the **DEAD** Princess of Saiyan's... she and that abomination she was carrying deserved to die a painful death!"

Vegeta roared and lunged for Yamcha, taking him by the scruff of the neck and lifted him out his chair. Too angry to say anything, he flung the human onto the table. Food and utensils went flying in all directions.

He then wrapped his thick fingers around Yamcha's neck again and lifted his other intending to smash his face with his fist.

"Vegeta."

The Prince stopped and looked over to the open door, as did Yamcha and Dory.

Bulma stood at the entrance of the opened doors, her hands on her hips and a scowl on her face.

"You said you wouldn't start without me!" She whined as she entered the room and approached the table.

Yamcha's eyes grew wide as she walked up to them and stood next to Vegeta.

"He gave me attitude." Vegeta said defensively and squeezed the weaklings neck, making him choke and gurgle. When he started turning purple, he let go of him completely and moved away from the table.

Yamcha slowly sat up, looking at Bulma in disbelief. "You...you...How are you here?" He asked as he pushed a basket of fruit out of his way.

Bulma crossed her arms and stared at her ex-boyfriend. "You mean, why aren't I dead?" She huffed. She looked to Dory who sat huddled in the corner, watching she and Vegeta in horror. Bulma rolled her eyes and then looked back at Yamcha. She wanted nothing more than to beat him until his last breath. But two things were stopping her. Vegeta, for one, wouldn't allow it. They argued the whole way there about the subject...

_"You will watch, nothing more!" He bellowed at her._

_Bulma grit her teeth. "Vegeta! Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I can't throw a few punches! At least let me beat him until he's unconscious."_

_Her mate pinched the bridge of his nose. "Woman, you were in a regen tank for a week and then spent an additional week in a hospital bed. The last thing you need to be doing is getting in a brawl! You heard the doctors! No strenuous activity!"_

_Bulma had to stop herself from smiling at him. He was cute when he cared. "Will you at least let me participate in a couple of punches... pleeeease?" She stuck her lower lip out and batted her eyes up at him._

_The prince narrowed his eyes at her and gave her a stony look for a few beats and growled. "Fine. But only a couple."_

It wasn't what she wanted but she'd take it. The second thing that was stopping her from killing the asshole was her conscience. There once was a time when Yamcha was sweet and caring and not a hateful backstabbing prick that did shady shit for money...

Even though the urge was there, she knew she couldn't act upon it.

Yamcha couldn't take the silence anymore. He shot off of the table and pointed a large carving knife at Bulma. "Maybe if I kill you, Lord Frieza will give me another Planet."

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Pft." He looked to Bulma. "Ok, Woman. You have five minutes starting now. Remember your training." He waved at her to start and pulled a chair up and sat down.

Bulma nodded to her husband and crouched down into a fighting position in front of Yamcha.

The scarred human shook his head at the blue haired woman and charged at her with the large knife.

Bulma easily deflected the knife and kicked him square in the stomach, effectively knocking the air out of the man. She took advantage of his dazed state and punched him in the eye.

He staggered back a bit and gripped the weapon tightly as he steadied himself. His eye already swelling shut and a cut from the same punch was bleeding on the side of his brow.

"Woman." Vegeta bit out. "Straighten your form."

Bulma nodded but kept her eyes on Yamcha. She did what she was told and this time, she lunged for him. Bulma dodged the knife that he swung at her and kicked it out of his hand. The weapon went flying and landed on the floor a few feet away from them.

He growled out in frustration at her and swung a fist at her but missed. He was being sloppy, his emotions getting the best of him.

"BITCH!" He screamed out at her.

Bulma cocked her fist back, readying herself to deliver a punch.

Vegeta stood up from his chair, his arms crossed tightly over his muscled chest, a semi bored look upon his face. "Make sure to follow through with your punch." He barked at her.

"I always follow through." Bulma retorted, not appreciating her mate's critique.

Vegeta sighed and rolled his eyes. "No you don't."

Taking advantage of their lover's quarrel, Yamcha lurched forward and managed to kick Bulma's feet from under her.

She braced herself to hit the floor, but found that Vegeta fazed in behund her and caught her with ease. She looped her arms securely around Vegeta's biceps and brought her legs up to her chest. As Yamcha came at her again, she propelled her legs out, hitting him directly in the chest.

As the scarred man went flying onto the table of food again, she let go of Vegeta's arms and glanced up at him.

"Nice move, Woman." He smirked at her and then moved out of the way. "Three minutes down. Two minutes to go."

Bulma waved a dismissive hand at him and went back into a fighting crouch.

Yamcha jumped off of the table, his eyes ablaze.

"I should have killed you myself when I had the chance." Yamcha spat at her. He ran up to her and swiped a meaty fist at her. But Bulma, again, was able to deflect his attack with ease.

She charged him, punching him in the stomach with such force, Yamcha spat involuntarily.

Bulma looked over to her mate, a triumphant smile on her lips.

"That enough follow through for you?"

Vegeta shrugged. "It's a start."

Bulma turned back to Yamcha. "He's very hard to please." she said jokingly.

Yamcha staggered back, clutching his stomach. "I will not be made a fool of!" He wheezed.

"Then you're going to be disappointed. You're getting your ass handed to you by a pregnant lady!" She ran up to him and power kicked him directly in the balls and watched as he sunk to his knees. She then boxed his ears and punched him the face, knocking him silly. The poor man fell to the ground onto his side.

Bulma walked up to him and crouched down. "I don't understand, Yamcha. What did I do to make you hate me so much?"

The scarred man groaned. His left eye was swelled shut and he was a bloodied mess.

"This could have ended differently, Yamcha." She shook her head, disappointedly.

He looked up at her with hate filled in his only open eye. She sighed, coming to realize that she probably would never get an answer. As she prepared to stand, she caught movement out of the corner of her eye.

Before she could react, she saw Dory, carving knife in hand, running towards her. But before she got to her, Vegeta materialized between Bulma and the psychotic red head and gripped her hand that held the knife.

He pulled her arm up of her head and squeezed until she let go of the weapon. The Saiyan then lifted her by the same hand until the two of them were at eye level.

"I usually don't harm women, but since you attempted the life of my mate, I think I can make an exception." Vegeta then squeezed her hand until every bone in it was broken and promptly let go of her, letting her land painfully on the floor.

A few minutes later, Vegeta and Bulma had bound Yamcha and Dory's hands together and then tide them up, back to back.

"This will be the last time I see the both of you." Bulma announced as she walked towards the opened double doors to the beach. "From this moment on, I won't ever think of you two again... but I'm sure you'll be thinking of Vegeta and I for the rest of your days." She looked at the two of them for a moment longer and then walked out onto the beach.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Vegeta flew over the ocean, the happy couple dangling from a piece of rope he was holding onto. When he felt he was out far enough -no land in sight- he dropped them into the water.

"You left us to die, so we have returned the favor." He announced to the two of them

"You can't just leave us here!" Dory screeched.

"Can't I?" Vegeta chuckled. "Trust me. If it were up to me, I would have blasted the two of you into ash. But this is what Bulma wishes. Something about poetic justice." He shook his head.

He levitated higher into the air. "I don't expect you two to live for very much longer anyway. The blood the weakling is spreading in the water is bound to attract water predators sooner or later." With one last smirk and chuckle he took off and headed back to the mansion.

He found Bulma sitting in one of the recliners on the private beach, waiting for him. The prince landed a few feet in front of her and walked up to the side of her.

"What now?" She asked and squealed when he abruptly bent down and scooped her up into his arms and kissed her.

When he released her lips, he looked into her bright blue eyes. A small smile gracing his lips.

"I'm not sure." It was a weird feeling. They were no longer in danger, he defeated Frieza... _what now_ indeed.

Bulma smiled up at him and brought him into another kiss.

They'd enjoy the peace... for now.

**Planet Vegetasei**

The King sat upon his throne and looked down at the soldier, who was down on one knee. The King's fist clenched and unclenched as he listened to the soldier.

"We found most of the ship floating in space, sire. The hull had cracked, sucking all oxygen out of the vessel. There was nobody left alive." The soldier looked up at his King.

"Rise."

The soldier stood to his feet.

"What else did you and your men find, Turles?" The King asked, still clenching his fist in silent agitation.

"Sire. From the looks of it there was a battle that went on throughout the ship, as long as one major one in Frieza's throne room..." King Vegeta's brow perked with interest. The soldier turned and barked orders at an underling to bring '_it_' in.

A few moments later another soldier came in carrying a burlap sack and handed it to Turles. He reached in and pulled out the head of Frieza. The look of shock still etched on the lizards face.

King Vegeta's jaw clenched at the site of it.

"Sire, who do suppose was strong enough to do this?"

The King growled, but did not answer. He had an idea as to who was strong enough to conquer the tyrant lizard in his final form. He didn't want to believe that it was true, but the proof was staring right back at him.

"Get me Paragus."

Turles flinched. "Paragus, Sire?"

The King stood up and took a threatening step towards him. "You dare question your King?"

"No Sire. I will do your bidding." Turles bowed and exited the throne room.

King Vegeta exited the throne room as well and entered his private chambers. He walked out to the balcony that overlooked his mighty capital city and stood, with his arms clasped behind him.

He inhaled deeply and closed his eyes, listening to the sounds of the commoners on the streets outside his palace.

Deep down, he always knew this day would come. It's the reason why he came up with this fail-safe. It was set up as a precaution just a couple years after his second son was born. When he found that Tarble was a weakling and could not count on him to defend the throne from his brother and other enemies.

He opened his eyes and looked to the darkening sky.

"I'll be ready for you, Son."

~FIN~

Well... that's it. Let me know how you liked it! I hope I didn't disappoint you all with Yamcha's demise. (I know, it's somewhat similar to Bulma's mother's fate in Love Me, Hate Me, Kill Me... but I felt it fit well.)

Make sure you put me on your Author Alert List so you know when Book 2 is posted.

Until then my friends... stay sexy!


End file.
